


Falling into Happiness

by kickcows



Series: Happiness Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 86,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off with two men dating the same person, it quickly becomes clear that the three work well together, rather than in separate relationships. They decide to be in a polyamorous relationship together, each loving one another equally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> So, these three men together are my OT3. They were not getting together fast enough in my other story, and thus this AU was born. It has quickly spiraled out of control, thanks to my muse constantly encouraging me to write them more. Please enjoy! 
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompt - 'Beg for it.'

* * *

“Hurry up, Charles.” Ronald’s hot breath brushes against the taller man’s ear, as he struggles to put the key into the front door. “If you don’t have this door open in two seconds, I’m going to have Finny just break it down for us.” **  
**

He fumbles with the key, dropping it to the floor when he feels Ronald lick the side of his neck. “You’re not helping, you know.” Charles mumbles under his breath. “Crap. Where’d they go?” He bends down to grab his keys, and feels something press up against his backside. “Shit.” He groans low, pushing back against the feel of someone’s groin. “Finny?”

“Sorry, Charles….He told me to tease you.” Finnian’s soft voice makes the blood rush to his head.

Grabbing his keys off the ground, he inserts the correct key, trying to ignore the feel of Finnian on his backside, and Ronald’s constant nips to his neck. “You two are in for it.” He twists the key and hastily pushes the door open, practically falling into the apartment.

When the door closes, he pulls Ronald towards him. “You’re awful, Ronald. You know that?”

“You say that, but….” A warm palm touches his cock. “Seems to me like you enjoy us teasing you just as much as we enjoy it, Charles.”

He pushes into his hand, rubbing himself against its warmth. “When you two beauties tease me like that in public, how do you expect me to react?”

“Public?” Finnian asks, clearly confused by the question. “But we weren’t in public, Charles. We were just right outside our door.”

Both Ronald and Charles moan low, as his pants becoming increasingly tight. “J-Just an expression, Finny.” Charles barely gets the words out, before he’s reaching for their wide-eyed lover, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“Damn,” Ronald murmurs, his hand squeezing Charles’ growing problem more. “You two look so hot when you kiss like that.”

He parts his lips, pulling Finnian’s tongue into his mouth as he deepens the kiss. He reaches down and takes Ronald’s hand off of him. Breaking off the kiss, he pulls away from Finnian, who whines softly, clearly not pleased that their kiss is already over. He finds that he’s next to the wall, thankful for a little support. He leans his head against it, and moans low as he watches Ronald turn his back towards him, and takes over kissing Finnian.

“Now who looks hot?” He reaches down, and pulls Ronald’s hips back against his, grinding his arousal against his ass. He heard Ronald whimper into the kiss he’s sharing with Finnian, and can’t help but smirk. “What’s the matter, Ronald?” He lets go of his hip, and reaches around him, palming him gently. He leans forward, and speaks low into his ear. “Gonna take your pants off now.”

Finnian and Ronald’s kiss breaks off, Ronald leaning his head back against Charles’ chest. “Ah, fuck!” He bucks his hips forward, when Charles places his hand down his pants, squeezing his cock at the base. “Damn it…”

“What should I do, Charles?” Finnian asks, his voice a little breathless. “I’d like to feel him in my mouth?”

Another low moan sounds between the two older men. “That’s good, Finny, because that’s what I was going to suggest.” Charles nods his head, reassuring their younger lover that that’s a good idea. “Will you be comfortable on your knees right here? I don’t think Ronald can wait for much longer.” He squeezes Ronald's cock a little more, drawing a low groan from the man’s throat.

“D-Don’t listen to him, Finnian. If you’re not happy with the floor, I’m sure we can find another place to do  _this_.” Ronald thrusts his hips backwards, grinding against Charles’ own strained erection.

Finnian sinks down to his knees with a smile on his face. “The floor doesn’t hurt, silly. I’m fine.” He pulls Ronald’s pants down, taking his underwear down with it. “Gosh, Charles - I never realized how big your hand was.”

Featherlight kisses touch his fingers, as Finnian starts to kiss a trail up Ronald’s arousal. “Finnian.” Both men breathe together, their heads bent down to watch his actions.

Letting go of Ronald’s hip, Charles unbuckles his own pants, and feels them drop around his ankles, shimming his boxers down his legs. “S-Still good from this afternoon, Charles.” Ronald leans his head back on his shoulder, pushing his cock against Finnian’s lips. “Fuck, just put it in me already…”

“So  _horny_. What’s gotten into you this evening?” Charles licks the shell of his ear, rubbing his cock between Ronald’s ass cheeks. “Finnian, doesn’t our boy have a mouth on him?” A satisfied moan is all that he gets as an answer, as Finnian starts to suck on Ronald’s cock, bobbing his head slowly. He pulls away from Ronald’s body, and looks down. “Finny? Will you help me get ready for our lovely Ronald?”

He stands next to Ronald, pushing the tip of his cock against Ronald’s, as Finnian starts to lick both of their flushed heads with the tip of his tongue. Ronald’s lips caress his own, as they continue to get lathed by Finnian’s tongue. Charles can’t stop moaning low with each soft lick of Ronald’s tongue against his own. These two men truly do drive him insane. Reaching down, he gently squeezes Finnian’s shoulder before pulling away from the both of them.

“Where are you going?” Finnian asks. “Do you not want my mouth anymore?”

“Of course I do.” Charles rubs his thumb across Finnian’s cheek, and slowly guides his head to be back in front of Ronald’s glistening cock. “But, I do believe our Ronald needs your mouth a little more than I do right now.”

“Y-Yours…” Ronald nods his head, pushing the tip against Finnian’s bottom lip. “Please, Finny? Please let me be inside of your mouth again?”

The soft moan that passes from Finnian’s lips as Ronald slips his cock back into his open mouth makes Charles’ toes curl. Without waiting a second longer, he grabs onto Ronald’s hips, pulling him back just a little so he could rest his back against the wall, Finnian moving with them on his knees.

His back touches the wall. “Do you want  _me_  inside of you, Ronald?” His voice is low, husky - thick with need. He pushes the tip of his cock against his entrance, staring over his shoulder as Finnian’s mouth works on his cock.

“I do!” Ronald leans his head back on his shoulder, thrusting his hips forward.

“Beg for it.” He whispers into his ear.

“Charles!!” Ronald cries out, pushing his hips backwards with a loud grunt. “I need it!”

Satisfied with his answer, he thrusts his cock into him slowly, moaning low as the warm heat of his body surrounds his throbbing cock. He hears Finnian moan loud, and sees that his hand is pumping his own cock underneath his pants. “Finny, let us see you touch yourself.” His words are barely heard over their moans, but Finnian listens, and is quick to pull down his pants, his hand still pumping himself.

“S-Shit!” Ronald moans, Charles’ cock becoming fully sheathed in his tight channel. “N-Not gonna hold on….”

He presses his lips against his ear. “Don’t, Ronald. Let yourself go. Give Finnian something yummy to taste.”

Pumping his hips hard, he drives deep into his body, knowing that both he and Finnian can take it. Finnian begins to bob his head faster, allowing for Ronald to start to fuck his face hard. Charles drives deep into him, his lips caressing the side of Ronald’s neck, drinking in both of their heated moans with their frantic pace. Too much build up between them always results in this kind of coupling, but all three tend to enjoy these moments where they all give in to each other. Charles pounds hard into Ronald, his own moans being torn from his throat as his insides begin to clamp down around his girth. He looks down and watches as the milky-white substance of Finnian’s release starts to fly up in the air, most coating the younger man’s hand as he strokes himself off. Ronald’s loud cry of both of their names sends a shiver through his body, making him thrust hard into him one last time, reaching his orgam at the same moment as Ronald - both men coming as one.

Charles rests his chin on Ronald’s shoulder, panting softly. “You alright, Finny?” He looks down, and sees a bright smile on their lover’s face.

“Yes!” Finnian nods enthusiastically. “Ronald tasted yummy!”

“Gosh, Finny.” Ronald’s cheeks turned slightly pink.

He chuckles low, hugging Ronald around the middle. “I think it’s cute, how much he likes the way you taste.” He kisses Ronald’s cheek. “I like the way you taste too.”

“Enough!” Ronald’s ears began to turn red. “I can’t take any more of this.”

Slipping out of him, Charles chuckles. “Fine. Finny? You want to take a bath with us? It’s time we did some things to you.”

“Really?!” Finnian jumps up. “Okay!” He leaves the two men alone, and races to the bathroom.

“Where does he get all that energy?” Ronald huffs, leaning his head back on Charles’ shoulder.

“Same place I get mine.” He kisses his lips softly. “Come on. We can’t keep him waiting.” He slips out of his body, leaving his pants and underwear in the spot he had been standing in, and walks towards their bathroom half naked.

“Wait for me!” Ronald chases after him.

They didn’t get much bathing done. But, they did get a free floor wash with all the water that slipped out of the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I won’t let you be on your own. Not like this.”

* * *

It’s Wednesday night, and Charles can’t wait to be done with work. He’s tired, and just wants to rest on the couch, surrounded by his two lovers. Looking at his calendar, he sighs, forgetting that one of them won’t be around this evening. Every other week, Finnian works the graveyard shift at the flower market, prepping the flowers for sale the following morning, and tonight happens to be just that night. No matter. Ronald should be home, and  _that_  thought brings a smile to his face. It had been far too long since the two of them had enjoyed a night alone.

When the clock strikes 6, he shuts his computer down and unplugs his phone. He gets up from his desk, and grabs his jacket off the back of his chair. Fixing the olive-green vest he’d chosen to wear with his grey suit, he takes one last look around his office before heading out the door. Heading to the elevator, he walks quickly, anxious to be out of the building and in his car. The elevator opens for him, and he steps inside.

His pocket begins to vibrate. Reaching into it, he pulls out his phone, and sees the word - ‘Sex God’ - come up, along with a photo of the contact. Charles tries not to laugh, not sure when Ronald had changed his name in his contact list. He answers the phone, a smile on his face. “Hello, beautiful. I was just thinking about you.” He uses his lover’s favorite nickname on himself.

“Charles? Are you there?” He can hear panic in his voice.

“I’m here, Ronald.” He drops the seduction, and becomes alert. “Can you hear me? I’m in the elevator. I’m just leaving work. Is something wrong?”

He hears a choked sob on the other line. “Charles, please come home quick. I….I’m not doing so good right now.”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can, without getting a ticket. Look, I may lose you in two seconds, but I’m going to call you right back. Do you hear me, Ronald?” His adrenaline starts to pump through his body. “I’ll call you right back.”

“O-”

The line goes dead, when they reach the bottom level of the garage. Charles rushes to his car, which is parked two spots away from where the elevator is, and hastily gets into his car. He tries not to panic, as he goes through in his mind just what may be causing this. It had been a long time since Ronald’s had an episode. He had thought he was finally past that. Starting the car, he places his headset into his ear, and starts to drive, wishing that he didn’t park so damn far down.

Reception comes back when he exits the garage. Thumb on Ronald’s number, he pushes down and waits for the call to connect. He hears the tinny sound of the phone ringing in his ear, taking deep breaths as he prepares himself for Ronald’s voice. The light starts to turn yellow, and on any other day, he would slow down. But tonight, he guns it through the intersection.

“Come on, babe, pick up.” He mumbles, as the phone goes to the third ring. He grips the wheel tightly, eyes darting around to make sure there’s no one else driving recklessly. Seems he’s the only one.

It gets to the fifth ring. Charles starts to panic, because he knows if he doesn’t pick it up now, it will go to his voicemail. “Charles?”

“Oh, thank god.” He whispers, eyes beginning to blur. Blinking rapidly, he speaks as normal as he can. “Ronald? Are you there?” He wipes his eyes, holding onto the relief.

“Are you almost home?” The weakness in Ronald’s voice makes his heart hurt. “Please tell me you’re almost home.”

Looking at the landmarks, he nods his head. “I am. Got about another four blocks before I’ll be there. What are you up to?” He just needs to keep him talking. One more yellow light. He speeds through it, hoping no cops are behind him. When he sees no flashing lights in his rearview mirror, he relaxes a little, and begins to speed faster to home.

A soft sigh comes through his headset. “Do you want to know?”

“I did just ask you. If you want, I can tell you what I’m doing instead.” Charles turns down their block. Almost home.

“You’ll be mad at me if I tell you.”

“I will never get mad at you, Ronald. You should know this.” He replies. “No matter what you do. When have I ever gotten upset at you?”

The line is quiet for a little bit. Charles feels the nausea coming on, his stomach in knots as he waits for him to reply. “Ronald?” He asks, afraid that he’s hung up on him, or something worse.

“I found some old pictures.” His lover’s voice is meek. “I was cleaning the closet after Finny left for his shift. I thought it would be a nice surprise to get the mess straightened up.”

He pulls up into their apartment complex, parking his car in two seconds flat. “Where are the pictures now?”

“Scattered around.” Ronald sighs. “I shouldn’t have done this, Charles. I shouldn’t have opened the box.”

He quickly mutes the phone, not wanting his lover to know he’s already home. He locks the car with his thumb, and races towards the building. He unmutes himself, as he walks up the stairs at a fast pace. “It’s alright. We all get like this sometimes.”

“But I shouldn’t be like this!” A loud groan comes over the phone. “It annoys me that he’s got a hold on my life, even still. It isn’t fair.”

“I know it isn’t. It’s never fair.” He moves his key with as little noise as possible. He unlocks the door, and opens it slowly, scared of what he’ll find on the other side. He ends the call, taking the headset out of his ear. “Ronald!” He races towards the bedroom.

The door is open, the bedroom a mess. The walk-in closet door is open, light streaming out of it. He stands in front of the door, his heart shattering in his chest. Ronald is sitting on the floor, in just his boxers and white undershirt, multiple marks on his arms. There’s a razor blade on the floor, next to a bunch of pictures on the ground; a man with black bangs and red eyes standing next to Ronald in the pictures. He goes into the closet, and kneels down on the floor. Without a word, he pulls Ronald against him, hugging him close.

“C-C-Charles…” Ronald sobs, hugging him tightly. “Please don’t be upset with me.”

His hand goes to the back of lover’s head, cradling him close to his body. “Sshhh…. I told you before, I’m never going to be upset with you.”

“D-Didn’t you have plans tonight? With Grey?” Ronald’s sobs turn into quiet sniffles, as he hugs him back. “I’ll be okay. You should go out with your college friend.”

Charles picks up Ronald in his arms, and carries him bridal style, the other man resting his head on his shoulder. “I won’t let you be on your own. Not like this.” He kisses his forehead, and walks with him to their bathroom. “Do you want bubbles?” He sets Ronald on the edge of the tub, and starts the run the water.

“Bubbles and a bath bomb?” He points to their stash of bath bombs next to the tub. “The one that will turn the water blue?”

“Okay.” He drops a bath bomb when there’s enough water, and they both watch it fizz and turn the water to a deep teal. He drops another bomb in, this one fizzing - creating bubbles in the bath.

Ronald takes off his shirt, wincing a little. Charles tries not to frown, but can’t help it when he sees the finger marks on Ronald’s chest. “You hit yourself.”

“I’m sorry.” His head lowers with shame. “I told you, I was in a bad place.”

Taking his finger, he lifts Ronald’s chin up with it gently. “Next time, you call me as soon as you feel this way. You got it? The moment those thoughts come back, your finger should be on your phone calling me.”

Yellow-green eyes shine with unshed tears behind thick glasses. “But what if-”

“No buts, Ronald. You made this promise to me before. Have you already forgotten?" Ronald shakes his head slowly. " Then, promise me that you will remember from now on.” He stares into his eyes. “You’re lucky that Finny isn’t here tonight.”

The unshed tears start to spill from the corners of his eyes. “Please don’t tell him, Charles. He shouldn’t know about this side of me.”

His fingers brush the warm tears off of his cheeks. “I told you before. I won’t tell him a thing. But, what about your arms?” He reaches for them, and holds them out in front of him. “Do you plan on wearing long sleeves until these heal? Are we to make love completely naked, except for you?”

“I can keep apologizing, Charles…” Ronald would not meet his eyes.

“Just….please.” He lowers his arms, and checks on the water. Opening the cabinet under the sink, he pulls out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some cotton balls. He had bought the bottle as a precaution when he had learned about Ronald’s past, when they started their relationship, and had had to use it more times than he wanted. But, he made sure to stay prepared. It had been a very long time since it had been this bad. “Get in the bath for me.”

His lover stands up, and pulls his boxers off, kicking them towards the laundry hamper they keep by the wall. Ronald steps into the bath, hissing at the warm water, before lowering himself down into the now teal liquid covered in bubbles. When he got seated, he took his glasses off, Charles taking them from him and setting them on the counter.

“Let me see your right arm, please.” He kneels down by the bath, not caring about his slacks. He takes off his jacket, setting it next to Ronald’s glasses. He rolls up his sleeves, and take Ronald’s right arm.

“You look really nice in your suit today, Charles.” Ronald’s voice is soft, almost timid.

He wipes the cotton ball against the four cuts that are on his right arm. “I always wear a suit to the office. And, I believe  _you_  picked out the vest and tie today.” He watches his face, and feels at peace when he sees a smile start to show itself on Ronald’s face. Once he feels the cuts are clean enough, he guides Ronald to put it into the water. “Other arm, please.”

“Have you called Grey?” The second cotton ball dabs at the three fresh marks on his arm. There are quite a few scars, each one no doubt a result of those memories in the box. He keeps cleaning them, upset at the man that would cause this wonderful person so much pain. “Charles?”

“Oh.” He blinks a few times, snapping out of his daze. “He actually cancelled with me this morning. I was going to surprise you tonight, and take you out to dinner….” He leaves the rest unsaid, as there really is no point to say anything more. He finishes cleaning the wounds, and guides it back into the water. “There. All clean. There aren’t any more marks, are there?”

“No.” Ronald shakes his head. “Just my arms. I only cut my arms.”

Charles nods, and throws the two cotton balls into the toilet, flushing the evidence away. He pulls at the knot of his tie, and undoes it. “Are you going to be alright if I leave you in here?”

“Do you want to join me?”

“Is that what you want?” He looks at his lover, surrounded by bubbles, the picture of perfect happiness. But they both know that’s an illusion, one that both Charles and Finnian try to keep up for him, and for themselves.

He starts to undress when Ronald scoots forward in the tub. As soon as he’s naked, he gets in, sits behind him, and sinks down into the delightfully warm water. He wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. Honey-blonde hair tickles the side of his neck, Ronald resting his head on his shoulder. His arms lay on top of his, their fingers intertwining under the suds.

His lover sighs softly. “I’m trying to get better, Charles.”

“I know you are.” He turns his head to the side, lips grazing Ronald’s cheek with a soft kiss. “You’re doing such a good job. There will some stumbles along the way. But, just remember that you’ve got both myself and Finnian to rely on.” Ronald starts to sputter, but he gives his arms a quick squeeze. “Stop. You know what I mean. We’re your constants now. Neither of us are going to abandon you, take advantage of you, or do any of the things that  _he_  did before.”

The warmth on his chest goes away when Ronald sits up and turns to face him. Arms wrap around his neck, as Ronald sits between his legs, facing him. “I don’t deserve the two of you. I really don’t.”

“It’s the two of us that don’t deserve you, Ronald.” He hugs him close. “You know that we both love you.  _I_  love you, with my heart and soul.”

Tears caress his neck. “I love you both so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Charles.”

“You won’t ever have to wonder that, because I’m not going anywhere.” He hugs him tighter. “You’re stuck with me - with  _us_  - for as long as you’ll have us.”

Ronald pulls away from him, resting his forehead against his own. “I want you both forever. Forever and more.”

He kisses him softly, keeping the kiss chaste. There will be other times for passionate kisses. Right now, he knows Ronald needs the familiarity of his lips, of their love for one another, to take away the bite of his past. The kiss ends, both panting softly, Ronald returning his forehead to his own, their noses engaging in soft Eskimo kisses.

“You’re going to give me a toothache, Ronald.” He breaks the silence with a small smirk.

Ronald pulls away, his face lighting up. “Good! You should have a toothache, Charles.” He sticks his tongue out, Charles laughing at the goofy antics of his lover. Yes, this is the side of him he prefers to see, but he’ll take the sweet with the sour whenever necessary.

They finish their bath, and change into lounge pants, both forgoing shirts. Ronald picks one of his favorite rom-com’s - ‘Someone Like You’ - and they settle on the couch, Charles sitting up while Ronald rests his head on his lap. Throughout the movie, Charles runs his fingers through Ronald’s hair, touching both the long strands on top, as well as the short black hairs at the base of his neck. When the movie finishes, they go back to their bedroom, and lay down together, instantly glomming on to one another.

“I love you.” Charles whispers into his ear, holding him close to his body. “I love you so much, Ronald.”

“I love you too, Charles.” He clings to him, sniffling softly. “You promise you’re not mad at me?”

He kisses away the tears that have reappeared on his lover’s cheeks. “I promise. Let’s get some sleep. I’m sure when Finnian gets home, he’ll want us to wake up and hang out with him for awhile.”

“You’re probably right.” Ronald nods, resting his head on Charles’ shoulder.

When Finnian gets home, neither tell him what transpired the night before. Instead, they focus on showering their younger lover with attention, Charles alternating between the two of them. This is what true happiness is, and he hopes that Ronald can see that he’s a part of this family now. No demons can claim him while both he and Finnian are around. No, their love will keep Ronald safe for as long as he’ll have them. Which, Charles hopes, is indeed for forever and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I’m sorry babe; I’m just not in the mood today, could we cuddle instead please?”

* * *

Rolling onto his back, Charles inhales deeply, the strong smell of sweet dough tantalizing his nostrils. He blinks a few times, stretching out on his side of the bed, a soft yawn passing past his lips. He rolls over onto his side, and sees only the sleeping form of his beautiful straw-colored hair lover, a gap in the bed where their other lover is missing from. He scoots closer to his sleeping love, and places a soft kiss on his neck.

“Mmmm…..still sleepy….Ronald…” Finnian’s voice is thick with sleep, turning his face back towards the pillow.

Charles smirks, and places another soft kiss on his cheek. “Not Ronald, sleepyhead.”

“Sleepy….Charles…” Finnian’s smile makes his cheeks ache, as he returns the sleepy smile, unbeknownst to Finnian. “Let me sleep a little more?” He yawns, rolling over to lay on his opposite side.

“Of course.” He pulls the blankets up, tucking them around Finnian’s body. He hears him start to snore, amazed at how fast he can fall back asleep.

The smell of pancakes becomes stronger, soon accompanied with the rich smell of good coffee. Charles gets out of bed and stretches, before pulling his black boxer briefs back onto his body. The door to their bedroom is opened a crack, and he slips through it, trying to make as little noise as possible, to not bother his sleeping beauty. He walks out into the living room, and sees his other lover standing in the kitchen, black and honey-blonde hair sticking up everywhere thanks to bedhead. He takes in his appearance - low slung black cotton pants, no shirt, and what looks like a pink apron protecting his torso from grease splatters, if the smell of bacon is any indication of what he’s cooking now.

“Mmm….” He stands behind him, kissing the nape of his neck. “Morning, lover…”

“Make more noise, why don’t you?” Ronald jumps at first, then relaxes when Charles presses his chest against his back. “You’re supposed to still be asleep.”

He places his hands on Ronald’s hips, grinding himself against his backside. “You’re making breakfast for us?”

“Yes, but if you’re going to be a distraction, I gotta ask you go back to bed.” Ronald tilts his head, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “Is Finny still sleeping?”

Letting go of his lover, he walks over to the cupboard and pulls a coffee cup down. “Yes, he is. I tried to wake him up, but he begged me to let him sleep more.”

“Beg.” Ronald snorts, flipping a pancake on the griddle.

He pours some of the fresh coffee into his cup. “Would you like some coffee with that sass of yours?”

“Sass?” His other lover looks over his shoulder, his yellow-green eyes glaring at him behind his thick-framed black glasses. “Listen, I don’t  _have_  to be making breakfast.”

“I know that.” He grins, enjoying making his lover peeved at him. “So, coffee? Yes or no?”

More batter is poured onto the griddle. “Fine. But then it’s out of the kitchen. Go back to bed.”

Charles pours coffee into the cup, leaving a third empty. He goes over to the fridge, and grabs the sweet Italian creamer from the inner shelf. He pours just the right amount into Ronald’s coffee cup, and puts the creamer back into the fridge. He sets the coffee cup on the counter next to Ronald’s work station, kissing his shoulder, then kisses one of the scars on his forearm, which appears to be healing nicely.

“I’ll leave you alone. Please don’t be too long?” He takes his coffee cup, and walks out of the kitchen, allowing his lover to cook in peace.

Walking over to their charging station, he picks up his tablet, and heads back into the bedroom, pushing the door all the way open. Finnian is still sleeping, spread out on his side of the bed, his snores filling the room. Charles grins, and grabs his reading glasses from the nightstand, before going over to the oversized chair next to the window. He sets his coffee cup down, and gets settled on the chair, turning his tablet on with one hand, while putting his reading glasses on with his other.

He starts to read his favorite news magazine online, more delicious breakfast smells starting to waif through the room. His stomach growls in protest, but he ignores it. He knows if he goes out there to see Ronald, he’ll get more sass from him. Instead, he picks up his coffee, sipping in quietly, eyes focused on his tablet.

“You know, you look good in glasses.” Ronald says, walking into the room, carrying a rather large tray.

Glasses perched on his nose, Charles looks over at him. “Oh? What are you trying to say? You’re jealous of my good vision?” He smiles, taking off the frames and setting them on the windowsill, next to his tablet. “Do you need some help? Or is that everything?”

Ronald waves him off. “I’ve got the last tray. Wake up Finny?”

“You got it.” He gets up out of bed, and goes over to the side where Finnian is still sleeping soundly. He looks over at the tray, and makes sure it’s far enough away, in case Finnian thrashes around a little.

Those soft snores fill his heart with so much love, that it almost physically pains him to gently shake his sleeping beauty awake. “Finny.” He leans towards his ear, speaking in a whisper. “Finnian, it’s time to wake up.” 

“Okay…” His lover yawns, rolling onto his back. Charles looks down, and sees that Finnian must have been having a rather nice dream. “Charles?” His sleepy voice makes him melt a little. Finnian rubs his eyes with his fists. “Where’s Ronald?”

“Right here, beautiful.” Ronald walks back into the room, and sets the second tray down. “Hope you woke up starving.”

“Food!” Finnian’s eyes open wide, a large smile materializing on his face. “Oh, Ronald! You made pancakes!”

Charles grabs his cup of coffee, and grabs the carafe Ronald’s brought in, and refills his cup. “It smells marvelous, Ronald.” He smiles, enjoying the embarrassed blush dusting his other lover’s cheeks.

“Well, I thought you two would like to eat breakfast in bed today.” He sits down in the middle of the bed, and starts to build plates of food for both Finnian and Charles. “Sit down, would you?”

Laughing, Charles sits on his side of the bed, setting his coffee cup down. “So demanding when you take a turn cooking for us.” He kisses his lover’s shoulder, a little sad that the pink apron was no longer on his lithe frame. “Thank you.”

“Quit it.” Ronald hands him a plate. “Eat this. No more talking.” He sticks his tongue out, making Charles laugh more, Finnian laughing with him.

They eat in silence, satisfied groans leaving their mouths as they devour the food, helping themselves to seconds, and in Finnian’s case, thirds. When everything is gone from their plates, including the cute decorative slices of orange that Ronald had put on each plate, they all sat back with a collectively loud sigh.

Ever the dutiful one, Charles stands up and starts to gather their plates. When Ronald tells him to stop, he shoots him a look, making the other man stop talking. He smiles sweetly, silently thanking him for not giving him shit for wanting to clean up their mess. Finnian’s eyes are starting to droop again, the cherub smile on his face impossible to not return.

“Do you have to work today, Finnian?” He asks, picking up one of the loaded trays. “Or, is today your day off?”

“Day off!” Finnian stretches his arms over his head, his white cotton shirt riding up his small belly. Both Charles and Ronald watch him, appreciating his toned abdomen. “I don’t want to do much of anything today, if we can?”

“Of course, beautiful.” Ronald nods in agreement. “Let me go and clean up the kitchen, and we can do nothing but lay in bed all day. I’m pretty exhausted myself.”

Charles shakes his head. “No, you two stay put. I’ll take care of this. Find a movie on Netflix? Something that won’t require a lot of concentration.” He winks, enjoying the giggle that leaves Finnian’s throat, and the annoyed groan from Ronald’s. He knows both sounds meant the same thing, even if the two men did not realize it.

He sets the first tray down on the counter, then goes to get the second one, anxious to be quick about the dishes, as he sees his two lovers snuggling close together on the bed, discussing which movie they should watch. He gets the dishes done quickly, setting them into the dishwasher after a quick rinse off. Luckily, Ronald had had the foresight to wash the pans and griddle he cooked with already, the kitchen perfectly clean. He starts another pot of coffee, setting it to brew in a few hours, and then heads back into the bedroom.

“Did you two decide on what to watch?” Phipps goes over to the window, and pulls the blinds closed, creating the illusion of it being night in the room with how well the blinds did their job. He picks up his tablet and reading glasses, and heads back over to the bed, closing the door to complete the effect of immersing the room into total darkness, except for the glow of the television.

Finnian nods his head, Ronald snuggled against his body. “We did! I chose ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’.”

“Oh, that’s a good choice, Finnian.” Charles looks at the two lying comfortably on the bed. “Where should I sit today?”

Ronald looks over his shoulder, and meets his eyes. “Lay next to me? Finny got to be the middle last week.”

“What if I want to be the middle?” He lifts an eyebrow up, teasing his lover.

“….Do you?”

He shakes his head, and slips under the covers, molding his body against Ronald’s. “No, I prefer holding the both of you.” He reaches for Finnian’s hand with his free arm, and locks their fingers together.

“I like holding your hand, Charles.” Finnian sighs happily, the movie now playing. “Your hand is always so nice and warm.”

“I like holding your hand a lot too, Finnian.” He gives his hand a squeeze, then buries his face against Ronald’s neck. “I like laying next to you like this, Ronald.” He rolls his hips a little, to show his other lover just how much he enjoys this position.

Ronald scoots away from him. “I’m sorry, babe; I’m just not in the mood today. Could we cuddle instead, please?”

“Absolutely.” Charles nods his head, and stops moving his hips. He speaks softly into his ear, “Thank you for telling me no. I don’t ever want to do something that you’re not okay with.”

He feels Ronald shift in his arms, snuggling back closer to him. “Quit saying things like that, Charles. You’re going to make me fall more in love with you than I already am.”

“Good.” He kisses Ronald’s cheek. “Finny?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“Oh, yes, Charles! I love you very much!”

“What about me, beautiful? Do you love me too?” Ronald asks, lifting his head up.

“Oh, yes! I love the both of you very much!” Finnian’s smile seems to glow. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Both men say at the same time, with quiet ardor.

Finnian’s laugh makes both men return his smile. “Good! We all love each other!”

“That we do.” Charles agrees.

They lay together, tangled up in each other’s bodies, Charles holding both of their hands at different times throughout the course of the first film. When the second film begins to automatically play, Finnian settles between the two men, both Ronald and Charles accepting of the new position.

Towards the end of the second movie, it seems Ronald’s mood shifts, when he suddenly becomes touchy feely with both men. Charles and Finnian give into his touches, the movie becoming just background noise as they explore each other’s bodies with kisses and caresses. Charles pushes his cock deep inside of Finnian, as Finnian takes Ronald from behind, the three of them moving together as one. Charles reaches around both of their bodies, his hand grabbing onto Ronald’s girth, stroking him in time with both his and Finnian’s thrusts. Listening to his lovers’ sweet moans is enough to make him lose himself, this feeling of complete trust and understanding between the three of them making it that much more special. When he feels Ronald begin to come, he feels Finnian squeeze tight around his arousal, the two moaning loud as they come together. Charles thrusts his hips one last time, before coming last, but it doesn’t bother him. No, he prefers listening to his two lovers find their completion before he finds his own, making his own release that much sweeter and enjoyable.

About halfway through the third movie, the smell of fresh brewed coffee begins to drift underneath the closed door. “Is that coffee I smell?” Ronald asks, his head resting on Finnian’s shoulder.

“It is. Would you like a cup?” Charles starts to pull away from Finnian, who doesn’t seem to be too happy, with the soft, pleading whine that leaves his mouth.

“I’ll get it.” Ronald gets up, kissing both men softly on their lips. “Be right back, beautifuls.” He leaves the bedroom, walking through the house naked.

When he returns, he slides into bed behind Charles, now giving him the middle spot on the bed. “You good, handsome?” Ronald’s warm breath tickles the side of his neck, his arms wrapping around Charles’ middle.

“I am, beautiful.”

“Guuuuuuys! No more talking!” Finnian teases them, making the two men burst into laughter, Finnian joining in with them.

The rest of the day is spent watching the final Pirates movie, and then they let ‘Benny and Joon’ play in the background, while the three of them get back to more important matters.

Just what were those important matters?  Each other, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written based upon a headcanon of mine, where Charles will take his lovers out for lunch/surprise date. Showering them with personal attention. Headcanons can be found [here](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/120614098605/%E0%B5%A0-charles-phipps-the)

* * *

The sun is high in the sky, the jacket Ronald’s wearing keeping as much body heat trapped around him as much as possible. Even though the sky is crystal clear, the temperatures are close to freezing. He looks down the block, and heads towards the large tower at the end. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, double checking to make sure what he saw before is correct.

“ _Got us a room at the Weston. Your key is at the concierge desk. We’ll do lunch after you get to the room. Sorry I didn’t pick you up first, but I had a few things to take care of first._ ” No, what Charles had sent to him did indeed seem to be the hotel that he’s coming closer and closer to. Why on earth did he get a room here? And, lunch in the room? Just what is Charles up to?

Fixing his tie so that it’s on correctly instead of being loose around his neck, he walks up to the double doors of the Weston Hotel. A man in a fancy suit opens the door for him, welcoming him back home. Scratching the back of his neck, he tries not to fuss with his jacket, the instant warmth of the lobby making him suddenly impossibly warm. He looks around, and sees the concierge desk to his left, and heads over to it.

“Good afternoon, sir. How may I assist you today?” The woman standing at the desk asks him with a pleasant smile on her face.

“I was told there would be something waiting for me at this desk.” Ronald says, his voice lacking the usual confidence. He still can’t figure out why Charles has gotten a room at this swank hotel. Is Finnian here? Is that why?

The woman looks at a note near the keyboard. “What is your name, sir?”

“Um, Ronald. Ronald Knox.”

“May I please see your ID, just to verify that it’s you?” She asks, pulling an envelope from a bin.

He reaches into his back pocket, and pulls his wallet out. He takes his driver’s license out, and hands it to her. “Here you go.”

“Thank you very much.” She hands it back to him, with the envelope. “Do enjoy your afternoon, Mr. Knox.”

Giving her a two finger salute, he walks over towards the elevators. He pushes the button, his anxiety deciding to kick on, as he opens the envelope. Inside is an electronic room key with the number 1416 scribbled on a piece of paper in Charles’ fine penmanship. He pockets the key, and throws the envelope in the trashbin near the elevator, and waits for it to arrive. When it does, he’s not at all surprised to see an elevator operator.

“Good afternoon, sir.” He walks in, and stands towards the back. “What floor would you like?”

“Fourteen, please.” Ronald leans against the back of the elevator, praying that the operator will not ask him any questions. He closes his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, to make it clear to him he wishes to be left alone.

The doors to the elevator close, and before he knows it, they’re on the fourteenth floor. He walks out of the elevator without saying a word to the operator - who tells him to have a nice afternoon, and looks at the sign by the elevator. He heads to the left, where the numbers go from 1401 to 1425. When he gets to 1416, he sees that the ‘do not disturb’ sign is already on the door. Smirking, he pulls the card out of his pocket, and places it in the electronic lock. The small light turns green, his hand pulling down on the handle, opening it up slowly.

“Charles?” He calls out. “Are you here?”

“I am, beautiful.”

He closes the hotel door, locking the top latch, before slipping off his shoes. He smiles when he hears his lover use his own favorite term of endearment for his lovers, and quickly loosens his tie. “What the hell gives with this hotel, man? Isn’t this place a bit overpriced?” He sees the large bathroom near the door, mouth dropping open when he sees the giant jacuzzi tub. He whistles, and walks further into the room. When he sees the bed, his mouth drops open again, his knees growing weak.

“I thought it would be nice to spend a little money this time.” Charles says, a smirk on his face. “Do you object?”

Ronald barely hears what his lover is saying, as he’s too busy gawking at him. Charles is laying in the middle of the bed, completely naked, head resting on his hands behind his head. There are rose petals scattered over the bed’s black linens, as well as scattered over the man’s arousal. There is an arrow made out of what looks to be chocolate covered raspberries on his man’s toned stomach, pointing down to where the rose petals are.

“Holy shit, Charles.” His eyes can’t stay off of his lover’s body. “Should I call up my work and tell them something came up?”

The rose petals begin to shift, as he sees his lover start to flex his cock. “It’s up to you. I’ve paid for this room for the night. Finnian is out of town, remember? He’s got that large job at the Phantomhive estate.”

“You paid for the night?” Ronald’s body begins to tremble, torn between keeping his clothes on to go call his boss, or to just say ‘fuck it’, and strip. “Give me a second.” He heads into the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Hurry up. The chocolate seems to be melting.” Charles calls out to him. Melted chocolate. On Charles. He hopes his boss picks up fast.  

He dials his boss’s cell phone. “What is it, Ronald Knox?”

“Oh, hi, Mr.Spears.” He tries to sound as casual as possible, as he pulls his slacks off while balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear. “Listen, I came home for lunch, and it looks like we’ve got a busted pipe in our bathroom. I have to wait for the plumber to get here. Said they should be here in a  few hours.”

He can practically hear his boss pinching the bridge of his nose, as he’s one to do, when he hears him sigh audibly into the phone. “Fine, Ronald. Take the rest of the day off. I do hope that nothing is too damaged.”

“Yes, thank you so much, Mr. Spears. I appreciate it.” He pulls the tie off of his neck, and drops it onto the floor where his boxers and slacks are. He checks himself out in the mirror, his arousal sticking up straight, anxious to get back out to the room. “If I can make it back in, I’ll give you a ring.”

“No, don’t bother. I’ll just have Mr. Sutcliff pick up any extra work that may come in this afternoon.”

Pulling his shirt off, he nods. “Alright, Mr. Spears. Again, thank you so much.”

“Goodbye, Ronald Knox.”

The phone drops into his hand, and he sets it on the counter, practically ripping his shirt off. He throws it with the rest of his clothes, and takes one more look in the mirror. He fixes his hair, but keeps his glasses on, because he wants to see his lover with his corrective lenses. Leaving his phone, he opens the door, and leaves the bathroom.

“Finally.” Charles says, when he walks back into the bedroom. “Oh. Well.”

Ronald takes his turn to flex his cock, smirking as he sees sky-colored eyes checking him out. “Well? That’s all you can say?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m trying to stay perfectly still for you.” Charles returns the smirk. “Are you going to make me waste these chocolate raspberries I so painstakingly made before checking in here?”

He goes over to the bed, and sits on his lover’s right side. “You made them for me?” He bends down, and picks one up with his lips. He sits up, and lets it fall into his mouth, a soft moan passing from his lips. “Dark chocolate.”

“Your favorite, yes?” He meets his lover’s eyes. “That’s not the only surprise I have for you.” He grins.

Lowering his head, Ronald takes two more raspberries into his mouth, and chews slowly. Licking his lips, he picks up another, and moves up towards his lover’s head. He looks into Charles’ eyes, who opens his mouth obediently. Their lips touch, as Ronald passes the chocolate covered treat into his lover’s mouth. Tongues touch briefly, before he pulls away, wanting Charles to enjoy his raspberry. He watches him chew, and practically salivates at how sensuous his mouth looks.

“Fuck, Charles…”

He’s horny; so  _incredibly_  horny. He hasn’t gotten to spend any time with his lovers this past week, as he’s been working late every night. When Charles asked him the night before if he expected to be busy at work today, he knew that meant it was that time of month for Charles to surprise him with a lunch date. He almost shot his load in his pants, just thinking about what they could be doing the following day. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Charles would do something like  _this_. Forget about lunch. He needs him, and he needs him now.

Charles licks his lips, keeping his hands behind his head. “You still have two more to eat, Ronald.”

Picking up one with his teeth, he swallows it quickly. The last part of the arrow disappears into his mouth, as he moves back up toward his lover’s lips. He waits patiently for Charles to lift his head up, and then drops the chocolate covered raspberry onto his tongue, a smile on his face. Deciding it was time to clean up some of the mess, he begins to lick up the melted sweetness, cleaning off his lover’s stomach. Hands touch his waist, and pull him up, making him sit on Charles’ chest, his tongue still occupied with cleaning up all the dark chocolate.

“Someone shaved.” Charles’ hot breath against the tip of his cock makes Ronald moan loud. “Did you shave just for me…?”

Brushing his nose against the cool rose petals, Ronald takes off his glasses, Charles taking them from his hand to put them in a safe place. “You asked me if I was going to be busy at work today. You usually surprise me the day after you ask those types of questions.” He roots around, finally closing in on his prize. He inhales his lover’s musk, shivering with anticipation, saliva glands working overtime in his mouth.

“Caught onto my tricks, have you?” Ronald moans, the thick richness of Charles’ baritone voice going straight to his cock. He’s torn between pushing himself against those warm lips, or just letting the man tease him more with those warm breaths on his heated flesh. Another moan slips past his lips, as Charles flexes his cock, the petals moving around. “Will you put it in your mouth, Ronald? Pretty please?”

His lips capture the tip of his cock in one swift movement, moaning as he finally tastes his prize. Lowering his mouth onto him, he licks at the salty flesh, rubbing his tongue all over the ridges of his lover’s arousal. He hears Charles groan low, and pulls back just a little when he feels his hips thrust up, before slipping his lips back down towards the base.

“Mmmm…..Been dreaming about you doing this for the past few nights, babe.” Charles begins to blow cool air across the tip of his cock, making Ronald whine softly, wiggling his hips a little. “You want me to kiss yours too?”

He nods his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on Charles’ cock. He tastes that unique sweetness on the back of his tongue, the man’s pre-cum making Ronald ache for more. When he slips his mouth back down, he feels Charles take the tip of his own cock into his mouth, his tongue teasing him in the same manner. Ronald loses it, and begins to bob his head, sucking vigorously on the thick girth that seems to be growing against his tongue. He can feel Charles moan, the vibrations tickling his overstimulated cock. He pushes his own cock against his lover’s tongue, desperate to feel more of his tongue and mouth on him.

Bodies shift, Ronald now laying on his side on the bed, his mouth devouring his lover’s cock. He groans when Charles starts to roll his hips, pushing more and more into his mouth. He mirrors the action, shaking as he pushes his hips forward, rubbing his cock along the man’s hot tongue. He’s so close, he knows that with one more hard suck, he’s going to come. He can feel Charles throbbing against his tongue. He uses just a hint of teeth, knowing that his lover can take it, and is soon rewarded with his hot release shooting to the back of his throat. His own cock pulses, his orgasm hitting him hard, as he swallows most of Charles’ release. He can feel it dribbling down his chin, ignoring it in favor of trying to pull more out of the small slit. Only when he feels Charles start to soften against his tongue does he pull his mouth off of him with a satisfied groan.

Flopping onto his back, he wipes off his chin, and licks his fingers clean. “You don’t know how bad I needed that.” He pants softly.

“Oh, I think I do.” Charles moves to lay next to him, both of their feet now pointed towards the headboard. He pulls Ronald close to his body, Ronald turning on his side to press his face against his neck.

Charles’ aftershave envelopes him in a pleasant scent, the rose petals mixing quite nicely with it. “Mmm….Didn’t you say something about room service?”

“I did.” Charles runs his fingers through Ronald’s hair, lulling him into his comfortable place. “Are you trying to tell me you’re still hungry?”

Ronald laughs, shaking his head. “Are you serious, Charles? Did you really just ask me that?”

“What?” He hears his lover chuckle. “I mean, you did just each some meat, you know.”

“And so did you.” He lifts his head, and kisses his lover softly on the lips. “Did Finny give you these rose petals?”

Charles nods his head. “He did. He said that he hopes the two of us have fun tonight.”

He rests his chin on his lover’s chest. “We should do something nice for him when he comes back home.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” They kiss each other again, before resuming their conversation. “So, room service? What would you like for lunch? For dinner, I’m taking you downstairs to the four star restaurant.”

Blushing, Ronald shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do.”

“But why??” He looks into his lover’s eyes, grateful that he can see those blue eyes clearly, even without his glasses. “It’s just Friday.”

“It’s also been two years since we began dating.” Charles leans up, laying another soft kiss on his lips. “Did you forget?”

Ronald groans. “Oh, shit. I did. Is it really the 27th?”

“Mmhmm…” Charles smirks. “It’s okay. I know it’s been a very busy week for you. However, next year? If you forget again? I will have to do something about it.”

“Oh, like what?” His own lips curl upwards. “You threatening to punish me, Mr. Phipps?”

A hand grabs onto his left asscheek, squeezing it roughly. “Perhaps I am, Mr. Knox.”

“Maybe I’ll forget on purpose then.”

A white eyebrow raises up. “Sounds like someone should be punished right now, hmm?”

“I’ve been a very bad boy.” Ronald gasps when Charles’ hand strikes his backside.

Another quick slap has his skin tingling. “Then, perhaps we should teach you a lesson, hmm? Or, perhaps….” Lips touch the side of his ear. “Do you want me to continue? I will, Ronald.”

“N-No.” He shakes his head, panting softly. “N-Not right now. Still recovering.”

Charles rubs his hand over the area that he has just slapped. “Then, we’ll order room service.”

“Yes, that’s good.” He smiles, resting his cheek on his lover’s chest. “Is your phone nearby?”

“It is. Why?” Charles asks, holding Ronald close to him. “Did you need it? Where’s yours? Still in the bathroom?”

He nods his head. “Let’s take a picture and send it to Finny? Show him what his rose petals were used for?”

His lover starts to chuckle low, making Ronald suddenly wish he hadn’t said to stop their play only moments ago. “Nude pictures?”

“No, no. Just of our torsos?” Ronald’s ears turn pink. “I mean, what if someone gets a hold of your phone, or his?? No, no nudes.”

“Always the worrier.” He bites his lip when he feels Charles kiss his temple. “Very well. Let’s take a selfie, and send it to our beloved.”

They take the picture, rose petals scattered over both of their chests, genuine smiles on both of their faces. “Send it to me too?” Ronald asks, as he watches Charles text it to Finny, telling their other lover how much they miss him.

“Done.” Charles nods, and sets the phone back down. “Now, where were we?”

“Room service?”

“Or more cock?”

“Or both?”

Both men lick their lips. “See who comes first? You, or the room service?” Charles grins wickedly, leaving a trail of kisses down Ronald’s chest.

“Y-You’re on….” He moans, leaning his head back, as Charles teases his stomach, before moving to make the phone call to order food. His heart races, as he listens to all the food Charles orders, as well as the bottle of wine - his personal favorite vineyard. When the phone is hung up, Charles’ lips are back on his stomach, kissing him reverently. “C-Charles..”

“Let’s see who will win this race, hmmm?” Charles’ tongue begins to lick his cock, coaxing it back into its hardened state.

Ronald won. Twice.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some backstory! :) 
> 
> Prompt - "I want to own you completely.“

* * *

“Charles! Charles!”

The person whose name is being called lifts his head up from the book he’s reading. He looks up, and sees his lover, Finnian, walking into their shared apartment, a big smile on his face. Pulling his reading glasses off, he sets them down on the table next to him, and sets his book down. “What is it, Finny?”

“I met someone today!” Finnian walks over to him, after hanging up his jacket and satchel on the coat hooks by the front door. He sits down on his lap, straddling his thighs, his arms draping over his shoulders, allowing Charles to pull him close for a hug.

He kisses his lover’s cheek, and leans his head back to look at him properly. “Oh? You meet people every day, you know.” He taps his index finger on the tip of Finnian’s nose.

A loud laugh falls from his lover’s mouth. “Not like that, silly!” Finnian kisses the tip of his finger, before looking at him with bright cerulean eyes. “No, this person is different!”

“Different, hmm?” Charles settles his hands on Finnian’s waist, suddenly intrigued by this conversation. “And just how is this person different? Are they someone famous? Or, did they place a large order for your store, and now you will be supporting me and my dream of opening a bakery?”

More laughter rings out, making Charles smile. He loves teasing his virtuous lover, the wonder in his eyes constantly making him fall more and more in love with him. “Well, he did place an order, but I don’t think it’s anything out of the ordinary.” Finnian rests his head on Charles’ left shoulder. “He called me beautiful, Charles.”

“I like him already.” Charles’ hand starts to rub small circles on Finnian’s back, enjoying just listening to him talk.

Finnian rubs his face against the side of Charles’ neck. “He said he would like to see me again. W-Would it be okay if I did that, Charles?”

“I mean, if he comes into your store, I can’t stop that from happening, can I?” He teases the blonde, tapping his finger against his nose once more.

“Nooo!” His lover shakes his head. “That isn’t what I meant!”

Charles thinks about it for a few moments. When the two of them had gotten together, it had been a sort of open-ended relationship for the two of them. No boundaries had been set, and even though he hadn’t been looking for anyone else, he had made sure to let Finnian know that he was a free man to do whatever he wished. If this person he met has caught his eye, then there must be something there. He tweaks his lover’s nose playfully, and blows a raspberry on Finnian’s neck, making him laugh hysterically on his lap.

“I suppose if this stranger asks you for a coffee date, I think that would be alright.” He nods his head. “Did you at least get his name, even though you were probably too smitten after he called you beautiful?”

Warm lips touch his with a soft kiss. “His name is Ronald. Ronald Knox.”

“What an interesting name.” Charles says.

“He asked me to go get some coffee on Friday after work.” Finnian sits up on his lap, and looks him in the eyes. “Are you sure it’s okay, Charles??”

With those bright blue eyes staring at him, there was no way he was going to say no to his lover. “Yes, I’m positive, Finny. You’ll let me know how it goes?”

“Of course!” Finnian quickly kisses him before slipping off of his lap. “What’s for dinner?”

Standing up, Charles heads into the kitchen. “What would you like?”

“Pizza!”

“Why don’t you order some, and I’ll get a movie set up in the blu-ray player?” Charles grabs the bottle of wine he’s been chilling in the fridge, and two glasses from the freezer.

Finnian nods. “Okay!”

When the pizza arrives, they pause their movie, as well as the soft caresses both had been engaging with each other’s bodies. After finishing their food, they go back to half-watching the movie, slowly losing interest, and retire to the bedroom in favor of more _stimulating_  activities.

***

After the tenth coffee date (and a few that were not just 'coffee' related dates) that Finnian and Ronald share, Charles suggests to Finnian to have Ronald come have dinner at their place. The pure joy in Finnian’s reaction to the suggestion made Charles understand just how much this Ronald character has been affecting his lover. It makes him curious, because he imagines a ball of sunshine, to placate the radiant sunflower that is his lover.

“Find out what sort of food he likes, and I’ll be sure to make that for him.” Charles says on the night before their dinner date, the two laying in bed together, Finnian’s head resting on his chest.

His lover nods his head, short blonde hairs tickling the base of his neck. “I will, Charles. I told him about you on our second date.”

“Oh?” Charles starts to smooth the hair down that’s against his neck, and starts to comb his fingers through the short strands. “And how did he take that?”

“He says that it’s strange that I’d be so willing to go see him, if I’ve got you.” Finnian turns his head, resting his chin on Charles’ sternum. Cerulean eyes look at him with a touch of sadness in them. “Is it strange, Charles? Is what I’m doing not right?”

“Not at all, Finny.” He cups his lover’s cheek, stroking his thumb just below his eye. “If he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. What you and I share, it’s something that I have with no one else.”

The sadness disappears, replaced by sheer happiness. “Really??” Finnian lifts himself up, and rests his head against Charles’ neck. “I love you, Charles!”

“I love you too, Finnian.” He kisses the top of his head, and holds him close. “Come on, we’ve got a long day tomorrow. You will remember to text me what to pick up for dinner, won’t you?”

“I will!”

They cuddle together beneath their shared blanket, both a little nervous about their dinner date the following evening. Neither tells the other, though.

***

Charles leaves work early the following day, wanting to get to the store before the after-work rush. He looks at his phone, and rereads the text that Finnian sent to him just after lunch. “ _Ronald says he likes meat. He wouldn’t say what, though. And loves beer. Is beer good, Charles? Oh! And he likes chocolate a lot too!_ ’ Since he’s not much of a beer drinker, he doesn’t normally keep it in the house, but it sounds like tonight, he will be making an exception.

Deciding that tonight is to be a special night, he goes to the butcher and requests three large porterhouse steaks. Putting the meat into his cart, he grabs a good dry rub, knowing that this will do in a pinch, since he did not have time to make his own for this event. Perhaps the next time they have another dinner date - wait. He’s getting ahead of himself. Smiling, he heads to the produce section, and grabs a bag of spring mix, some cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, red bell peppers, and some shallots. He picks up a few large russet potatoes, and adds them to the rest of items in his basket. Heading towards the baking aisle, he grabs a can of cocoa powder, unsure how fresh the one he has at home, and then heads to the dairy section. If Ronald likes chocolate, then he will bake a chocolate cake from scratch for him, filling it with chocolate chips to make it extra chocolatey. He grabs milk, sour cream and eggs from the dairy department, then heads to the liquor aisle. Picking up two nice bottles of red wine, a bottle of nice brandy, and then a six pack from the local brewery, he is finally done shopping, and heads to check out.

When he gets home, he puts most of the groceries away, leaving the meat and baking supplies out. He puts the dry rub onto each steak, and then sets them in a ziplock bag, returning them back to the refrigerator. He opens one bottle of wine, allowing it to breathe for a couple of hours, and grabs his apron. He takes off his suit jacket, and rolls up his sleeves, and gets to baking.

As the cake bakes, he sets the table, hoping that Finny will bring a nice arrangement home from the flower shop. But, if he doesn’t, it won’t be the end of the world. He sets each place with the proper plates and silverware, and stands back to admire his work. Yes, this is almost as nice as a fancy restaurant. He heads back into the kitchen, and gets started on dinner.

The door opens, just as he’s taking some stuffed mushrooms he had in the fridge out of the oven. “Charles? Are you home? I’m here with Ronald!” Finnian’s voice rings out over the light music he’s turned on in their apartment.

Quickly taking off the apron he’s still wearing, he heads out of the kitchen. “What good timing. I’ve just taken some hors d'oeuvres out of the oven.” He sees an average height male with two-toned hair, honey blonde on top with black on the nape of his neck, and thick glasses standing next to Finnian. His eyes won’t meet his, and Charles does his best to make him feel at ease. He walks up to him, and extends his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ronald. My name is Charles. Charles Phipps.”

“Ah….hi.” He takes his hand, shaking it firmly. Lifting his head, Charles notices his striking yellow-green eyes. “Nice to meet you. Finny’s told me all about you.”

He smiles, letting go of his hand. “Is that right?” Finnian walks over to him, and gives him a quick hug. “Why don’t you two go and sit down in the living room? I’ll bring out the appetizers in a few minutes. Ronald? Can I get you a beer?”

“Beer would be great, thanks!”

“Can I help you at all, Charles?” Finnian asks, looking up at him.

Charles shakes his head. “No, I’ve got things covered. Turn the television on, if you’d like.” He bends down, and kisses him softly. “Try and get him to relax, okay?” He smiles, sharing a knowing glance with his lover.

“Okay!”

Heading back into the kitchen, he grabs the stuffed mushrooms, and some hummus with pita chips. He grabs a beer for Ronald, and pours a glass of red for Finnian. He walks both drinks out to them, handing Ronald a frosted mug, their fingers lightly touching when Ronald accepts it from him. Charles feels his stomach do a tiny flip-flop, wondering why he’s reacting this way to someone he’s just met. Maybe because he can see how happy Finnian is with this man. That must be it. He brings the tray out, announcing that dinner will be ready in a half hour.

When dinner is served, Charles watches Ronald’s reactions out of the corner of his eye. “Wow! This looks so great! You did this all for me?” He asks, finally looking Charles in the eye.

“Well, I took a guess on the meat. If it isn’t what you prefer, I can cook something else the next time you come over.” Charles picks up his glass of wine, sipping it, trying not to smile when he sees a light blush appear on Ronald’s cheeks.

“Will you come back, Ronald?? Oh, I hope you will!” Finnian smiles.

Ronald laughs nervously. “We’ll see, beautiful.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Charles states, a smile on his face.

The rest of dinner passes with no further awkward silences, all three contributing to the conversation with ease. After supplying a second beer, it seems that Ronald is becoming more loose between the two of them, pleasing Charles. He enjoys watching the interactions between Finnian and Ronald, listening to their conversation. When everyone has cleaned their plates, he starts to pick them up, and notices Ronald getting up out of his chair.

“No, you’re a guest in our house tonight. I can handle the dishes.” He smiles, Ronald sitting back down. “Would you care for another beer? Or perhaps some brandy?”

“Brandy? Yeah, sure. That sounds nice.” Charles picks up the empty plates from his area. “Are you sure I can’t help you?”

“It is nice of you to offer, but no. I’ve got it. Why don’t you and Finny go and sit in the living room? Or, Finny? If you want, you can show him our study.” Charles grabs Finnian’s dirty dishes. “I will bring dessert in there in a bit?”

“Alright, Charles!” Finnian smiles, and stands up. “Come on, Ronald! The study is this way!” He leaves the dining room table, and heads down the hallway, Ronald quickly getting up to follow him.

He expects to find the two of them enjoying themselves, so he wants to give them plenty of time to relax. Tidying up the kitchen, he uncovers the cake he’s made, and begins to drizzle chocolate over it that he’s warmed up in the microwave. He brews some coffee, and makes some decaffeinated tea for Finnian, as he expects him to go to bed soon. The drawbacks of owning a flower shop, but it makes him happy, so Charles willing supports him in his endeavors. He places the last dirty dish in the dishwasher, and grabs the brandy and pours some into the two coffee mugs. He adds coffee to them, stirring both cups, to even out the taste. He cuts three slices of cake, and keeps them on the counter. He grabs both Finnian’s tea, and Ronald’s cup, and heads towards the study.

Knocking softly on the semi-opened door, he pushes it open, and sees Finnian is sitting on top of Ronald’s lap, both engaged in a deeply passionate kiss. Charles can feel his body begin to grow warm, completely turned on by the sight of his lover kissing this beautiful man. He watches them, their tongues caressing each other, soft moans and groans coming from both of their lips. When he feels his pants beginning to become too tight, he clears his throat, announcing his presence in the room. The shocked look on Ronald’s face almost makes him laugh - almost.

Finnian slips off of his lap, a big smile on his face. “Charles! We were wondering what was taking you so long!” He walks over to him, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“I was cleaning up, and making sure dessert was ready.” He replies, after their shared kiss ends. He can taste beer on Finnian’s tongue, no doubt from the exchange with Ronald. He looks over at their guest, and sees his face is bright red. He hands Finnian his decaffeinated tea. “Here you go, love. Peppermint tea.” He walks over to Ronald, and holds the coffee cup out to him. “Here’s your brandy, with a touch of coffee.” Their eyes meet, as Charles’ lips curl up in a smirk.

“T-T-Thanks, man.” Ronald accepts the cup, and quickly takes a large gulp. He makes a face, and starts to cough a little.

Charles begins to chuckle. “What’s wrong? You don’t have to drink so fast, Ronald.”

“Ronald!” Finnian walks over to him. “Are you okay??”

“I’m good, beautiful.” He clears his throat. “You said something about dessert?”

“I did.” Charles nods his head. “Would you care to eat it in here? Or back out in the living room?” He looks between the two, and sees that Finnian still wears a look of concern on his face.

Ronald clears his throat again. “Um, in here?”

“Then, I will be right back.” He walks out of the room, and heads back into the kitchen.

He lets the two have their privacy for a few minutes, before slicing the cake, and bringing it into the room. He sees both have now moved to sit on the loveseat, but now both are just sitting next to each other. He hands them their plates with a smile.

“It looks delicious, Charles!” Finnian smiles, and picks up his fork. “Thank you!”

“Are you going to eat a slice?” Ronald asks, looking up at him.

“I will.” He nods his head. “I just don’t have enough hands. Please, go ahead and start. I’ll be right back.” He heads out of the study, and grabs both his coffee cup and slice of cake, and heads back into the study.

They keep their conversation light, all finishing their cake with gusto. “Did you make this from a box?” Ronald asks, setting his plate down on the small end table next to the loveseat. He picks up his coffee cup, and takes a sip.

“No. I made it from scratch. I enjoy baking.” Charles crosses his leg, balancing his ankle on the opposite knee. “Is it not to your liking?”

“Are you kidding?” Ronald asks, sitting forward. “It’s _incredible_. I’ve never had such a rich, amazing piece of cake before in my life.” He grins. “More coffee?” He stands up, and walks over to Charles.

He hands him his cup. “Sure. You will see the carafe. The brandy is right next to it, if you want to add a little more.” He smirks, and watches Ronald leave the room, definitely more relaxed than he was when their evening first began.

“Do you like him, Charles?” Finnian asks, walking over to sit on his lap.

“I do, Finnian.” He rests his head on Finnian’s shoulder, holding him close to him. “He’s a very nice man. I can see why you’re so taken with him.”

A soft laugh leaves his lover’s lips. “I’m so happy to hear you say that, Charles.” Another soft kiss on his lips makes Charles feel quite content by how the evening has gone.

“Brought more coffee and brandy!” Ronald says, walking back into the room. He smiles, handing Charles his cup. “Comfy, beautiful?” His hand cups Finnian’s cheek. Charles notices a few small scars on his exposed arm, and sees black painted nails. Huh - why didn’t he notice them at dinner?

Finnian laughs, and nods his head. “Very! But…. I have to go to bed soon.”

“Say it isn’t so.” Ronald covers his heart, sitting back down on the couch. “Does that mean I have to turn into a pumpkin as well?”

Charles shakes his head. “No, you’re more than welcome to stay for a little while longer. I don’t have to rush into work in the morning, but Finnian has to be at the flower market at what time?”

“3.”

“Ouch.” Ronald replies, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, want me to walk you to your bedroom? Say a proper goodnight to you?”

The blonde nods his head, bouncing a little on Charles’ lap. “Yes, please!” He turns to look at him, bright cerulean eyes shining with happiness. “Is that okay, Charles?”

“It is.” He leans forward, and kisses his lover softly. “I’ll make sure the alarm is set. I love you.”

“I love you too!!” Finnian laughs, and slides off his lap. He grabs Ronald’s hand, and pulls him out of the study. “This way!”

“Be good, you two.” Charles calls out, teasing the two of them. He hears Finnian squeal with laughter, and Ronald starts to cough nervously. He sips his coffee, a satisfied smirk on his face.

He gets up and walks back to the kitchen, pouring some more brandy and topping it off with some coffee. Ronald leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him, his hair a little messier than it had been when he had left the study. Charles clears his throat, and sees him look over at where he is. He holds up the carafe, and Ronald nods his head, before returning into the study to grab his cup.

When the coffee has been poured, as well as more brandy, both make their way to sit in the living room. Charles takes a seat on the couch, hoping that Ronald will be at ease enough to join him. He’s quite elated when he does take a seat, and sits close to him, rather than across the way. They both sit in comfortable silence for a bit, Charles sipping his coffee, waiting for the right time to speak.

“So, uh….” Ronald breaks the silence. “You guys are in an open relationship?”

Charles nods his head. “We are.”

“You don’t, like, mind that I’m attracted to him or whatever?” He runs a hand nervously through his hair, pushing some of the honey-colored locks off of his face.

Shaking his head, Charles sets his coffee cup down on the table. “Not at all. I can see how smitten he is with you, and I can see you return the feelings in kind.”

“Yeah, he’s really great.” Ronald nods, a smile on his face. “He’s so much better than the other guy that’s made a mess of my life.” A soft exhale leaves past his lips.

“Oh?” Charles says, not wishing to pry if the male does not feel comfortable speaking to him about these things.

Ronald leans his head back, and sighs again. “Yeah. Like, Finny is so much better for me than this other guy, but I’ve been with him off and on for the past few years.”

“Sounds like it’s time for a change.” Charles says. “Or, are you worried that this other man won’t take kindly to that change?”

A loud snort sounds from the other man’s mouth. “Yeah, you could say that.” He looks over at him, those yellow-green eyes meeting his for the third time that evening. “I’m just scared to get too into Finny, when I know he loves you.”

“Well, would you be opposed to me wishing to go out with coffee with you?” Charles asks the question he’s been thinking about for most of the evening. “Strictly platonic, if that is what you prefer.”

Yellow-green eyes widen behind his glasses. “Platonic? Like, we would be friends, while I bang your lover?”

“I do suppose that is what I’m saying, yes.” Charles says, nodding his head. “Finnian and I have set no rules, because we’ve never had to deal with the limits of our open relationship before. I will be respectful of the two of you, if that is your biggest concern.”

“My biggest concern is that this is crazy.” Ronald shakes his head, quickly finishing the rest of his coffee. “Look, you’re very nice, and extremely attractive.”

Charles laughs, and reaches over to pat his hand on his guest’s leg. “I appreciate the compliment, Ronald. You’re under no pressure. I wanted to invite you to dinner here tonight, because I wanted to meet the man that’s kept my lover so happy the last couple of months. Not that he wasn’t happy before, but you’ve definitely affected him.”

“He’s affected me too, Charles.” Ronald nods his head. “I would like to get to know you too, if I can? Get some coffee, like you suggested?”

“I think that sounds like a reasonable request.” Charles agrees with a smile. “Perhaps early next week?”

“Yes, that sounds great.”

***

A few days later, Charles is out shopping for dinner, and sees Ronald in the grocery store. He begins to lift up his hand to offer a greeting, but sees a man, lanky in nature, with long black bangs framing his face standing very close to him. The look on Ronald’s face seems to be one of distress, clearly not at all happy with this man invading his personal space. He takes a step forward, and stops when he hears the man speak.

“I want to own you completely.” This tall, dark stranger speaks low, but not low enough as Charles can hear him say each word. “When will you learn that you belong to me, Ronald?”

“There you are.” He interrupts this man, and sees Ronald shoot him a frightened look. “I was looking for you.” Charles walks over to him, and grabs his arm. “Excuse me, sir, but Mr. Knox must head back to work immediately.”

“Who are you?” The man wears a look of disgust on his face. “You don’t work with him. Ronald, who is this man?”

Charles doesn’t bother to let him say another word, and instead slips his arm under Ronald’s, and begins to lead him away. “W-What are you doing?” Ronald whispers, clearly panicked. “Charles!”

“Is that the man you spoke to me about at dinner the other night?” He sets his basket down, hoping the staff won’t be too upset with him for leaving his food unattended. He can hear the man calling after Ronald, clearly upset that Charles has taken him away from him.

“He is.” Ronald nods his head. “But he’ll find me, Charles. And now that you’ve done this, he’ll make my life a living hell.” He sighs, exasperated. “I could have handled him.”

Unlocking the door with his keyless remote, Charles waits for Ronald to get into the passenger seat before he sits down in the driver seat. He quickly starts the car, when he sees the tall man wandering outside, looking left and right to see just where the man sitting in his car had gone. He drives normally, avoiding the front of the store, and pulls out onto the main thoroughfare.

“Does he abuse you?” Charles asks, point blank. No sense in beating around the bush.

Ronald looks out the car window, avoiding his gaze. “If I tell you the truth, will you think less of me?”

“Not at all, Ronald.” He keeps his eyes on the road, wanting to put as much distance between the grocery store and them as fast as he can. “If I may be honest with you?”

“Of course, Charles.”

“I saw the scars on your arm at dinner the other night, which is why I asked.” He puts his turn signal on, and turns right.

A low exhale comes from the passenger seat. “I do that to myself. Because of him. I know it’s bad, and I know I shouldn’t do it, but I can’t help it sometimes.”

“Does Finnian know?”

There’s silence in the car. “He does not. And I would prefer to tell him on my own.” He turns to look at Charles. “ _If_  I decide to tell him.”

He takes his eyes off the road for a few seconds, to look into Ronald’s eyes. “Very well, Ronald. I will not say a word to him about this.” He puts his signal on, and turns into the parking structure for his apartment.

“You’re taking me to your place?” Ronald asks, shifting in his seat. “But, why?”

“You said that he would make trouble for you. Why don’t you lay low at our place for the night?” Charles pulls into his parking spot. “If you don’t want to, then that’s fine. Let’s just wait a few hours, though, before I take you back, alright?”

Ronald nods his head, sniffling a little. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“I told you - Finnian cares for you a lot. I care about you on his behalf.” He pulls the keys out of the ignition, and looks at the bespectacled man. “Is that so difficult to comprehend?”

“You saw how he treated me.” Ronald laughs bitterly. “So, yeah, maybe it _is_  a little difficult for me to understand. Sorry, Charles.” He reaches for the door handle, and tries to open it, but it won’t budge. “Let me out.”

Sighing, he unlocks the car, and watches Ronald get out in a hurry. He gets out of the car and locks it. “Come on, let’s go upstairs, hmm?” He walks towards the elevator.

The ride up to his floor is a quiet one, Ronald hugging himself, standing far away from him. Charles tries to pay no attention to it, because he knows he’s thrown this man’s world into turmoil, albeit accidentally. When the elevator dings on his floor, he exits it with him and unlocks the front door.

“Is Finny home?” Ronald asks, his voice quiet.

“No, he’s not here tonight. He’s away on a job. Won’t be back until tomorrow night. So, you’re more than welcome to stay the night here. I will sleep on the couch.” Charles puts his briefcase down, and locks the door behind Ronald.

He gasps out in surprise when he feels a pair of soft lips connect with his, his back hitting the closed front door. His arms naturally slide around Ronald’s waist, pulling him close to him as their mouths open. He pushes his tongue into Ronald’s mouth with little hesitation, moaning low at the first touch of their wet muscles. Yes, now he knows why Finnian is so taken by this man, for he’s seeming to be in the same boat.

Their kiss ends naturally, Ronald’s head coming to rest on Charles’ chest. “Thank you.” He whispers, pressing his face against his chest.

“For what?” He asks, not sure just why this man is thanking him now, when he had seemed rather upset just a little bit ago.

Ronald lifts his head, his glasses a little foggy from their heated kiss. “For stepping in and rescuing me. I…. I don’t know what else to say, except thank you. You don’t know how hard it’s been for me to just end it with him, but with that display in the store? It’s over, Charles.”

“Good.” He leans down, and brushes his lips against his. “You may not be ready for this, but when you are, know that you will always be welcome in our place. Whether it’s as Finnian’s lover, or-”

“What about your lover?” Ronald asks, his yellow-green eyes not wavering from their connection. “What if I’m with the both of you?”

Charles’ heart beats hard in his chest. “It will take work, if the three of us are to be lovers. Are you willing to try?”

“Anything has to be better than the nightmare that is Sebastian Michaelis.”

“Think about it, before you jump into the decision?” Charles holds Ronald’s face with both of his hands. “There’s no rush to this.”

“Okay, Charles.” Ronald nods his head, turning it to kiss his palm. “But, you don’t have to sleep on the couch, okay? I can sleep there.”

He chuckles low, and pulls Ronald closer to his body. “Why don’t we _both_  sleep in the bed?”

“….That could work too.”

That night, the two men stay up late, talking until the early hours of the morning. They fall asleep on the bed, Ronald fitting perfectly against his body as they cuddle each other throughout the night. And in the morning, they share lazy kisses, Charles kissing each of the scars on Ronald’s arms, Ronald weeping softly at the tender caresses of Charles’ lips.

Yes, this will be a learning experience for the three of them, but Charles is willing to try, for he loves Finnian, and is growing to love Ronald just as much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Spread your legs for me.”

* * *

It’s late. Later than Charles would have liked to have come home, but he had been on a teleconference that had run longer than he had anticipated. Putting the key into the front door lock, he twists it and steps inside of his apartment. He sets his bag down, and speaks out loud. “Hello? Is anyone home?”

When he hears no response, he takes off his tie and suit jacket and hangs them up in the closet, too lazy to walk to the bedroom. He rolls up his sleeves and heads into the kitchen. Strange. He would have thought that both Ronald and Finnian would have been home by now. Maybe the two of them had gone out to dinner without him, when they saw how late it had become. He turns the oven on, and walks over to the fridge, pulling out the casserole he had prepared in the morning.

Running a hand through his short hair, he leans against the counter, just enjoying the peace and quiet. He grabs a wine glass from the shelf, the open bottle of bordeaux they had drank the night before with dinner on the counter, and pours some into the glass. When the oven dings to let him know the oven is at the correct temperature, he puts the casserole in, and sets the timer for an hour and a half. He takes a sip of his wine, and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“ _Did you guys go to dinner without me? :’( Sorry my phone conference went later than I thought._ ” He sends the text to Ronald’s phone. When he hears a phone chime, his eyes widen. Is Ronald home? He looks over at the bedroom door, and sees the door is slightly ajar. That’s odd - he remembers leaving it wide open when he had left for work this morning. And, he had been the last one to leave, going in late this morning in anticipation of working late.

He creeps towards the door, his palm over his wine glass, cupping it. The red liquid sloshes against the sides, leaving legs on the glass. He hears a low moan, and feels his heart begin to beat faster. That’s Ronald’s voice. “Nnngh….W-Wait. Wait, Finny. My phone…”

Whatever is happening behind the door stops. “Don’t wanna….” Finnian’s sweet voice has a dark tone of lust and need. Charles feels his pants grow a little tight at the sound. “They’ll call if it’s important.”

“Finny, it’s…..ah…. Charles’….nngh…. ringtone.” Charles’ mouth goes dry, as he listens to the sounds of his two lovers engaging in something fun, or so it would seem.

Tilting his head, he tries to figure out just what they’re doing. “P-Probably on his way home. Please, Ronald? I want more.”

“C-Can’t say no to that, can I beautiful?”

“Mmmm….good.”

They both stop talking, and muffled moans are all Charles can now hear. He slips his shoes off, leaving them by the door, and quietly pushes the door open. He hopes the door does not make too much noise, not wanting to startle his lovers in whatever immoral self-indulgence the two of them are engaging in. No sound is made, allowing him to tiptoe into the room. He keeps his head down, knowing that if he stops now, it will ruin the surprise. He heads towards the chair near the window that faces the bed. Taking a seat, he gets comfortable, pressing his back against the soft cushion, and places the bottom of his wine glass on his knee. Inhaling softly, he lifts his head and feels all the blood in his body rush towards the apex of his thighs.

Ronald is laying on top of Finnian, knees spread by his head, his cock slipping in and out of Finnian’s mouth. Finnian’s cock, in return, is going into Ronald’s mouth, both sucking on each other with gusto. Charles quietly palms himself, to relieve some of the pressure on his slacks, but it does no good. If he unzips his pants right now, the game will be over. No, he wants to watch his two lovers enjoy each other, without them realizing he’s here.

The wanton moans coming from Ronald’s mouth are making his decision seem like an awful idea. He knows how good Finnian’s mouth feels on his own cock, and can only imagine just what the male must be feeling right now. The soft, muffled moans leaving Finnian’s throat are sweet and pleasant. Charles knows just what he’s feeling as well, for he knows how skillful Ronald’s mouth is. When he sees Ronald beginning to hump Finnian’s face, he sets his wine glass on the carpet next to his chair, and clears his throat.

The two men freeze in their act, mouths frozen on each other’s dicks. Charles would laugh, but that would destroy the illusion. Instead, he leans forward, his hands clasped together between his opened legs. “So, this is why you couldn’t answer your text?” He smirks, enjoying the look in both of their eyes. “Please, do continue.”

“Charles!” Ronald’s cock is pulled away from Finnian’s lips. “When did you get here?” Finnian asks, a smile on his face.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Ronald asks, his own mouth now free of Finnian’s girth.

Smirking, Charles shakes his head. “Why would I be? No, I am quite the opposite of mad.” He looks over at Finnian, and smiles. “Why don’t you take his cock back into your mouth, Finny? Let me see how much you enjoy it, hmm?”

“Okay!” Without warning, Finnian’s lips slip back over the tip of Ronald’s cock, the other male moaning low, balancing himself on his wrists.

He watches Ronald’s face, how his lips part with each soft groan. “Does his mouth feel good, Ronald?”

Another low moan passes from Ronald’s lips. “S-So good, Charles. His mouth feels so _good_ …”

Their eyes meet, as Charles stands up to finally undo his pants. He unzips his slacks, pulling them down with his black boxer briefs, his erection springing forth from its confines. He starts to stroke himself, standing just out of reach of where Ronald’s head is. He looks him in the eyes, and speaks low. “Keep sucking on him, Ronald.”

“What about you?” Ronald licks his lips.

Stepping close to the edge of the bed, Charles rubs the tip of his cock against Ronald’s lips, painting them with the pearly fluid seeping out of the small slit. “That’s all you get for now.” He pulls away. “Now, _suck_.”

Charles moans low, eyes going back and forth between both of their cocks, quickly stripping out of his vest and shirt. Walking over to his side of the bed, he pulls a small bottle of lube out and pours some onto his cock, slathering it all over himself. When he sees them both start to hump each other’s faces a second time, he touches both of their bodies - Finnian’s side with one hand, while his other hand touches Ronald’s back. The two stop what they’re doing, lips slipping off of both of their girths, their breathing labored. Ronald slips off of Finnian’s body, honey-blonde bangs sticking to his forehead, slick with sweat.

“Finnian.” He keeps his voice low.

Cerulean eyes look at him, full of both love and appetence. “Yes?”

He lays on the bed, on his side, and pulls Finnian to be up on his knees. He gets behind him, and begins to grind against his ass cheeks. “Spread your legs.” He speaks low into his ear. He sees his lovers shiver at the command, making his cock ache to be played with. Finnian’s knees part, as he sinks down lower, angling himself to just the right angle for Charles to push the tip of his cock against his entrance. “You know what to do, Ronald.” Their other lover moves into the same position, in front of Finnian, his knees spreading, hips pushing backwards. “On the count of three.” Charles tests his own patience with the short countdown. “One…..two…..three….”

Slipping his cock into Finnian’s body, he starts a chain reaction. Finnian’s cock drills home into Ronald’s body, all three groaning low. Rolling his hips slow, Charles places his right hand on Finnian’s hip, Finnian placing both of his hands onto Ronald’s hips, locking them all into place together. Each male moans at different octaves - Charles, a low, deep moan coated with lust; Finnian, a soft groan filled with sweetness; Ronald, a licentious cry - the sounds filling their bedroom. The sounds of their bodies moving together is one that Charles loves to hear. If he could, he would trap these two men in here with him forever, and they would indulge themselves in these salacious acts that, once satiated, never seem to be enough. He pushes his cock in as far as he can into Finnian’s body, and begins to roll his hips. The noises his lover makes drive him to pump his hips harder, forcing Finnian to do the same to Ronald. Ronald begs Finnian to do it harder, which leaves it to Charles to make it happen. Their bodies slap together, each thrust becoming wilder. With his left hand, Charles reaches around both Finnian’s and Ronald’s body, and grabs onto Ronald’s cock.

“CHARLES!”

Ronald’s loud shout is all he needs to hear. Finnian’s sweet moans fill his ears, as he drives his cock deeper into his body. He pumps Ronald in time with his thrusts into Finnian, which drives the younger male deep into Ronald’s body. He feels Ronald begin to come, the warmth of his release helping his hand pump up and down on his pulsating cock. Finnian’s body squeezes tight around his own girth, as Finnian begins to climax, no doubt Ronald’s body squeezing the life out of his cock. Charles keeps pumping his hand, as he slams himself deep into Finnian, lips brushing his ear, whispering soft declarations of love to him, as he starts to come hard. He feels Finnian’s head on his shoulder, lips gravitating towards his lower neck, soft whines leaving Finnian’s throat, his lips caressing his damp skin.

The three stay in their positions, until Charles pulls his softening cock from Finnian. He gets up from the bed, and heads to their bathroom, grabbing a towel. He wipes off his hand, and then goes over to Ronald, who is laying on his side. He gently dabs the come off of his chest, Charles bending over, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t think I forgot about you.” He speaks into his ear. “You know that I love you very much, Ronald.”

“I know…” Ronald’s cheeks turn a dusty pink. He turns over, allowing Charles to clean up his backside for him. It’s their routine. Charles always makes sure both of his lovers are comfortable post-coitus, cleaning them both up after each session they share together. And, if it’s not the three of them, and just partners, he still acts the same. It makes no difference to him.

He kisses Finnian softly, enjoying how tender the kiss is that they share. “And just what made you decide to do that without me, hmm?” He teases his lover, wiping off his soft cock, before wiping off his backside.

“Ronald kept teasing me, giving me a lap dance. I couldn’t help it!” Finnian laughs, when Charles stops moving. “You’re not mad, are you, Charles?”

“Course not.” He taps him on the nose with his fingertip. “It was a rather nice surprise to find, though.”

He sets the towel down, and lays down on the bed, Finnian laying between him and Ronald. “He’s right. It’s my fault. Although, probably not the lap dance so much as me asking him if he had ever done that position before.”

“Oh?” Charles asks, alternating running his fingers through Ronald’s honey-blonde locks, and Finnian’s straw-blonde hair. “So, because he said he hadn’t, you thought now would be a good time to try? Such a cruel man you are, Ronald.”

“Am not!” Ronald pouts, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes. “Besides, you just said you rather liked walking in on us!”

Chuckling, he nods his head. “I did, indeed.” The timer rings out, signalling their food is ready. “Who’s hungry for some white enchilada casserole?” He places kisses on both of their temples before slipping off the bed. He picks up his glass near the chair, and swallows the last sip.

“Can we eat in bed??” Finnian asks, sitting up. “Please, Charles?”

“Like I would make you sit at the table after that.” He walks to the bedroom door. “Be right back, lovers.” He walks out of the bedroom, and heads to the kitchen.

He pulls the casserole out, and leaves it to cool for a few minutes, before serving some to three plates. He takes two of them, and heads back into the bedroom. Ronald’s head is resting on Finnian’s thigh, Finnian playing with his hair, his back against the headboard of the bed. He hands Finnian his plate, and sets the other one down near Finnian’s leg, near Ronald’s face. Charles smiles, and heads back to the kitchen to grab his plate.

The three of them eat their dinner, talking about what they did during their shifts at work, still completely naked. When they finish, Ronald takes their dishes for them. Charles heads into the bathroom and runs a bath, their bathtub large enough for all three to fit - albeit a little tight. After a relaxing bath, they crawl into bed together, Charles’ arm draped over both of their bodies. He doesn’t fall asleep until much later, just enjoying listening to the sound of both of his lovers sleeping peacefully. Eventually, sleep claims him as well, a content smile on his face, his heart full of love for the two men beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts - “Let me kiss it better.“ & “You’re bleeding!”
> 
> Based on some more headcanons for these two :)

* * *

It has been a light morning at the shop, which makes Finnian both happy and sad. Happy because he is able to make some of the larger orders set to go out for the weekend, but sad because he would like more business during the day. He heads to the back room to work on some of those large orders for the upcoming weekend, leaving his two capable employees in charge of the front of the store.

He turns on the stereo, bopping around to some new music playing on the pop station. He doesn’t know any of the lyrics, but it doesn’t bother him. He just likes the happy music, because it helps him build happy arrangements. Smiling, he shakes his hips as he grabs a few vases, and a bunch of different flowers from cold storage, before setting them on the table. He grabs a bunch of baby’s breath, and sets it on the table next to the flowers his customer has ordered.

The swinging door opens, one of his employees standing there with a big smile on their face. Finnian looks up and returns the smile. “What is it, Oscar?”

“It looks like we’ve got a customer, Finny. And they’re asking specifically for you.”

Emily appears beside Oscar. “It’s true! Please, come out to the front?” She smiles, and heads back into the shop, leaving Finnian with the other male.

“Alright. Please tell them I’ll be right there?” He holds up his hands. “Gotta wash up first.”

Oscar nods, and heads back into the shop. Finnian looks at the flowers and sighs. Hopefully this customer won’t take too long to accomodate. He goes over to the sink and quickly scrubs his hands, and wipes them off on the apron tied around his waist. Putting on a sincere smile, he pushes the door open, and heads back into the shop.

“Good morning! How may I-” He stops talking when he sees just who the customer is. “Charles!” He smiles brightly, walking over to his boyfriend. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

One of his two boyfriends, Charles Phipps, is standing in the shop, dressed in pants and a sweater. His knees wobble, as he looks at how handsome his boyfriend looks, the smile on his face growing the more he looks at him. Charles approaches him, and places a hand on his shoulder, before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Good morning to you too, Finnian.” He looks over at Oscar and Emily. “I’ve come to take your boss away for the rest of the day.” Charles unties the apron around Finnian’s neck, pulling it away from his body. “Please make sure that nothing happens to the shop while he’s gone? He’ll be back first thing tomorrow.”

“But, Charles!” He starts to protest, but stops when his lover holds his fingers up to his lips, instantly silencing him.

“They can manage the orders, Finny.” Sky-blue eyes stare at him, Charles’ smile reaching his eyes. “They always do, whenever I whisk you away like this.”

“Are we going to the garden?!”

Charles sets the apron on the counter, and nods. “We are.” He takes his hand. “I’ve got the car parked outside, and I have a picnic lunch for us.”

“Okay!” He looks over his shoulder, as Charles leads him out of the shop. “Emily, please see to the order I left on the table in the back! Oscar? The store is yours!”

“Bye, boss!” They both wave, the bell ringing to announce Finnian and Charles’ departure from the store.

His boyfriend leads him to his car, opening the door for him. “In you go, Finny.”

“Thank you!” He lifts himself up on his tiptoes, and kisses Charles’ cheek. He takes a seat in the car, Charles closing the door for him.

They make their way towards the garden that Finnian has been wanting to see for a few months. Ever since they installed tulips in the winter, and now it’s the middle of spring, it would be the perfect time to see them. He puts on the pair of sunglasses he keeps in the car, making sure to not grab his other boyfriend’s glasses - Ronald Knox. One time, he mistakenly put them on, and couldn’t see very well because his boyfriend wears prescription lenses.

“Are you excited, Finny?” Charles asks, turning down the radio as they head onto the highway.

Finnian can’t keep the smile off of his face, as he nods his head. “I am! I didn’t think you remembered I wanted to go!”

“I know it’s been a bit since I’ve stolen you away from work.” Charles laments, using his turn signal to merge into the fast lane. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to take you sooner. I checked, and the tulips are in bloom right now.”

“It’s okay!” Finnian smiles. “I know you’re very busy at work. Does this mean that you and Ronald had your date too?”

He knows that his boyfriend likes to take the both of them out on their own dates, stealing both away from work for the day. “We did. When you were on that large job a few weeks ago.”

“Ah, the Phantomhive job? Oh! I didn’t tell you! He wants me to come up there at the beginning of each season, to help with the landscape of his property.”

Charles looks at him briefly, before turning his eyes to the road. “That’s wonderful, Finny. That must be great for your business, hmm?”

“It is! Wolfram says that our books are so far in the black, we’re good for the next year and a half.” He looks out the window, and watches the landscape zoom by.

“Have any more good news for me?” Charles chuckles, and makes his way towards their exit. “Can you hire more people now?”

Finnian nods. “I can. That means, I might get a weekend off every now and then!”

“I’m pretty sure both Ronald and I would love that very much.” A large hand pants his thigh, making Finnian smile. He places his hand over Charles’, and their fingers intertwine. “I suppose it won’t be for a bit until that happens, though, hmm?”

He nods his head. “You’re right. But, it’s okay! It’s something to look forward to!”

“It sure is.” Charles agrees, before giving his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze and returning it to the wheel.

When they arrive at the garden, the parking lot is nearly empty. Finnian is happy that it won’t be crowded, as he would rather experience the garden with no one else around. “I really appreciate you bringing me here on a Wednesday, Charles.” He unbuckles his belt, and opens the car door.

“I hope we’ll have the place to ourselves.” Charles admits, turning off the car. “Plus, I know today is usually a slow day for you, is it not?”

Finnian nods, and waits for his boyfriend to join him on his side of the car. He reaches for the picnic basket, but Charles shakes his head. “Yes, today has been rather quiet. Emily should be able to get some orders done in peace.”

“I’m glad, Finny.” Charles takes his hand, and they head to the admission booth.

Charles pays for both of their tickets, and they walk inside, Finnian taking note of the displays for the summer festival, along with their autumn and winter specials. “Oh! They’re going to have something for Halloween!” Finnian _loves_  that holiday, and hardly ever gets to do any special arrangements for his business. Seeing someone else do certain things for the holiday seemed too good to pass up. “Could we please go, Charles? Maybe bring Ronald with us??”

“I think that sounds like a delightful idea, Finnian.” They stop at the entrance of the garden. “Shall we eat now? Or, after we walk the grounds?”

“After!” Finnian nods his head. “Please?”

“It is as you wish.” Charles heads into the guest services area, and walks back out a few minutes later without the picnic basket. “Alright, my love, are you ready to go see their tulips display?”

“Yes!”

They walk together, hand in hand, examining the flowers and bushes along the way towards the tulips garden. Finnian gives Charles a lesson about each bloom he admits he likes, which is almost all of them. Finnian doesn’t mind, though. He could talk for hours about each bloom, going into so much detail about each. What he doesn’t see, though, is how Charles looks at him with a look of love and devotion, listening with rapt attention to everything Finnian tells him. Passing over a small bridge, they enter the area where the bulbs had been planted, and Finnian stops in his tracks, overcome with emotion.

“It’s….so….beautiful!” He begins to cry, complete happiness taking over his body as he tries to look at the beautiful blooms in front of him.

There are rows upon rows of tulips, all different colors. Pink tulips, red tulips, yellow, purple, white, blue. Black, maroon, and a few hybrid blooms that are a combination of red and white. He feels Charles step behind him, and sinks back against his chest when he feels his arms wrap around his middle. They stand there, just soaking in the blooming flowers, neither saying a word to one another.

Charles speaks softly into his ear. “I’m so happy these make you so happy, Finnian.”

“They do, Charles! They really, really do.” He sniffles, wiping his eyes. He takes his sunglasses off, and places them in his pocket, to get a true view of the blooms. “The colors are….”

“Beautiful?” His boyfriend finishes for him.

He nods his head, and walks into the garden, being careful to not trample any flowers. He inhales, enjoying the subtle scent of the tulips. It’s not an overpowering smell, such as the smell roses have, but a nice clean note that is barely there. He looks up, and sees Charles is taking a picture of him with his phone, making him laugh.

“Why are you taking a picture??” He asks, moving on to the next row.

“Just want a memory for our date.” Charles smiles, and puts his phone back into his pocket.

They walk through the entire exhibit, Finnian stopping at each new bloom to enjoy their majesty. Not a single person is in the exhibit, except for the two of them. It really couldn’t be a more perfect date, and it fills Finnian’s heart with love, knowing that his boyfriend made all of this possible.

“I love you Charles.” He states, without thinking about it.

His boyfriend looks at him, and smiles. “Well, that’s nice. I love you too, Finnian. May I ask why you decided to tell me that?”

“Because of this!” He smiles, and takes his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s so nice! You know just what I like, and that means so much to me.” He pulls his boyfriend down to his height, and kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

Lips touch his with a second kiss. “Thank _you_  for letting me take you away today.” Charles pulls him close, Finnian loving how his body fits against him in the most perfect way. “Would you like to eat now?”

“Yes, please.” He nods, resting his cheek against the warmth of Charles’ chest. He breathes deeply, preferring the scent of his boyfriend to the scent of the blooms surrounding them. “Food sounds quite nice.”

“Would you like to find a spot in the trees?” Charles asks. “I’m sure I can sweet talk the girls into letting us take our food inside.”

He closes his eyes, and nods his head. “That sounds so nice, Charles. Please?”

“Come on.” Warm lips touch the top of his head, before his boyfriend pulls away from him.

Walking back to the front, Finnian just admires the plants and flowers, completely content. He loves when Charles takes him to see a garden. Even though he works with flowers on a daily basis, to see them in the ‘wild’ really makes him happy. It’s the perfect date, and he would never want Charles to take him anywhere else. After waiting a few minutes outside of the guest services building, Charles walks out, a large smile on his face.

“Shall we go set up in the forest, Finnian?”

His eyes light up. “Oh, yes!”

They take a path not marked, Charles guiding them through the terrain. Finnian follows obediently, his adrenaline beginning to surge through his body, knowing they’re breaking the rules. When they get deep enough into the forest area, Charles sets the picnic basket down, and pulls out a small blanket from it, laying it down on the ground.

“Lunch is served.” Charles says, gesturing for Finnian to take a seat on the spread out blanket.

He plops down, a smile on his face, as he watches Charles take out dish after dish. “We’ll be dining al fresco today, I’m afraid. Roast beef sandwiches, with some pasta salad. Save room for dessert, though, because I baked us something special.” He hands a sandwich to him, wrapped in wax paper.

“It’s perfect, Charles! Thank you so much!” He smiles, and unwraps his lunch, the smell of the roast beef making his tummy growl. “Oh! Excuse me!”

His boyfriend chuckles. “It’s alright, Finny. I know you were up early this morning. We probably should have eaten before we saw the tulips.” 

“No! This is perfect.” Finnian says, with a mouth full of roast beef. “Did you bring something to drink?”

A bottle of sparkling water and two cups are pulled from the picnic basket. “I would never forget something to drink.” Charles pours the two of them some sparkling water, and sets the bottle back in the basket. “Cheers, my love. To a wonderful date.”

“Cheers!” Finnian clinks his cup against Charles’, and takes a sip of the bubbly liquid.

After they finish their sandwiches and pasta salad, they both lay down on the blanket and look up at the blue sky. Finnian rests his head on Charles’ shoulder, content as can be. He looks at Charles, and notices he’s got a scratch on his arm, his sleeves rolled up. “Charles! You’re bleeding!”

“What?” His boyfriend asks. “Where?”

“Your arm!” He sits up, and grabs onto his arm. “When did you cut yourself?!” He tries not to panic, but he can hear it in his own voice. He doesn’t like it when he sees blood on either of his lovers - Charles, or Ronald. It is his greatest fear; seeing his lover’s covered in their own blood. Seeing this tiny amount sends him into a blind panic.

“Finnian, I’m okay.” Charles touches his face, grounding him. “It’s nothing, alright? I probably walked into a thorn bush without realizing it. I’m fine.” He strokes his thumb over Finnian’s cheek, sending a pleasant feeling through Finnian’s body.

He bites his lip, and gives a small nod of head. “A-Are you sure?” He asks, still a little worried that Charles may be hurt.

“I’m positive.” He waves his arm around, to show him he’s okay.

Holding out his hand, he looks into Charles’ eyes. “Let me kiss it better.”

Sky-blue eyes turn to a deeper shade of blue, as he holds his arm out for Finnian to examine. Finnian lowers his head, and places his lips against the dried blood, not caring at all. He hears Charles inhale sharply, and starts to place gentle kisses along the scratch.

“We should be careful,” Charles remarks.

Finnian lets his hormones take over, lips traveling down his arm, kissing the palm of Charles’ hand. “No one is around, Charles. Are you afraid someone will come upon us?”

“No.” Charles shakes his head, getting Finnian’s attention. He lifts his head, and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop myself from ravaging your body, Finny.”

Lips caress the palm of Charles’ hand, his eyes closing. “I’m not stopping you, Charles.” He lifts his head, and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes.

The next moment, Finnian is on his back, Charles on top of his body, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Finnian lets himself go, knowing that Charles will take care of things, his body responding to the gentle thrusts of Charles’ hips against him. He slides his arms underneath Charles’ arms, and clings to his body, as they frot against one another, the sounds of birds taking flight masking the noises they make for one another.

After both climaxing, soiling their pants, Finnian breaks off their kiss, his breath coming out in short gasps. Charles places his forehead against his, as they both try and regain their composure together. Finnian starts to laugh, utter happiness taking over his body. Charles joins in with him, the two of them laughing, not a care in the world affecting their disposition.

“I love you so much, Finnian.” Charles kisses him softly, rubbing their noses together.

“I love you too, Charles!” He replies, a bright smile on his face. “I’m glad I wore my blank pants today!”

Both men laugh at the comment, for they both know what it means. They both have sticky underwear, but neither complain as they pack up the picnic basket. Finnian stands up, and holds his hand out to Charles, lifting him up with ease.

“I’m always amazed by your strength.” Charles remarks, after placing the blanket they had been laying on back into the picnic basket. “Are you ready to head home?”

Finnian nods his head. “I am. This has been the most wonderful day, Charles!” He hugs his boyfriend tightly.

“I think it’s been pretty nice, as well.” Charles returns the embrace.

They walk back to the car, stopping at the tulip garden, so that Finnian could see them with his eyes  one last time. When they get to the car, Charles opens the passenger side for him, allowing him to sit down first. Finnian reclines his seat, yawning softly.

“Get some sleep. It looks like it will take us about an hour to get back home.” Charles remarks, placing his phone on the holder on his dashboard.

He nods, and turns towards Charles. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Charles smiles, and then starts the car.

The next thing that Finnian is aware of is Charles carrying him up the flight of stairs to their apartment. “C-Charles?” He mumbles, his head resting against his shoulder. “Are we home?”

“We are.” His boyfriend informs him. “Would you like me to put you to bed when we get inside?”

Finnian nods his head. “Yes, please.”

When they get inside, Finnian hears the voice of his other boyfriend. “Finny? Is everything okay, Charles?” Ronald asks, clearly worried.

“He’s fine. Just a little tired. Been a long day for him.” Charles kisses Ronald with a quick kiss on the lips. “How was your day?”

Ronald’s frown disappears, and is replaced by a smile. “It was good. Finny? How were the tulips?”

“They were so nice, Ronald!” He smiles, tilting his head to look at him properly. “But, I’m sleepy. I think Charles is taking me to the bedroom.”

His other boyfriend laughs. “Glad to hear you had fun. Tell me all about it when you wake up, beautiful?”

“I will!” Finnian nods his head, laughing when he hears his nickname. “I love you, Ronald! And, Charles!” He can’t forget the man who is holding him in his arms.

Both men chuckle. “We love you too, Finnian.” Charles answers for the both of them. “Come on, let’s get you comfortable.”

“Okay!”

When he wakes up a second time, both of his boyfriends are laying next to him, the room pitch black, except for the light from the streetlamp coming through the blinds on their window. Finnian looks at both of his boyfriends, and can’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He hopes that the next garden date, Charles will bring the both of them to see the Halloween decorations. Finnian knows that Ronald will like that exhibit, and he knows Charles will be happy to see the two of them happy. Finnian isn’t sure how he lucked out, but he thanks whatever deity is up above for bringing both of these wonderful men into his life, and making it so much richer. He loves both men with all of his heart and soul, and couldn’t imagine his life without the two of them by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’re the best thing(s) I have.”

* * *

Charles sets full plates of paella down in front of both Finnian and Ronald, smiling when he sees both of their faces light up. “Dig in, you two.” He wipes his hands off on his apron, and heads back into the kitchen. “Does anyone need anything to drink?”

“No! I’m good, Charles!” Finnian says, already grabbing his fork off the table.

“Ronald?” He asks, as he grabs a wine glass from the cabinet. “Some white wine?”

“That sounds wonderful, Charles.” Ronald says, his mouth full of food.

Listening to his two lovers eating his food fills his chest with warmth. It’s not often the three of them can enjoy dinner together on a weeknight, so when he found out earlier in the day that everyone would be home at a reasonable time, he decided to make something scrumptious. Paella is one of his favorite dishes to cook, and he knows his lovers enjoy it too, whenever he makes it for them. He grabs the white wine out of the fridge, and pours some into two glasses, before taking one glass, and the bottle, to the table.

“Here you go.” He leans down, and presses a kiss to Ronald’s head, smiling when he sees his face go red. “Should go well with the seafood.”

“Aren’t you going to eat, Charles?” Finnian asks.

He grabs his plate, and wine glass, and sits at the head of the table. “I am, but I had to make sure you two were taken care of first, hmm?” He leans over, and kisses him on the cheek. “It’s so nice having everyone here on a Tuesday. Feels like a small celebration.”

“It is nice how it worked out, hmm?” Ronald asks, sipping his wine. “Yeah, good choice. It’s so good with the shrimp.”

Setting his napkin on his lap, Charles smiles. “I’m glad to hear it.” He looks over at Finnian, and sees his plate is almost empty. “Did you forget to eat lunch again?”

“Sorry!” His younger lover nods his head, his cheeks a dusty pink. “We had a lot of orders that needed to be filled, since we’re going to be very busy this weekend.”

“Beautiful, you should try and eat something.” Ronald admonishes their lover. “You don’t want to pass out on your staff, do you?”

He shakes his head. “No! Emily and Oscar make sure I eat something, though. I just didn’t get a full meal, so I’m extra hungry tonight.” Finnian looks at him, his cerulean eyes bright. “I’m sorry, Charles. Please, don’t be mad at me?”

Charles swallows his bite of food. “I’m not mad at you, Finny. I can tell when you’re really hungry. I’m glad you got your work done, but please remember that food is important to keep that momentum going.”

“Yes, Charles.”

“There’s more on the stove, so go ahead and help yourself to another plate.” He says, the smile returning to his face. He looks over at Ronald, and sees he’s picking at his food. Leaning over, he speaks softly, while Finnian is in the kitchen getting a second helping. “What’s the matter? Why aren’t you eating?”

Yellow-green eyes look up at him, and he can see an underlying sadness there. “It’s nothing. I’m just not really hungry right now. I had a late lunch.”

“Liar.” Charles knows when both of his lovers try to tell fibs to him. “What’s going on? Did something happen at work?”

Ronald shakes his head. “No, nothing happened at work. I just feel a little blue right now.”

“Then, don’t worry about eating all of it.” He reaches over, and gives his lover’s wrist a gentle squeeze. “But, if you want to keep drinking, I insist you eat most of it.”

“Alright, Charles.” Ronald nods, and starts to eat his food.

“How was your day?” Finnian asks him, as he takes a seat back at the table. “Was work busy for you?”

“It’s always busy.” He replies, and eats more of his dinner. “But, it was manageable today. Tomorrow? It probably won’t be as manageable, but that’s okay. That’s tomorrow.”

Finnian’s laughter makes both Ronald and Charles smile. “That’s a very good point!”

He opens his mouth to say something, when the lights suddenly go out, plunging their apartment into darkness. He hears both Finnian and Ronald gasp, not sure if they’re suprirsed it happened, or if it’s something else. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight app. “Everyone, relax. It’s just a power outage. It’s probably the breaker.” He pushes back from the table, and stands up.

“C-Charles!” Finnian’s voice trembles. “I don’t like the dark!”

“I know, love. I’m going to go check the breaker to see if it’s just us, and then I’ll get some candles.”

“Charles, could you reverse that?” He hears Ronald’s voice, and instantly goes on high alert. He had not be aware that Ronald was scared of the dark as well. “Please?”

Going to the hallway, he pulls out a box of candles, using his cell phone’s flash as his flashlight, a few wick holders, and then sets them on the table. He grabs a box of matches he’s kept with the candles for such an emergency, and strikes one, the orange glow revealing both of his lover’s faces, and can see just how scared they both are. He holds it to a candle, and the soft light illuminates the room.

“There. We’ve got one burning.” He smiles, and uses the lit candle to light another one. “And now, we have two.” He sets them closer to his lovers, and smiles. “Will you two be okay for a few minutes, while I go and check the breaker?” Both nod their heads. “Finny? Why don’t you go and sit on Ronald’s lap?”

“But Charles, I thought you said we couldn’t do that at the table anymore.”

His fingers itch to go up to the bridge of his nose, wanting to pinch it, but holds himself back from doing so. “I know that’s what I said before. But right now, we can allow it. Don’t worry about dinner.” He watches Finnian stand up, and watches him sit on Ronald’s lap, both of their chests pressed together, as they find comfort in one another. “That’s good. You two stay like that. I’ll be right back.”

“H-Hurry?” He hears Ronald’s voice shake a little. Moving quickly, he heads towards the utility closet in the back of their apartment, keeping his phone out in front of him.

Opening the circuit box, he checks the switch that he knows controls the power in their apartment. When he flicks it, he sighs. No lights. That answers that question. He closes the box, and closes the closet door. He takes a peek into their bedroom, and sees that there are no streetlights on. He turns around and walks over to the table, where both Finnian and Ronald are still holding each other close.

“So, it looks like the power is out in the neighborhood.” Charles turns off his phone, and grabs another candle. He lights it, and sets it on the table, bathing the room in a warm glow. “We have a couple of options.”

“Go stay in a hotel?” Ronald asks, his voice meek.

Charles walks over to them, and places his hands on both of their shoulders. “How about we go into the bedroom, and I’ll light a few more candles, to make sure there’s plenty of light in there.”

“That sounds very nice, Charles!” Finnian nods, still hugging Ronald close.

Leaning down, he kisses both of them softly. “You two stay right here. It shouldn’t take very long to put more candles out.”

“Please, be fast?” Ronald asks.

He heads into the bedroom, taking the box of candles and one that’s already lit with him. When he walks into the bedroom, he sees that the street is still dark, which leads him to believe it might be a bit before the power comes back on. He places candles all over the room, lighting each one with the already burning candle. When the room is awash with light, he opens the door.

“Alright, you two. Care to join me?” He smiles.

Ronald stands up, Finnian wrapping his feet around his waist, his arms supporting Finnian’s backside. If Charles had his phone on him, he would snap a picture of how adorable both of his lovers look, but he left it on the table, along with the uneaten food. When they both come into the room, Charles starts to take off his clothes.

“W-What are you doing?” Ronald asks, setting Finnian down on the bed.

“Well, what’s the point of wearing clothes while we’re laying in bed together?” Finnian starts to follow his lead, and gets undressed. “We can stay in our underwear, if that makes you feel more at ease, Ronald?”

Honey-colored hair sways with the shake of his head. “No, I’m okay, Charles. I just didn’t think we’d be going to bed so early.”

“Who says we’re going to bed?” He smirks, and strips out of all of his clothes, leaving his heather grey boxer briefs on. He pulls the covers back, and sits down on his side of the bed. “How about for tonight, you sleep in the middle?”

“B-But, that’s Finny’s spot.” Ronald strips out of his own clothes.

“I don’t mind!” Finnian says, moving to sit in Ronald’s sleeping spot. “Come, sit down!” He pats the bed, his bright smile still firmly planted on his face.

Ronald crawls over the end of the bed, and gets settled between both Charles and Finnian. Taking matters into his own hand, Charles guides the three of them to lay back on the pillows, his arm underneath Ronald’s body, touching Finnian’s arm. They cuddle together, all three of their faces aligned, no one saying anything. They just enjoy each other’s presence, hearts calming down after the scare of the loss of power.

Keeping his body close, Charles begins to kiss Ronald’s shoulder, and hears Finnian start to do the same. He feels Ronald start to relax more, as the two of them begin to shower him with soft kisses. He slips his arm out from underneath him, and begins to kiss a trail down his body, and he sees Finnian working his way up towards Ronald’s face. When their lips come together, and he hears Ronald sigh contentedly, he kisses his hip bone, and pulls down his underwear with his teeth. He listens for his lover’s telltale moan, and once it’s captured in Finnian’s mouth, Charles starts to kiss the tip of his cock, licking it slowly. Fingers tangle into his short silver hair, as his mouth latches onto his girth, sucking on him gently.

“Nnnngh….” He hears Ronald moan, those fingers tugging on his hair. Charles moans low, watching his two lovers engage in a heated kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other, just as his tongue wraps around Ronald’s cock. Pulling back, he wipes his mouth off, and sits up. “Why’d you stop?” Ronald looks at him, his glasses askew on his face.

He smirks, and reaches up to take them off of him. “Finnian, why don’t you prep our beautiful lover?” He guides Ronald to lay with his head where his lap his.

“What’s your plan?” His out of sorts lover looks up at him from his new position. “Do you have a plan, Charles?”

“I _always_  have a plan, my love.” He leans down, and kisses Ronald softly.

Their lips caress one another with gentle kisses, as Finnian gets the oil and starts to pour some onto his fingers. They both let out a breathy chuckle when they hear him fumble and say ‘Oh crap!’, but it bothers no one. Whatever has happened is no big deal, for one moment, their kisses are lazy, and the next, they’re scorching hot, as Finnian pushes his fingers into Ronald’s body, making him moan like crazy. Charles keeps him close, deepening the kiss to swallow all of his moans. When he feels Ronald begin to roll his hips, meeting Finnian’s fingers, he breaks off the kiss with a low groan.

“He’s ready, Charles.” Finnian says, pushing three fingers into their shared lover’s body. “Should I oil myself up? Or do you want to?”

Ronald’s legs spread further apart, as Finnian pulls his fingers out. “Ronald? What would you like?” He asks, deciding that it should be him that makes the decision, and not either of them.

“N-Need you, Charles.” Ronald moans low. “Please?”

They swap places, Charles whispering into Finnian’s ear as they pass one another. “When I tell you, I want you to start sucking on him, alright? Nod if you understand, my love.”

Finnian nods his head, and places himself near Ronald’s head, his hands touching his chest with featherlight touches. He quickly slips off his boxer briefs, tossing them to the side of the bed. The soft moans that keep falling from Ronald’s lips are so much more gratifying to hear, than the timid whimpers he had been making earlier when the lights had gone off. Charles grabs the oil, and starts to coat himself with it, using one hand. With his other, he guides Ronald to lift his hips up higher, now balancing himself on the middle of his back, almost bent in half.

Placing the tip of his cock against his oiled entrance, Charles places his left hand underneath Ronald’s right knee, his thumb going on the outside of his knee, while his fingers curl on the opposite side. With his right hand, he wraps it around Ronald’s upper left thigh, and slowly pushes into him, keeping him spread wide open. The loud moan that leaves his lover’s lips knows that this position is perfect for him, and goes as slow as he can, allowing Ronald’s body to adjust to his girth, Finnian’s fingers just barely enough of a spread to match.

“N-Now, Charles?” Finnian asks, his own soft moans coming across all too clearly.

“Yes, Finny. Now.” He nods his head, once he’s in as far as he can go. “Ronald, breathe.”

“W-Wh-” His lover stops talking, instead favoring to moan loud as Finnian’s mouth closes over the tip of his cock.

He pulls back, leaving just the tip of his cock inside of Ronald, before thrusting forward, sheathing himself back into the warmth of his body. He hears him cry out, Finnian’s mouth working on him with gentle suctions. Keeping a grip on his legs, he begins to lift Ronald’s lower half up, allowing Finnian to keep sucking on him.

“Touch him, Ronald. Make our beautiful feel good.” Charles rolls his hips, the tip of his cock striking the spot he’s been looking for, and watches Ronald’s girth be swallowed whole the moment his hand touches Finnian’s own cock.

None of them notice the lights turn back on, as they’re too preoccupied with one another, Charles driving himself deeper into Ronald’s body, as he watches Ronald stroke Finnian. He lets go of Ronald’s knee, and runs his fingers through Finnian’s hair, moaning low as he bucks his hips faster, controlling Finnian’s mouth on Ronald’s cock. He watches Finnian’s hips roll, pushing against Ronald’s hand, as his eyes lock onto Ronald’s closed lids, Ronald’s moans increasing in pitch the faster they move. Charles can feel his lower belly tightening, as his orgasm approaches fast. He hears Ronald shout out a string of obscenities, his body squeezing Charles’ cock in a deathgrip. He feels Finnian groan, the vibration making his cock become thicker, as he starts to come hard deep inside of Ronald. He watches Finnian’s release go flying, landing on both his chest, and Ronald’s, all three of them coming within a few moments of one another.  

Fingers release the grip he has on Finnian’s hair, allowing their young lover to pull away from Ronald’s spent girth, licking his lips as he pulls away. “I really like how you taste, Ronald.” Finnian smiles, and sits on his knees.

“I’m glad, beautiful.” Ronald pants softly. “You can taste me as often as you want, okay?”

“Okay!”

He slips out of Ronald with a slow pull, letting go of his leg, and lowering his backside back down on the bed. He grabs a towel he’s left by his side of the bed after his shower in the morning, and starts to wipe off both of his lovers. He looks up, and sees their alarm clock is flashing 12:15. He finishes cleaning them up, before he takes care of himself.

“It looks like the power is back on.” He remarks, as he sees his two lovers cuddling close to one another, Ronald still laying in the middle.

Ronald touches his back, Charles laying down next to him, to pull both of them closer to him. “Thank you.” Ronald speaks softly, both Finnian and Charles pressing their foreheads against his temple. “You’re the best things I have.” He sniffles, reaching for both of their hands. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Ronald!” Finnian says cheerfully. “Don’t we, Charles?”

“Absolutely.” He nods his head in agreement, and gives Ronald’s hand a squeeze. “We love you with all of our heart.”

His lips touch Ronald’s cheek when he sees tears start to fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m a big baby when it comes to a power outage. Today was just a little rough for me, and this didn’t help things.”

“You mean, what we just did had no affect on you?” Charles teases him.

“Oh, ha ha. You know what I mean.” Ronald kisses his lips, then turns his head to the side and kisses Finnian with a sweet kiss. “You both mean so much to me. I’m so very grateful for the both of you coming into my life.”

Finnian rests his head on Ronald’s shoulder, humming softly. “It’s very nice, isn’t it?” He yawns softly, snuggling closer to Ronald’s body.

“You two get some rest.” Charles kisses both of them, before slipping out of the bed. “I need to clean up the kitchen, and need to blow out these candles.”

A soft snore comes from his youngest lover, as Ronald looks up at him. “Leave it? Just stay here?”

“I won’t be gone longer than five minutes.” They stare into each other’s eyes. “I promise, Ronald.”

His lover nods his head, and hugs Finnian close to his body. Charles heads to the kitchen, cleaning up quickly, tossing the remaining food out. It had been out in the open air for too long, and he doesn’t want to make his lovers sick with the leftovers. He walks back into the bedroom, and starts to blow out the candles, one by one. Before he blows out the last few, he turns the nightlight on next to his side of the bed, so that his lover can feel at ease before he gets back into bed with them.

“Thank you.” Ronald speaks softly.

He turns around, and smiles. “Of course.” He finishes blowing out the rest of the candles, and re situates himself back on the bed. “Why did you never tell us about your fear of the dark? Should I buy a small nightlight to keep plugged into the wall for you?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Ronald turns his head, so that they can look at one another, while not disturbing Finnian. “I’m usually okay.”

“I know, Ronald.” He rubs his nose against his lover’s, and gives him another quick kiss on the lips. “You don’t have to say anything more. We’re both here for you now. And will be, for as long as you’ll have us.”

Honey-blonde hair comes to rest on his shoulder, as they settle in. “I like the sound of that.”

“Get some rest. Tomorrow is a brand new day.” Charles rests his head on top of Ronald’s.

Soft snores fall from Ronald’s lips, tickling the side of his neck. He smiles, and listens to both of his lovers sleep peacefully, each soft exhale a reminder of just how lucky he is to have two men he loves unconditionally sleeping so close to him, night after night. He will do everything he can to make sure both are comfortable, and happy, even if it means sacrificing a little bit of sleep for himself. In the end, all Charles wants to do is make them both happy, just as they make him happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more backstory. :') 
> 
> Prompt - "Bend over."

* * *

Ronald fixes his hair, trying to get his pesky cowlick to stay down, but no matter what he tries to do, it stays curled up. He grabs his mouthwash, and takes a quick swig, swishing around the menthol alcohol in his mouth, before spitting it out into the sink. He pats his face dry, and decides to add a tiny bit more cologne to his inner wrists, dabbing a bit on his lower neck just for good measure. He looks at himself in the mirror, adjusts his glasses, and admires the outfit he’s assembled for the evening.

Black jacket, white shirt, black vest, and a paisley green tie, some of the green matching the color of his eyes. There is also some blue mixed with the green on his tie, which is why he chose this specific tie when he purchased it the other night. The color reminds him of the person who should be at his door at any minute, as it’s a similar color to their eyes. He loosens the knot on his tie, adjusting his shirtsleeves to make sure that none of his scars show. He walks out of the bathroom, and goes into the small living room, plopping down on the hand me down couch his coworker so graciously gave to him when he had moved a few months ago.

He used to have a much nicer place, one he shared with someone that he had cared for very much. But, when things fell apart, and he knew it was time to finally let go of that person, more for his psyche than his heart, he had found the first available place close to his work. It isn’t much, but it is something he can call his own. And it feels good to say that, because he rather likes having his own place, even if he gets a little lonely at times.

A timid knock on the door has him jumping up off the couch, narrowly missing the small coffee table in front of it. “Just a second!” He calls out, as he goes over to the door and unlocks the deadbolt. He unlocks the door lock, opens the door, a cool smile on his face. “Hey, beautiful.” He steps to the side. “Glad you found my place okay.”

“Thank you, Ronald!” His date walks into the house, a cheerful smile on his face. “I thought I was going to get lost, but Charles helped me figure out how to get here from work!”

His heart feels a slight pang at the mention of this Charles person. “Ah, great. Well, I’ll have to remember to tell him thanks, whenever I wind up meeting him, hmm?” He closes the door, and pulls his date close to him, hugging him tight. “I’m glad you decided to come over, Finnian.”

“Me too!” He hugs him back, just as tight, making Ronald feel wonderful. “Sorry if I’m late! We had a rush order just before I left.”

Ronald nuzzles the side of his neck, inhaling the wonderful smell of flowers on him. “It’s quite alright, beautiful. I knew you were going to be coming from work. I’ve got a casserole in the oven. I hope you haven’t eaten dinner yet?”

“Nope!” Finnian pulls away from him, and looks around. “This place is really nice, Ronald. I knew you were joking when you said you lived in a shoebox.”

“Would you like the grand tour, beautiful?” He takes Finnian’s hand. “It’s not very big. I promise.” He walks a few steps with him, and then stops. “This is the living room. You can see where my tv is, and my sad selection of films.”

“Awww. They’re not sad!” Finnian laughs, walks over to the bookshelf. “Oh! You like Disney and Pixar movies??”

“Caught me.” He nods his head, a smile on his face. “I’m actually a kid.”

Finnian’s laughter warms his heart. “Then, I guess I’m a kid too, because I really love their movies a lot!” They look at each other for a moment, before Finnian turns around to look at the rest of the dvds. “You like Marvel too! Oh, good. That makes me happy. I really love Iron Man a lot. Charles really likes the Captain America movies.” He turns around, and looks at him. “Which ones are your favorite?”

“Thor.” Ronald smirks. He doesn’t pay attention to the second mention of Charles. He’s quite aware of this man named Charles, and knows just what he means to this man that he’s seeing. Finnian had been completely upfront about it when they first began to talk to one another. The bomb had been dropped on their second coffee date.

***

_“Ronald, I really like you.” Finnian says, as the two of them sit in the corner of the small coffee shop, both drinking speciality drinks. Finnian ordered a medium peppermint mocha, while Ronald had chosen to get the large pumpkin spice latte._

_“Do you, beautiful?” He smiles, and reaches for his hand. “I really like you too.”_

_“I need to tell you something.” Finnian says, his tone becoming serious._

_He’s not sure if he’s ready to hear whatever this beauty before him is going to say, as it already took a lot out of him to work up the courage to speak to him the first time. Whatever he’s going to say, he knows it’s going to hurt, and he doesn’t want to hurt. Not again. Not after he’s been hurting for so long. He just wants that hurt to go away, but it seems like it follows him, no matter what he does to protect himself._

_Picking up his latte, he takes a small sip, needing something to occupy his mind, before he becomes a weakened person. “What is it you need to tell me, Finny?” He drops his nickname for the man, wanting him to take him seriously. His voice sounds hollow, almost tinny. He looks into his cerulean eyes, and gives him a false smile._

_“I’m in a relationship.”_

_He knew it. He knew that those words were going to come out of his mouth, and instantly regrets knowing that. He wants to ignore them, but cannot, in good faith, allow himself to do that. Not when he had been hurt so bad by his ex, who would not hide his infidelity, and instead would brag about it at times, making Ronald feel like complete shit._

_His cup manages to get set back down properly on the table, when Ronald can feel his hands are trembling. “Oh? I see. Well, I appreciate you telling me.” He isn’t sure if he should stand up now and bolt, or if he should just push away these desires he has for the beauty in front of him, and instead pursue a new friendship._

_“I wasn’t finished, Ronald.” Finnian’s smile makes his heart beat faster in his chest. What is he going to say? Is he going to say how unhappy he is? Ronald doesn’t want to be the ‘other’ man in someone’s life. He wants to be the ‘only’ man. It hurts too much to share._

_Finnian’s attitude and demeanor start to fill him with false hope. “Oh? What else were you going to say, beautiful?” The nickname slips out, and he wishes he could take it back, keep it locked away forever. Finnian’s smile seems to grow brighter at the name, which only makes him begin to feel somewhat anxious._

_A nervous laugh leaves Finnian’s throat. “Well, I’m in a relationship, but we’re in. Um, what’s it called?” He scrunches up his eyebrows. “An…. open relationship?”_

_If Ronald had been holding his cup, it would have spilled out onto the table. “Is that what you think? Or is that what the two of you decided on?”_

_“We decided it together!” Finnian smiles. “But, I don’t think Charles really goes out with anyone else. He’s very busy, and tends to just keep to himself a lot.” He nods his head. “But, we have permission to date, as long as we tell the other person about them.”_

_“Does that mean that you told Charles about me, beautiful?” He reaches over, and takes Finnian’s hand into his._

_The florist nods his head rapidly. “I did! After the first time we had coffee together.” He smiles. “So, if you want to go out again with me, I would like that very much.”_

_“I do, beautiful. I do.” Ronald squeezes his hand, that false hope turning into pure joy. “How about we go to a movie this Friday night? I won’t keep you out late.”_

_“Okay!” Finnian agrees without pause. “I like that sound of that very much, Ronald.”_

_“I’m so glad, beautiful.”_

***

“Oh, I like Thor too!” Finnian’s excitement is all but containable. “He’s so strong!”

Ronald chuckles. “He is.” He walks over to him, and takes his hand. “How about we go look at the rest of the apartment? When we’re done, do you want to watch Thor?”

“Yes, please!”

He walks over towards the small kitchen. “Obviously, this is my kitchen. It’s not very big, and I tend to eat take out most of the time, so I really don’t need a big kitchen. I had one before, and it just never got used.”

“What happened to it?” Finnian tilts his head. “You didn’t lose all your stuff, did you?”

His heart falters for a moment, before he realizes it is an innocent question. “No, not really, beautiful. I just had to move.”

“Well, I think this place is really nice!” Finnian smiles, and kisses his cheek. “What else is there to see?”

“Ah, just two more rooms.” Ronald’s cheek tingles where Finnian’s lips just were. Heart pounding hard, he walks over to the first room, pushing the door open. “My bathroom.”

“I love all the grey! Such pretty colors, Ronald!” He pokes his head into the room, and gives it a quick lookover. “It’s very nice.”

Palms begin to sweat, as he takes him down the hallway, just a little further. He made sure to make his bed, and cleaned up all the dirty clothes, to make sure it looked presentable. Not that he had intentions of the two of them winding up in his bedroom after dinner, but wanted it make sure it looks nice when he showed it to Finny. Sure, he _wants_  to be able to bring Finnian back here, but he’s not sure just how ‘open’ the relationship he has with Charles. Dating is one thing, but sex? Not that Ronald hasn’t been thinking about it. He only wakes up every morning with a raging hard-on, after dreaming about doing certain things with Finnian. There are nights he wakes up, face wet with tears he’s shed through the night, but ever since he had met Finnian, those nights were happening less and less.

Letting go of his hand, he opens his bedroom door all the way. “And, this is where I sleep.”

“Ooooh! What a big bed!” Finnian walks into the room, and sits down on top of the checkered comforter. “Comfy too!”

He leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, you look really good sitting on my bed like that, beautiful.”

“Do I?” Finnian’s face lights up.

“You look so good, that I wish I hadn’t put dinner into the oven just yet.” Ronald admits, his tone a little wistful.

“How long until dinner is ready?”

Ronald watches Finnian scoot back on the bed. “Should I go check?” Straw-blonde hair goes every which way as Finnian nods his head. “Be right back, then.” He turns around, and dashes to the kitchen.

Looking at the timer, he sees that there’s only another five minutes before the casserole is done. _Damn it_. He debates on going to let Finny know that there’s really no time, then decides to turn off the oven. The heat will keep it warm, and it’s not like it isn’t already finished cooking. Five minutes is not going to kill either of them. Satisfied that it is good enough, he heads back towards the bedroom.

“Hey, beautiful, looks like dinner is all done. But, I’ve left it in the oven to keep it warm, just in case-” He stops talking when he walks back into the room, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Finnian has pulled the covers off the bed, and is now laying down underneath them. Sort of. Only his feet are covered by the blanket, revealing the rest of his body. Which is completely naked. Ronald tries to talk, but words fail to come out, as he can’t stop looking at his naked body. So much for sex being off the table.

“Is this okay, Ronald?” Finnian asks, looking down at himself. “I just thought….”

“It’s perfect, beautiful.” He walks over to the bed, and sits down on the edge. “You’re perfect.” He looks at his chest, hips, legs. Everything. “So very perfect.”

A nervous laugh leaves Finnian’s mouth. “Are you going to stay dressed?”

“Do you want me to be naked too, Finny?”

“I do, Ronald.”

“What about Charles?” He has to know, because he does not want to be doing something without knowing that the other man has consented to his lover engaging in this sort of behavior with another man.

A hand grabs onto his tie, pulling him forward gently. “He knows that I am having dinner at your place, and he told me to have a good time. But, to be safe about it.”

“Well, then.” Ronald reaches for his nightstand drawer, and pulls it open. He grabs his box of condoms, and holds it up. “Safety first.”

The moan that slips out of Finnian’s lips makes him groan. “Please, take your clothes off?”

He kisses Finnian on the lips with a brief kiss, before jumping up off the bed. He quickly rips off all the clothes he had been so meticulous about earlier in the evening. They get thrown haphazardly around the room, the giggles from Finnian making him feel less nervous the more naked he gets. When the last article of clothing is gone, he walks over to the bed, unsure if he should be covering himself, or just let it all be seen. Hands grab onto his, as Finnian pulls him down to the bed, solving the question for him.

They lay next to each other, Ronald’s glasses now on the nightstand, along with the box of condoms. “Hey, beautiful.” He smiles, the tip of his nose touching Finnian’s.

“Hi, Ronald.” Finnian returns the smile, his cerulean eyes a darker shade of blue right at this moment. “We’re both naked.”

“We are.” He laughs softly, rubbing his nose against Finnian’s, feeling more at ease than he should. He knows that this man has another lover, and this other lover knows about him. Is this other man really that nice, allowing Finnian to have more than one lover? He doesn’t want to question it, because all he can think about is the engorged muscle that’s pushing against his own, and how anxious he is to finally touch it. “May I touch you, Finny?”

“Please?”

They meet each other halfway, lips coming together, as if they were both starved for the touch. Ronald reaches down, running his finger along the thick mass between Finnian’s legs, his mouth dropping open with a low moan. Finnian pushes his tongue into his mouth, their tongues touching with gentle strokes, while his fingers keep exploring Finnian’s girth. He lets his fingers go down further, touching his sac with featherlight caresses. He feels Finnian’s moan, Ronald’s tongue licking the roof of his mouth, enjoying each soft moan Finnian releases for him.

Their kiss breaks off, as his hand begins to pump him a little faster. “Do you want me to keep doing this, beautiful?” He nibbles on Finnian’s earlobe, rolling his hips to push against the girth still seated in his hand. “Or, would you like to do something else…?”

“S-Something else!” Finnian moans, eyes closed, head pushed back to expose his neck.

Ronald takes his cue, and brushes his lips against the base of his neck. “What would you like to do, beautiful?”

“You! I want to do you!”

He groans low. “How do you want me?”

“Bend over.”

“You want me to stand up?” Ronald licks his lips, thinking that he will do whatever it is Finny wants him to do.

“N-No, I meant to say, turn over!” Finnian’s hands grip his shoulders, as he scrapes his teeth against the slope of his neck. “Turn over for me?”

“Of course, beautiful.” His voice is thick, his cock thicker, as he turns over.

“Lube?” Finnian asks, his breath ghosting against Ronald’s ear.

Moaning, Ronald points at the nightstand. “Next to the condoms, beautiful.”

“Thank you!” A soft kiss touches his cheek, making Ronald melt. “I will be careful, Ronald. I won’t go too fast.”

All he can think is how he doesn’t care if it’s fast, careful, not careful, unsafe, safe. But, the words don’t come out, his voice failing him when he feels liquid start to dribble on his backside. Moans are the only sounds falling past his lips, the time for speech gone now. Instead, just moans, groans and grunts. Finnian’s finger pushes into him slowly, making him whimper loud. He isn’t used to gentle affairs in the bedroom, his ex preferring to be rough and wild when it came to sex with him. This slow and steady preparation is something he knew he always craved and desired, and to have it happen with Finnian just makes Ronald want to burst into happy tears.

A second finger is added, Ronald now rolling his hips with every gentle push of Finnian’s fingers inside of him. “How does that feel, Ronald?” Finnian speaks into his ear, the sound of his voice making Ronald’s stomach flip-flop in the most pleasing manner.

“So good!” Words return, as his body feels like it’s on fire. “Get a condom on, Finny.”

“C-Can you help me with that?” Finnian’s voice turns shy. “I’ve never put one on before.”

More than willing to do that, Ronald grabs the box, and tears one package off. He tears it open with his fingers, and pulls the lubed rubber out of its shiny package. The fingers that are inside of him disappear, as Finnian lays on his back. Ronald turns over, and looks down at his arousal.

“You have a very nice cock, Finny.” He remarks, leaning down to get closer to it. His lips brush against the tip, tasting the sweetness of his pre-cum, letting it linger on his lips for a few moments, before he licks it away. “Very, very nice.”

Finnian moans softly, legs spreading apart. “Do you like it, Ronald? I’ve…” He looks up, and sees the dark blush painting his cheeks. “I’ve wanted you to see it for awhile now.”

“I’m so glad to hear you say that, beautiful.” He gives the tip a quick kiss, before he rolls the condom onto his thickness. He makes sure that it’s snug at the bottom, giving it a few quick strokes. “How’s that feel?”

“Strange.” Finnian says, making Ronald laugh.

“Yes, but it’s safe, remember?” He kisses him softly, their bodies pressing close together. “Shall I sit on top of you, beautiful?”

The low moan that emits from Finnian’s throat makes Ronald groan, and soon after, he’s straddling Finnian’s hips, pushing him to lay on his back. Positioning himself so that the tip of Finny’s cock is pushing against his entrance, he slowly sinks down onto it, letting it fill him completely. He balances himself by placing his hands on Finnian’s chest, his head tossed back as he moans loud at the slow penetration. Warm hands touch his hips, Finnian keeping both hands on him.

His head flops forward, eyes staring into cerulean, unable to look away. They stare at one another, Ronald rolling his hips, Finnian thrusting himself upwards, his cock sinking deeper into him with each thrust. His wanton moans fill the air, Finnian’s low groans mixing with his, as the two of them rock together as one. Unable to take his stare, Ronald collapses onto Finnian’s chest, rubbing himself against their closeness, as he feels Finnian pump his hips hard into him.

Arms wrap around his back, Finnian holding him closer as they start to move faster. Ronald presses his face against Finnian’s neck, crying out after the tip of Finnian’s cock begins to strike his prostate. The feeling he’s been missing so much since he moved out on his own is now back in his hands, and he knows now that he can never not have it. This amazing feeling of being connected to someone that he actually cares about is more than he had hoped for, and doesn’t want to come yet, because he wants this feeling to last forever.

“F-Finny…” He moan out his name, as he feels his cock begin to throb hard. He clings to him, as their session becomes more rushed, Finnian slamming hard into him with every single thrust.

His new lover’s cries ring in his ears, as they both find their release within a few seconds of each other. Ronald goes deaf, as he comes hard, the orgasm that’s been building up for the last few times he’s seen his beautiful finally shoots out of his body, making him tingle from head to toe. He gasps for breath, as he feels Finnian come hard, the noises he makes send shivers up his spine. The two stiffen together, before both immediately relaxing as they hold each other tight.

He lifts himself up, and lays down next to Finnian, resting his head on his shoulder. “H-How do you feel, beautiful?”

“Amazing!” Finnian laughs, a bit breathless. “I feel really good! What about you, Ronald?”

Grabbing a couple of tissues, he pulls the condom off with one of them, using the other to wipe off an excess off of Finnian’s spent cock. “I feel really, really good, beautiful.” He throws the tissues into the trash, and brushes his lips against Finnian’s.

“Want to do it again??”

Ronald nods his head. “Oh, yes. But, how about we eat some dinner first? You don’t have to go home right away, do you?”

“Nope! Charles knows I will be home pretty late tonight.” Finnian’s smile makes Ronald’s lips mirror it.

“Then, how about we eat, and then come back in here for round two?”

“Yes, please!”

They eat their dinner on the couch, both choosing to stay naked, as they watch a program on the television. As soon as both of their plates are cleaned off, they drop them, and quickly head back to the bedroom, where they both indulge in more touches, kisses, and fornication. So. Much. Sex. Ronald can barely move when Finnian finishes after their fifth round together, the empty condom packets littering the floor.

“I have to go home now, Ronald.” Finnian says, getting dressed, as Ronald lays in bed, completely spent. “Can I come see you again?”

He moans low, and nods his head. “Oh, yes, beautiful. You had better come back here. Hell, come back tomorrow, so I can have some more of that beautiful cock of yours.”

“Ronald!” Finnian laughs, slipping his shirt over his head.

“What?” He smirks, laying on his back. “Fine, maybe just come over for some quick kisses.”

Finnian leans down, and captures his lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Ronald moans into the kiss, suddenly finding the energy to perhaps go one last time, but realizes that it’s way too late, and that Finnian has to head back home to his other lover. Their kiss ends, leaving Ronald a panting mess. “Promise me you’ll come back, beautiful?” He reaches up, cupping Finnian’s cheek with his hand.

“I will, Ronald.” He smiles. “I will text you when I get home.” Finnian walks over to the bedroom door. “See you later! Thank you for a wonderful evening!”

“You’re most welcome, beautiful.” He gives a small wave, and watches him leave the room. When he hears the front door close, he gets up to grab his phone.

Twenty minutes later, Finnian sends him a text. “ _Made it home. I like how you smell and taste, Ronald. Buy more gold condoms. :D Sweet dreams!_ ” He quickly types a response. “ _Oh, I’ll be buying lots more, don’t you worry, beautiful. ;) Glad you got home safe_.”

He sets his phone back in its charger, and crawls under the sheets. He knows he’s going to be beyond sore in the morning, but it doesn’t matter. And, if things go the way he thinks they’ll be going, there’s a good chance that his body will soon be adapting to enjoy many sessions in one night. He hopes that Finny’s Charles won’t mind too much. They are being safe, after all. He rolls over, and hugs the pillow that Finnian laid on close to him, drifting to sleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “We both have demons that we can’t stand.” 
> 
> Have some more backstory! Warning - major angst ahead...Proceed with caution. ❤

* * *

He notices something is off when they get home from the grocery store. Charles isn’t sure when the change happened, as Ronald had been quite happy, laughing as they had shopped for their groceries for the week. They had joked about how if Finny had been with them, their cart would have had a lot more sweets in it, than just the items that Charles decided to pick up to replenish his baking pantry. Between the time they had been there, and when they get to the car, something has happened. Charles hasn’t bothered to say anything, not sure if it is just him, or if it is something else. It becomes apparent it is something else when the feeling remains as they enter their apartment.

Setting the bags on the floor, he looks over at Ronald. “Are you alright?” He asks, hoping that he’s not overstepping his bounds. Ronald had only moved in with them a fortnight ago, and things were still very new between the two of them, as Ronald had had an existing relationship with Finnian. He feels like he still needs to learn more about him, but work had been hectic for the last two weeks, for the both of them, that they really only saw each other when they were home on the weekends. And that’s when Finnian is around, so he really hasn’t had any chance yet to talk to him on his own.

“I’m okay.” Ronald nods his head, giving him a smile. “Do you mind if I just go and sit in the study for a bit, Charles? Or would you like my help putting the groceries away?”

Charles shakes his head. “No, you go ahead. I can take care of this. Would you like some hot tea, or some coffee?”

“Tea would be great.” He walks over to where he’s standing in the kitchen, and gives him a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Charles.”

His heart pounds a little faster in his chest, his cheek warm where Ronald’s lips had just been. “Think nothing of it. Tea will be ready in about ten minutes.” He grabs the kettle off the stove, and fills it up with water from the sink. He place it back on the stove, and gets the teapot out, putting some loose leaf tea into it.

While he waits for the water to boil, he begins to put the groceries away, making sure the perishables go in first. He wants to go into the study to make sure that Ronald is alright, but decides that perhaps it’s best to leave him alone, and give him his space. Trying to push the worry away, he instead gets the rest of the groceries put away.

The kettle begins to whistle, filling the silent room with its shrillness. He turns the burner off, and picks up the kettle, pouring the water into the teapot. He sets it back on a cold burner, putting the lid on the tea pot. He looks at the clock, and makes a mental note of the time, wanting the tea to steep for five minutes. He pulls two mugs down, and sets up a small tray, arranging the mugs, the teapot, and a few sweet treats on a plate. He grabs some sugar, and the small bottle of honey, placing both on the tray. Picking it up by its handles, he heads through the apartment, and stands at the door of the study, not wanting to startle his lover.

“Ronald? The tea is ready.” He speaks through the small crack in the door. He hears a sniffle, and then hears a shuffle behind the door.

“Y-You can come in, Charles.”

Using his foot, he pushes the door open, and walks into the study. He sees Ronald sitting on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest. He notices his eyes are a little red, but does not question him. Setting the tray down on the desk, he picks up the teapot. “Would you like any sugar or honey in your tea?” He pours the tea into both mugs.  

“A little honey would be nice.” He tries to not hear the sadness in Ronald’s voice. He knows something is wrong, but knows he cannot press him. Maybe he should have sent Finnian a text. Finnian would know what to do. But no, he can’t do that. He must learn how to communicate with Ronald, for it won’t help if he keeps running to their mutual lover, when it is now the three of them in this relationship. Not just two and two, with Finnian at the center.

The plastic bear yields with a squeeze, pouring a little bit of honey into one mug. “Would you like a cookie, or maybe a blondie?” Charles points to the tray of sweet treats.

“Just the tea is good.” Ronald says. “For now.”

He nods, and picks up the mug, walking over to the couch. He hands the mug to him, and smiles. “Here you go. It’s moroccan tea.”

“Thank you.” Ronald accepts the mug, holding it with both of his hands.

“Would you like to be left alone again?” Charles asks. “Or, may I sit down and join you?”

“I’d love some company.” Ronald replies quickly.

Charles grabs his mug, and one of the blondies, and walks over to the couch. He sits down, leaving enough space between the two of them, even though he wants to sit closer to him. He wants to be near him, wants to put his arms around him, and just hold him close. Being respectful of his space, Charles does not pursue these desires, and instead keeps himself calm and collected.

Neither speak for a bit, just enjoying their mint tea. Charles watches Ronald stand up, and walk over to the tray to pick up one of the cookies. When he sits back down, he looks up, noticing how Ronald’s eyes are bloodshot. “I suppose you want to know what’s wrong with me, huh?”

“Only if you wish to speak about it.” Charles sets his cup down, and wipes off his hand on his jeans. “I will never pressure you to talk, Ronald.”

A soft sigh comes from his lover’s lips. “I really appreciate that, Charles. Allowing me to talk when I want to talk is something I’m not used to. At all.”

“As I suspected.” He nods his head in acknowledgement. “What happened? You seemed to be fine in the store. Or, was that an act as well?”

“No, no act.” Ronald shakes his head. “I just….”

He doesn’t say a word, and instead allows Ronald to take his time to gather his thoughts. He knows it’s pointless to push, and that he will answer when he is ready.

“I saw someone on our way out of the store.” Ronald hugs his knees close to his body. “And I didn’t like it at all.”

“Was it that man we saw in the store before?” Charles asks. “The man that was rather rude to you?”

A sharp laugh leaves Ronald’s mouth. “Y-Yeah, that guy.” He sighs. “My ex.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry my mood changed, Charles.” Yellow-green eyes look at him with such a look of worry that it makes his heart hurt. “I was having a lot of fun shopping with you. It’s just that-”

He reaches over, and takes Ronald’s hand into his own. “You don’t have to say anymore. I had not realized he was there, otherwise I would have been able to piece it together.” He gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “He’s gone now. It’s just you and me.” He flashes him a small smile, hoping it will cheer him up a little.

“I can’t ever say thank you enough.” Ronald scoots over on the couch, and situates himself on Charles’ lap. He gladly pulls him close, pressing his cheek against the top of his head. “You really are too good to me.”

“Nonsense.” He speaks softly, cradling him against his body. “I care about you, Ronald.”

“You don’t even know me!” Ronald laments, shaking his head. “Why do you even care?”

He places his hand underneath Ronald’s chin, turning it towards him. “You fell into my world, and I am grateful for that.” He rubs his thumb against his soft cheek, smiling when yellow-green eyes disappear from view. “Why do I care? I care because you mean a lot to me. Perhaps you and I aren’t where you and Finny are. I know this to be a fact, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try.” He leans down, brushing his lips against his with a soft kiss. “You agreed to be with the both of us, Ronald.” Pulling away, he waits for him to open his eyes before continuing. “For that reason alone is why I care.”

“C-Charles…”

Their lips connect a second time, this kiss sweeter than the last, as Charles attempts to take away Ronald’s pain as best he can. He holds him close, loving how it feels to have Ronald so close to him, appreciating how honest the male was with him, even if it took a little bit of time. He knows he’s going to need to be patient with him, and will have to be mindful of his moods.

One thing is for certain - they will not be going back to that grocery store. Even if it’s close to their apartment. This is the second time that man has been there, and he does _not_  want to have it happen a third time. No, there’s a grocery store about fifteen minutes away from them that is just as nice, if not nicer. Charles does not have any problem patronizing that store, if it will help alleviate any unwanted fears Ronald may have.

The two head out to the kitchen together, Ronald assisting Charles with dinner, Charles keeping the mood light. When Finnian comes home, Ronald looks at him, and Charles knows immediately that Finnian is unaware of how Ronald gets. He gives a small nod, letting his new lover know that he understands. The look of gratitude that passes over Ronald’s face is almost comical, but Charles keeps his face passive, instead focusing on welcoming his young lover home with a subtle smile on his face.

***

Three weeks later, Charles leaves work early, thanks to the internet going bonkers in his office. He opts to work the rest of the day at home, where he knows he will have stable internet. He arrives at home, and goes into the study, where he sets his briefcase down on the desk, before taking off his suit jacket, and hangs it over the chair. He loosens the knot on his tie, and unbuttons the top button on his collared shirt, before he rolls up his sleeves, cuffing them on his forearms. Walking out of the study, he heads towards the bathroom. When he gets there, his heart stops in his chest.  

Metal clinks against the porcelain sink, red drops of blood staining the side. Charles stares at Ronald, whose left arm has four small slashes on his forearm, blood dripping down towards the side of his arm. His eyes look at his other arm, and there are three marks there, all small cuts, but deep enough to draw blood on each of them. He looks into Ronald’s eyes, and ses fear there, and immediately tries to wipe the look of shock off of his face.

“Charles, I-” Ronald’s voice cracks, clearly in distress by what he’s walked in on.

Moving calmly, he goes over to where Ronald is standing, and opens the cabinet beneath the sink. He grabs the bottle of hydrogen peroxide he keeps there, and a few cotton balls. He sets both on the counter, and holds his hand out. His lover obeys, holding his left arm out towards him, looking anywhere but his face.

“Are there any more cuts?” He asks, as he dabs a cotton ball on the bottle of peroxide. He starts to dab at each cut carefully, making sure that each is no longer bleeding. “Be honest with me, Ronald.”

He shakes his head. “N-No. I only do this on my arms, Charles. I swear.”

From the tone of his voice, he believes him. He dabs a fresh cotton ball against the fresh cuts, noticing smaller scars there. Why had he not seen these before? Oh, right. They usually did things to one another without the lights on. No doubt this being one of the reasons for those actions. He blinks a few times, the sudden threat of tears wanting to spill from his eyes overwhelming. He takes a deep breath, and grabs another cotton ball.

“Alright.” He lowers Ronald’s arm, and then holds out his hand a second time. Ronald sets his right arm there, and Charles repeats the same action, taking care of the three fresh cuts on his arm. “Do you do this often?” He looks into Ronald’s eyes, being as gentle as he can with the cotton ball.

His lover shakes his head. “No. Not really. It’s been a little while since I’ve done this.”

“When was the last time?”

“Truthfully?”

“Yes.”

“The night before I came to live with the two of you.”

Charles feels sick to his stomach. All the way back then, and he hadn’t even noticed. He’s such a fool. He should have realized that there had been something else going on, but was too wrapped up in getting Ronald moved in with them, that he didn’t even think about there being something like this occurring.

He takes another cotton ball, and dabs each of the cuts with a little bit of neosporin. “We both have demons that we can’t stand.” He admits, speaking quietly.

“You have demons, Charles?” Ronald asks. “I find that hard to believe.”

“And why do you say that?” He looks in his eyes, dropping the used cotton ball into the trash by the sink. “Do you think that just because I act so put together means I actually am?”

“No, I just thought that-”

Charles shakes his head. “We all have our issues, Ronald. Do you want to know what triggers my demon?” Ronald nods his head slow. “Temper. My temper is a terrible beast.”

“You? You have a bad temper?” Ronald’s eyes widen. “Really?”

He takes Ronald’s hand, and leads him out of the bathroom. “Well, right now, it’s difficult to keep it at bay.”

“But why would you be upset over something like this?” Ronald asks, clearly confused.

“I’m upset because something has caused you to think that it’s alright to harm yourself in this manner.” The two walk towards the bedroom together, Charles noticing there are a few droplets of blood on Ronald’s shirt. “I’m upset because I didn’t notice that you were having problems.” His voice wavers. “I feel like I’ve failed you.”

Ronald throws his arms around Charles, and hugs him tightly. “You haven’t, Charles! You haven’t!”

“How can you say that?” He whispers, his arms wrapping around Ronald’s waist. “How can you say that, when we both know that if I hadn’t come home early, I _still_  would not know about this, because you would have hid it from me.”

He hears him sniffle softly, and then feels the wetness of his tears on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Ronald whispers. “I wasn’t thinking. I don’t really think when I do this.”

“Why do you do it, then?” He asks, voice thick with emotion. “Tell me why, Ronald.”

“Because of _him_.”

Again, it goes back to this man that has destroyed whatever little happiness that had been inside of Ronald. Charles can only hug him tighter, attempting to get his emotions under control. If he were to ever meet this man again, he would surely have a few choice words for him, and perhaps a fist or two. He feels Ronald hug him back, just as tight, as they hold each other, the sounds of Ronald sniffling, and Charles’ erratic breathing the only noises in the bedroom.

Pulling away from him, Charles holds his face with both hands, and stares into his beautiful yellow-green eyes. “Listen to me, Ronald. You are safe with me. With us. Neither myself, nor Finny, will ever hurt you. I give you my word.”

“Do you promise, Charles?” Ronald’s voice sounds so lost, so helpless. “I can’t take more pain. I don’t want any more pain…”

“I know you don’t.” He keeps his palms resting on Ronald’s jaw. “You can trust me, alright? Have I ever given you a reason _not_  to trust me?”

“No, but…”

“If I haven’t done so by now, I never will.” He lets go of his face, but keeps close to him. “You need to know that I will always be here for you.” Holding both of Ronald’s hands, he squeezes them both tight. “If you ever get into this mood again, before you pick up that razor, I want you to call me. Do you understand?”

“But, I don’t want-”

“No.” Charles shakes his head. “This is a new house rule. If you cannot accept it, then, as much as it pains me to say this, I cannot have you living under this roof.”

Ronald stares at him, his jaw slack. He bites his lip, eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I understand, Charles. If I feel like this, I won’t touch the razor. I’ll call you first.”

“Good.” He pulls Ronald close to his body, hugging him tight. He feels Ronald’s arms go around him, hugging him back just as tight.

They wind up on the bed, kissing each other with soft kisses. Charles slowly undresses him, scattering kisses over every inch of his body. Ronald’s moans sound sweeter than anything he’s ever heard, much nicer than the timid noises he had been making in the bathroom. Charles puts his heart into every touch and caress he leaves on Ronald’s body, wanting him to know that he’s different from that other man. His touches will never be harmful, nor will his words.

Their intercourse is sweet, gentle, and full of emotion. Bodies become in tune with one another, Charles discovering how certain touches can pull certain pitched moans from the beauty beneath him. They stare at one another during the act, tears falling from both of their eyes as they share something together that no one else can take from them. Not Finnian, not that other man, not anyone. No, they share something together that will forever cement their love and devotion for one another.

Charles slips out of him, and grabs a few tissues, wiping up Ronald’s body before he takes care of his own. He pulls the covers over the two of them, not caring that he’s neglecting his work at the moment. If they need him, they can reach him by telephone. No, what he’s doing right now is the most important thing. Ronald rests his head on his chest, sighing softly.

“What are you thinking about?” Charles asks, running his hand through the honey blond locks, before scratching the base of his neck. He pushes his fingers through the short black locks, enjoying the soft groans leaving his lover’s throat.

“I don’t want Finny to know.” Ronald admits, speaking quietly. He lifts his head up, and looks into Charles’ eyes. “Please, Charles. Promise me that he won’t ever find out?”

“It is not my place to inform him of how you behave.” Charles replies. “If you wish to tell him, that is up to you. I, however, will not be telling him.”

Ronald places his face against Charles’ sternum, giving him a half-hearted hug with one arm. “Thank you, Charles. Thank you so much.”

“Do you promise to call me, if you start to get that feeling again?” Charles asks, resuming pushing his fingers gently through Ronald’s hair.

“I promise.” A gentle nod lets Charles know that his lover understand.

“Then, we have an agreement.”

“We do.”

They stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon, learning more about each other through casual conversation. Sex happens again, and this time, it’s just as tender as the last, Charles becomes determined to show Ronald that he will take care of him. He will _always_  take care of him, no questions asked. Each cry of his name that falls past Ronald’s lips lets him know that the man feels the same for him.

When Finnian comes home, he finds the two of them on the couch, Ronald’s head in Charles lap, his feet extended out. Smiling happily, he lays down in front of Ronald, both men resting their heads on Charles’ thigh. He smiles, alternating his hand through both of their hair, quite content on how their family is starting to gel together. He shares a smile with both of his lovers, making him feel like he’s the luckiest guy in the world. When the truth of the matter is the two men are the luckiest, to have someone like Charles Phipps in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never too early for Halloween things. \o/
> 
> "Fun at the Pumpkin Patch"

* * *

“Are you two almost ready?” Charles finishes his coffee, setting the cup into the sink. He quickly rinses it out, and sets it into the dishwasher. “We better get going soon, if we’re going to get the best ones on the lot.”

“Almost!” Finnian’s cheerful voice carries through the apartment from their bedroom. He hears him start to laugh and squeal, making Charles roll his eyes and chuckle. “Ronald!”

He walks over to the bedroom, grabbing his coat off of the chair he’s set it down on, and begins to slip it on. Walking over to the bedroom door, he sees Ronald embracing Finnian from behind, tickling him, making their lover squeal with laughter. “We are on a schedule today.” He admonishes his bespectacled lover.

Ronald looks up at him with a guilty look on his face, quickly letting go of Finnian. “Sorry, Charles.”

“I’m teasing you.” He smirks, dodging a fist. Laughing, he turns around, fixing his coat. “Come on. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

“Yes, Charles!” Finnian replies, his body slamming into him from behind. Charles grunts, but quickly recovers, stopping mid-stride to allow his young lover to give him a proper hug. “This is going to be so much fun!”

“I hope so.” He ruffles Finnian’s hair. “You sure you’re going to be warm enough in that?”

Finnian looks down at his lightweight cashmere sweater that Ronald had given to him for his birthday. “Is this not enough?”

“Might want to take a coat, beautiful.” Ronald walks over to the closet by the front door, and pulls out both of their coats. “It’s supposed to only reach 15 today.”

Charles nods his head, and places a kiss on top of Finnian’s head, before moving away from him. “Your coat should be enough. I would suggest keeping your gloves in your pocket.” He looks over at Ronald, and sees he’s wearing a heather grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans. “Are you all set?”

“Yep. Do you want me to drive?” He picks up his keys from their spot by the front door.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll drive. You drove on our last outing.” Charles grabs his own set of keys, and places a soft kiss on Ronald’s cheek. “Thank you for offering, though.”

“Eeeeeeewww.” Finnian teases them, giggling loud. “You two are gross!”

Both men turn their heads, and look at their lover. “Excuse me?” Ronald’s eyebrows are raised up. “Did you just call us gross, beautiful?” 

“No….?” His laughter is infectious, but both men are trained well in not laughing. “I would never!”

Charles breaks first, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “Leave him alone, Ronald. He’s just jealous.” He leans down, and places a loud kiss on Finnian’s cheek, sucking air between his lips while kissing him, earning more squeals from their young lover.

“Charles!!”

“Ugh, now who’s holding us up?” Ronald teases the both of them, opening the front door. “Come on, you two, or we’ll never get there in time.” He winks, and heads out of their apartment, leaving both Charles and Finnian standing there.

He takes Finnian’s hand, and locks up their apartment, following Ronald down the hallway. “This doesn’t mean a thing, Ronald.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it, Charles.”

“I want to sit in the back!” Finnian states, as they head down to the car park.

“You sure, beautiful?”

“Yes, please!”

They walk over to Charles’ car. “If he wants to sit in the back, I don’t have a problem with that.” Charles gets into the driver’s seat, and turns the car on, blasting the heater. “If it gets too warm, just let me know.”

“Yes, Charles.” Both of his lovers say, as they get buckled into the car.

Earlier in the week, they had discussed going to a pumpkin patch an hour outside of the city. When Charles had seen the way Finnian’s face had lit up at the idea of picking their own pumpkins, and seeing a petting zoo, he had decided to make it a reality. It just so happened that the three of them had a rare Saturday off that coming weekend, and they all agreed that it sounded like a fun idea. He just hopes that the selection of pumpkins will still be good, even though it’s already Halloween.

The car ride over is peaceful, Charles listening to Ronald and Finnian talk about their work week, and their troublesome clientele. Charles is grateful to just be an observer today, as he doesn’t have much that he can discuss with them. The case that he’s working on at the moment forced him to sign a nondisclosure agreement, and that is something he takes rather seriously. He explained it to both of them when it had happened, and neither had brought it up since. It’s been a very long week for him, so listening to his two lovers is soothing to him. Getting home late each night has been taken its toll on him, as he needs the interaction with his lovers, and this car ride is the perfect solution to get the doses he’s missed over the past five days.

They pull into the parking lot an hour later. “Charles, look!” Finnian points towards the front windshield. “Is that a ferris wheel?!”

“It is.” He puts the car into park. “Would you like to ride it later?”

“YES!”

Both Charles and Ronald laugh at the enthusiastic answer. “Alright, then. We’ll do that. How about we go take a look around, and then we’ll go on it?”

“Okay!” Finnian nods his head.

Charles pulls his gloves out of his pocket, pulling them on. He sees both Ronald and Finnian do the same, Ronald’s black gloves matching his. Finnian wears a pair of tan gloves, a pair that Charles got him last winter. Seeing presents from the both of them make him smile, their relationship together one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Taking Ronald’s hand, he looks into his two-toned green eyes, which are looking up at him with a timid smile on his face.

“Come on. Everything is on me today. Finny?” He looks over at their lover. “You ready to go in?”

He nods his head, and takes Ronald’s hand. “I am!”

The three head into the pumpkin patch, walking close together. Charles looks around, and can see there are a few different carnival rides, as well as some fair food. “What shall we do first?”

“Petting zoo!!” Finnian requests, a large smile on his face. “Please??”

“Sounds good to me, beautiful.” Ronald says. “Charles?”

“Petting zoo it is.”

They walk over to the small petting zoo, where Finnian goes charging for the flock of sheep that are kept in a corner. Both Ronald and Charles hang back, looking at the goats that are wandering around, chickens clucking on the ground, beaks snapping at the corn on the dirt. He looks over at Ronald, and sees him looking over at where Finnian is, who is laughing gayly with the sheep, who keep ‘baa’ing’ at him. Finnian’s voice carries over the animals, baa’ing back at them, dissolving into another fit of giggles.

“You good, Ronald?” He asks, bending down to pet one of the chickens that has kept close to his feet for the past few minutes.

His lover nods his head, a thoughtful look on his face. “I am, Charles.” He glances down, and grins. “Who’s your new friend?”

“I’m not sure.” He scratches underneath her feathers, earning him a loud cluck from her beak.

“Camilla.” Ronald nods his head.

“The chicken that’s in love with Gonzo?” Charles shakes his head, a small smile on his face. “Camilla it is.” He strokes the top of her head, the chicken leaning its head back for more scratches.

Finnian walks over to them. “The sheep are so cuddly!”

“Are they, beautiful?” Ronald asks, leaning over the railing. “Did you see the cow that’s over there?” He points to the side of the pen, where a large black and white cow is chewing on some hay.

“OH!” Finnian runs over to her, getting in line behind some children, waiting patiently for his turn.

Both men chuckle, Charles standing up as the chicken dubbed Camilla heads back to her herd of hens. “Do you want some apple cider?” Charles asks, brushing his hands off on his coat.

“That sounds wonderful.” Ronald nods his head. “I bet Finny would like one too.”

“Already planned on getting him some.” He winks, and gives Ronald’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll be right back.”

He heads to the stall where they are selling hot apple cider, and buys three cups. Charles walks back over to the petting zoo, and sees both Ronald and Finnian talking to someone with long red hair. He walks over to the small group, clearing his throat to announce himself.

“Oh! Is that apple cider?!” Finnian reaches for a cup.

“It is.” He says, and sees Ronald look over at him with a relaxed smile on his face. “One for you as well, Ronald.”

“Thanks, Charles.” The redhead turns to look at him. “This is my boss, Grell Sutcliff.”

“How do you do.” A hand is offered to him, which he takes and shakes gently. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh? All good things, I hope.” Charles throws the drink carrier in the bin beside the petting zoo pen, and takes a sip.

Grell laughs, red hair swinging back and forth. “And so charming too!” Grell looks around. “Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello to Ronnie. We were just heading out with our pumpkins. See you at work on Monday?”

“Bye, senpai.” Ronald waves, a bright blush on his face. “Tell Spears-senpai that I say hello.”

“Will do! Bye, you two! Or, rather, you three! See you later~! Happy Halloween!” Grell heads off in the direction of the parking lot.

Finnian laughs. “She’s so funny. I like her a lot, Ronald.”

“You’ve met her before?” Charles asks.

“I have! She came into the shop one day with Ronald. Very nice lady.” Finnian sips his apple cider. “Can we go on the ferris wheel now, Charles?”

“If that’s what you’d like to do.” He smiles.

“I DO!” Finnian charges off, heading towards the line for the ferris wheel.

Both men watch their lover run off, smiles on their faces, and walk at their own pace over towards the queue. “So, that was your boss?” Charles asks, looking at his lover. The times he’s gone into Ronald’s work has always been when most of the staff have gone home for the day.

“Y-Yeah.” Ronald laughs, pushing some of his hair off of his face. “Kinda weird seeing her in normal clothes.”

“I’m sure.” He smirks, pointing at the hoodie Ronald is wearing. “Just like I’m sure she’s just as surprised to see you in that.”

“So mean to me, Charles.” Ronald pouts, turning away from him.

Grabbing onto his hips, Charles pulls him close. “You know I’m just teasing you, _beautiful_.” He kisses the spot just below his earlobe, before pulling away, the smirk still on his lips.

“Ugh. So fucking mean.” Ronald groans, cheeks a little pink.

“Language.” Charles teases him.

“Finny! Beautiful, come save me!” Ronald drapes himself over their mutual lover’s shoulders, who looks thoroughly confused.

“Ronald? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, _Ronnie_. Are you feeling alright?” Charles can’t stop teasing him, enjoying the groans that keep coming from their lover’s mouth.

“Damn it, I give up!” Ronald presses his face against Finnian’s neck. “Save me from him, Finny.”

Finnian giggles, patting Ronald’s back. “It’s okay, Ronald. Whatever Charles is doing, you know he’s just being silly.”

“Thank you, Finny.” Charles throws away his empty beverage cup. “Come on. I think all three of us can sit together.” He hands money to the man, who hands him three tickets and his change. He hands one ticket to Finnian, and the other to Ronald. “Finny, you sit in the middle?”

Straw-blonde hair tries to escape the five red bobby pins as Finnian nods his head. “I like being in the middle, Charles!”

Both Ronald and Charles share a look, the innocence of Finnian’s remark turning into something else between the two of them. Charles can’t help but smirk, the blush ever present on Ronald’s cheeks. “I like it when you’re in the middle too.” He bends down, kissing the top of Finnian’s head.

“That’s so sweet!” A girl behind them says. “Is he your son?”

Charles straightens his shoulders, turning around, standing up at his full height. He’s used to people thinking he’s older, due to the nature of his white hair. He sees Ronald start to turn around as well, standing up with his back straight.

Finnian turns around and looks at the girl. “No! He’s my boyfriend!” He looks up at Charles, his cerulean eyes making Charles’ heart beat a little faster at the smile his lover has on his face. “And so is he!” He looks up at Ronald. “Now, please, we just want to ride the ferris wheel.”

“O-Okay. I meant no offense.” She shakes her head.

Finnian grabs onto their hands, and pulls them up to the now empty cab. He hands their tickets to the ticket taker. “Our turn!” He smiles. “Get in first, Ronald!”

“You got it, beautiful.” Ronald grins, and slides into the cab.

When the three of them get seated comfortably, the ride begins, lifting them up. “You didn’t need to do that, Finny.” Charles says, holding onto his lover’s hand.

“i know, Charles. But, I’m not embarrassed about us. You aren’t, are you?” He blinks his eyes, looking between the two of them. “Are you, Ronald?”

“No.” Both Charles and Ronald say together. “I love our family.” Charles says, looking between his two lovers. “I don’t care what other people think.”

“Same, beautiful.” Ronald concurs. “We just meant that you don’t have to stick up for us. We can take care of ourselves.”

“But, I don’t mind!” His smile causes both men to move closer to him. “I love you both very much!”

“We love you too, Finnian.” Charles replies, scooting closer to him. He places his arm around Finnian’s waist, resting his hand against Ronald’s side.

“Yes, we do.” Ronald pushes his glasses up with his free hand, his other arm resting on top of Charles’ around Finnian’s body.

They stop at the top of the ride, looking out at the view of the countryside. Leaves are changing from their healthy green, to the rustic colors of fall, oranges and reds scattered throughout the trees. More people are arriving at the patch, a steady stream of cars are making their way into the dirt lot. Charles gives both of his lovers a gentle squeeze, leaning his head on top of Finnian’s, Ronald resting his on top of Charles’.

Finnian holds out his phone in front of them. “Picture!!”

All of them smile, Finnian’s smile the brightest of the three of them. Ronald chuckles. “Charles, always Mister Serious.”

“I can’t help it.” He smirks. “Fine. Another one, Finny?”

“Okay!!”

A second picture is taken, this one showing a pleasant smile on all three of their faces. “That better for you, Ronnie?”

“No more!” Ronald shouts, Finnian’s laughter ringing in both of their ears.

The ride stops after they do a second rotation. They head to the pumpkin patch, where they pick out their three pumpkins, Charles paying for the three. On their way out, he buys them each some funnel cake, which they enjoy in the car, while it heats up, warming the three. Charles gives his empty plate to Ronald, who takes it without question, placing it beneath his plate, which he’s still working on.

Music fills the car, rather than the idle chitchat they had been engaging in on their way up to the festival. Charles doesn’t mind, though. He checks on both of his lovers through the rearview mirror, smiling when he sees Finnian has dozed off in the backseat, his funnel cake balancing on his lap. Ronald watches the scenery, humming along to the music when a song he knows comes up on the station.

“How about I get the pumpkins taken care of, and the two of you set up the television to play something spooky?” Charles says, popping the trunk of the car when they arrive home.

“Nothing too scary!” Finnian says, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“Of course not, beautiful.” Ronald ruffles the back of Finnian’s head. “Do you need help with the pumpkins, Charles?”

“No, I’ve got them.” He grabs one bag, and then the second. “It’d be nice if you could brew some coffee?”

“I can definitely do that.”

Making their way upstairs, Finnian unlocks the front door, and heads straight for the dvds. Charles sets the pumpkins down on one of the dining room chairs, before heading to the cupboard for a tablecloth. Ronald walks into the kitchen, throwing away the three empty plates, and gets the coffee set to brew.

The sounds of Danny Elfman’s voice soon fill the air, Finnian choosing his favorite Halloween/Christmas movie. Charles knew that that’s what he would pick, as it’s the least scary of the films they own. He starts to sing along, scooping out the innards of each pumpkin.

“Should I turn the oven on, to roast some of the seeds?” Ronald asks, setting a fresh cup of coffee down next to where Charles is working.

“Yes, that would be good.” He nods, smiling. “Thanks for the coffee, Ronald.”

“You’re most welcome, Charles.” Ronald leans over, kissing Charles softly on the lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He leans forward for another quick kiss, before going back to his task. “Finny? Are you enjoying the movie?”

“Oh, yes, Charles!” Finnian says, seated on the couch. “Is it almost time to cut our pumpkins?”

“Almost.”

He finishes scraping out the seeds, and delegates the task of washing them to Ronald, who takes it without complaint. Once a batch of seeds is in the oven, he calls Finnian over, and they begin the arduous task of carving their pumpkins. He had set out a few different patterns, if either Ronald or Finnian wanted to use them, choosing to go the freeform route himself. He picks up his coffee, taking a sip, and sighing softly. Perfect.

“You good?” Ronald places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “You’re so tense, Charles.”

“I’ll be fine.” He murmurs, keeping his eyes on his pumpkin. “Don’t worry about me. How’s your pumpkin turning out?” He glances over, but Ronald quickly turns it away.

“No peeking until it’s finished! You know the rules!”

Chuckling, he nods his head. “Yes, I do. Finny? You almost done?” He looks across the table, and sees Finnian’s got his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, a look of concentration on his face.

“Mmhmm…” Finnian says absentmindedly, his knife moving carefully over the flesh of the pumpkin.

Conversation stops, as the three give their undivided attention to their pumpkins. When the movie ends, Charles gets up and puts in ‘Corpse Bride’, knowing that Finnian enjoys the movie almost as much as he enjoys ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’. When the movie gets to its halfway point, Charles looks around the room.

“I’m done. Are you two done?”

“Yep! Just finished!” Finnian smiles. “Ronald?”

“I am, beautiful. We going to show each other on the count of three?”

Finnian nods. “Yes! Okay! Then…. one, two….three!”

Pumpkins are turned around, the three showing off their pumpkin carving skills. Charles has decorated his pumpkin with a spooky tree that has three bats flying around it, with a small moon in the background. Finnian has carved a bunch of intricate roses, with tulips scattered throughout. Ronald has chosen to carve a grim reaper with a very odd choice.

“A lawnmower?” Charles asks, tilting his head to the side. “Why does the grim reaper have a lawnmower?”

“I thought it would be cool.” Ronald shrugs his shoulders. “I like your bats. They look nice. And wow, Finny. Lots of detail there, beautiful.”

Finnian smiles. “You like it?”

“I do.” Ronald walks over to him, giving him a hug. “It’s perfect. Just like you.”

“I’m not perfect!” Finnian giggles, shaking his head. “Charles! Yours turned out really nice!”

“Thank you, Finnian.” He walks over to them, and hugs them both. “What do you guys say about just vegging out in front of the television for the rest of the night? I’ll order some Chinese food for us. We’ll take turns passing out candy, hmm?”

“Sounds amazing.” Ronald looks up at him, his green eyes bright. “Want me to put our pumpkins out in the hallway?”

Charles nods his head. “Yes, that would be great. Finnian, want to help him?”

“Okay!”

He cleans up the table, washing all the utensils they used. He puts the pumpkin seeds into a container, taking it over to the coffee table. Grabbing the blanket off the back of their couch, he waits for the two to come back inside, before they all get comfortable on the couch, Charles throwing the blanket over the three of them. They turn off the movie, and watch a few Halloween specials that they’ve recorded on their DVR, and settle in for a quiet evening, their day at the pumpkin patch proving to be rather successful. They take turns passing out candy to the kids that live in their building, the knocking slowing down on their door around nine in the evening. Charles looks forward to when they’ll get to do it again next year, perhaps doing it the weekend before the holiday, turning it into an annual event for their household.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it.

* * *

Charles twists the knob of the front door with little noise. It’s half past two in the morning, and he’s just now getting home from a very, very late night at the office. With Finny off on another lengthy job for the Phantomhive estate, and Ronald having a night out with his mates, he doesn’t expect anyone to be home. He still moves with caution, though, as he’s had to deal with his grumpy lovers on more than one occasion when he gets home this late and wakes them up. Imagine his surprise when he closes the door and hears a suggestive moan coming from their bedroom. He sets his briefcase down quickly, draping his coat over it, rather than put it away where it belongs in the closet. Another lascivious moan rings out, the adrenaline spiking in his system at the familiar sounds of Ronald ring in his ears. He wouldn’t dare, would he? 

Walking sock-footed towards the bedroom, he sees the door is slightly ajar, allowing him to push it open with a silent shove. Preparing himself for the worst, he feels his heart drop down to his stomach, eyes too afraid to look at the bed. Another loud moan pulls the terror from him, forcing him to look at the bed to see just what the hell is going on.

No sheets are on the bed, having been kicked off, just the corners hanging on for dear life. On the bed is Ronald, and only Ronald, laying sprawled across his and Finnian’s part of their shared bed. Charles stares, his eyes sweeping over Ronald’s body, honey-blonde hair mussed up. A v-neck undershirt is the only article of clothing on him, his boxers at the foot of the bed with the bedsheets.

“Nngh…” His wanton moan makes Charles bite his lip, groaning low at the sound. “M-More, Finny…”

_He’s dreaming._  Charles moves to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving enough room in case his lover decides to kick more. He can’t imagine why he’d be so active in his sleep, unless he had a nightmare as well?

“C-Charles, _please_ …”

Blinking, he stares at the bed, looking at Ronald’s face. His face is soft, eyes shut, jaw slack, sleep still very much his prisoner. His heart pounds in his chest, the soft moans of his lover making him regret his decision to keep his clothes on before sitting down on the bed. Ronald’s hand goes to his arousal, hand pumping himself slowly.

He moves without hesitation, wrapping his hand around Ronald’s fist, guiding it up and down his stiff length. Ronald’s breath hitches, a soft moan tumbling past his lips as the tips of Charles’ fingers touch the sensitive head.

“Finny….your tongue….” Another lewd moan passes through Ronald’s lips, his hips lifting up for his invisible lover. “M-More, beautiful…”

The resolution in Charles is being put to the limit, as he keeps moving Ronald’s hand. He licks his lips, desperate to taste the bitterness he can smell secreting from the tip, sliding down onto their joined fingers. Joined…?

His eyes look up, meeting Ronald’s half-lidded eyes. “Am I dreaming…?”

“Do you want to be?” Charles replies, his voice low.

Ronald’s head flops back down on the pillow, moving Charles’ hand up and down with his own. “Dream….feels so….real….” Ronald’s legs spread apart, thrusting his hips up weakly. “F-Finny, more, beautiful….P-Put it in me….Quit _teasing_ …”

Charles licks his lips, groaning inaudibly. He stares at Ronald, who has fallen back into a light sleep, his fingers now limp. He strokes him faster, pants becoming extremely uncomfortable as he keeps pulling moans from his lover’s lips.

“B-Beautiful….” Ronald half-whispers, half-moans. “Charles…I don’t deserve….you…”

His heart aches in his chest for just a moment, before he’s stroking him with a firmer grip. “You deserve us, Ronald…” He whispers, pumping him more. “It’s us that does not deserve you…”

“Aaaaaahh…..!” A loud cry rings out in the bedroom, Ronald’s release beginning to slide through his fingers, allowing him to pump him with ease.

He pulls him through his release, Charles only letting go when he feels him begin to grow soft in his fist. Ronald’s soft snores bring a smile to his face, letting him know that his lover is now truly asleep. He gets up off the bed, heading to the bathroom to wash off his hand. Drying it off, he heads back into the bedroom, and sees Ronald is now curled up on his own side of their bed. Charles chuckles softly, pulling the blankets up off the floor, and tucks him in, running his hand through the honey-blonde locks, before trailing down to the black strands, giving a soft scratch to the back of his neck. Ronald hums softly in his sleep, a smile on his face.

Heading back to the bathroom, he closes the door and turns the shower on, deciding to relieve his own little _problem_  before heading back to lay down. After finishing his business, and having a quick shower, he wraps a towel around his waist, and quietly walks back to the bedroom. When he slips under the covers, Ronald immediately gravitates towards him, his head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Mmm….Charles?”

“It’s me.” He pulls him close. “I got home a little bit ago. Took a shower first.” He kisses his temple. “Did I wake you up?”

Ronald shakes his head, pressing his forehead against Charles’ neck. “No. I did have the most surreal dream, though.”

“Oh?” He looks down, and sees his lover’s cheeks have a dash of pink on them, noticeable from the streetlamp outside shining through the blinds. “Was it a nice dream?”

“Mmhmm.” Ronald snuggles against his body. “Very nice. Glad you’re home, though. I hate sleeping alone.”

“I know you do.” Charles holds him close. “Can you go into work late tomorrow? I don’t have to be in until midday.”

“Mm….after tonight, I think that could be doable. Why?” Ronald lifts his head up. “Want to get breakfast or something?”

“Or something.” He smirks, before leaning down to place a soft kiss against Ronald’s lips. “Come on. Let’s try and get some sleep.”

Ronald rests his head back down onto his shoulder, a soft yawn escaping past his lips. “Night, Charles. I love you.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” He chuckles, enjoying the happy noise that Ronald makes when he uses his own nickname for both Finnian and himself. “Sweet dreams.”

“And you.” Ronald yawns, Charles already slipping into sleep’s grasp.

The next morning, Charles makes them a light breakfast. They spend most of their morning laying in bed together, just enjoying each other’s company, both heading to work with satisfied smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Giving the other a striptease
> 
> Please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np_Y740aReI) song as reference.

* * *

“Okay, will you both please sit on the couch? Please?” Finnian asks, looking at both his lovers, feeling the pit of his stomach drop to the floor. This is such a bad idea.

Ronald’s bangs are askewed on his forehead, and his taller lover has a look in his eyes that he doesn’t know what it is. He wants to wring his hands, wants to just back out of this silly thing that both Emily and Oscar told him would be a good idea to do. It seems his lovers don’t want to sit down on the couch. Taking a deep breath, he walks over to both of his lovers, and grabs onto their wrists.

“Finny?” Charles asks, his voice deep and resonant. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, Charles!” He nods his head, and leads them both over to the couch. They sit down, much to his happy surprise, making him feel a little better. “Please, just sit here? Please?”

“We won’t go anywhere, beautiful.” Ronald says. Finnian takes their hands, and makes them hold on to each other. “You want us to hold hands?”

He grins. “Yes! Please, hold hands!” Finnian’s smile beams radiance in the room, his two lovers sharing a smile with him. “Okay! Be right back!”

Leaving the two men on the couch, he goes over to the kitchen and turns the light off, making sure that the only light in the room is coming from the two lamps by the couch. He takes a deep breath and walks back over to where his two lovers are sitting, and grabs the coffee table, picking it up with ease.

“Finny, what are you doing?” Charles asks, but there is no threat in his voice.

The table is set to the side, leaving ample space between their television and the couch. “You’ll see.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and sets it on the stereo, heart beating wildly in his chest.

Both Charles and Ronald begin to talk low, but it doesn’t bother Finnian. He concentrates on finding the song that both Oscar and Emily thought would work the best for this sort of thing. He finds it, and keeps his back turned to his lovers, feeling rather nervous. Okay, Finny - you can do this. He nods to himself, and lets the music start to play, filling the room.

“ _I wanna kiss you in Paris…_ ”

Madonna’s words begin, Finnian’s back still turned as he bends his knees, feeling the beat of the song. His hands go up to his hair, fingers nimbly taking the bobby pins off, letting them fall to the floor. He doesn’t hear either Ronald or Charles say anything, which is either a good thing or a bad thing. He thinks about what Emily said - _If they don’t say anything, don’t panic, okay, Finny? You just keep going_. - and so he does. His hands start to unbutton his shirt, keeping his back towards them.

“ _I wanna hold your hand in Rome…_ ”

He unbuttons his shirt faster, letting the right side slip off of his shoulder, exposing his body to his two lovers. He hears one of them inhale, and feels his stomach twist in a very nice way at the noise. Finnian hopes that that noise means that what he’s doing is okay, and keeps up with the slow reveal.

“ _I wanna run naked, in a rainstorm…_ ”

His hips drop, as he bends his knees, rolling his hips backwards. The shirt falls off of his upper body, leaving him half-exposed to both of his lovers. He looks over his shoulder, and sees both Charles and Ronald are staring at him, their mouths opened, both pairs of eyes staring at his naked back. He wants to drop the act and go over to them both, but keeps it up, as the song continues on.

“ _Make love in a train, cross-country…._ ”

It does sound nice. The three of them, taking a trip by train to somewhere far away. He would love to just lay in bed with both of them, and just hang out all together. It’s something he thinks about often, but is too scared to bring it up. He knows how hard both of them work, just as hard as he does, and there really isn’t a lot of time when the three of them get to spend their time together. He makes eye contact with Ronald, and then with Charles, before turning his head back to face forward, placing his hands behind his head, arching his back as sexy as he can.

“Finnian…” Charles moans low, sending a shiver down Finnian’s spine.

He shakes his head, not wanting to fall prey to his lover’s voice. No, he will finish this silly exercise. It may not last for very long, but he will at least get all of his clothes off. His hand goes to his backside, squeezing his pants with the palms of his hands.

“ _You put this in me, so now what? So now what?_ ”

Finnian unbuckles his pants, and pulls the belt from its confines, feeling a bit dizzy with the adrenaline that is pumping its way through his body. Closing his eyes, he feels the beats of the music, hoping he doesn’t look as silly as he feels.

“ _Wanting, needing, waiting… For you, to justify my love…_ ”

His hands pull his khakis down, leaving his boxers on. Once they’re off, he turns to look at his lovers, hoping that his erection isn’t too distracting for the two of them. Knowing that he’s doing something for them, like this, he can’t deny that it’s turning him on.

“ _Hoping, praying…. For you, to justify my love…_ ”

Fingers dip into the waistband of his boxers, delicately pulling them down, exposing himself completely to his two lovers. He hears both of them moan, each moan unique to his two loves. Ronald’s is soft and sweet, making Finnian’s hands tremble at how sweet they sound. And Charles. Charles’ moans make him want to to just drop to his knees and present himself to him. Let the older man do what he wants to his body. He will gladly give it to him.

“Fuck, Finny…” Ronald groans low.

He looks at their joined hands, and sees they’re clinging to each other. Good. That’s what he wants. He stands, completely naked, and starts to move his hips more to the music. He pushes his fingers through his hair, leaning his head backwards as he moans softly, cock standing out straight in front of him. He hears them both moan again, sending another wonderful feeling through his body. Finnian lets his fingers slide down his face, leaning his head back to its normal position, looking into Charles’ eyes first, and then looks into Ronald’s.

“ _I want to know you…_ ”

Walking closer to both men, he stands in front of Ronald first, who tries to reach out with his free hand. He shakes his head, and keeps swaying to the music, placing his hands on top of Ronald’s thighs. He hears him inhale sharply, as he begins to roll his hips backwards, arching his chest down, and then up, dipping down between his legs before coming back up. He leans over, and places a soft kiss on the corner of Ronald’s mouth, loving the soft groan that comes from his lover’s mouth.

“ _I just want to be your lover….I want to be your baby…_ ”

He must not have been paying attention to the music, getting lost in Ronald’s presence. He’s now listening to the lyrics, staring into Charles’ blue eyes, licking his lips. He turns around, and pushes his ass towards the man’s lap, grinding against his arousal with a slow sway of his hips.

A large hand touches his hip, and unlike shying away from Ronald, he just allows Charles to touch him, moaning low at the force behind the grip. He reaches down for their joined hands, and balances himself on Charles thighs, straddling his thighs, knees knocking together with his new position. He places their two hands on his arousal, as he pushes his back against Charles’ chest.

Two hands pump his cock slowly, moving in time with the music, Finnian’s soft moans intermingling with the music. Madonna’s sultry voice continues, both men beginning to move their hands faster on Finnian’s arousal. He reaches behind him, wrapping his arms behind Charles neck to balance himself on the man’s lap. He turns his head to the left, and his lips are soon being caressed by Ronald’s own lips, their kisses slow and languid. He starts to roll his hips, pushing against their fingers, loving how each man feels different on his body.

“You look _gorgeous_ , Finnian,” Charles whispers in his ear, his hand gripping onto Finnian’s hip more.

“He’s right, beautiful…” Ronald pulls back, brushing his lips against Finnian’s. “So, so gorgeous…”

Finnian moans, letting his lovers words wash over him as they all seem to move together perfectly. His orgasm comes fast, the soft groans from both Ronald and Charles pushing him to the edge with a quickness that’s never been there before. He cries out, his spunk being captured by Ronald’s lips, whose mouth is now covering the head of his arousal, Charles’ hand still pumping him to completion.

The song ends, and a new song begins to play. “ _Get ready for action - I got no regret right now_ -”

All three laugh, Finnian’s face becoming warm. “Sorry!” He starts to get up, but Charles’ hand keeps him in place.

“Leave it.” Charles kisses the side of his neck. “Fits perfectly.”

“Charles…” He tries not to moan, but he can’t help it. He feels Ronald’s lips on the other side of his neck, the moans all but increasing in pitch. “Ronald…”

“How about we head to the bedroom, beautiful?” Ronald whispers between both of their ears. “Let us get naked too?”

He nods his head, a smile on his face. “Yes, okay!” He slides off of Charles’ lap, and walks over to the stereo. Picking up his phone, he puts it onto silent, and looks at both of his lovers. “That wasn’t silly, was it?”

“Absolutely not.” Charles shakes his head. “It was perfect.”

“It was, beautiful.” Ronald is quick to agree. “Come on, let us show you how perfect it was, hmm?”

Finnian lets his lovers lead him back to their shared bedroom, where he is treated to both men lavishing him with touches and kisses that always make him feel so good. He’ll have to tell his employees that it worked, but he will remember to leave out the details they don’t need to know. Pushing those thoughts aside, both Charles and Ronald take him for a ride. And what a wild ride it is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts - “I thought we said no gifts?” & “I vote today to be pajama day.”

* * *

Charles moves as quiet as a mouse as he puts the french toast casserole he had made the night before into the oven, setting the timer for 40 minutes. Both Ronald and Finnian are still sleeping, as they should be, for it is still early in the morning for any normal, functioning human being to be awake. He had awoken a couple of hours earlier, opening the door at exactly 4:15, when his best friend had agreed to show up at their apartment.

_”I swear to GOD, Charles. You owe me for this.” His best friend, Charles Grey, says, as he drags the fresh Christmas tree into the living room._

_“Keep your voice down. They’re still sleeping.” He looks over at the bedroom door, hoping that both remain asleep. He had closed the door when he left the room at 3:45am, knowing that his best friend would be coming to help him and he knew that Charles had a tendency to be rather boisterous. Especially when being put out._

_“Why are you even doing this?” Charles asks him, as they get the tree set up in the corner of the room. “I thought that you all decided to not do Christmas this year, in favor of taking a trip in the new year?”_

_Placing water into the Christmas tree stand, he then puts the red and green tree skirt around it. “Well, how would you feel if you woke up on Christmas, and there was no Christmas tree?”_

_“I get what you’re saying, but if you guys decided to do something, why not just stick to what you agreed on?” Charles asks, opening the box of decorations. He reaches for his Starbucks coffee cup, and takes a long sip on it._

_“Because of that feeling of waking up on Christmas morning with a large decorated tree.” He doesn’t know why he’s bothering to have this dialogue with his best friend, when it seems that Charles just doesn’t seem to understand. He sips his own coffee, the rich bitterness giving him the extra kick he needs to make sure this gets done quickly and efficiently. “Look, I’m sure Snake misses you, so I can finish this up on my own.”_

_The other man starts to sputter, his face blooming red. “He’s asleep. And he knows what I’m doing. I just need to get home before sunrise.”_

_“Then, we must work fast.”_

_“Well, let’s do this, then.”_

The tree in the corner sparkles with twinkling lights, a bunch of different colored ball ornaments are scattered throughout the branches. A large star rests on the top, glowing bright. There are a few ornaments that the three have purchased together over the past year, for this is their first Christmas together. There are a few ornaments that he and Finnian had picked out over the duration of their relationship, but he only put up a few, not wanting for Ronald to feel out of place. No, it had been eight months since the three of them had jumped into this relationship together, and Charles is willing to bet money that while Ronald had been with the other gentleman, that he had never had experienced a Christmas quite like this one. He puts the one that Ronald had picked in the middle of the tree, knowing that it would hopefully bring a smile to his lover’s face.

There are a bunch of large boxes under the tree, as well as a few medium and small ones. Charles could not bear the thought of not having presents under the tree, so he had been buying them over the last few months, keeping them locked in the trunk of his car, which neither Finnian or Ronald ever went through. He had received notification of his year end bonus at the end of the fiscal quarter, which is why he decided to do this, rather than stick to the plan of having no Christmas this year due to their planned holiday.

Looking at the time, he sees it’s just after seven. Grabbing the bacon out of the fridge, he gets his pan ready. He pushes the button on their coffee maker, having set up the grounds the night before. He knows as soon as he starts to cook the bacon, it will wake his two lovers up, and he wants to make sure everything is ready to go. The dining table is set with Christmas plates, red napkins accompanying the theme of the morning. Inhaling deeply, the smell of their fresh Christmas tree permeates the air, making his smile grow a little wider.

Bacon fizzles in its own grease, as he turns them over in the pan. He hears the sound of the door creaking open, wondering who will be awake first. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Finnian standing in his Christmas pajamas - another tradition that Charles had insisted they still observe, even though they weren’t going to ‘celebrate’. He had gifted both Ronald and Finnian them the night before, the three of them putting on their matching Christmas pajamas. Red and green striped pants, with a large green shirt covered in an ‘ugly’ Christmas sweater pattern. He sees Finnian scratch the back of his neck, his eyes not yet open.

“C-Charles?” He yawns again, still keeping his eyes half-opened. “Are you out here?”

“I am, Finny.” Charles puts the bacon on a plate covered with a paper towel, allowing the fat to drain into it. He turns the burner off, and sets the hot skillet on one of the back burners. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Mmhmm.” Another loud yawn. “Merry….” _yawn_  “Christmas.”

He tries to keep the smile off of his face, for he knows it will give him away. “Merry Christmas to you, Finny.”

“OH!” And now, Finnian’s eyes are wide open, the look of joy on his face the exact reason why Charles had sacrificed his sleep to make this possible. “OH! CHARLES!” He shouts excitedly. “CHARLES!!”

The bedroom door opens wider, Ronald rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Beautiful, why are you shouting so early?” He yawns, adjusting his glasses to rest on his nose. Charles looks at him, and sees yellow-green eyes widen, his mouth dropping open.

“Merry Christmas.” His voice is thick with emotion, overcome by how both of his lovers are looking at him right now.

Finnian charges towards him, hugging him tightly. “Merry Christmas, Charles!!”

“I thought we said no gifts?” Ronald asks, his voice sounding as rough as Charles’ did moments ago. He can see the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, as he approaches the both of them.

He reaches out, and pulls Ronald into their hug. “I’m sorry, Ronald, but I can’t just not have Christmas. I wanted to surprise the both of you.”

“You definitely did.” He half-laughs, half-cries, as he places his head against Charles’ shoulder. “This is too much, Charles.”

“We love you.” He whispers into his ear, hugging him tight. Finnian has his arm around Ronald’s waist, and hugs him just as fiercely.

“Yes!” Finnian nods his head, laughing merrily. “It’s our first Christmas together!”

“It is.” Charles confirms. He places a kiss on the tops of both of their heads, pulling away from them. “Finny? Why don’t you two go and grab some presents, and sit down on the couch? I’ll bring some coffee over.”

Their young lover nods his head, a large smile on his face. “Okay, Charles! Come on, Ronald!” He takes Ronald’s hand, and leads him over to the couch. Charles and Ronald look at one another, both sharing a smile.

“You got it, beautiful.”

Pulling the peppermint mocha creamer out of the fridge, Charles fixes their coffee, and sets both Finnian’s and Ronald’s cups down in front of them. “I know we said no presents, so don’t expect too much. I just wanted to make sure you had something to open on Christmas morning.”

“Thank you.” Ronald sniffles, wiping his eyes. “This is amazing, Charles.”

“Only the best for my two loves.” He sits down on the arm of the sofa. “Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

Finnian tears into one box, and pulls out a new gardening apron. “You didn’t!”

“I saw you had your eyes on that one. More pockets for you to store things in, hmm?” He reaches over, ruffling Finnian’s mussed up straw-blonde hair. “Do you like it?”

“I love it! Thank you so much!” Finnian hugs him tightly.

“Charles.” Ronald’s voice cracks, as the tears are flowing freely from his eyes now. “You didn’t.”

On Ronald’s lap is a very nice leather briefcase, one Charles had seen him admiring one day when they were out at the mall. “When I saw you looking at it, I knew that it had to be yours.”

“I love you.” Ronald gets up, and walks over to him, hugging him. “God, I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.” He chuckles, holding him close. “Now, there’s another gift inside each of yours.”

Both of his lovers sit down on the couch, and root through their gifts. Charles’ heart begins to beat rapidly, as he waits with anxious anticipation for them to find their gift. He reaches into his pocket, and begins to fiddle with what’s resting in there. Both find their smaller gift at the same time, and open it together. The loud squeal coupled with a broken sob makes a large smile appear on Charles’ face.

“I love you both very much, and this is a small token of my love. It’s not an engagement ring, nor is it a wedding ring. It’s just a ring that symbolizes my commitment to the both of you. I hope you will wear it, but you don’t have to.” He pulls his own out, and puts it on his right ring finger. He kneels down, taking the ring from Finnian first, and slips it onto his right ring finger, placing a soft kiss on his palm. “My love.” He looks up, and smiles, Finnian’s cheerful smile making his chest hurt.

He turns to look at Ronald, who has yet to stop crying, as Charles takes the ring from his fingers. “This is a promise, beautiful - that it’s the three of us, come hell or high water.” He places the ring onto his right ring finger. He kisses the back of his hand, and places a soft kiss on top of the ring, before standing up.

His two lovers stand up, and embrace him, almost knocking him backwards. He laughs, holding them both close. “There are more presents, you know.” He kisses both of their cheeks, never removing his arms from around the both of them. “I need to finish breakfast, so how about you open the rest while I get that taken care of?”

They each share a kiss together, lips pressing firmly as they whisper their love for one another. Satisfied that his lovers will be okay, he heads into the kitchen to finish making their Christmas morning breakfast.

The rest of the gifts are nowhere near the level of that small surprise gift, but it doesn’t bother Charles. He had bought all of these things for his two lovers - clothes, books, a couple of video games, and a few blu-rays that they could all watch as a family. The sound of Finnian and Ronald talking to each other animatedly makes Charles’ body feel warm. He gets the casserole out of the oven, and places it in the middle of the dining table.

“FOOD!” Finnian shouts, jumping up.

“Smells wonderful, Charles.” Ronald says, as he walks over to the table with Finnian.

He starts to dish out the food, setting bacon on each of their plates. “Eat up.”

Conversation is kept light, as they eat with gusto. Charles can’t help but look at his lovers’ right hands, the pit of his stomach bubbling with happiness as he looks at their matching rings. He looks over at Finnian, and sees he’s reaching for more bacon.

“Well, what should we do after breakfast? Get dressed and head outside?” Ronald asks, sitting back in his chair, rubbing his small protruding belly.

“I vote today to be a pajama day!” Finnian states, a bright smile on his face. “Please? Can we?” He looks back and forth between both Ronald and Charles.

Charles nods his head. “I think that sounds like a great idea. How about we build a pillow fort, and watch one of our new movies?”

“I’ll go get the blankets.” Ronald jumps up, his smile rivaling their young lover’s smile.

“I’ll clean up our mess.” Charles grabs their dishes, and heads back into the kitchen.

They put on the new Disney animated film that they had not been able to see, due to their hectic work schedules. Pillows surround the three of them, a sheet over the top of the cushions, as they lay on the floor together. Charles lays in the middle, holding both of his lovers close to him as they watch the movie, his mind at peace.

“Merry Christmas, my loves.” He says it again, squeezing them both with a companionable squeeze.

“Merry Christmas!” They both say, looking up at him together.

They spend the rest of the day snuggling in their pillow fort, just enjoying their shared time together. It is the perfect Christmas, one immortalized by the wonderful selfie that Ronald decided to take of the three of them. But, Charles had not been awake for it, as is evidenced by the picture. In the picture, his eyes are closed, but the smile on his face shows just how happy he is. Ronald and Finnian share the same bright smile, looking like they’re trying not to laugh at how Charles had fallen asleep. It is indeed the perfect Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I think you deserve a treat.”
> 
> Time for some more backstory!! :D

* * *

“Finny! That man is back again!” Emily pokes her head into the small office that Finnian keeps most of his paperwork and orders in.

Finnian owns The Weston Way, a floral shop that specializes in large orders for estates, as well as weddings of any scale - large or small. It had taken him a few years working right out of high school for others for him to gather enough funds to buy his own shop. One generous benefactor - Ciel Phantomhive - had gave him a rather generous sum after doing the flowers for one of his family’s large outdoor parties, which both gave Finnian the last bit he needed, and secured him a client for as long as he was to remain in business. He’s working on a large order for Mr. Phantomhive right now, papers strewn all over his desk, none of the ideas he’s jotted down make him happy. Hearing Emily, though, that makes him very happy.

“The man with the mole?!” He asks, quickly standing up. He knocks his head against the low hanging lamp, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his head. “Ouch!”

“Yes! That’s the man!” She nods her head. “He’s dressed in his fancy clothes again!”

Fixing his shirt, Finnian then tries to fix his hair, making one of his red bobby pins move out of place. Emily walks over to him, and helps him, a sheepish smile on his face. “Thanks, Emily. Did he say anything to you?”

“No, he didn’t. But, I thought you would like to know he’s here.” She smiles. “Want me to call you over the intercom, so it doesn’t make it seem so obvious you’re there to check him out?”

Laughing, he shakes his head. “No, I can handle it. Go on back to the register. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“You look very handsome today!” She compliments him, before leaving him alone in his office.

He takes his gardening apron off, hanging it up on the hook by the door. He fixes himself one last time, hoping that there’s no plant matter on his body. He walks through the door, and heads into the shop, looking around casually. He sees the tall man with short silver hair, and notices that he is dressed very nice, just as Emily said. Taking a deep breath, he walks over to him, a smile on his face.

“Can I help you find something today, sir?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels. He’s spoken to him a few times, as he’s stopped in the store to pick up pre-made rose bouquets, probably for his sweetheart. That thought makes him want to sigh, a sudden wave of sadness passing over him as he thinks about this handsome man’s possible lover.

Sky-blue eyes look down at him. “I was just looking at your orchids. They are quite beautiful.” He holds up one of the potted Azul Phalaenopsis orchids. “Would you recommend someone who doesn’t know much about plants this particular bloom?”

“Oh, sure!” Finnian nods his head, his smile staying on his face. “They’re very easy to take care, and when they bloom, you can cut some of their branches, and if you pot them correctly, you can get another plant started. And when it reblooms, it will be white!”

The taller man gives him a smile, making his heart thud rapidly in his chest. “Then, you’ve sold me. I think I will buy this one.”

“Is it for your wife?” The question slips out casually, as Finnian takes a look at the man’s left hand. He sees no ring there, but that doesn’t mean anything.

Soft laughter leaves the man’s mouth, making Finnian’s stomach start to twist. “No, not my wife. Although some might think that.”

“O-Oh. Girlfriend, then?” He walks with him over to the register, Emily giving him a ‘look’, before moving away to let him handle the transaction.

Another soft laugh. “No, no. No girlfriend. He’s my best friend, and he needs some color in his apartment. I think this will do quite nicely.”

“Ah! I see!” Finnian suddenly feels much better as he hears the man tell him just who this plant is for. “But, who gets all those roses you buy? Are those for your girlfriend?”

“You recognize me?” The man sounds surprised, but the smile on his face makes Finnian think that maybe it’s not such a surprise. Did he know that Finnian had been noticing him??

He hears Emily start to giggle from where she’s standing, the sound ceasing after Finnian looks over at her. “It’s a small shop, sir. We do get repeat customers every now and again.” He tries to cover for himself, but feels his heartbeat pick up once more, as he stares into sky-blue eyes.

“Well, since you know that I’m a repeat customer, I suppose I should introduce myself.’ He holds his hand out to Finnian. “My name is Charles. Charles Phipps.”

Taking the man’s hand, he gives it a gentle shake. “My name is Finnian! Finnian Blühen!”

“You chose the right profession for your name, Finnian.” Charles smiles, handing him cash for the plant.

“You know German?!” Finnian can’t keep the excitement out of his voice. “I was born there!”

Laughing, Charles takes his change. “I do. I also speak French and Italian fluently. A requirement for my job.” He picks up the plant, and starts to head toward the door. “It was nice meeting you, Finnian.”

“Please, call me Finny!” He calls out, that sadness returning. He doesn’t want this man to leave his shop. Not yet.

The taller man starts to duck his head to make his way outside, but stops. “Oh, and Finny?” He looks back at where Finnian is standing. “I buy those flowers for my secretary. I don’t have a girlfriend, or wife. I’m gay.” He winks, heading outside, leaving Finnian standing there, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

“He’s gay!!” Emily claps her hands. “Finny? Finny, are you okay?” She waves her hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of it, the smile on Finnian’s face begins to hurt his cheeks. “His name is Charles!”

“Yes, but you missed the important part. He’s _gay_ , Finny! There’s still hope!”

The two of them jump up and down, Finnian happier than he’s ever been. He finally has a name!!

***

A week flies by, the shop in full blown wedding season mode. Lots of weddings to prepare for, and lots of flowers to buy. He heads to the flower market before dawn on Saturday, hoping to get there before some of his competitors show up. He’s got specific instructions from the bride what she wants, and he has to make sure he’s able to snag the last bunch of fire and ice roses, as he had arrived too late the day before.

He heads to the market, and sees a large man standing against the wall, holding two steaming cups. He stops walking. No, why would he be here? Finnian shakes his head, and continues to walk, hoping that he’s seeing something incorrectly. As he gets closer, the shadow becomes visible, and suddenly his feet are moving faster as he approaches the man that’s now facing him with a smile on his face.

“Good morning. I heard you take your coffee with two creams and two sugars?” He holds out a large cup to him.

Finnian can’t keep the smile off of his face. A few moments ago, he could barely bring himself to make it to the market on time, and now he’s full of energy. “I do! How did you know that? And why are you here?!”

“I thought I would surprise you.” Charles Phipps smiles. “I stopped by your shop last night, but you had gone home early. Your co-worker?”

“Employee.” He corrects him, the two of them heading towards where the vendors are just starting to set up their shops. “Emily or Oscar?”

“Oscar.” Charles states. “And you own that business? You’re so young.”

“I’m not _that_  young! I’m 23!” He sticks his tongue out playfully, laughing at himself.

“That’s quite young to own such a well-established shop. You must have good clients.” Finnian looks up at him, the cold chill of the morning disappearing as he stares up into his handsome face. “What is it?”

“I’m just so happy to see you again, Charles!” He smiles brightly, taking a sip of his coffee. “And you even got the right blend!” He leans against the man’s arm, hoping it doesn’t seem too forward.

“I told you, Oscar gave me all the correct details.” An arm wraps around his shoulder, making Finnian a little weak in the knees. “So, the coffee passes the test?”

He laughs, and nods his head. “It does. Come with me? I need to get these flowers quickly before someone else snaps them up.”

“There’s no one else here.” Charles looks around.

“Just wait, Charles.” Finnian steps away from him.

They begin to walk down the center aisle, Finnian taking a turn at a split, and heads down a different aisle. More people are beginning to show up, the noise steadily rising. They make it to the stall that Finnian needs to shop at, and sees that no one else is there yet except for the vendor, his assistant and many different types of flowers.

“Ah, Finny! Good morning to you!” A middle-aged Asian man states, a fox-like grin on his face.

“Good morning, Mr. Lau! I’ve come to take all the fire and ice roses you have!” He grins, and points to the bucket that has around ten dozen roses. “How much?”

“For you~? $600.”

“What about $400? And throw in some of those orange roses as well?” He points to another bucket.

“$550.”

“Still too much!” Finnian laments, scrunching up his face. He forgets that Charles is standing next to him, concentrating on getting Mr. Lau to drop the price more. “What about $450, and throw in a dozen red tulips?”

“$500.”

“$475 for the fire and ice roses, orange roses, a dozen red tulips, and a dozen pink tulips.”

“Deal. Ran-Mao? Please get the flowers together for our precious Finny!”

He pulls out 5 crisp $100 bills, handing the money over to the crafty salesman. “Thank you, Mr. Lau! Can Ran-Mao help take them to my van? It’s just parked around the corner.”

“Normal spot, yes? Of course, of course.” Mr. Lau smiles, bowing at the waist. “I hope whatever girl is getting married will appreciate your hard work, Finny.”

“They always do, Mr. Lau.” He laughs, and bows in return. “Your blooms are the best!”

“You are too kind.” The vendor smiles, his assistant setting the three buckets of roses on the floor, and another bucket full of tulips. “See you next week~?”

“Yes, sir!” Finnian grabs one of the buckets, Ran-Mao grabbing the second, and Charles grabs the third. “Oh! I forgot you were here!” He giggles, a little embarrassed about forgetting the nice man that had brought him his delicious coffee was still there.

Charles looks at him, a small smirk on his face. “Which way to your car, Finny?”

“This way!”

The three walk to where his van is parked. Finnian opens the back door, pointing to where he wants each bucket to go. He pulls out a $10 to give to Ran-Mao, who takes it with a smile and bow, leaving him alone with Charles.

“Thank you for helping me this morning.” He says, closing the van doors. “I wish I could hang out with you longer, but I have to get back to the shop.”

Silver hair seems to sparkle under the streetlight, the sun still sleeping for another hour or so. “You were very impressive back there.”

“N-No!” He shakes his head, cheeks burning. “I was just doing my job.”

“It was quite amusing to watch. I thought for sure he would not budge.” Charles smiles. “How late are you working today?”

“Well, I have to get these roses set up for a wedding in a few hours. I think I should be done early afternoon. Why?” He finishes his coffee, tossing the cup into the nearby wastebin.

“I would like to take you out to dinner. Would that be okay? I am more than happy to pick you up from your shop, if you do not wish to give me your address.”

His cheeks burn more, heart a fluttering mess. “U-Um, yes! I would like to get some dinner with you tonight! What’s your number?” He pulls his phone out, and types it in as Charles rattles it off to him. “I’ll text you my address? Is 5:30 okay? I don’t stay up very late.”

“Do you have to come to flower market every day?”

“No. I usually come to market three times a week.” Finnian puts his phone back into his pocket after sending his address. “Thank you for the coffee this morning, Charles. I really appreciate it!”

“You’re welcome, Finny. See you tonight?” He takes Finnian’s hand, giving it a small shake, before pressing a kiss on the back of his hand.

Finnian bites his lip, nodding his head fast. “Yes! Tonight! Bye, Charles!” He hops into the van, turning it on. He looks back, and sees Charles is watching him, so he gives a small wave before pulling away from the curb. He heads back to the shop with a big smile on his face.

When he gets to the shop, he sees both Oscar and Emily waiting for him at the backdoor of the shop. He gets out of the car, and calls out “Oscar!!”

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Emily chastises him, after opening the van door.

“For what it’s worth, I think I did a good thing, boss.” Oscar says.

Finnian looks between both of his employees, and tries to hide the smile on his face, but he can’t, and instead starts to laugh. “We’re going out on a date tonight!”

“I _told_  you it was a good idea.” Emily says.

“Come on, let’s get these flowers inside and start on the arrangements.” Finnian grabs one of the buckets. “If the date goes well, maybe I will give you both something nice.” 

“Both?? But I’m the one who told him where to meet you this morning.” Oscar grumbles, hauling in the tulips.

“Rude!” Emily calls over he shoulder. “I would have done it too, if I had been working last night!”

“Yes, you both. But no promises!” Finnian says. “Now, let’s get to work!”

***

At 5:30pm sharp, his doorbell rings. Finnian gets up off of his couch, and walks over to the door, opening it up. Charles is standing with a large bouquet of roses, a bouquet he had put together the day before. He laughs, and takes the flowers from his hands, inviting him inside.

“Now, I know that you know those are your flowers, but I couldn’t find it in me to go and make a purchase of flowers at another florist.” Charles smiles, bending down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “You look very handsome.”

Blushing, Finnian smiles shyly at him. “Do you like it?” After coming home from the wedding, he had taken a nap, then a hot shower, and then got dressed in the nicest clothes he owned - a pair of brown slacks, a cream colored button up shirt, and a black vest. “I don’t ever dress up nice. Not like you.” He looks at what Charles is wearing, and feels a little undressed. “You look very handsome too.”

“Do I?” The taller man has a genuine smile on his face. “I’m happy to hear you say that, Finny.” He walks into his kitchen. “Where are your vases? I can set up the flowers, if you want to go grab your coat?”

“The shelf above the fridge!” Finnian goes over to his closet, and pulls out his jacket. “Where are we going tonight?”

“It’s a surprise.” Charles says, over the running water. “I won’t keep you out late, I promise.”

“I appreciate it, Charles.” He smiles, and watches him put the roses in the water. “Ah, very nice job!”

The roses are set on the kitchen counter, adding a nice pop of color to his kitchen. “I’m glad it passes your test.” He holds his arm out, Finnian hooking his arm with his. “May i escort you to my car now?”

“You may.” He tries to keep his giggling at a minimum, but he’s never met someone as prim and proper as Charles Phipps seems to be. “May I ask what type of car do you drive?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I brought my steed.” Charles looks down at him, a tiny smirk on his face.

Finnian starts to laugh. “I can’t ride a horse!”

“I’m teasing.” Charles points to the car just down the road. “I drive a Volvo XC60.” The lights flash, as he unlocks the car. Finnian lets go of his arm, and gets into the passenger seat, which Charles holds open for him, then closes it gently.

He looks at the car. “I’ve never been in something so fancy before!” He tells him, when he gets into the driver’s seat.

“Ah, do you think it’s fancy? It’s just a car. It had good gas mileage. I like to go driving on the weekends.” Charles starts the car, and reaches over. “Here, watch.” He touches a small button next to the seat, Finnian’s butt starting to get warm.

“Oh!! Is that a heater?!” Finnian exclaims, placing his hands underneath his thighs to touch the warming seat.

“It is.” Charles smiles, carefully pulling out of his spot. “I hope you’re hungry, Finny.”

“Starving!”

The two arrive at their destination, a semi-formal restaurant, one definitely out of Finnian’s price range. Charles, however, tells him not to worry and that he can order whatever he is in the mood for, price does not matter. They order an appetizer, oysters rockefeller, along with a bottle of wine.

After a glass and half dozen oysters, Finnian is feeling much more comfortable with this kind, handsome man. He finds out that Charles works for a company that deals with technology, and that he has his own office and people that work under him. He always has to dress nice for his job, as they have clients that come in and out of their office on a daily basis, so he must always look the part in order to impress.

“I wish I had a job that I could dress up nice.” Finnian says, as their salad course arrives. “You must have lots of nice ties.”

“I do have quite the collection.” Charles agrees, pouring more wine for the two of them. “Would you like to see them sometime?”

“I would!” The thought of seeing Charles’ place makes butterflies appear in his stomach, fluttering back and forth in his tummy.

A hand touches his, drawing his eyes to look into sky-blue ones. “Would you like to see them tonight?” His voice is deep, and the touch sends a sharp jolt through his body. “Or, is that too soon?”

“T-Tonight might be nice.” He stumbles on his words, feeling a little embarrassed. “I just…I really can’t stay out very late tonight.” A frown starts to manifest on his lips, hating the fact that he has to go to the market again in the morning.

“A rain check, then?” Charles asks. “May I ask when will the next time be where you will not have to go to the market?”

“I don’t have to go on Wednesdays.” Finnian replies.

“How about we have another date on Tuesday night? I can cook dinner for us?”

He nods his head rapidly. “Yes, please!! I would like that very much!”

“Then, it’s settled. Dinner at my place on Tuesday.” Charles smiles.

The two talk about current affairs, Finnian excitedly talking about his new favorite television show, that Charles also watches. They wind up staying at the restaurant for quite a long time, having a wonderful conversation. When Charles pays for the check, Finnian offers to leave gratuity, but the man will not allow him to pay for a thing. The two head to the car, and they drive back to Finnian’s apartment, the chatter between the two becoming quiet.

“So, I will see you on Tuesday?” Finnian asks, as they pull up to Finnian’s place. “Will you send me your address, so I know where to go?”

He nods his head, their hands pulling apart. They had held hands on the way out of the restaurant, and for the duration of their car ride home. “Finnian.” He stops moving, and turns his head at the sound of his full name. Lips touch his with a gentle kiss, Finnian’s eyelids slipping shut as he kisses Charles back, butterflies causing a meltdown within his stomach.

Their kiss doesn’t last very long, but it’s enough for the both of them. They pull apart, Finnian smiling giddily, feeling like his face is on fire. “Thank you for tonight, Charles! I will see you on Tuesday!” He gets out of the car, and starts to walk up to his apartment, trying not to show just how happy he is, but it is unavoidable. There’s a bounce in his step, and he can feel the joy surrounding him. He looks behind him, and sees Charles is still on the street. He gives a wave, and heads into his building, sighing happily.

***

“I think you deserve a treat.” Charles sets a box down, a smile on his face.

Finnian smiles brightly, not at all expecting to see Charles so soon after their date. “What is it??”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Charles stays standing to the side. It’s late on Monday night, Finnian getting ready to close up the shop.

He takes off the green bow, setting it to the side. The top comes off, revealing a large chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles on the frosting. “Chocolate!!” Finnian smiles brightly. “Which one of them told you about my love of chocolate?”

“You can blame Emily for this one.” Both men laugh, as Finnian unwraps it, offering half to Charles. “No, you go ahead and eat it. I have more at home.”

“Oh?” That news makes him feel a little less special. He tries to control his emotions, but does not do such a good job, as Charles leans over and speaks quietly into his ear.

“I made them for you, silly.” He leaves a quick kiss on his cheek.

“OH!” The sadness disappears, as he realizes just what Charles said. He takes a bite, and groans softly. “It’s so moist! It’s very yummy, Charles!”

“Good. Now I know what to make for our date tomorrow night.” Charles winks. “See you then?”

“Yes!”

Before he turns away, he leans down and kisses Finnian on the lips. This time, Finnian is ready for it, and returns the kiss, hoping his lips aren’t sticky with remnants of frosting on them. They pull apart, Finnian smiling shyly, as he watches Charles head to the shop’s door. The taller man turns around and gives him a smile, before heading out, leaving him alone with his baked good.

“Ooh! Can i have some?” Emily pokes her head out of the back.

Finnian shakes his head. “No, but thank you for telling him that I love chocolate.” He grins, putting the rest of the cupcake in his mouth.

“That was from Charles?! He was here?!”

“He was.” Finnian smiles. “I have a date with him tomorrow night!”

The mention of the date has those butterflies returning in full force, the cupcake suddenly seeming not such a good idea, but he doesn’t care. He’s too excited about what the two of them will do tomorrow night.

***

Perspiration glides down his face, trailing down his neck, as he lays on his back, panting softly. Both of their bodies are slick, covered in sweat and other fluids, after their intense session. Finnian lifts his head and places it on Charles shoulder, his arm wrapping around him protectively, breathing just as erratic as he is.

“I hope you know that I do not do this after every second date.” Charles pants softly, sky-blue eyes locking onto his own.

He giggles, nodding his head. “I know, Charles. I don’t either.” He leans up, and kisses him softly, his tongue slipping between the seam of his lips. They kiss each other, tongues moving slow, the urgency they had both felt before gone, replaced by something more sweet and tender. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“No, of course not.” Charles brings him back down to his chest, and gives him a one-arm hug. “Do you?”

“No.” Finnian shakes his head. “I….I kinda was hoping we might do it again? I mean, it doesn’t have to be tonight! I know you probably want me to go home, which I can do.”

A low laugh sends a shiver through his body. “Finnian, you’re babbling. I want you to spend the night, but only if you’re comfortable?”

“I am!” He nods his head. He looks into his eyes, feeling his cheeks become flush. “But, um…are we boyfriends now?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend, Finny?” He asks, his voice becoming serious, no longer playful and teasing. “I would be honored if you were to accept me as your boyfriend, lover, etc.”

“Yes!” He laughs, nodding his head. “Boyfriend and lover! I like both!”

They kiss each other again, this time the kiss deepening, all thoughts of talking disappearing in favor of a different type of talk. One that encourages breathless moans and low groans, soft kisses and tender touches, until the wee hours of the morning.

***

“You got laid.” Emily says, as Finnian walks into the shop the following day well past the time he said he would be in.

Blushing deeply, he sets down the hot chocolate he had picked up for her. “H-How can you tell??”

“By the way you’re smiling, the way you’re walking. Oh, my gosh. Are you and Charles a thing now?!” She attack hugs him, squealing loud in his ear.

Laughing, he nods and hugs her back. “Yes! He asked me to be his boyfriend, and I said yes!”

“Oh, Finny! I’m so happy for you!”

His phone vibrates, letting him know he’s got a text. “ _I had a lot of fun last night. And this morning. ;) I hope you have a nice day at work today, Finny. Talk to you later?_ ”

“ _I did, Charles! I really like you a lot! Yes, later! Have a good day too! :D_ ”

He puts his phone away, and heads back into the back of the shop. He sits down at his desk, and takes a look at the purchase orders that had come through while he had enjoyed his morning with Charles, a smile appearing on his lips as he thinks about his boyfriend. Shaking his head, he focuses on his work. He can think about Charles later. Now it’s time to get to work.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I brought you a cookie. Now, I demand the payment of one smile.”
> 
> Set after the events of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4910866/chapters/15778561) chapter.

* * *

Ronald walks into the flower shop, keeping his head low. His hat covers his face, so he’s hoping that no one recognizes him, as he heads towards the register. Box in hand, he slowly lifts his head up and sees Emily standing behind the counter.

“Ah! Hello-” He holds up his finger to his lips, shaking his head. She giggles, and then nods her head. “Finny is in the back. Would you like for me to go get him for you?”

“No, thanks. Is it alright if I head back there?” He adjusts his hat, and slips behind the counter.

“Of course, Mr-!” She catches herself before announcing his name, the smile remaining on her face. “Shall I keep Oscar out of the back for you?”

He nods his head. “Yes, that would be great. Is he out here already?” He looks around, but doesn’t see the other helper.

“Yes, he’s in the roses fridge, straightening up the bouquets that are in there.” She points across the store. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure neither of us go back there until you leave?”

Ronald sets a couple of cookies down on the counter. “Perhaps that will be best, love.” He teases her, enjoying her happy giggles. “He’s not expecting anyone, right?”

“If you mean Mr. Phipps, no.” Emily shakes her head.

The nervousness he’s been feeling disappears when he learns that Finny’s other man won’t be coming around. It still is so strange, knowing that his lover has another man in his life. He doesn’t usually like sharing, but with Finnian, it’s different. He’s falling in love with this ray of sunshine, and if it means he has to share him, then he’ll do it.

“That obvious, is it?” He winks, and heads over to the door that leads to the back of the shop. “Thanks, doll.”

“Of course!” She turns around, and goes back to what she had been doing before Ronald had shown up.

The temperature drops when he enters the back room, as this is where Finnian creates the magic of his bouquets. Ronald keeps his head down, wanting to surprise him. After their Friday night date, he had wanted to see him again, but Finny’s work had prevented him from being able to come over to his place again. It had been a long two weeks, and after texting back and forth, they had decided to see each other again on Saturday night. Except, Ronald couldn’t wait that long, and decided to surprise his new lover a couple days before their determined date.

“Oscar, is that you?” He hears Finnian call out from somewhere in the back. “Just put the roses on the table, okay?”

He stands by the closed door, and keeps the box of cookies in his hands, doing his best to remain calm. Just hearing his voice nearby is enough to send his heart into overdrive. Hearing it through the phone is one thing, but hearing it so close? He’s not sure if he’ll be able to maintain his silence until Finnian shows his face to him.

“Oscar?” Finnian pokes his head out from what looks like a storage area, cerulean eyes burning brighter as they land on where Ronald is standing. “AAAAAH!!!” Finnian bursts through the door and quickly makes his way over to where he’s standing.

“Hey, beautiful.” He smiles, holding out the box in front of him. “I brought you a cookie. Well, a few cookies.” He opens the box with the tip of his finger, keeping it balanced on his palm. “Now, I demand the payment of one smile.”

If his smile were any brighter, he would block out the sun. “You brought me cookies?! And they’re sugar cookies!! I LOVE sugar cookies, Ronald!!”

“I know you do, beautiful. I remember from our third coffee date, when you drooled over the very large sugar cookie in the display case.” He smiles, and takes one out. “Open wide.” He holds the cookie up to Finnian’s lips, and watches him bite down delicately on the soft treat.

Finnian swallows, the smile staying on his face. “You remembered that??”

“Course I did. I remember everything you tell me, Finny.” He takes a bite off the same cookie, before handing it over to his young lover. “Sorry I couldn’t wait to see you until Saturday, but I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

After taking a few more bites, Finnian demolishes the cookie with a large grin. “Oh? What have you been thinking about? I’ve been thinking about you too!”

“Have you, beautiful?” He sets the box of cookies on a clear space on one of the many tables, pushing aside some baby’s breath that is lying on some cellophane. “Will you tell me what about?”

Red bobby-pins keep straw-colored hair in place as Finnian nods his head. “I will! But you tell me first?”

“I’ve been thinking about _this_.” Ronald reaches down, and cups Finnian’s flaccid arousal gently. “Too forward, beautiful?” He leans over, speaking softly into his ear.

A soft moan pierces his ear. “N-Not at all, Ronald.” Finnian places his hand on top of Ronald’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about the same thing…”

“You think about your cock?” He teases him, giving the swelling mound a soft squeeze. “Are you getting hard, beautiful…?”

Finnian nods his head, moaning more. “I am, and no.” He shakes his head, clearly torn between how he wants to act. “I’ve been thinking about you. Well, my….in you…”

The blush that stains his young lover’s cheeks makes Ronald’s underwear becoming a little bit uncomfortable. “Oh? You haven’t told your other lover that, have you?”

“N-No…” Finnian confesses. “Is that bad, Ronald?”

“Not at all, beautiful.” He licks the side of his neck, rubbing his hand across his mound. “Is there somewhere we can go that’s a bit more _private_?”

“T-The fridge…” A finger points to the area that his young lover had been when he walked into the back of the shop. “B-But, Ronald, I don’t have a-”

He touches his finger against his soft lips. “Don’t worry, beautiful. Let’s just go in there, hmm?”

“Okay!”

A hand touches his, Finnian pulling him towards the walk-in cooler. His hat tips backwards at the force, not bothering to fix it as he’s pulled into the unit. The flap closes, leaving the two of them completely alone, and away from any prying eyes. He cups Finnian’s face, and kisses him deeply, pushing him up against the shelves, rattling them in their spot.

He can taste the sugar cookie on his tongue, as their kiss deepens. Finnian’s soft moans are turning Ronald on so much, that he’s almost upset that they can’t do anything thanks to lack of protection. But rules are rules, and he will not disobey them, no matter how bad he wants to know what it will feel like to have Finnian inside of him without the barrier of a prophylactic. He breaks off the kiss, teeth gently nipping at Finnian’s lower neck.

“C-Careful, Ronald…” He moans, tilting his head to the side for him.

“I know, beautiful. No marks.” Kissing the spot he had just nipped, there does not seem to be any physical evidence. “W-will you touch me? While I touch you?”

“Mmmm….yes!”

Both of their hands dip into their pants - one pair of slacks, one pair of khakis, and both find their prize at the same time. They groan low in unison, foreheads pressed together, as they set the tempo. Ronald feels Finnian grip him tightly, making him let out a breathy moan.

“F-Finny…” He moans low, brushing his lips against Finnian’s, as they pump each other faster. “Finny, that feels so good…”

“It does…” Finnian nods his head, chasing after Ronald’s lips to kiss him more. Ronald feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest, as they kiss one another with a simmering passion.

He pushes Finnian against the shelf a little harder than he intends, and a few plastic decorations fall from the shelf, but neither pay any attention to it. They’re lost in one another, the intensity of their touching becoming almost too much for either of them. The soft groans. mix with lewd cries, ring loud in Ronald’s ears. He only hopes that the music in the shop is loud enough to cover up their noises, as he keeps touching Finnian.

Their kiss breaks off, both panting erratically as they thrust against one another. Ronald feels Finnian straddle his leg, the two of them jerking each other off, rubbing themselves against one another at the same time. His glasses begin to fog up, but it doesn’t bother him. No, he just wants to feel his ray of sunshine spill forth his glow, his body aching to achieve it with him.

“Gonna come for me, beautiful…?” He whispers against his parted lips, the tip of his tongue licking Finnian’s cupid’s bow.

“Yes! YES!” Finnian cries out, the sound sweeter than the last time he had listened to his cries in his bedroom not quite two weeks ago.

Warm, sticky fluid begins to coat his hand, his own release exploding out of the tip of his cock with a low moan. He keeps sliding his hand up and down Finnian’s length until he feels it start to grow soft against his palm, his own erection slowly growing flaccid with him. They pull both of their hands out of their pants, and immediately start to lick their hands clean, tongues intertwining with soft caresses, passing their essence back and forth to one another with low moans.

“W-Wish I had brought a condom,” Ronald laments, as they stand close together, both with labored breaths gradually becoming normal once more.

“I’m seeing you on Saturday, yes?” Finnian asks, cerulean eyes looking up at him with a soft gaze. Ronald nods his head, getting lost in his eyes. “Make sure you have plenty for then.”

“Oh, I will, beautiful.” He kisses him softly, the lingering taste of their releases coating both of their mouths. “I should probably let you get back to work, hmm?” He pulls away regretfully, adjusting his pants a little.

The florist nods his head, a small frown appearing on his face. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I know, beautiful. Me either.” Ronald places his hand on Finnian’s cheek. “I’ll see you day after tomorrow.” He presses his lips against his with a soft kiss.

Finnian’s smile lights up his face. “I can’t wait!”

“Me either.” He pulls away, returning his smile. “Don’t work too hard the rest of the day, hmm?”

“I won’t, Ronald.” His laugh makes the smile on Ronald’s face grow larger. “Thank you for coming!”

“I _love_  to come with you, beautiful.” He winks, enjoying the bright blush on his young lover’s cheeks.

“That’s not what I meant!” Finnian walks out of the cooler with him.

“I know, I know.” Ronald chuckles, enjoying teasing him too much. “Enjoy those cookies, beautiful.”

“I will! Thank you so much!!” They kiss one last time, before Ronald heads back into the front of the shop.

He looks over at the register, and sees Emily is still working on her bookkeeping. “There are cookies back there, Emily. Plenty to share.” He smiles, and heads to the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Knox!” She calls out. “Oy! Oscar! Free cookies!”

As he pushes the door open, he bumps into someone walking into the shop. “I beg your pardon.” He apologizes, keeping his head down.

“It’s quite alright. It was my fault.” A low voice speaks, instantly pulling Ronald’s attention up. He looks into sky blue eyes, the man a good six inches taller than himself. “Have a good afternoon.” The stranger smiles, and heads into the shop, leaving a dazed Ronald standing on the sidewalk.

Shaking his head, Ronald heads to his car, and starts to plan just what he and Finnian will be doing on Saturday night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Oh fuck, yes. Bite me again.”
> 
> Takes place after the previous chapter, for timeline purposes. :)

* * *

Ronald flips through the channels on his television, trying not to pay attention to the clock. But it proves to be rather difficult, because he’s anxiously awaiting for his new lover to come over. After he had shown up at the shop two days prior, he’d been going crazy, wanting Finnian to be in his apartment _now_. Instead of making dinner, he figures the two of them can order delivery, as he does not want to leave this apartment once Finnian gets there. No, once Finnian arrives, he plans on grabbing him and pulling him to the bedroom, where a box of condoms is waiting to be torn into. Ronald shifting excitedly on his couch as his fingers keep trying to find something to watch on the television.

His phone buzzes, and he quickly picks it up to see who has sent him a text. “ _Just got done with work. Be there soon! Can’t wait to see you!_ ”

“ _Be safe. It’s me that can’t wait to see you._ ” He quickly types back to Finnian, that nervous energy returning, as he realizes just how soon his lover will be at his place.

Jumping up from the couch, he starts to pace around the apartment, shifting things in their place, as if that will have effect on how they’re resting. There’s a blanket on the couch, if Finnian wants to relax and watch tv. He goes into the bedroom, and checks the drawer of his nightstand, happy to see that there are plenty of condoms in there, as well as his bottle of lube. The bed is made, freshly laundered sheets on them. There’s no mess in his room, for he nervously cleaned it up that afternoon, not wanting Finnian to think he lived like a slob, even if he did. He picks up one of the pillows and starts to fluff it, before setting it back down on the bed. He leaves the bedroom and heads to the bathroom, making sure that he had remembered to put the clean hand towel out, and not the one he had been using for the past couple of weeks. Yes, it is a clean one. Good. He takes a deep breath and heads back out to the living room, where he debates about sitting back down, when there’s a burst of knocks on the door.

He exhales, and walks over to it, throwing it open with a large smile on his face. “Good evening, Finny.”

“Hi, Ronald!” His lover is holding a bottle of wine and what looks like a pie box. “I brought these for you!” He smiles, and hands them to him.

“Oh, thanks!” He takes them, sniffing the pie. “Oooh - is that cherry?”

Finnian nods his head. “It is! I hope you like cherry? Should I have gotten peach?”

“Cherry is perfect.” He closes the door with his foot. Leaning down, he kisses Finnian softly. “I’m very happy that you’re here, Finny.”

“M-Me too!” Finnian takes off his coat, and lays it over the edge of the couch. “Want to open the wine right now?”

“We can, if you’d like.” He walks into the kitchen, and sets the pie down on the counter. “I’ll open it and let it breathe for a bit, then we’ll have some.” He grabs his wine key, and pulls the cork out, setting it on the counter. “Can I get you any water?” When he doesn’t hear an answer, he turns around and sees that his living room is empty. “Finny?”

“In here!” He hears him call out from the bedroom. “Water would be great!”

Shaking his head, Ronald grabs a glass and fills it with some water from the pitcher in his fridge. He walks into the bedroom, and almost drops the glass on the floor. “I should have known.” There’s a small smirk on his face, as he leans against the doorway. “Comfy?”

“Is this too forward??” There’s a hint of a blush on Finnian’s cheeks, which seems to travel down the length of his very _naked_  body. “I….I have to be home by 11 tonight, and after we saw each other on Thursday…”

He sets the glass down. “I only get to have a few hours with you tonight?” He pulls Finnian up, and guides him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Finnian sounds genuinely upset by this information. “I wanted to stay longer, but this is only my second time here, and I’m not sure how Charles would feel about me spending the night away from home.”

Mentions of his other lover don’t phase him the way they did when he had first learned of him. “It’s okay, beautiful. I respect your honesty.” He places his hands on Finnian’s hips, pulling him closer to the edge, so that his mouth is close to his girth. “We’ve got plenty of time.” He looks up at him, letting his lips hover close to his manhood.

“W-What do you suggest we do? Are you hungry?” There’s a touch of shyness in his voice, which makes Ronald swoon.

“I’m actually thirsty.” The reply rolls off of his tongue with a slight tease to his voice, as he inhales, practically tasting the essence he can smell secreting from the tip of Finnian’s cock.

“Oh? Do you want some of the water you got me?” The innocence in his voice makes Ronald want to do very bad things to him. _Very_  bad things.

“Water won’t take care of this thirst, I’m afraid.” He replies, looking up into those big cerulean eyes that seem to hold a child-like wonder in them.

Finnian tilts his head. “What will? Do you want some of the wine? Is that it?”

“No, beautiful. But, you do have what will help quench this thirst.” Ronald can’t keep the smirk off of his face, as he gauges his lover’s reaction.

“Oh? W-What do I have?”

“This.” Ronald starts to lap at the tip of his cock, his tongue pressing over the small slit.

A soft gasp leaves Finnian’s mouth, as Ronald slips his lips over the crown. A hand touches his head, as he quickly pulls off his glasses, allowing him to move his mouth down with ease. This is so much better than the last time they were alone, as he had only teased Finnian (and himself) with the unique taste of his girth. He glances up, and sees Finnian’s eyes are closed, but his mouth is open, the soft moans emanating from his throat as Ronald bobs his head slowly. He slides his hands to rest on his hips, Finnian’s knees spreading apart as he begins to suck harder on him.

“T-That feels….so nice….Ronald….” Finnian moans low, the sound startling both of them. Ronald groans low, rubbing his tongue along the base of his cock, the tip rubbing against the roof of his mouth. “A-ahh….”

He begins to feel him throb on the back of his tongue, not at all disappointed at the quickness. No, he knows that their time is limited, and if tonight is to be a repeat of Finnian’s last visit, he knows that there is so much more in store for the two of them. He sucks harder, coaxing louder moans to leave Finnian’s mouth. After a few more bobs of his head, the throbbing against his tongue ceases, and is replaced by the warmth of Finnian’s release hitting his throat. He swallows, drinking every last drop that he can from his beautiful lover, thoroughly enjoying his unique taste.

“S-Sorry….” Finnian pants softly, as Ronald pulls his mouth off of his softening cock.

“Why are you sorry, beautiful?” He wipes off his mouth, helps Finnian to sit back on the bed. He sits next to him, stroking his face with his hand. “You’ve no reason to be sorry.”

“I came too fast.” The shyness returns, making Ronald’s heart ache a little.

He brushes his fingers against Finnian’s bottom lip. “There’s no reason to be sorry for that. I’m not complaining. Not at all.” He leans forward, their lips connecting with a soft kiss.

“C-Can I do that to you…?”

Ronald moans low, and nods his head. “I would love it if you did it to me, Finny.” He lays on his back, groaning as Finnian’s lips start to touch the side of his neck. “B-Bite me, beautiful….”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Finnian says, but obliges his request, his teeth nipping at the base of his neck.

“D-Do it a little harder.” Ronald moans low, leaning his head to the side to give more of a canvas to his young lover.

Teeth bite down on his neck, drawing a licentious moan from Ronald’s throat. The noise does not deter Finnian, but helps him to keep biting down hard on the same spot. Ronald grips his shoulder, feeling like he’s about to burst from how good it feels. The hold on his neck is released, Finnian placing soft kisses against the small mark now blossoming on his skin.

“Was that okay, Ronald? I’ve never bitten someone like that before,” Finnian admits, lifting his head to look into Ronald’s eyes.

“Oh, fuck yes.” He nods his head rapidly, breath coming out in short bursts as he tries to calm his racing heart down. “Bite me again, beautiful.” He turns his head to the opposite side, to give Finnian some unmarked skin.

Lips attach to the side of his neck, as Finnian bites down hard. Ronald cries out, fingers shoving through the hairs on the back of Finnian’s neck, as he holds onto them. He rolls his hips, Finnian’s hand touching his clothed cock, the heel of his hand rubbing against his mound.

“P-Pants…” Ronald moans, pushing against the hand on his groin. “L-Let me take them off….Oh, _Finny_ ….”

His zipper comes undone, as a hand is shoved down his pants. “You’re so hard, Ronald…” Finnian groans, wrapping his fingers around his length.

“Y-You do this to me, beautiful…” He reaches down, and quickly shoves his pants off of his body. As soon as they’re gone, Finnian’s mouth covers the tip of his cock, his tongue teasing the slit with precise flicks. “Nnngh…..”

He takes off his shirt, throwing it across the room, hitting the blinds on his window, rattling them. But neither seem at all bothered by it, no. Finnian’s mouth is sliding down his length, the wet heat surrounding his cock driving Ronald absolutely mad. He rolls his hips, wishing that they weren’t at the odd angle that they were in, with Finnian half bent over his body, while his head inches closer and closer to the foot of the bed.

“L-Let me move, beautiful…” He reaches down, and runs his fingers through his hair, after taking care to remove the red bobby pins.

The warmth of his mouth is taken away from him, making him bite his lip. “Mmm….but I don’t wanna stop, Ronald…” Cerulean eyes look up at him, darkened by lust. The tip of his tongue licks the top of his cock, Ronald moaning low as he keeps looking into his eyes. “C-Can I keep going…?”

“N-No.” Ronald pulls away from his mouth with the strength that he didn’t know he had in him. Sliding off of the bed, he stands up straight, and pulls Finnian to kneel on the floor. “H-How about like this…?”

“Mmm….okay!” Finnian grins, his mouth quickly latching back onto his cock, as he starts to suck hard on him.

Ronald moans loud, tossing his head back as his fingers go back to pushing through Finnian’s straw-colored hair. He rolls his hips, not sure if he should keep doing this, as the gentle suction of Finnian’s mouth - coupled with how his tongue keeps rubbing against his flesh - is making it extremely difficult for him to keep his release in check. He tries to pull away, but Finnian won’t allow him to, his hands gripping his hips tight, as he bobs his head faster.

“B-Beautiful….I-If you keep doing that, you’re gonna make me come fast too.” He moans low, staring down at the cerulean eyes that are looking up at him. “Jesus, my cock looks so good in your mouth…”

The low moan that leaves his young lover’s mouth reverberates against his cock, causing him to break off the connection they share with another toss of his head. His balls start to ache, letting him know that he’s close to his orgasm, that he won’t be able to hold it off for much longer. The tip of his cock strikes the back of Finnian’s throat, that simple touch pushing him over the edge. He screams hoarsely, as he comes hard, Finnian swallowing every last drop of his release.

Panting softly, he lets go of his hair, rubbing his thumb against Finnian’s cheek. “W-Was that good, Ronald?” Finnian asks, licking up what little bit keeps dribbling out of the tip.

“S-So good, beautiful.” He nods his head, wobbling a little, before sitting back down on the bed.

Finnian pushes him to lay down, their mouths coming together with an eager kiss, both men transferring their own unique tastes onto each other’s tongues. Ronald moans low, scooting back onto the bed, as their groins begin to rub against one another. Finnian’s at full mast again, and his own cock is slowly filling back up with blood, excited to play more with his young lover.

“F-Feels good like this,” Finnian moans softly, as he rolls his hips more. “L-Let me put it inside of you, Ronald…?” He moves his hips, and positions himself at Ronald’s entrance.

“N-No…” He moans loud, as he feels wetness begin to touch his entrance. “W-We can’t, Finny….”

“J-Just let me put the tip in,” Finnian groans, their lips coming together with another heated kiss.

“Y-You can’t,” Ronald shakes his head, but doesn’t stop his hips from pushing down, loving how the flushed head of Finnian’s cock feels against his skin. “You made a promise…”

“It’s just the tip…” The tip rubs against his entrance more, Ronald’s body betraying him by slowly opening itself up. “Just for a second…”

Ronald moans low. “P-Please, Finny….I can’t keep saying no.” He knows it’s bad, and he knows that they shouldn’t be doing this, but what’s the harm in just feeling what it would be like with just the small part of the tip?

“Then, don’t…” Their tongues touch one another with quick strokes, Ronald all but losing the battle internally. The wetness teases his entrance more, the soft feel of Finnian’s cock touching him in the most intimate of ways.

He turns his head to the side, sense suddenly snapping into him. “No.” He scoots back, hating himself for not giving into the temptation that his lover is tormenting him with. “You made a promise to Charles. If he finds out that you broke that promise, he would be very upset.”

Understanding seems to dawn in Finnian’s eyes. “Oh, gosh! I didn’t even think about it like that! Oh, Ronald! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, beautiful. Just….put a condom on? Please?” He points to the box on the nightstand. “And grab the lube?”

Finnian nods his head, and pulls a gold packet out of the box. Grabbing the lube, he pours some onto his fingers, and kneels down on the ground. Ronald moves close to him, keeping his legs spread apart, as the wetness of Finnian’s fingertip touches his entrance. He moans softly, the finger feeling nowhere near as nice as the tip of his cock had just a few moments ago, but he knows that this is better for the two of them. Even if the devil on his shoulder is screaming at him at what a complete idiot he is.

Once he’s fully prepped, he reaches down and touches Finnian’s hand. “T-That’s enough, beautiful. Do you need me to help you with the condom again?”

“No, I think I got it!” The bright smile on his face makes Ronald’s cock ache. Yes, he was a fool to say no. “After our last time together, I think I got really good at it!”

Chuckling softly, Ronald nods his head. “You did, beautiful. You did.”

The condom is rolled on expertly onto Finnian’s girth, his young lover remembering to check if it’s secure and snug at the base. Ronald grabs onto his lover’s upper arms, Finnian settling himself back between his legs. He pushes into Ronald’s loosened entrance, the extra lubrication on the condom helping slide it in smoothly. He moans loud, his body protesting at the sudden penetration. He forgot just how well endowed Finnian is, his body slowly remembering how to accept it.

“Y-You feel so good, Ronald…” Finnian moans low, balancing himself up on his wrists, as he rolls his hips slow.

“N-Not as good as you do, beautiful…” Ronald groans, pushing his hips down. Both gasp at the sudden shift, Ronald quickly turning his gasp into a soft moan. “God, you feel so…..fucking…. _good_ ….”

They move together, Finnian slamming deep into his body, the condom protecting them, but also creating a barrier between their bodies. Ronald keeps thinking about how nice it felt without it on, even if it was just teasing his entrance, but doesn’t know how they’ll ever get to ask his other lover if they can do it without a condom. No, if this is how Finnian’s open relationship works, then he’ll just have to suck up and deal. And just enjoy the fact that they can suck each other off without that hinderance.

He reaches down, and starts to stroke himself in time with Finnian’s thrusts. “R-Ronald….I wanna ask….you….”

“W-What is it, beautiful….?” He groans, rolling his hips more with Finnian’s harsh thrusts.

“Y-You…take me…? Next…?” Darkened cerulean eyes stare into his, making him moan low.

“Y-Yes, beautiful.” He nods his head rapidly, stroking himself faster. “D-Do you want to know what my cock feels like inside of you?”

“YES!” Finnian shouts, bucking his hips faster. “RONALD, YES!”

“Nnnngh….F-Finny….” He moans loud, his release taking over his body, as he comes hard. He hears a loud groan leave his lover’s throat, his hips seizing their rotation as they both find their release moments after one another.

Reaching over the side of the bed, Ronald grabs the box of tissues and hands a few to Finnian. He grunts when he pulls out, laying on his side. “Are you hungry, beautiful?” He asks, wiping off his release from his hands and lower stomach. “I figured I would order some food for us.”

“Can we order Chinese?” Finnian throws away his used condom into the waste basket next to the bed. “Or maybe Thai food?”

Ronald nods his head. “Whichever you prefer.”

“Chinese!”

He takes care of their order, Finnian trying to distract him by touching his flaccid cock with his hand. With each gentle touch, he slowly gets harder, amazed by how fast his body is responding to the stimulation. He ends the phone call, and looks into his lover’s eyes.

“Food will be here in thirty minutes. Is that enough time, beautiful?” He wiggles his eyebrows, quickly reaching for the box of condoms.

“Yes!!”

Prep is quick, Finnian practically shouting at Ronald to just ‘take’ him, but he wanted to make sure that his beautiful lover would be ready to receive him. The bed moves as Ronald pushes into him, biting his lower lip as he finds nirvana. They set a fast rhythm, Finnian’s loud moans spurning him on the further he sinks his cock into Finnian’s tightness. God, he could get used to this. He wants to keep Finnian here all night with him, but knows that he can’t, and therefore settles for what he can share with him on this evening.

“Harder!” Finnian begs him, the sound in his voice making Ronald’s cock grow thicker. “AAAAH!”

He pounds hard into him, eyes locked on one another as they both come for a third time together. Ronald wants to cry, their connection the most intense thing he’s ever experienced in his adult life. They refuse to close their eyes, and instead keep sharing their heightened release, both of their bodies coming to rest together, their breaths slowing down as one.

“Did that feel good, beautiful?” He brushes his lips against Finnian’s brow, where his hair is stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat.

“Mmmm…..so good, Ronald.” Finnian nods his head, giggling softly. “I can’t move, though.”

“Me either.” He flops onto his chest, the two of them sharing a loud laugh together, before Ronald pulls himself off of Finnian’s body.

They lay together, Ronald only bothering to get up when their food arrives. He brings the food back to the bedroom, where the two of them quickly devour it in a rush, neither wanting to waste any of the precious time they have left together. More packets of condoms are thrown around the room, the next couple of rounds Finnian taking Ronald, both deciding that that’s how they enjoy it the most.

“I don’t want to go,” Finnian mumbles, his face pressed against Ronald’s neck as they hold each other by the front door. “I want to stay here longer.”

“I want you that as well, beautiful.” He tries not to become sad, knowing that this isn’t a forever goodbye, but just a goodbye for now. “We’ll see each other again soon.” He holds him close, cradling the back of Finnian’s head with his hand.

“Not soon enough.” His young lover pulls away, the two of them kissing each other with hungered kisses, neither wanting the evening to come to an end. “I’ll try and come back here soon, okay?” Finnian says, reluctantly pulling away from him.

Ronald nods his head, smiling. “Be safe getting home, Finny. I’ll see you later.” He kisses his cheek, before watching him walk out the door. He closes it after Finnian waves, leaning against it with a soft sigh. “Damn it.” He runs his fingers through his hair, sighing again.

He heads into the bathroom, where he draws a bath for himself. Just as he slips into the hot water, his phone vibrates. “ _I made it home. Thank you for a very fun evening, Ronald. You are the best! See you soon!_ ”

“ _See you soon, beautiful. I had a good time too. Glad you could stop by this evening. Sweet dreams. :)_ ” He sets his phone on the side, and sinks down into the water.

Being able to see Finnian again can’t come soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me.”

* * *

“Okay, Charles! That’s the last box!” Finnian appears in the side mirror, waving his hand from the back of the truck.

He looks over to his right, and sees Ronald carrying a box that he sets behind the passenger seat. “Is that everything?” He asks him, as the man slides in next to the box he’s just set down.

“It is.” Ronald nods his head, buckling in. Finnian joins them after locking up the back. “I just gave my keys and parking garage clicker to the landlord. I’ve got my deposit check in my pocket,” he pats his breast pocket, “so we should be good to go.”

Charles starts the truck, and gives a nod of his head. “You both double-checked the apartment?”

“Yes.” Finnian and Ronald state in unison - one cheerfully, the other using a monotone voice.

“Bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Kitchen?”

“Yes.”

“Bedroom?”

“Yes!”

“Garage storage?”

“Ye-No.”

He turns off the engine, and looks over his shoulder. Ronald is smiling sheepishly, as he unbuckles his belt. “I think I grabbed everything last night, but let me go double check.” He opens the door, and jumps out.

“This is why we always double-check everything.” Charles rests his head on the steering wheel, his sunglasses still balanced on the top of his head. “Finny, did you both remember to empty the refrigerator before they took it away this morning?”

“Yep!” Their mutual lover nods his head, a big smile on his face. “They showed up just as we were finishing up in the bedr-”

“I’m sure everything went smoothly.” Charles holds up his hand, Finnian getting the point across. He had told them both that they could spend the night at Ronald’s apartment, allowing him to get their shared apartment ready for the influx of Ronald’s things joining theirs. He knew that they would probably have some fun while getting things ready. He couldn’t blame either of them, but he also did not need to know the nitty gritty details.

Finnian giggles, nodding his head. “Yes, Charles. Everything went smooth.”

Ronald comes racing back up to the van, his arms carrying one large box. “Forgot this! This was the last thing. We are good to go, Charles!”

“Are you positive? Do you want to go grab your landlord, and do one last look around?” He looks at Ronald through the rearview mirror.

Yellow-green eyes meet his. “Positive. We did a final check with him already. That’s how I got my deposit check back.”

“And he was okay with you leaving your dresser, couch and bed?” Charles pulls his sunglasses down, resting them on the bridge of his nose.

“Yep. Said he was happy to throw it in for the next tenant, who should be moving in tomorrow.” He sits back, putting his seatbelt on. “Your friend meeting us at the apartment?”

Starting the van, he nods his head. “Yes, Charles should already be there. Finny? Are you buckled in?”

“I am!” Finnian tugs on his seatbelt to show him he’s strapped in.

“Then, let’s go home.” He smiles, putting on his signal before pulling into traffic.

***

“I thought you guys would _never_  get here.” His best friend - Charles Grey - whines, as they pull up to their reserved spot in front of their apartment building. “I’ve had to chase away ten different cars from parking in this spot!”

“Well, thank you for keeping guard.” Charles turns off the van, and heads to the back. “We would have been here sooner if _Ronald_  had not forgotten something in his storage area.”

“I said I was sorry!” Ronald calls out, honey-blonde bangs going every which way, a cowlick standing up along his right part.

He smirks, leaning over to place a kiss on Ronald’s cheek. “I get to tease you. It’s only fair.”

“Fine.” A pout crosses over Ronald’s face, before a small smile starts to threaten taking it over.

“I’ll go unlock the front, while the three of you get the stuff in the back organized by what you want to take in first.” He heads over to the entrance of their apartment building, and takes the stairs, not bothering to listen to Charles, who is still bitching. He knows that Finnian will defuse the situation, as he always seems to know just what to say to him to get him to relax.

Propping open their front door, he makes sure that the rug is rolled to the side, so that no one would trip walking in. Walking into the bedroom, there’s a very large empty space where their new bed will be going, which should be arriving sometime in the afternoon. There are three large dressers lined against the wall, which he had built for them to use yesterday after work, without telling either of them what he was doing. Ronald had said he would bring his dresser with him, but Charles knew that there would not be enough space for the three of them to share it. They had ample closet space, as only Charles utilized it for his suits for work. He had cleared enough space for Ronald’s suits to join his, leaving a part of the upper shelf in their closet for him to put away any knick knacks.

“Where’s the bed?!” Ronald exclaims, when he walks into the bedroom, setting a few boxes down. “And are those new?? I don’t remember seeing them the last time I was here.”

“Can’t slip anything by you, can I?” Charles smirks. “Yes, the dressers are new. I guess someone stole the bed.” He winks.

“Oh, ha ha.” Ronald looks around. “Really, though. Where’s the bed?”

He walks over to him. “Don’t worry. A new bed is being delivered this afternoon. Three of us won’t fit on the bed we had before.” Winking, he smacks Ronald’s ass playfully as he heads out of the bedroom, chuckling at the surprised squeak that leaves his new roommate’s mouth.

“There’s a few more boxes downstairs.” Charles says, walking past him with a box labeled ‘kitchen’. “Finny is guarding the van.”

“Thank you.” He heads out of the apartment, and goes downstairs. He looks in the van, and sees that the last few boxes could be taken by the two of them. “Finny? Why don’t you come back here and help me, and we can both go upstairs.”

“Okay, Charles!” Finnian walks over to him, holding his arms out. He starts to pile a few boxes into his arms. “That all? I can take more!”

“No, it’s okay.” He kisses the top of his lover’s head. “I don’t need you throwing out your back by accident. Besides, don’t you have to get back to work?”

A loud sigh leaves his lover’s mouth. “Yes, I do. But! I shouldn’t be working too late. We’re going to have a nice dinner tonight, aren’t we?” Finnian wears a large smile on his face.

“That is the plan, yes.” Charles nods his head, gathering up the last few boxes. “Let’s get these upstairs, and then you should go check on Oscar, Emily and Keats. I’m sure the shop is doing fine, but I know how you like making sure everything is perfect.”

Cerulean eyes shine under the morning sun. “Okay, Charles!”

He slams the rolling door shut, making sure it stays locked, then walks with Finnian up the stairs to their apartment. His best friend is bustling around the kitchen, putting away the items that Ronald brought over into the spaces that he had made sure to make room for. He sees Ronald is moving in the bathroom, no doubt putting some of his personal toiletries away. He had a few trial sized items that he left there, whenever he spent the night, but now full-sized bottles were going in their place.

Dropping off the last few boxes in the bedroom, he walks back to the kitchen. “You don’t have to hang around, Charles. I think we’ve got the rest of this.”

“Don’t you need help when they bring the bed?”

“No, that’s why I had the manufacturer deliver it. To avoid needing that help.” He smirks, and pats Charles’ shoulder. “I do appreciate you helping us out this morning. It’s been a big help.”

Long silver hair whips around, as Charles turns around. “Well, if you’re sure you don’t need my help…”

“Positive.” He pulls out his wallet, and takes a twenty out.

“Charles, no. I told you, I don’t need any money.” His best friend pushes the twenty away. “Keep it. Save it for when you and I go out next.”

“You sure?” He puts it back into his wallet, knowing it would do no good to argue. “Fine, happy hour on Tuesday? On me?”

“Bar Story?”

“Quarter past six?”

“Perfect!” Charles turns his head. “Bye, Finny! Bye Ron!”

“Bye, Charles!” Finnian calls out from the bedroom. “Thank you for your help!!”

“It’s no problem.”

“Yeah, thanks, man.” Ronald steps out of  the bathroom, towels in his arms. “Means a lot that you’d help a complete stranger out.”

He watches the interaction between his best friend and his new roommate. “Eh, it’s no trouble. And besides, you’re not a stranger. Not if you’re with _that_  guy over there.” Charles points at him, a smirk on his face. “Later, everyone.” He leaves the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Finnian walks out of the bedroom. “I wish I didn’t have to go to work.”

“It’s okay, beautiful. You’ll be home soon.” Ronald walks over to them. “Right?”

“Yes!” Their young lover nods his head. “Very soon!” He stands on his tiptoes and kisses Ronald’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re living with us now!”

Charles smiles, and accepts a kiss from his departing lover. “Dinner will be ready by the time you come home.”

“I can’t wait!” Finnian grabs his keys, waving goodbye to the two of them.

When the apartment door closes, there’s a few moments of silence before Ronald clears his throat. “G-Guess I’ll just finish up in the bathroom. When did you say they would be delivering the bed?”

“In a couple of hours, if they’re on time.” He answers, a thoughtful look on his face. “Would you like for me to unpack some of your things in the bedroom?”

“No, I’ve got it. Maybe…” Ronald looks over at him, a small smile on his face. “Maybe just keep me company?”

“I can do that.” He smiles, and follows him into the bedroom, keeping the door open in order to hear when the bed arrives.

***

The bed gets there right at the first part of the window. It’s a struggle to get the much larger mattress through the door, but after a few careful tries, they finally get it through the doorframe. The set he bought is assembled quickly, the box springs and mattress fitting into place nicely. He tips both workers, who leave with smiles on their faces. When they leave, he goes to the hallway closet, and pulls out some freshly laundered linens he purchased when he bought the bed a week ago.

“Will you help me make the bed, Ronald?” He asks, tossing the man the flat sheet.

“Sure, Charles.” The jersey Ronald is wearing, the sleeves roll up a tiny bit. Charles pays no mind to it, because he’s too focused on making sure the fitted sheet did not shrink too much from the first wash. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen pink marks on the man’s arm, but that’s neither here nor there. “Want me to help you with that sheet?”

“If you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Luckily, the fitted sheet has not shrunk that much, and fits quite snug on the mattress. As they’re making the bed, Charles looks over at Ronald. “I bought you some new pillows. You don’t have to use them, but they are in the linen closet for you.”

“I only had one pillow at my apartment, so I might take a second one? Is that okay?” Ronald asks, as they fold the comforter over, making the bed look like it could be on a show floor. “This bed is huge!”

“Well, it needs to be for the three of us, hmm?” He teases, nodding his head. “There are matching pillow cases in the closet. Mind getting those?”

They finish making the bed, three sets of pillows leaning up against the headboard. Charles looks at Ronald, and sees that he’s fidgeting a little bit, fluffing up the pillows on the left side of the bed. He sets the two nightstands next to each side, the room a little more snug with the addition of the much larger bed, but still open enough where it’s not too claustrophobic.

“Charles?” He looks over at Ronald, the man still fidgeting.

“Yes?” Not sure if he should move over to the other side of the bed, or to stand where he is, he opts to stand still. “What is it, Ronald?”

“Why are you doing this for me?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. “We haven’t even had any sort of sex with one another! Why did you buy a bed that forces the three of us to sleep on it?”

He takes a seat on the chair near the window, and invites Ronald to sit on the bed, which he takes. “It was my understanding that you were no longer comfortable in your residence, thanks to my intervening between you and that ex of yours. I know that you and Finny are close, as you so put it - you two ‘bang’ one another.” Ronald starts to sputter, and tries to talk, but Charles holds his hand up to stop him from continuing. “Allow me to finish, and then you may attack me with whatever verbiage you wish.”

“I wasn’t going to attack you.” Ronald purses his lips, looking to the side. If it wasn’t such a serious conversation, Charles would have laughed at how cute he looked.

“Fine, you weren’t going to attack me. Now, as I was saying, I know that the two of you are close. We’ve shared a few kisses here and there, and from what I could sense - there’s an attraction between the two of us. We both knew this was going to be a difficult journey. If you prefer to sleep in the study, I understand, but I think it would be in all of our best interests that we sleep in the same bed.”

“Why? Are you afraid that Finny will come and sleep in my bed more often than yours?” Ronald asks, a smirk on his face.

Now it is his turn to look away. “I do not care if he wishes to do that or not.”

“You do!” The voice of his new roommate comes out surprised. “Are you threatened by me, Charles?”

He meets yellow-green eyes with no fear in his own. “Absolutely not. I know that I have a solid relationship with Finnian. It is _you_  that I am trying to figure out how to have a good relationship with. If I could, I would put Finny in the office, and keep you to myself until we figure out what we are to one another.”

That answer surprises the both of them, for Charles did not realize that his words would be as passionate as they came out of his throat. As if the two were magnets, they wind up facing each other, kneeling in the center of the bed, arms wrapping around each other tightly as their lips come crashing together.

They roll onto the bed, Charles pinning Ronald beneath him as their kiss deepens, the pent up frustration being released through other channels for the both of them. Their clothes are pulled off quickly, both hissing with a quiet satisfaction when their naked torsos touch one another for the first time. Charles can’t stop kissing Ronald’s lower neck, the keening moans he draws from his new lover’s mouth all too encouraging.

“D-Do we use condoms?” Ronald half-groans, half-speaks as Charles’ begins to roll his hips against his. “I know you made sure Finny wore one….”

Chuckling low, he places a soft kiss against Ronald’s jawline. “For now, yes. But tonight? After dinner?”

“Nnngh….already speaking of the next time, and we haven’t even done it once.” Ronald teases him, leaning his head back as Charles kisses his exposed Adam’s apple. “I like the way you think, Charles.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me for a long time, Ronald.” He leaves a gentle kiss on his lips, which escalates to a very passionate kiss, the two losing themselves in one another.

***

Warm water caresses Charles’ back, as the two stand in the shower together. He washes Ronald’s back with a clean washcloth, moving his hand back and forth. Ronald bows his head, groaning softly as he comes to the lower half of his body.

“Careful, beautiful.” Charles bites his lip, as he hands the cloth to him, not trusting himself to do it on his own. “Probably for the best.” He looks over his shoulder, smirking at Charles.

“Yes, I agree.”

There are a few marks on the man’s neck, where Charles had bitten down rather roughly during their first round of sex. There’s a welt on his own neck that he can feel throbbing, that Ronald had so graciously given to him in between their first and second round. There were scratch marks on Charles’ back, courtesy of their second round, which sting a little with the hot water.

He soaps himself up, turning himself away as he can already feel his arousal wanting to play again at the nearness of Ronald. “I was thinking about making pork chops for dinner this evening. Do you like pork?”

“I like _to_  pork.” A cheeky grin appears on his face, Charles instantly reacting by slapping his naked rear-end. “No fair!”

“Says the man who likes to pork.” He smirks. “Now, do you like pork, or not?”

“I love pork. It sounds delicious, Charles. You know that I love your cooking, no matter what it is.”

He stands under the water, rinsing himself off. “I’ve only made dinner for you once.”

“Ah, but Finny has brought leftovers to me before.” Ronald stands under the spray with him.

He’ll have to get a larger showerhead for this shower, he thinks to himself. He anticipates that there will be three of them in this shower probably more often than not. At least the tub is big enough for two people.

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.” Charles remarks. And it really doesn’t. He’s almost relieved that he doesn’t have to put on airs, he can just cook tonight. “Then I’ll make us some pork tonight.” He steps out of the shower, allowing Ronald to stay inside alone. “And then, we will pork.”

His loud laughter makes Charles’ heart twinge happily. “I like the way you think, Charles!”

“That’s a relief.” The words ring true, as he wraps a towel around his waist. He had been afraid that they would be awkward around one another, but it seems that Finnian having to work this afternoon had worked out for their benefit. “Don’t stay in here too long, Ronald.”

“I won’t! The water pressure is so good here!” Ronald is still standing under the spray, his head bent forward.

“Just don’t get too waterlogged.” He heads out of the bathroom, and walks back to their bedroom. He dries off, and puts on a pair of heather-grey sweats with a black tank top.

Ronald walks into the bedroom, a towel draped over his shoulders, another wrapped around his waist. “Damn it, Charles.” He looks at him, his glasses back on his face.

“What? What did I do?” He asks, clearly confused.

“You’re too fucking sexy. That’s what you did.” Ronald smirks, and walks over to his new dresser.

“I don’t know what to say to that, Ronald.” He says, looking in their closet. “I see you got everything put away?” There are a few boxes stacked on the shelf, happy that Ronald took the cleared space over.

“I did.” Ronald has on a pair of Captain America pajama pants, and a matching blue shirt that has his shield in the center.

He stares at him, feeling his heart begin to beat a little bit faster at the sight of Ronald’s choice of loungewear. “H-How?” He blinks, staring at Ronald.

“Finny. First night he came to my place for dinner, he told me you liked the Cap.” Ronald blushes. “Don’t say anything else, okay? I already feel a huge dork wearing this.”

Charles walks over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re living with us now, Ronald.”

“Me too, Charles.” He returns the hug, the two holding onto one another with a warm embrace.

***

Ronald proves to be a good helper in the kitchen, something that Charles had not been aware of until he asked for something specific and Ronald was quick to give it to him. He had gotten so used to working in the kitchen alone, or using simple instructions for Finnian, that it never dawned on him that Ronald might actually know what he’s talking about. When he asks for the tarragon, all Ronald asked for was where the spice rack was located, and soon the bottle was next to the stove.

“Are you baking something?” Ronald asks, looking at the lower oven.

Nodding his head, Charles flips the pork chops, finishing the sear on them, then sticks them in the top oven. “I am. I always bake a dessert whenever I make dinner at home.”

“That’s so much work, though!” They both pick up their glasses of wine, taking a sip at the same time. “How do you do it all?”

“I enjoy being in the kitchen.” Charles says, leaning against the counter. “If we could afford it, I would quit my job and open a pastry shop. But, the market is oversaturated with sweets shops, so I just stay at my desk job.”

Ronald leans on his elbows. “Really? I don’t think I’ve had your baking yet. No, just leftovers.”

“Well, I hope you like chocolate cake.” He bends down to look in the bottom oven, pleased to see his cake rising.

“Um, is the Pope Catholic?”

Charles chuckles softly, and stands back up. “How about we get the table set? Finny should be home any minute.”

“Where are the plates?”

He shows Ronald around the kitchen, since his best friend had added Ronald’s kitchen items to their new home. They get the table set up for three, with Charles sitting at the head of the table, the two on either side of him. It just seemed _right_. Charles and Finnian always ate across from one another, but now with Ronald joining their family, this new seating arrangement would take a little getting used to. As would everything else with the three of them.

Just as he sets the last side dish on the table, Finnian bursts through the door, a ball of energy. “I’m home!!” He calls out, voice full of happiness.

“Welcome home, beautiful.” Ronald calls out from the kitchen, grabbing some water for the table.

“Yes, welcome home.” Charles smiles, feeling an intense happiness in his chest, as he sees his two lovers share a quick hello kiss, then enjoying his own. “Dinner is ready. Why don’t you go get cleaned up, and then we’ll eat?”

“Okay, Charles!” Finnian’s smile lights up the entire room. “I won’t be long!” He rushes off to the bathroom, the shower turning on as the door closes.

Ronald sits down, pouring more wine for the two of them. “Is that your normal routine? He comes home and showers?”

“Yes. I told him I don’t mind him smelling like flowers, but he says he enjoys washing it off.” Charles sits down. “Would you like to listen to some music?” He pulls out his phone.

“I think that would be very nice.” Ronald nods his head.

He chooses some light lounge music, placing his phone on the speaker docking station. The oven dings, letting him know his cake is down. He pulls it out and sets it to the side, allowing it to cool. The shower turns off, Finnian walking out of the bathroom in just his towel.

“Almost done!” He calls out, giggling as he heads into the bedroom. “Oh, wow! The bed is HUGE, Charles!”

The two men laugh. “I told you it would be, Finny.” He wipes his hands off on his apron, then hangs it up in its spot by the oven.

Finnian comes out, dressed in a plain white tee and black and white checkered flannel pants. “Time for dinner?”

“It is indeed.” Charles pulls out the chair for Finnian, then does the same for Ronald. “I hope you will like it. I made pork chops.”

“Yum!”

Dinner is a quiet affair, the three of them listening to the music, talking about their day. Ronald and Charles listen to Finnian talk excitedly about one of the larger jobs he had to work on today, telling them all the details about this wedding he will be doing the following weekend. They listen intently, Charles observing how _natural_  everything feels, now that Ronald is here with them. It’s almost as if the two of them had been waiting for Ronald to join them, completing the puzzle.

“I’ve made cake for dessert, but it still needs to cool a bit more.” He announces, standing up. “Why don’t we watch a movie while we wait?”

“I can do the dishes!” Finnian starts to pick up the plates, stacking them carefully.

“Ronald, why don’t you choose a movie?” Charles looks over at him, smiling. “Please?”

“You sure I can’t help in the kitchen too?” Ronald asks, pushing his bangs off of his forehead. “I don’t mind.”

“Go and pick a movie. You can do clean up tomorrow.” He winks, smiling when he sees Ronald’s cheeks turn pink.

Clean up goes fast, Charles and Finnian working well together as a team. They both walk over to the couch, Finnian sitting between Ronald and Charles. Reaching behind, Charles grabs the throw he keeps there, and sets it over the three of their laps, barely covering them.

“Guess we’ll need to get bigger blankets.” He remarks, enjoying the soft giggles leaving Finnian’s mouth.

“This will be okay for now, Charles.” Finnian smiles, leaning against his shoulder. “Thank you for dinner, tonight!”

“Yes, thank you.” Ronald picks up the remote and starts the movie. “I didn’t know what to pick, so I just went with this.”

The opening credits for ‘Iron Man 2’ start to play, the three of them settling in for the movie. Even though the blanket is not big enough to cover them all completely, it does the job of warming them up, or maybe it’s because this is the first time the three of them are sitting so close together. Charles decides that it’s either now or never, and slowly reaches beneath the blanket, his hand brushing against Finnian’s groin.

“A-Aah….” A surprised moan leaves Finnian’s mouth. Reaching past his thigh, Charles finds Ronald’s hand, and pulls it to rest with his over Finnian’s growing mound. “W-What’s going on?” Finnian asks, shifting slightly in his feet.

Charles and Ronald share a look, understanding passing between the two of them, as their hands squeeze gently around their mutual lover’s erection. “I think we’re going to make each other feel good now, beautiful.” Ronald’s voice trembles a little, Charles not sure if it’s from nerves or something else.

“Yes, please. I want that very much.” Finnian turns his head, cerulean eyes looking up into his own. “Charles?”

He leans forward, and begins to kiss Finnian softly, his fingers intertwining with Ronald’s as they both reach down Finnian’s pants. He hears Ronald begin to kiss the side of Finnian’s neck, as their kiss begins to deepen. Soft moans slip between their lips, as their tongues touch one another with a nice familiarity, both hands working as one on Finnian’s girth. Their kiss breaks off, Ronald taking over, allowing Charles to leave his own neck kisses on Finnian’s skin. He moans low, shifting in his seat as he watches these two men kiss one another with a different intensity than he had just shared with Finnian.

“I think we should go to our bedroom,” he remarks casually, teeth grazing the base of Finnian’s neck.

“Charles has the right idea,” Ronald pulls away from Finnian, the tremble gone from his voice, and instead is replaced with a shortness of breath.

Finnian reaches down his pants, and pulls their hands off of him. “Bedroom.” He nods, smiling seductively at the two of them, making both men groan at the sudden shift in his demeanor, Finnian getting up off the couch first. He heads towards the bedroom door, peeling the clothes off of his body, both men glued to the couch. “Well? Aren’t you going to come in here?”

They snap out of their stupor, both charging towards the bedroom with breakneck speed. The loud laughter from Finnian’s mouth makes both men chuckle, as they all get naked. Charles yanks back the covers on the bed, the three of them laying down together, Finnian still between the two of them. Charles grabs the bottle of lube from his drawer, and pours some onto his hand.

“Quick and to the point, huh?” Ronald teases Charles, as black-tipped fingers circle around Finnian’s cock.

“I want you both, right now.” He murmurs, licking his lips as he pushes a finger into Finnian’s tight channel.

“OH!” Finnian cries out, both men groaning at the sweet noise. “B-But, I don’t want to come!”

“Sshhh….” Charles whispers into his ear. “You can come right now, Finny. We’ve got all night.”

“That’s right, beautiful…” Ronald starts to move his hand in time with Charles’ movements. “Why don’t you come for the both of us right now, hmnm?”

Adding a second finger, Charles begins to spread them apart gently. He kisses the back of Finnian’s neck, pushing deeper to widen his channel more. He watches Ronald and Finnian share more kisses, as Ronald strokes him faster. Finnian’s inner walls clamp down around his spread fingers, Finnian tossing his head back with a loud wail, both men kissing parts of his neck and shoulders, as his release consumes his body.

“Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me.” Charles murmurs into his ear, enjoying the way the tightness around his fingers slowly subsides, as Finnian completes his orgasm.

Panting roughly, Finnian becomes limp in their arms, the tightness disappearing around Charles’ fingers. “T-That was…so nice…” He grins up at the two of them.

“Relax, love. I’m going to prep Ronald now, if that’s alright?” He kisses Finnian gently. “Why don’t you watch us? Tell me if I’m doing something wrong?”

Both Ronald and Finnian groan at the suggestion. “O-Okay, Charles.” Finnian nods his head. “Ronald? Will you get on your knees, so that I can see properly?”

“Of course, beautiful.”

Charles wipes off his fingers, and pours lube onto his clean hand, sitting next to where Ronald is kneeling in such a way that Finnian can see what he’s doing. He knows that Ronald is already a little loose, but if they were to not use condoms, he has to make sure he’s prepped properly for their girthy lover. He slides one finger into him, and groans low at the low moan that emits from Ronald’s mouth.

“Nnngh….Charles…” Ronald gasps, pushing his hips backwards. “M-More…I can take more…”

“I know you can, but I like to tease you.” He smirks, slipping his finger into him slower.

“I’m already hard, Charles.” Finnian announces, moaning softly.

Both Ronald and Charles look over at him, and see that he is indeed fully erect once more. “I know that you two have been very good, respecting my request. Now that it’s the three of us, how about we no longer bother with the condom rule?” He adds a second finger into Ronald’s body, biting his lower lip to quell the moans that want to spill forth from his own throat.

“R-Really?” Finnian asks, grabbing the bottle of lube. “Do you mean it?”

“I do.” He nods his head. “But this is it, no more other lovers. It’s just the three of us now.”

“I don’t want anyone else but you two!” Their young lover pours some lube onto his arousal, and begins to coat himself with it. They stare as he touches himself, both men unable to stop their moans. “Is it the same for you?”

“Yes.” They answer together.

A third finger is added, Charles spreading Ronald apart more. “I’m r-ready, Charles.” Ronald says, pushing his hips backwards. “P-Please. I wanna feel him.”

“I know you do.’ He kisses his lower back, before slipping his fingers out. “Lay on your side, the both of you. That will probably make this easiest.”

Ronald and Finnian turn to lay on their left sides, Charles settling behind Finnian. He rubs some of the lube on his hand onto his cock, hissing at the sudden coolness touching him. He pushes the tip of his cock into Finnian’s body, and waits for him to do the same to Ronald. He can hear Ronald’s loud mewls, the man not used to what it feels like to have Finnian’s uncovered tip inside of his body. Charles grabs onto Finnian’s hip and pushes into him slowly, forcing Finnian to slip further into Ronald’s body at the same time.

“FUCK!” Ronald screams out, tossing his head back, as Finnian slides all the way inside of him. “OH, GOD!”

“I told you it would feel better with a condom,” Charles groans low, pushing his hips forward to sink himself deeper into Finnian’s body.

“F-Feels…..so….good…” Finnian moans, thrusting his hips backwards and forwards. “C-Charles…R-Ronald…”

“Yes…” Both men moan together, one high-pitched, one a guttural moan.

The three find their rhythm, Charles thrusting in deep into Finnian, encouraging him to go deep into Ronald’s body. Finnian and Charles work as a team, touching Ronald’s arousal with their hands, drawing loud, shameless moans from their lover. Charles starts to thrust faster, gripping Finnian’s hip tight to control the speed of both of their bodies. He moans low against Finnian’s ear, pounding hard into his body, moving closer and closer to his release.

Finnian cries out, his body seizing around Charles’ thickness, the warmth of Ronald’s release beginning to coat their hands. He groans low, pushing hard into him with one final thrust, his orgasm rolling along the entire length of his body. The three of them lay there, panting hard, bodies covered in sweat, as they try to regain their composure.

“I-Incredible…” Charles mumbles, pulling out of Finnian first. He gets up off the bed, and heads to where he put his towel from his shower earlier in the day, and picks it up. He sees Ronald has collapsed onto Finnian’s chest, the two of their eyes closed, hair clinging to their faces, perspiration on each of their brows. He sits on the bed, and takes his time to clean up Finnian, and then does the same to Ronald. He leans over, giving each of them soft kisses, before laying back down on the bed.

“Y-You can say that again.” Ronald says, snuggling against Finnian’s side.

“Sleep?” Finnian yawns, resting his head on Charles’ shoulder.

“I think it is well deserved.” Charles smiles, enjoying how their bed looks with the three of them laying together.

“What about the cake?” Ronald asks, looking up at him, yellow-green eyes seeming to glow in the low-lighted room.

Charles chuckles, and runs his fingers through Ronald’s hair. “We can eat it for breakfast.”

“I think I’m going to love living here a lot.” He grins, and gives both of their arms a squeeze. “Thank you, both, so much.”

“W-Welcome.” Finnian yawns, drifting to sleep against Charles’ chest.

“I hope you will be happy here, Ronald.” Charles says, fingers still playing with his honey-blonde hair.

Ronald looks up at him. “I’m already overflowing with happiness, Charles. I can’t even begin to tell you.”

“That makes me happy to hear.” He leans over, and kisses the top of his head the best he can without bothering Finnian. “Let’s rest. We’ll eat cake for breakfast, and then who knows what else.”

“More sex?” Ronald wiggles his eyebrows.

Charles laughs, and nods his head. “I do think that is a strong possibility. Sweet dreams, Ronald.”

“Good night, Charles.”

They fall asleep, all snuggled close together under the blankets, each wearing a smile on their face.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Charles looks at the bags in the trunk, making sure that they are all situated properly, with the garment bag he had packed for his lovers lying on top of the three suitcases. He closes the trunk, making sure that it’s secure, and then heads back upstairs to their shared apartment. Walking back into their home, he looks at the clock, and sees it’s just half past nine. Both Ronald and Finnian should be returning any moment with their coffees and light breakfast fare that he had sent them out to get, in order to complete the task of packing.

“Charles! They didn’t have any more skim milk, so we got you an American instead.” Finnian bursts through the door, a half empty blended drink in his hand.

His other partner appears behind him, carrying both his drink and Charles’. “Beautiful, I think you mean Americano.” He takes the hot beverage out of the carrier, and hands it to him. “Here’s yours.” Ronald smiles, leaning over to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for going. Now, if you’ll come downstairs with me?” Charles sips his coffee, the bitter taste filling his mouth.

“What’s downstairs??” Finnian asks, the sugar clearly already having its effect on his body, as he jumps up and down a few times.

“You’ll see, if you follow me downstairs.” Charles taps his nose with his finger. “Where are the pastries?”

Ronald holds up a bag. “Right here. We got you your croissant. They had that.” He grins, and heads back out of the apartment, Finnian following behind him.

He locks up their apartment, and heads to the elevator, where the two are waiting for him. They take it down to the garage, the three of them heading to Charles’ car. When they get closer, he hits the button on his keychain to unlock the car.

“Do you need help carrying something upstairs?” Finnian asks, the sound of the rest of his drink disappearing with a loud slurp. “I could do it! I can carry it all!”

Both he and Ronald chuckle, and exchange a look. “Why did you let him get that?” Charles asks, Finnian throwing the empty cup in trash.

“Can you say no to that face?” Ronald gestures to Finnian’s happy, smiling face, as he walks back over to the two of them.

“I cannot,” Charles admits, and pulls Finnian into a side hug. “Now, if you both will please get in the car?” He leads them over the last few steps, and opens both the passenger door and the back passenger door.

Finnian hops into the back, and gets buckled in without question. He laughs, placing his hands on his knees. “Are we going somewhere, Charles??”

“Yes, love. We’re going somewhere.” Charles closes the door, and looks at Ronald. “Are you going to get in?”

His lover looks at him with slight trepidation in his eyes. “What’s going on, Charles?”

“Just get in the car, Ronald.” He smirks, and closes the door, once Ronald is seated.

They make their way onto the motorway, Charles adjusting the temperature in the car to be at a more comfortable level. They head south, light classical music filling the car. Finnian leans between the two front seats, his smile ever present.

“Where are we going?” He asks, resting his head against Ronald’s arm, to look up at Charles.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Charles shrugs his shoulders. “It’s a surprise.” A small smirk appears on his face. “Don’t worry - it’s nothing bad.” He looks over at Ronald, knowing how their partner isn’t too keen on the ideas of surprises. “We’ll be at our destination in a little over an hour and a half.”

“That long?!” Finnian whines, before sitting back in his seat properly. “Are we going to look at flowers?”

Charles looks in the rearview mirror, raising up his right eyebrow. “You won’t get it out of me, Finny. It’s a surprise.” He hears his lover whine, which is preceded by a loud laugh, making his own lips curve into a smile.

“Will you tell me?” Ronald asks a little later, as they continue heading south.

“Nope.” Charles shakes his head, and enjoys the aggravated sigh that leaves his other lover’s mouth a little bit too much. “We’ll be there soon.” He reaches over, and pats his thigh. “I promise you will like this.”

Ronald has his arms crossed, slouched down on the seat. “Sure, Charles.” His head is turned to the side, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

The car ride is peaceful - all traffic seems to be heading away from where they are heading, which pleases Charles. He hopes it will be the same tomorrow, when they return home. He asks both Ronald and Finnian to close their eyes, as their exit approaches. Both do as he asks, allowing him to exit the motorway knowing that these two will not expect this at all. He heads down a country road, and then makes his way up the path to their final destination.

Pulling up to the valet, he puts the car into park, and pops the trunk. “Alright, you two. You may open your eyes now.”

“Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to the Ashdown Park Hotel,” the porter announces, as he steps out of the car. “Do you have any luggage?”

“Yes, it is in the trunk.” He says, fixing the sports jacket he is wearing, and watches both Ronald and Finnian stare at the Victorian estate with mouths open, eyes wide as saucers. “Will you be holding our bags, since our room probably won’t be ready yet?” He pulls a few pounds out of his wallet, and hands them to the gentleman who is placing their bags onto a trolley.

The porter nods his head. “Yes, sir. When your room is ready, just call this number, and we’ll bring them up to you.” He hands him a ticket. “Enjoy your stay with us.”

“Alright, you two. Let’s go check in, so we can go explore the grounds, hmm?” Charles places his hands on his lovers’ lower backs, guiding them into the lobby of the hotel.

“Charles, this place is so fancy!” Finnian remarks, still looking around the lobby with wonder. “I’m not dressed for this!”

Chuckling, he moves his hand up to his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve taken care of everything, alright?”

“Seriously, Charles. This place must cost a fortune to stay here.” Ronald remarks, adjusting his glasses on his face.

He moves his hand a little lower, and gives Ronald’s backside a little squeeze. “Don’t worry about the cost. I received a bonus at the end of the quarter last year, on top of my yearly bonus.”

“Fine…” Ronald looks around, tugging on his tie a little. “Still think you should have warned us. We could have changed when we got home.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He asks, before removing his hands. “I’m going to go check in, so that we can use the country club facilities.”

“Country club?!” Finnian squeaks out. “Oh, gosh. I do flowers for a few different country clubs. I am definitely not dressed nice enough for this place.”

Charles approaches the front desk. “Good afternoon, sir.” A well-dressed woman greets him. “Are you checking in with us today?”

“Yes.” He takes out his credit card and ID, setting them both on the counter. “Charles Phipps.”

“Very good.” She types on her keyboard. “I see that you’ve booked the Ultimate Indulgence package for three guests. Are they here with you now?” He nods. “Very well. Your room is not quite ready yet - your request for an master suite has gone through. Since you are all here now, you are free to use the country club amenities - the spa, sauna, and the gym.” She pulls out a card, and sets it down. “The Fairways Lounge is open for lunch.” She pulls a second packet out. “Your in-room spa service is set to happen at 6pm this evening, and your dinner at Anderida is set for 9pm. Please return here at half-past 2, as your room should be ready by that time.”

He collects the items she’s set down, and nods his head. “Very well. Thank you. Which way is it to the Fairways Lounge?”

“Just over that way, Mister Phipps. Enjoy your stay with us.” She smiles, effectively dismissing him.

Ronald and Finnian are standing off to the side, staying out of the way of other guests. “How about we go eat some lunch? Our room won’t be ready for another two hours.” He looks at the both of them, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “Are you two surprised?”

“This is too much,” Ronald says, pushing some of his honey-blonde hair off of his face. “All these people are dressed super nice, Charles.”

“Relax, Ronald.” He looks at Finnian, and sees he’s got a bit of a panicked look in his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“These places are super fancy!” Finnian clings to his arm. “I can’t do fancy!”

He pulls Finnian close to him. “Don’t fret, love. Most of this weekend will be spent in our hotel room. I have things planned. We just need to kill some time before our room becomes available.” He kisses his forehead. “I would never pull you into a situation that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I know, Charles.” Finnian rests his head against his chest. “So, food? What about the pastries we got to eat earlier??”

“Oh, I forgot about those.” He scratches his chin. “Guess we’ll just have to eat those on the way home tomorrow.”

The three head towards the Fairway Lounge, which has patrons scattered about. Charles approaches the hostess station, and requests a table for three. She looks at him, and then at both Finnian and Ronald.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’s business casual. He will need to put a coat on.” She nods her head towards where Finnian is standing, dressed in a plain black t-shirt.

Shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders, he places his jacket over Finnian’s shoulders, before fixing the collar of his polo. “Is this satisfactory? I do apologize, we have nice things with us, but the porter has our bags, and we are not set to check into our room for another few hours.”

“That will be fine,” she nods her head. “Right this way, gentleman.”

They are seated next to a large window overlooking the fairway, the weather unusually warm for the season. Charles looks over at Finnian, and places his hand on his hand. “Don’t worry, Finny. I should have remembered that country clubs operate on a different wavelength than the rest of the world.”

“I don’t mind, Charles.” Finny says, with a smile on his face. “Now I get to smell like you!” As if to prove a point, Finnian lifts his shoulders, and smells his right shoulder. “I love your cologne!”

Ronald smirks. “I’m jealous. I want to smell like him.”

“Now, now. There will be time for that later.” Charles is torn between wanting to smile, and wanting to smirk, for both of his lovers are embarrassing him over something silly. “How about we just enjoy a nice lunch, since we won’t be eating dinner until much later this evening.”

“Oh?” Ronald picks up the single sheet menu. “And why is that? Are we going to go play a round of golf after we eat?”

He shakes his head, and picks up his own menu. “No, but I won’t ruin the surprise. I’ll tell you when we check into our room.”

“I love surprises!” Finnian smiles, placing his napkin on his lap.

“I don’t.” His bespectacled lover wears a small pout on his face.

Reaching under the table, Charles gives Ronald’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “You won’t mind this one. I promise.”

“…Alright, Charles.” Ronald wipes the pout away. “I trust you.”

“I’m glad.”

The three of them enjoy their lunch, as well as indulging in a bottle of champagne that Charles ordered with their meal. When they finish, they take a leisurely stroll around the grounds, Finnian commenting on how nice all of their florals are, and how there are blooms there that he’s never seen in this part of the country. Charles asks him questions, enjoying how excited his younger lover becomes when talking about flowers. There’s a strong desire to all hold hands, but they’ve learned to live with just enjoying each other’s company. The rings he gave both Ronald and Finnian seem to shine in the sunlight, his own doing the same. They know what the three of them share is not understood by society, but it doesn’t stop them from sharing the love they have for each other in different ways. A gentle touch of a hand, an engaging story, or just a simple look. Each of them share something different with the other as they walk through the gardens, and it causes Charles’ heart to fill with complete happiness.

“Charles?” Ronald looks down at his watch. “It’s 2:30.”

“Already?” How has the time flown so fast? “Let’s go see if our room is ready.”

“Yes!” Finnian agrees.

Their room is indeed ready, Charles handing his two lovers an electronic key, keeping the third for himself. They head up the stairs to their room, Charles doing his best to keep the smile off of his face. His bonus had been rather nice, and unexpected, so he decided it would be spent on an extravagant weekend mini-break for his lovers. He walks up to their door, noticing that they’re near the end of the hallway. Putting the card into the electronic slot, he hears it _click_ , and pushes the handle down.

“Why don’t you head inside?” He says, pushing the door in, allowing his lovers to enter the room first.

Ronald and Finnian enter the room together, both letting out gasps. “Holy shit, Charles.” Ronald says, voice a little choked up.

“It’s so….big!” Finnian laughs, and heads inside. “Where’s the bed??”

“This suite has two rooms.” Charles grabs the ‘Do Not Disturb’ door hanger, and places it on the outside handle of their room. “The second room should be the bedroom.” Charles watches Finnian heads towards that second room. He stands behind Ronald, and places his arms around his waist. “What do you think, love?”

“It’s too much,” Ronald whispers, still a little choked up. “This is too much, Charles.”

“You’re worth it, _beautiful_.” He leans down, and places a soft kiss on his cheek, tasting the saltiness left behind by the few tears that have fallen from his lover’s eye.

“I love you, so much,” his lover whispers, hands going to Charles’, and squeezing them tight.

“YOU GUYS!! THERE’S A GIANT TUB IN HERE!” Finnian shouts, causing both men to chuckle at his enthusiasm. “AND A GIANT SHOWER!! CHARLES, THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!!”

After they share a quick kiss, Charles and Ronald make their own into the master suite, and walk over to the master bathroom. “Well, I think we should use both.” He smirks, enjoying the groan that leaves Ronald’s mouth, and Finnian’s eagerness, as he rips off the coat that Charles gave him to wear at lunch. “Right now?” Charles asks, not surprised at all by his young lover’s behavior. “How about after we get our bags? Then we can do whatever you want. That is,” he looks between both of his lovers, “until 6.”

“What’s at 6? Dinner reservations?” Ronald asks, his tie undone, hanging around his neck.

He shakes his head. “No. I’ve booked us a spa session, where they will come to our room, set up three beds, and we’ll get to enjoy an hour and a half massage together.”

“Oooooo!” Finnian smiles. “I’ve never had a massage before!”

“I think you will enjoy it,” Charles walks over to the phone, that is on a small end table next to the bed. “With as much manual labor you do for your job, I think you will feel less stress.”

“Okay, Charles!”

The porter picks up, and he gives them their room number. “You two can go into the shower now, if you want. I’ll just have the bellhop put the bags in the front room.”

“You sure?” Ronald asks, as Finnian cheers and heads back into the large bathroom. “We can wait.”

“I am.” Charles smiles. “You two go and enjoy it. I’ll be in there soon.” Closing the door to the master bedroom, he makes his way through the front room. Opening the door, he takes the sign off the handle.

There’s a knock just a few minutes later, which he goes and answers. “Good afternoon, sir.” The bellhop pulls the cart into the room. “Where would you like these?”

He points next to the couch. “Over there is fine. Thank you.” He pulls his wallet out, and hands him a small tip once all the bags have been set down.

“Very well, sir. Enjoy your stay.” The bellhop leaves him. Once he’s out the door, Charles puts the door hanger back on the handle, and closes the door, latching the top lock.

Grabbing the bags, he goes over to the door leading into the master bedroom, and pushes it open with one hand. The sound that assaults him makes him groan appreciatively, happy that the door provided enough of a barrier to the sound that had probably been going on for a little bit. He goes and sets two bags down, pausing when he hears his lover’s voice bounce off the walls of the walk-in shower.

“M-More, Ronald!” Finnian’s sweet voice is laced with a quiet desperation. “S-Such…a tease….!”

Charles struggles with himself, torn between wanting to go in there and see just what his lovers are doing to one another, and wanting to get their items put away. The need for order wins out, so he leaves the bedroom, but keeps the door open, so he can hear Finnian’s cries fill both rooms. He picks up the garment bag, and the third bag, and heads back into the bedroom. Dropping the garment bag on the bed, laying it flat, he quickly undresses, his arousal at full attention as he makes his way into the bathroom.

He sees Finnian is pressed against the wall, Ronald on his knees behind his body. Charles moans low, as he watches Ronald push his tongue into Finnian’s entrance, his hand moving slow on Finnian’s cock. He listens to Finnian’s moans become more erratic, his breathing becoming labored as he can’t decide where he wants to look. He can see Ronald is touching himself with his other hand, face buried between Finnian’s buttocks. He grabs himself, squeezing at the base to keep himself from coming.

“R-Ronald….I…..I’m….” Finnian’s loud, wanton moan makes Charles groan low. “OH, YES!”

His eyes watch as the thick fluid starts to leave the tip of Finnian’s cock, his hand squeezing around himself tighter. He can hear Ronald’s low groans, muffled by the mounds of flesh keeping his face in place, tongue swirling inside of Finnian’s tightness. He sees Ronald start to come, watching as it shoots directly into the drain.

Both of his lovers are panting hard, trying to recover from their quick session. Charles walks over to the shower, and opens the door, smiling when he sees both of them look towards him. “Do you both feel better now?” He smirks, standing under the spray of the warm water. “It’s a good thing I closed the door, otherwise the bellhop would have heard those wonderful noises of yours, Finnian.” He leans over, and kisses Finnian softly on the lips. “Glad it was just me privy to those sounds.”

“C-Charles…” Finnian follows him, when he tries to pull his head back, laying claim on his lips with another kiss.

Stepping out of the way, Ronald washes his face under the spray of water. “You were watching us?”

“Guilty.” He admits, a small smirk on his face. “No, I _always_  take my showers with a raging hard-on.”

Finnian looks down, and gasps. “You are really, really hard, Charles!”

“I know.” Charles looks into his lover’s cerulean eyes. “What do you think we should do about it?”

“Um….You take Ronald…?”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ronald asks.

He steps closer to him. “What? You don’t want to feel me inside of you, Ronald?”

His lover groans low. “Damn it, Charles, you know that isn’t what I meant.”

“Do I?” Keeping up his light teasing, he licks his hips when he sees Ronald lean against the shower wall, and spreads his legs apart.

Ronald looks over his shoulder at him. “Well? Are you going to make me beg for you?”

“So demanding,” Charles moves to stand behind him. “How about you turn so our lover can help you feel good?” He looks at Finnian, who is watching the two of them. “Would you like that, Finny?”

“Yes, Charles!”

The thickness of his cock only increases, as he watches Finnian stand in front of Ronald. Placing the tip of his cock against Ronald’s wet entrance, Charles lets it slip into him, holding onto his left hip as he pushes into him slow. Taking his right hand, he puts it on top of Ronald’s, and guides it over to Finnian’s cock, which is starting to grow hard again. The low moan that leaves Ronald’s mouth makes him move his hips slower, allowing his body to pull him in naturally. Finnian’s soft moan sends a nice shiver down Charles’ spine, as he guides Ronald’s hand on its journey to bring Finnian to a full erection.

Thrusting his hips, he pushes deep into Ronald’s tightness, and watches as Ronald moves his hand to wrap around both his and Finnian’s arousals. Charles watches over his shoulder, using shallow thrusts to push into Ronald’s body, enjoying how his hand looks on both his and Finnian’s body. His other hand grips Ronald’s hip tight, allowing him to piston a little faster, keeping his thrusts still shallow.

“N-Now who’s teasing….?” Ronald moans, leaning his head back against Charles’ shoulder. “Fuck me, Charles…..Fuck me _hard_ …”

He groans, deciding that now would be a good time to stop denying how he wants to thrust deep into him. With a harsh thrust, he sinks his girth deep into Ronald’s body, savoring the rich moan that leaves his lover’s mouth at the sudden rough thrust.

Finnian’s lips are back on his, as he bucks against Ronald’s body, Charles no longer guiding Ronald’s hand, and instead is keeping Finnian close to Ronald. When he thrusts hard, he watches the movement transfer between his two lovers, their moans bouncing off the shower walls. A distinct trio, one that Charles can never get enough of with these two.

He feels Ronald squeeze tight around his cock, the sound of his loud moan letting him know that he’s coming, and coming hard. He breaks off the kiss with Finnian, instead pressing his face against Ronald’s neck. He slams hard into him one last time, after he hears the soft moans of Finnian’s release, his own orgasm taking over his body, completely satisfied knowing that both of his lovers have achieved another climax together, this time with his help.

After resting for a few moments to catch their breaths, Charles pulls away, and angles the shower to hit Ronald’s lower back. They each share soft kisses with one another, before returning to the normal acts of a shower. Charles takes the time to wash up both of his lovers, wishing that they had this large of a shower back home. They can take showers like this, but it is a lot more cramped, and makes the cleaning up process completely impossible, so they just use it as a place for sexy times. He cleans himself up last, the water still nice and hot.

“What time are they coming?” Ronald asks, rubbing a towel over his scalp. “Six?”

“That’s correct.” Charles says. “We do have dinner reservations, but I’m more than happy to cancel them. We can do room service, if you prefer?”

“Room service!” Finnian nods his head. “Yes! I think that would be very nice!”

Both he and Ronald share a glance. “I think he doesn’t want to dress nice.” Ronald whispers in a fake voice.

“I think you may be right,” Charles whispers back.

“I like to dress nice!” Finnian interjects. “I just want to enjoy this really big room!! We _always_  go out to dinner! We _never_  get room service!”

Again, the two older lovers exchange a glance - as they’ve had their own fair share of room service, what with Charles liking to surprise Ronald once a month with a quick fuck in a hotel. “Alright, beautiful,” Ronald goes over to Finnian, who has a towel wrapped around his waist, shaking his hair back and forth to get the droplets to fly everywhere. “Room service for dinner it is.”

“Yay!” Finnian stops shaking his head, and smiles brightly. “Really??”

“Yes.” Charles knows he can’t say no to that perfect argument. “I’ll go and cancel the reservations right now.”

Leaving the bathroom, he walks over to the phone by the bed, and pushes the button to ring the restaurant. After a single transfer, he cancels their dinner plans, and then sets the phone back on the cradle. He walks to the front room, and notices a bottle of champagne is chilling in an ice bucket, three champagne flutes beside it. There is also a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, and a few chocolate covered sugar cookies, compliments of the hotel.

“Ronald? Finny? Care to come out here for a second?” He calls out, pulling the bottle of champagne out of the bucket. He takes his towel off, seeing no need to put clothes on, and uses it to help pull the cork out, without having it fizz up everywhere. He pours it into the three glasses, holding two out to his lovers, who are both as equally naked as he is. “This came as part of the package of our room.” He hands a glass to each of them, before picking up his own. “Here’s to our nice weekend away, to the men who I love more than anything on this planet.”

“I love you! Both of you!” Finnian smiles, as they all clink their glasses together.

“And I love the both of you, very much.” Ronald sniffles, looking at the two of them. “How the hell did I get so lucky?”

“How did _we_  get so lucky?” Charles corrects him. He takes a sip of his champagne, the effervescent bubbles tickling his throat.

“It’s true!” Finnian stands next to him. “Without you, we’re not complete!”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, love,” Charles places a hand on Finnian’s lower back. “Now, how about we see if they have any fun movies we can watch, before they come to give us our massage in an hour?”

They walk over to the couch, and find the remote for the large 50 inch television. They wind up sprawled out on the couch together, Charles keeping an arm around both of his lovers, as they each hold hands together on his lap. There really isn’t a lot of television to choose from, but it seems that no one minds too much, as they all just lay about and enjoy each other’s company together.

The telephone rings at five minutes to six. “Hello?” Charles answers.

“Hello, Mister Phipps. Your masseuses will be at your room in five minutes. Please make sure that everyone is in a towel, and nothing else.” A woman says.

“Very well. Thank you.” He hangs up the phone, and looks over at his two lovers. “Bad news. We need to put our towels back on.”  
  
“Awwwww!” Finnian groans, but then is quickly followed by a giggle.

“Those are the rules, Finnian.” He chuckles, picking up his towel from the floor. He wraps it around his waist. “Go, before they show up. I don’t want them to see either of you naked.” He smirks, and flings some of the ice chips at both Ronald and Finnian, laughing when they both squeal.

“That’s COLD!” Ronald shouts, as he darts by, Charles continuing to fling more ice chips at him. “Stoooooop!”

He does, and just as he wipes his hand off, there is a soft knock on the door. He walks over to it, and hopes that his lovers have put their towels back on. Opening it, he sees three attractive men standing there with their necessary supplies.

“Good evening. We’re here for your body massages.” A male with perfect teeth, and bright blue eyes says. “May we come in?”

“Yes, please.” Charles steps to the side. “Will we be doing this in the master bedroom?”

“If that is alright? There is enough room for the three of you to stay together that way,” a male with black hair states.

“Wonderful.”

The three set up their stations, instructing each male to lay on their stomachs to begin. Charles sees Ronald is in the middle, with Finnian on his other side, and both have their heads down. Soft music fills the air, bringing a sense of calm to the room. Charles closes his eyes, and lets out a low groan when warm oil is dribbled onto his back. He hears both Finnian and Ronald make a similar noise, and then, only the sound of the music seems to penetrate his ears.

An hour and a half flies by, Charles hating being told that their time is up. He hears groans of protests from his lovers, both surprised by the time. They all sit up, keeping the sheet tucked around them. Their masseuses leave the room, allowing them to put their towels back on, before both Ronald and Finnian make their way back over to the bed, and flop down on it.

“I can’t move!” Finnian laughs, draping himself over Ronald’s body.

The three men return to collect their items, Charles thanking them, and then locks the door up behind them. He heads back into the bedroom, and sees both Ronald and Finnian are asleep, snoring softly. Yes, the massage seemed to have done the trick for his lovers, as there didn’t seem to be an ounce of tenseness in their bodies. Deciding to let them sleep a little bit, he walks back out to the front room, and stretches out on the sofa, his own eyelids becoming quite heavy. He drifts to sleep, feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time.

***

“Will that be all, Mister Phipps?” The woman on the other end of the line asks.

He looks over at his two lovers, who are snuggled under the large blanket of their bed. “Anything else?”

“Ooooh - um…..no, I think we’re okay!” Finnian says.

“No, we’re good, Charles.” Ronald replies.

“That will be all. You said it would be about an hour?” He asks.

“That is correct, Mister Phipps. Enjoy your evening.”

He hangs up the phone, and crawls back under the sheet, sliding up close to Finnian’s body. They had assumed their normal sleeping position, with Finnian in the middle. He grabs the plate of strawberries, and picks one up. “Who was the next one to get to eat one?”

“I do believe it was me,” Ronald says, leaning forward. He keeps his mouth open, so that Charles can place the berry onto his tongue. He chomps down, a wicked grin on his face, making Charles burst out laughing.

“Was that really necessary?” He asks, picking up the last one to feed to Finnian, who takes it with a large smile on his face.

Ronald shakes his head, still chewing the last bits of the berry. “Nope, but I got you to laugh. And I love hearing that sound.”

“Then, I will try to do it more often for you.” He winks, and leans against the headboard. “I’m glad you suggested getting room service, Finnian. This is much nicer.”

“No clothes!” Finnian giggles, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“One of the main reasons I said yes,” Ronald teases.

“What am I going to do with the two of you?” Charles asks, warmth filling his heart.

“Um…more sex?” Finnian grins.

Charles could find no fault in that suggestion, so he simply obeyed his lover’s request and engaged in more sex with both of his lovers. And after dinner arrived, he did it again, and again, and then again. The three of them pass out from complete exhaustion, bodies drained and spent, but each male has a content smile on their face.

***

“Wish we didn’t have to go,” Ronald gets into the front seat of the car, as the bellhop puts their bags in the trunk. “This was really nice, Charles.”

“Maybe we can do this again in a few months?” Finnian asks, as he gets into the backseat of the car.

“We’ll see.” Charles says, before handing another tip to the bellhop, and a final tip to the porter. He gets into the car, and adjusts the mirror to his proper height. “I think it can definitely be arranged. There are other hotels like this. We could maybe try out another one, and then since which one we like the best?” He puts the car into drive, and begins to head towards the motorway. “Would that work?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Ronald yawns, resting his head against the seat. “But, don’t blow too much money, okay?”

Finnian is already snoring in the backseat. “You two are worth every penny,” he remarks in a quiet voice, for her hears Ronald begin to snore as well. He will spend as much money on his two lovers as he can afford, for seeing their happy faces, and getting to spend some quality time, just the three of them together, he would gladly work overtime to make it possible. For there’s nothing better than spending a weekend getaway with his two best friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Are you really going to lick me there?”
> 
> This is set prior to Ronald entering their lives, so it's a 'flashback' update. :)

* * *

Finnian looks at himself in the mirror, hoping that his outfit of choice will please his boyfriend. He’s always afraid that he’s not dressed fancy enough for him, when Charles shows up to take him out in his nice three piece suits, and perfectly groomed hair. This time, Finnian knows that he is dressed fancy, because he got a nice bonus from his long term client - Ciel Phantomhive - and had gone to the tailor’s and had an expensive suit custom-made for himself. He had not told Charles what he had done with his bonus, wanting to keep it a surprise from him. He picked up his suit the night before, knowing that they would be going out tonight. Fixing his tie, he smiles at his reflection, then heads out of the bathroom when he hears the doorbell ring.

“Charles!” He throws the door open, smiling brightly. “Hi!”

“Finnian, you look dashing.” Charles says, handing him a bouquet of flowers he had put together only a few short hours ago. He takes the flowers, laughing gayly. “That suit looks very nice on you.”

“Do you really like it?? Come in!” He steps away, holding the door with one hand, while his other holds onto the beautiful arrangement. “I don’t know why you keep buying my flowers, just to bring them to me.”

Lips touch his cheek with a soft kiss. “It is because I love your arrangements, and want you to be able to enjoy the beauty that you create with them in your own home, my love.” Charles pulls him into a hug, which Finnian is only too happy to reciprocate. “Let me put them in some water for you?”

“Okay!” He hands him the flowers, cheeks feeling like they’re going to fall off by how much he’s smiling. “Are we going out to dinner this evening, Charles?”

“I think it would be a disservice to you if I did not take you out, with you wearing that gorgeous suit.” Charles teases him, a smile on his face that makes Finnian want to jump into his arms, and never let go. “What do you feel like eating?”

“You?” Finnian giggles, sliding up to him as he wraps his arms around Charles’ body. He can’t ever distract him, but boy, does he try. One day he’ll get him to crack, he knows he will, but it doesn’t seem like tonight’s the night. No, Charles continues to fill the vase full of room temperature water, and then sets the flowers into the vase.

“Well, I can’t say I object to that dinner choice.” Finnian gasps, as he sees his lover’s lips curl up into a smirk. “What?”

“Charles!” He laughs, pressing his head against his lover’s back. “I can’t believe you said that!”

“You’re the one that said you wanted to eat me for dinner.” Charles taps the tip of his finger against the tip of Finnian’s nose, making him squeal with laughter. “My sweet Finnian.”

He smiles, beaming at his lover. “And, for food? I don’t care. As long as we get to be together!”

“That we shall be, my love.” Charles sets the vase on top of his kitchen counter, rearranging the tulips to be perfect in the water, allowing them to bloom properly. Finnian smiles with pride, as the last time his lover had brought a tulip arrangement, he had shown him the proper way to put them into a vase. It feels very good to know that his boyfriend listens to him. “Now, where are we going to dinner?”

“How about some meat? Let’s go eat meat, Charles!”

“A steakhouse?” Charles chuckles softly, pulling Finnian close to him in a sideways embrace. “Is that what your belly is craving right now, Finny?”

“Well, if we’re talking about my belly, it’s really craving you right now.” He looks into Charles’ sky blue eyes, and sees them grow wide at the remark. “But! I know you said that I can’t have you for dinner. So, yes! Steakhouse sounds fantastic!”

His lover taps the tip of his nose again, a smile on his lips, Finnian’s eyes going back and forth between staring into his eyes, and looking at his lips. “Steak it is. I know just the perfect place. They have a delicious chocolate torte they’re known for.”

“What’s a torte?” He tilts his head, confused by the word.

“It’s a type of cake.” Charles takes his hand, as they head towards the door. “You like chocolate cake, don’t you, Finnian?”

“I LOVE CAKE!” He shouts, quickly covering his mouth as he realizes his outburst.

Charles laughs out loud, and gives his hair a tousle, the red bobby pins put away for the evening, as Charles had asked him the last time they were together if he would attempt to not wear them for their next date. “That’s what I thought. Come on, my car’s just out front. You can stay up late this evening, correct? Tomorrow is your day off, is it not?”

“It is.” He smiles, a warm feeling flooding his body as he realizes that Charles knows when his days off are. “Does that mean you are going to stay the night tonight?” He tries not to sound too excited, because he really does love it when Charles spends the night. They always have so much fun together.

“If you will allow me to?” Finnian nods his head rapidly. “Then, I would love to spend the whole evening with you.” He gives his hand a slight squeeze. “Shall we go eat?”

“Yes, please, Charles!” Finnian fixes his vest, before grabbing his suit jacket, and puts it on. “Do you really like my suit?”

“I love it, Finnian.” Charles kisses just below his jawline, making his tummy do somersaults, like he’s on a carnival ride. “You look so very handsome.”

“Thank you! I wanted to look nice for you!”

“You _always_  look nice, my love.” Charles takes his hand, and closes the apartment door. Using the key that Finnian had given to him the last time he had come over, he locks up, before taking Finnian’s hand back into his own. “Now, time for some steak?”

“Okay!” He smiles, nodding his head. “I love date nights!”

“Me too, Finnian. Me too.”

***

He eats too much. He always eats too much, whenever they go out for dinner. But, when Charles says he can order anything he wants, he usually does, as he really never goes out on his own. A shared appetizer, a small salad, an entree with two sides, and a shared dessert. Just thinking about all the food he’s just eaten, Finnian groans, holding onto his tummy.

“I told you to slow down,” Charles teases him, his hand panting Finnian’s upper thigh. “But, did you listen?”

“I was hungry!” Finnian groans, giggling a little. “Yes, I should have slowed down. But the food was so delicious, Charles! But, not as delicious as your food!”

Looking over, he sees a smile begin to appear on his lover’s lips. “You’re too kind to me, Finnian.”

“It’s true! Next date, will you cook for me?”

“I would love to.”

They get back to his apartment, both moving slow, bellies full from their filling dinner. Finnian wants to sit on the couch, but he always wants to lay down on his bed. He looks at Charles, after they both hang up their suit jackets in his coat closet.

“Couch, or bed?” Charles asks, as if reading his mind.

“That’s what _I_  was just trying to figure out!” Finnian laughs, glad that he wasn’t alone in trying to figure out where they should spend their time. “Bedroom?”

“Mmm…good plan, my love.”

Entering his bedroom, Finnian doesn’t bother to turn the light on, as there’s enough light from the streetlamp outside his apartment window to illuminate the room. He looks at Charles, and sees he’s looking at him. Suddenly shy, Finnian looks back and forth between his lover and the bed.

“Um….” He doesn’t know how to ask if they should get naked, or if they should keep their clothes on.

“No need to be shy with me, love,” Charles teases him, pulling the covers back on the bed. “I want to be naked with you, don’t worry.”

A sigh of relief escapes past his lips. “Okay, good!” Finnian smiles, and starts to get undressed, pulling off all of his clothes. Once he’s completely naked, he lays down on the bed, making sure there’s plenty of room for his larger lover. He watches Charles remove all of his clothes, mouth salivating as he stares at his naked body, eyes glued to his semi-erect arousal, as Charles lays down next to him.

“What is it?” Charles asks, placing his arm around Finnian’s back. “Are you still hungry?” A smirk graces his beautiful face, making Finnian’s mouth water more.

Without thinking about it, he moves downwards, his lips capture Charles’ girth, Finnian’s tongue rubbing along the reddened flesh on the tip. He hears Charles moan low, which makes that weird feeling return to his tummy, and it makes the bit between his legs start to grow warm. He looks up at him, and moves his lips down further, loving how good his lover tastes, as he feels little droplets squirt onto the back of his tongue from the tip of Charles’ arousal. He tries to smile, but forgoes it for pushing his lips down around Charles’ girth.

“That’s it, Finnian,” his lover lets out a low groan. Finnian bobs his head slow, dragging his teeth along the bumpy ridges of his arousal. “Mmm….if you keep that up, you’re going to make me explode.”

Finnian moans, knowing just what that means. Moving his mouth faster, he sucks hard on his lover, waiting to taste for more those droplets on his tongue. Hands touch his head, fingers pushing through his hair with a soft touch, gently guiding Finnian’s head down. He moans lower, as he accepts Charles completely into his mouth, feeling his arousal thump against the back of his tongue. Hot liquid starts to shoot onto the back of his throat, Finnian swallowing instinctively, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he keeps swallowing the treat down, groaning in between gulps. The gentle force on the back of his head disappears, fingers returning to their light petting as Finnian keeps suckling on Charles’ arousal, wanting to taste more of that sweetness.

He feels him grow soft in his mouth, Finnian recognizing that it’s time to remove his lips from his spent organ. Licking his lips, he looks up into his lover’s eyes, and smiles. “That was yummy, Charles! Tasted very sweet! Almost like that wine we had at dinner!”

Charles moves his fingers from being in Finnian’s hair, to cupping his face with a smile on his face. “I’m glad that it tasted good.” He guides Finnian to lay on his back, which he goes willingly, staring up into his lover’s sky blue eyes. “Now, let me take care of you?”

“Y-Yes, Charles.” He feels his cheeks are becoming hot, hot as he watches Charles start to kiss his chest, his lips moving towards his nipple. “Are you really going to lick me there?” He asks, wondering why his lover would do such a thing. He isn’t a lady, and didn’t ladies like that sort of treatment? He’s a boy!

The tip of Charles’ tongue rubs against his nipple, Finnian’s belly instantly coiling at the touch. He gasps, and arches his chest, the gasp slowly turning into a moan. “Yes, my love, I’m really going to lick you _there_.” Charles chuckles low, and moves to his other nipple, repeating the action.

“C-Charles…!” Finnian cries out, fingers pushing through his white strands of hair, as he arches his chest more. “O-Oh, that feels good!”

Teeth sink into the tight flesh. Finnian moans feebly, a rush of blood heating his face, and other parts of his body. Charles groans low, as a hand wraps around Finnian’s arousal, making his moan become stronger. The teeth disappear, as Finnian is turned to lay on his side, Charles settling behind him, his hand still pumping his arousal with gentle strokes.

“Your noises have made me thick again, Finny,” Charles speaks softly into his ear. “May I take you…?

“Please!” He moans, torn between pushing his hips forward, or to push them back, where he can feel Charles’ arousal teasing the place between his asscheeks. He feels something wet touch his backside, his leg lifting up in order for Charles to push the wetness into him. He remembers, and knows that this small pain will be very nice soon. “Aaah…”

“It’s okay, Finny…” Charles groans softly into his ear. A second finger is added with the first, as Charles slowly spreads his fingers apart inside of Finnian’s body. “This won’t take too long…”

“G-Good…” He moans, keeping himself open to feel more of those fingers deep inside of his body. He loves how full it makes him feel, how _nice_  it feels to have his body being taken care of in such a way. “I want more, Charles!”

“I shall give you more, my sweet Finnian.” Lips touch his neck, Finnian tilting his head to feel more of his lips on his skin.

The fingers that are inside of him disappear, and he feels the smooth tip of Charles’ arousal push against his opening. He lays still, biting his lip, a muffled low groan sounding as Charles pushes into him with gentle ease. Soon, that fullness returns, and it makes his arousal become stiffer. Charles puts his hand back around his arousal, and strokes him in time with the thrusts of his hips, each thrust pushing the tip of his arousal further and further into Finnian’s body. They move together, the bed creaking with their erratic movements, but neither hear it. Finnian only hears Charles moaning low each time he pushes his hips forward, and Finnian returns the moan in kind, pushing his hips backwards to take more of Charles into his body. After a few slow thrusts, they begin to move faster, moving in tandem with their hips syncing completely. Finnian tosses his head back as he starts to come, white bursting behind his closed eyelids, as he feels Charles stroke him to completion. The warm rush of Charles’ release makes him moan low, loving just how nice it feels when his lover comes close to the same time as he does.

Soft cotton touches his backside, as Charles cleans Finnian’s lower half. “How do you feel, Finnian? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Not at all!” He turns his head, smiling up at his lover, who is using the towel on himself. “It felt really good, Charles! It always feels really nice when we do that.” Charles lays down next to him, their lips connecting with a loving kiss, tongues touching each other with a few soft caresses, before another soft kiss is shared between the two of them. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Finnian.” Charles holds him close, as they snuggle close together under his comforter. “Shall I make pancakes in the morning for breakfast?”

“YES!” Finnian squeaks, before burying his face against Charles chest, enjoying how rumbly his lover’s laughs sound with his ear pressed against his chest. “Sorry.” He whispers, almost comically so, which causes Charles to laugh some more.

“Then, I will make pancakes. Get some sleep, my love. Perhaps we can go see a movie tomorrow, as well.”

“Mm….okay…” Finnian snuggles closer to his lover’s body, filled with such extreme happiness, that he falls asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

***

Charles does make pancakes for the two of them the following morning, but they never make it to the movies. No, they spend the majority of the day in Finnian’s bedroom, where they share secrets with one another, and begin to learn more about what touches make each other moan. Finnian would not have wished for a better day off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’ve had this vibrator in me for ages, I don’t know how much longer I can take it.”

* * *

“Let’s do something different tonight.” Charles says over dinner, as they’re finishing their dessert. “Are you up for some fun?”

Ronald wipes his mouth with the corner of his napkin, before placing it back onto his lap. “It depends on what sort of fun you’re suggesting, Charles.”

“You trust me, don’t you?”

He nods his head, picking up his old fashioned to finish it off. “Of course I do. So, is it a surprise? Shall we go and see if Finny is back home, and bring him with us?”

“Did he not send you a text?” His lover pulls out his phone, and pushes it towards Ronald. He picks it up, and sighs a little. “Seems like he’s going to be gone for the evening. So, it’s just you and me tonight.”

The waiter brings over their check, Charles reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. “Why does he work so hard?” Ronald mumbles, pushing the phone back towards his lover.

“Because he’s taking some time off soon, per my request. Which reminds me, you need to put in for the time off, as well.” A black card gets set inside the small slot in the leather book the waiter has brought over.

“Oh? Any reason?” Ronald asks. “And how much time are we talking?”

“A week, and no. You’ll just have to wait. I’ll give you the dates when we get back home.” The waiter returns with the final bill, Charles pulling some cash to set into the leather book, rather than leave the tip on his credit card. “Now, are you ready? Up for a little adventure?”

Ronald groans, and sets his napkin on the table. “You know I hate surprises, Charles.”

“I know, love. But, you’re just going to have to trust me about all of this.” They both stand up, pushing their chairs back towards the table. Charles leans over, and speaks softly into his ear, making the hair on his arms stand up. “I will never do anything bad to you. You know this to be true.”

Reaching for his hand, Ronald can only nod his head, suddenly overcome with emotion. He knows he should just allow his lover to spoil him and surprise him, but sometimes it’s hard. It’s _hard_  to just let go of the past. It’s been so long since the person that’s made him hate surprises has been out of his life romantically, that he really should just put it to rest. But it’s difficult, and he’s so thankful that Charles is aware of this, and helps him through these little bumps. They walk out of the restaurant, and wait for the valet to get their car.

“Are you really going to keep this a surprise, Charles?” Ronald asks, buckling into his seat.

“Oh, yes. But, I think it may surprise you.” His lover buckles in next to him, and pulls the car out onto the street.

They travel to Oxford Street, parking in a lot near the SoHo shops. Charles takes his hand, and leads him towards the main thoroughfare. “Come on, the shop is just over this way.”

“We’re going shopping? At this time of night??” Ronald asks, smiling as his lover continues to lead him towards some shop. “Really, Charles. Not too many establishments are still open right now. Well, I mean, besides the sex shops.” Charles looks over his shoulder, showing a wicked grin on his face. Ronald stops walking, and stares at his lover. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Charles asks, the wicked grin staying on his lips. “Come on, Ronald. It’ll be fun. We’ll just go browsing.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Really? Why? What’s the matter?” The grin disappears. “Ronald, I thought you would like this.”

Blushing, he looks down at his feet. “I mean, I do. I think it’s great, but I just…”

“What?”

“I never thought you’d be into something like this!” Ronald gestures to the shop they’re now standing out front of. “You never told me you liked toys!”

His lover steps close to him, forcing him to lean his head back to look into his lover’s eyes, as they move closer to his face. “You never asked, Ronald.” A soft kiss touches the corner of his mouth. “Come on. I want to go look for something in particular.”

“Fiiiine.” Ronald allows his lover to drag him into the shop, trying to calm his racing heart at the same time.

They make their way through the store, and head to the area where the predominantly male items are. Ronald’s cheeks are on fire, the blush having not gone away since the conversation the two had on the street. He looks at some of the apparatus for sale, and can’t help but feel a little turned on by it all.

“You know, I wanted to come here tonight with you, because I want you to use a toy on me.” Charles whispers into his ear, standing directly behind him. Ronald involuntarily shudders, turning a moan into a cough, when he hears Charles chuckle low. “I want you to use a toy, so that you can take me, Ronald.”

“C-Charles, I….”

His lover moves to stand in front of him, his index finger now pressed against Ronald’s lips. “Don’t say no just yet, love. Let’s see if we can find anything first, hmm?”

“Wait, before we do that. H-Have you ever let another man take you before?”

Charles shakes his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “I want you to be the first. The _only_.”

“Let’s go find the perfect toy, then.” Ronald grabs his hand, taking over the lead.

Three hundred pounds later, the two men are back in their car, Charles practically racing back to their apartment. They purchased three different types of toys - two vibrators and a dildo - some poppers, and some flavored lube. Ronald laughs, admonishing Charles for driving too recklessly, when he’s always the model of perfect driving.

“Excited to get home, beautiful?” Ronald asks.

“You have _no_  idea.”

But, he did have an idea, as he’s feeling the same way. Suddenly, this new side to Charles is making Ronald fall more madly in love with him. To know that this man wants him to be the only other man that takes him, it does something to his insides that Ronald can’t quite explain. He wants to get home just as fast, because the bag sitting at his feet is causing his hands to itch, and his pants to become tight, with the idea that things were about to change between the two of them. Change in a way that can only be described as complete trust.

The door to their apartment slams shut, mouths already attached to each other, as the passion they’ve been building up since the teasing touches in the sex shop comes to full fruition. Ronald moans, as Charles pushes him against the wall, kissing him deeply, accepting his lover’s thick tongue into his mouth, as Charles makes quick work of the clothes he’s wearing. He does the same to him, their clothes being left in a trail, as they head towards their bedroom, Ronald still clutching tightly to the bag with one hand.

“Y-You sure about this, beautiful…?” Ronald asks, as he’s set down onto the mattress by Charles, who’s got a look in his eyes that makes his cock throb. “Fuck, you are.”

White hair is pushed back, Charles nodding his head as he lays down next to him. “Now, what do we do?”

“Well, you’re going to have to lay on your back for me.” Ronald moves over, so that Charles can lay in Finnian’s spot, then gets settled between his legs. Reaching into the bag, he pulls out one of the many poppers they decided to buy at the counter as an impulse buy. He’d used them a long time ago, and from what he remembered, they weren’t habitual, but they would help relax Charles, and would heighten the experience for him. “Might as well do one of these now, to help get your body to relax a bit.”

“Do it for me?” His lover closes Ronald’s fist around the small bottle. “Please?”

Ronald takes the top off the bottle, and holds it directly under Charles’ nostril. “Inhale, beautiful.” Charles takes a deep breath, inhaling the popper. He holds it under his other nostril, and watches him take another deep inhale. He removes it, and watches as Charles’ face starts to become flushed. “How do you feel?”

“Warm.” Charles nods his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “But good. _Real_  good.”

Deciding he wanted to be in the same space as Charles, Ronald holds the bottle up to his own nostril and inhales deeply. The rush he feels off the first hit makes him lean his head back, but then is quick to righten himself up, to do the other nostril. He caps the bottle, and sets it down on the nightstand, before leaning over to kiss his lover softly.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, beautiful?” Ronald moans low, reaching down to feel just how aroused Charles is. “My goodness, your cock feels so good.”

“T-The toy, Ronald…”

“Right!” He pulls away from Charles, and grabs one of the vibrating prostate massagers they had purchased from the shop. He grabs one of the lubes from the bag, and starts to pour some over Charles’ virgin entrance. “Now, you tell me if I’m going too fast, okay, beautiful?”

“I will. You know I will.” Charles moans low, spreading his legs apart so that Ronald can tease his entrance with the tip of his finger. “Oh, _fuck_ …”

“Soon, beautiful.” He chuckles a little nervously, before pulling his finger out to hold onto the vibrator. He pours some of the lube onto the toy, and then pushes it against Charles’ puckering hole. “Now, I won’t turn this on until we get it inside of you, okay?”

“Mmmm….” Ronald moans low, as he watches Charles lean his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. Charles moves his hands down the sides of his own body, before placing them under his own hips, allowing himself to elevate up towards the toy that Ronald has placed at his entrance.

With a silent prayer, Ronald pushes the toy into him, being as gentle as possible. He hears Charles make a noise he’s never heard leave the other man’s mouth before. It sends another sharp shiver through his body, his hand almost faltering. He keeps his eyes on Charles’ face, as he pushes the toy in further, moving at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him in any sort of manner.

“How’re you doing, beautiful?” He kisses Charles’ inner knee, as his legs are now bent. “I’m not causing you any pain, am I?”

“N-No….No paaaaaahh….” The words get cut off, as Ronald twists the toy gently.

He smirks, and does another slow twist, enjoying the panting moans that keep falling from Charles’ mouth. “You feeling good?”

“ _Yes_.” Sky blue eyes stare at him, making Ronald swallow audibly. “Turn it on.”

Blushing, he shakes his head. “No, not yet. Your body won’t be able to-”

“Turn. It. On.”

Ronald groans low, bowing his head at the command. His thumb pushes the button on the end of the vibrator. “This is the lowest setting, beautiful. Let’s see how you can handle this.”

The change is almost immediate. The low moans that Charles has steadily been making turn into a soft grunts, intermixed with a few loud moans. Ronald keeps the toy steady, knowing that when he moves it, that Charles will react. He hopes that it won’t be a terrible reaction, because he knows that this stimulus can be a bit much to handle.

His yellow-green eyes focus on Charles’ face, as he starts to pump the toy slow, mimicking how he would pump his own cock inside of him. That small change is enough, and has Charles almost caterwauling at his movements. Ronald groans low, and hits the button again, bringing it up to the second setting. He stares at Charles’ cock, watching as pre-cum starts to dribble out of the tip, sliding down the length of his cock, heading towards his hand.

He keeps moving the toy deeper into him, enjoying how it slips in and out of his body with more ease than he had expected. Charles meets each of his pushes, his hands now gripping the pillow behind his head, knuckles white. He twists the toy, and watches as Charles’ head tilts back with a silent moan, his entire upper body lifting up.

“You’ve had this vibrator in me for ages, I don’t know how much longer I can take it.” Charles gasps, staring at Ronald with a wild look in his eyes. “Please, Ronald. Please, I want to feel _you_  inside of me now.”

Ronald turns the vibrator off, and pulls it out of his body, not realizing that they had already been at it for the better part of an hour. There’s come all over Charles’ lower stomach - when the hell did he come? - that Ronald immediately starts to lick up, as he pours lube onto his hand to coat his own cock with. He hears Charles’ keening moans, Ronald almost about to burst himself as he listens to those noises.

“Okay, beautiful. This is gonna feel different than that toy did. I’ll go slow, okay?” He positions the tip of his cock at Charles’ loosened entrance. “Do you want to do another popper before I do this?”

Charles nods his head rapidly. He reaches over, and picks up the bottle they had used earlier, and holds it up to his nostril. Charles inhales deep, then lets out a low moan, letting Ronald know that he’s already feeling it. He holds it up to his nostril, and does the same, feeling that rush return to his body. He drops the bottle to the floor, then places his hands on Charles’ knees. He looks into his eyes, as he starts to push the tip of his cock inside of him. The combination of the vibrator, lube and poppers has made Charles absolutely ready for him, his lover’s body pulling his cock into him without any hesitation.

They both moan low, eye contact never wavering as Ronald pushes himself more into Charles’ body. The warmth of his inner walls feels amazing around his cock, and it’s a feeling that Ronald wants to get to know more of. He moves his hands to be on either side of Charles’ head, leaning down close to him, as he pushes his hips forward, sinking his cock deeper into his body.

“H-How’s that feel, beautiful…?” He brushes his lips against Charles’ lips, before resting his forehead against his.

“L-Love….you…” Charles moans, pushing his hips down to meet Ronald’s thrusts. It’s not the answer that Ronald is looking for, but it will do, because he knows just what this man means.

“I love you too, Charles.”

It’s slow, and sweet. Charles wraps his legs around Ronald’s back, pulling him closer to his body, as he thrusts deep into him. Each roll of his hips, low moans falls from Charles’ mouth, the sounds spurning Ronald on. His voice is raw with all the loud moans that keep passing from his lips, but it doesn’t bother him. No, the only thing on his mind is making his lover have his first penetration sex climax. His hand wraps around Charles’ thick cock, and begins to pump him in time with his thrusts. Charles’ inner walls begin to clamp down around his girth, as he tries to push himself in as deep as he can. One harsh thrust, and he knows he’s hit the jackpot, as Charles tosses his head back, his warm essence beginning to spill over his closed fist. Ronald groans low, thrusting his hips a few more times, before he allows himself to succumb to his climax, his release painting his lover’s inner walls.

He collapses onto Charles’ chest, panting hard as he attempts to regain his breath. He slips out of his body with a soft grunt, feeling Charles’ arms hold onto him tightly as they both sigh at the sudden loss of connection. The bed shifts, as Charles gets up, and walks out of the bedroom, albeit it with a slight limp. When he returns, he’s got a towel that he hands to Ronald, allowing him to clean off his hand and limp arousal.

“You shouldn’t hurt too much tomorrow.” Ronald speaks softly, as he watches Charles clean himself up. “Do you want to go take a bath? I’ll join you.”

“Yes, that sounds really nice.” Charles smiles. “And I’m not in any pain. Just a little sore.”

“It’ll pass.” Ronald stands up, and walks with him to the bathroom. “I hope I was okay?”

Charles cups his face with his hands, a smile on his lips. “You were amazing, Ronald. Thank you for being my first.” He leans down, and kisses him softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.” Ronald whispers, wrapping his arms around Charles’ body, as they hold onto one another. “Thank you for allowing me to be this for you, just as you are so many things for me.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

They soak in the tub for a half hour, both making idle chit chat as they let the water work its magic onto both of their bodies. When they finish, they dry off, and then Charles picks Ronald up, and carries him back to their bedroom. Charles puts the toys under the bed, before snuggling close to Ronald, who immediately gloms onto him. They fall asleep, holding on to one another, thoroughly exhausted, but pleasantly so.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So, since it was just Valentine's, how about an Easter update? LOL.

* * *

“Are the eggs almost done, Charles??” Finnian stands behind him, trying to look around his body, as Charles watches the raw eggs slowly become hard-boiled in the pot on the stove. “I want to dye them!”

He turns around, and looks at his lover. “They’re almost ready. Did you and Ronald get all the dyes set up?”

“We did!” Finnian nods, a bright smile on his face. “There are so many pretty colors!”

Their other lover walks into the kitchen, joining the two of them. “Do you want me to get a bowl, and put some ice into it?” Ronald asks, standing on the other side of Charles.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you.” He leans over, kissing Ronald softly on the lips. They both hear Finnian start to giggle wildly, both turning to him, smiles turning into smirks. “What’s so funny, Finny?” He asks, knowing just what will come out of his lover’s mouth.

“You two look so cute when you kiss!” Finnian laughs, hugging the both of them, his face between their bodies. “I love you both so much!”

“We love you too, beautiful.” Ronald grunts out, Finnian squeezing them a little bit too hard. “C-Can you let us breathe, please?”

“Oh! Sorry, Ronald!” Finnian drops his arms, a smile still on his face. “How much longer until the eggs are done??”

Charles looks at the timer he’s set. “Another five minutes. So, in about ten minutes, we should be ready to dye some eggs.”

“Yay!!” Their younger lover claps his hands excitedly. “I love Easter so much!”

He leans over, and places a kiss on Finnian’s cheek. “I know you do, love. That’s why we’re doing this this afternoon. I’m glad that you have Mr. Snake working for you today.”

“Me too! I wouldn’t miss doing this with you both for the world.”

“Does he seem to be working well, beautiful?” Ronald asks, setting the bowl with ice in the sink, turning the faucet on to fill it with water. “I know he’s your friend, and I know it can be sort of weird to ask your friends for help.”

“It’s great! He works really well with Oscar and Emily. They listen to him, like they listen to me.” Finnian picks up his glass of soda, and takes a sip, fueling more of the hyperness. Charles doesn’t mind though, because he enjoys seeing his lover this talkative. “But, he’s got a regular job, so he’s just doing this as a favor to me.”

Ronald walks over to Finnian, and stands behind him, hugging him from behind. “I think it’s wonderful that you’ve got a friend that will do that for you.” He rests his chin on Finnian’s shoulder, hugging him close.

“Your shop is closed tomorrow?” Charles can’t remember if Finnian gave the holiday off to his co-workers, or if he’s going to be paying them double for the holiday. He knows that Finnian can afford to close if he wants to, but the extra income is always nice to have.

Finnian sways with Ronald, the two of them watching him as he transfers the eggs from the boiling water to the ice bowl a few at a time. “Yes, Charles! Most of our big orders went this morning, and there’s a few that will be picked up this afternoon. If we run out of bouquets today, oh well!” He laughs, Ronald now nuzzling the side of his neck playfully. “Ronald!!”

“Sounds like it will be a good weekend, then.” He finishes putting the last few eggs into their ice bath. “You don’t have any plans tomorrow, do you, Ronald?”

“You mean, besides our Easter egg hunt?” Ronald smirks, shaking his head. “Nope. Just to spend the last day of my weekend with the two men I love the most in my life.”

Charles smiles, ruffling the honey blonde hair on top of his lover’s head. “Glad you feel that way.”

“Are the eggs ready now??” Finnian chimes in. “Charles, are they?”

He picks up one of the eggs from the bowl, and  pushes his nail against it. It’s firm, but not quite firm enough. “Almost. How about you two go and sit at the table? I’ll bring the eggs over in a couple minutes.”

“Kay!” Finnian leaves the kitchen, Ronald standing on his own.

They both share a look, smirking. “You want some wine, Charles?”

“Please.” He nods, and turns the cold water on, to help accelerate the process.

Ronald grabs two wine glasses, and pulls a bottle of white out. “Are we going to have a big brunch tomorrow?”

“I think so.” Charles takes the glass from Ronald, clinking it against his before taking his first sip. “I’ve got all the fixings to make some quiche. It’s what my family used to eat on Easter Sunday.”

His lover rubs his stomach, grey undershirt clenching in the middle. “Sounds so yummy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a nice dinner planned for us as well.” He ushers him out of the kitchen with one hand. “Go and sit with Finny. I’ll be right there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ronald turns around, kissing his cheek before heading over to the dining room table, where there are twelve paper bowls filled with dye.

He goes over to the sink, and picks up another egg, pushing his nail against the shell. Perfect. Scooping them up, he puts them back into the egg cartons, having cut the original dozen egg carton into three sections - four eggs in each. He sets one down in front of Finnian, before ruffling the hair on top of his head, kissing it afterwards, then sets another one down in front of Ronald. He goes to his seat at the head of the table, keeping the last carton for himself.

“What color are you going to use first, Finny?” He asks, taking his first egg out. “Do you have an idea what you want to do?”

Finnian’s tongue sticks out of his mouth in concentration, as he starts to place stickers on the egg. “I think so, Charles! Maybe the blue? Or the green? Or both!! BOTH!” He shouts excitedly, and puts the egg into the blue dye on one side.

“Let it sit there for a few minutes, before transferring it, beautiful.” Ronald reminds him. “Otherwise, the color won’t be very vibrant.”

Their lover nods his head, smiling. “I remember, Ronald.”

“It’s okay, love.” Charles puts two stripe stickers on his first egg, setting it into the violet dye. He lets it sit there for a bit, before rotating it so that the other side can be the same color as the first. “No matter what, they will be unique.”

“Yes!”

Their chatter dies down, as they concentrate on decorating their eggs. Finnian makes one that had star stickers on to be a deep violet color, reminding Charles of the night sky. He makes one that ends up being a rainbow. Ronald makes one that is a beautiful hunter green that is solid in color. They all have a few mishaps, but they just laugh about it. Charles places the cartons back in the fridge, so he can hide them in the morning for his lovers to find, a tradition they began two years prior.

“Who’s hungry for some dinner?” He asks, once all the bowls have been emptied and thrown away into the trash. “Shall we go grab a pizza and bring it back home?”

“Pizza sounds so good, Charles!” Finnian nods his head. “Don’t you think so, Ronald?”

“I do, beautiful.” Ronald smiles. “Want me to drive?”

The three of them walk over to the door, each picking up their jackets off the coatrack by the door. “You feel like driving my car?” Charles asks, putting his coat on. “I don’t want either of you to lose your spot on the street, since I’m sure this building will be flooded with people joining their families for the holiday.”

“….Good point. You drive.” Ronald nods his head.

“Where are we going to get pizza from?” Finnian asks, as the three head downstairs to the car garage. “Can we go to that one place I like? You know, the family joint?”

Both Charles and Ronald laugh. “Glad you narrowed that down for us, love.” Charles teases Finnian. “Yes, that’s where I was planning on going. You have their number in your phone, don’t you? Want to call and order our usuals, so it’s ready for us to pick up when we get there?”

“Okay!” Finnian pulls his phone out of his pocket, and then calls them, giving their order before heading underground. “It’ll be ready in 15.”

“Just the amount of time it takes us to get over there.” Charles smiles. “Thank you, Finny.”

“Welcome!!”

They pick up their pizza, then head back to their apartment, where they devour their two pizzas in front of their television, watching the newest blockbuster to be added to their subscription service. Charles makes all the preparations for breakfast in the morning, putting all the ingredients he needs for the quiche on the second shelf in their fridge. The three head to bed at a reasonable hour, each doing their own thing when they lay down - both Charles and Ronald read their books on their electronic devices, while Finnian goes fast to sleep.

“Are you planning on any surprises tomorrow, Charles?” Ronald asks, turning to look towards him.

He turns his head, and gives a small shake of his head. “No, Ronald. Just our normal Easter, don’t worry.” He leans over Finnian’s sleeping form, kissing his lover with a soft kiss. “I think I’m going to sleep. Are you going to stay up for a bit?”

Ronald nods, as Charles turns off the light above his head. “Not too much longer, though. Good night, beautiful.”

“Good night, my love.” He lays on his side, checks to make sure his alarm is set, then falls asleep.

***

Charles wakes up two minutes before his alarm is set to go off. He quickly shuts it off, then gets up from the bed, pajama pants hanging low on his hips. He looks over, and sees both Ronald and Finnian fast asleep, one sprawled out on their back, the other curled on his side. He puts his slippers on, not bothering with a shirt, and leaves their bedroom, closing the door without a sound behind him.

He heads to the hallway closet, and pulls out the two large baskets he put together late in the evening a few nights ago, hiding them away behind things he knew his two lovers would not look at. He sets them on the dining room table, both clearly labeled which basket is meant for who, and then starts to put some of the plastic Easter eggs he’s filled with various items throughout the living room. Charles then takes the eggs out of the fridge, and hides them all around the house - the study, the bathroom, the living room, and kitchen. Each is hid well, or so he hopes, mentally remembering where they are in case one does not get found.

The ingredients for the quiche are pulled from the fridge, and he begins to get their food ready for their brunch. He turns the oven on, and puts together the quiche lorraine. When he puts it in the oven, he hears the unmistakable noise of their bedroom door opening, fingers flying fast on the timer as he closes the oven door.

“Oh my GOSH!” He hears Finnian cry. “LOOK AT THAT BUNNY!”

He stands up, wiping his hands off on the apron tied around his waist. “Good morning, Finny. Happy Easter.” He smiles, holding his arms open as Finnian darts over to him to give him a hug.

“That basket is amazing!” Finnian clings to him. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” He kisses the top of his head, hugging him close. He looks up, and sees Ronald rubbing his eyes at the entrance to their bedroom, glasses slightly askew. “Morning, love.”

It takes Ronald a few minutes, but he eventually sees the stuff on the table. “You lied.” Ronald whispers, a smile on his face. “I thought you said you had no surprises, Charles.”

“Well, I might have fibbed.” He chuckles, letting go of Finnian. “Why don’t you both look through your baskets, before going on our egg hunt?”

He leans against the kitchen counter, watching both of his lover's’ tear into their goody baskets. Each received a large See’s chocolate bunny, a bunch of Cadbury creme eggs, some different kinds of jelly beans, as well as a few chocolate peanut butter eggs. Finnian has a new set of pruning shears, and Ronald has a beer set as his gift. Both also receive gift cards for Amazon and iTunes, $30 for each store.

“You always go overboard with these things,” Ronald wipes his eyes before heading over to Charles. He stands on his toes, and places a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, beautiful. Happy Easter.”

“Happy Easter to you, love.” He returns the kiss to his cheek, before looking over at Finnian. “Now, I’ve hidden eggs all over this place - so don’t just stay in here. Go and find them! Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes.”

“I’m going to get them all!” Finnian announces, laughing gayly.

Pulling orange juice out of the fridge, Charles fills three glasses halfway, then pours champagne into the remainder. He sets the coffee pot to brew, as he watches both of his lover's’ scramble through their apartment, gathering plastic eggs and the dyed eggs they made the day before. Both Finnian and Ronald have to drop their loot off on the table, before going to find more, as Charles had hidden quite a few.

“Is that it?” Ronald asks, as Charles hands him his mimosa. “I count all 12 eggs we dyed yesterday, plus the twenty-four plastic eggs.”

Charles nods his head, and hands Finnian his glass. “That would be everything. I hope you’ll like what’s in the plastic eggs. Just some silly stuff I found at the craft store.” He holds up his glass. “Hoppy Easter, you two.”

“Hoppy!” Finnian giggles, clinking his glass against Charles’ and Ronald’s. “Hoppy Easter indeed!”

Ronald smiles. “Hoppy Easter, beautifuls.” They clink glasses, and each take a sip of their mimosas.

After they eat, Charles watches Ronald and Finny open their plastic eggs. Some have lottery scratcher tickets, a few have five pound notes, others have small chocolate eggs and/or jelly beans. Charles made sure to hide two large golden eggs, which both had found on their own.

“Open those last,” he requests, gesturing to the golden eggs.

“Okay.” Both say together, as they keep opening their other eggs.

All that’s left to open are the golden eggs. “Now, before you two say anything, I just want you to know that I love you both very much.”

Both open the eggs at the same time, revealing matching mechanical pocket watches. “I have one myself,” Charles had put his in the pocket of his pajamas, knowing that they would find theirs in the hunt. “Open them.”

The sounds of both watches opening makes him smile. “Oh, Charles.” Ronald whispers, choking up a little.

Finnian reads the inscription out loud. “‘To my loves - who always make time fly when I’m with them. Yours forever - Charles.’” His young lover looks at him, cerulean eyes bright with unshed tears. “This is so nice, Charles!”

“I’m glad you like it, Finnian.” He smiles, then looks at Ronald, who is busy dabbing his eyes with a tissue. “Do you like it, Ronald?”

“I love it.” Ronald whispers. “I love it so much.”

“Good.” He kisses both men with soft kisses on their lips. “How about we drink some more mimosas, and enjoy some of this chocolate, hmm?”

“Yes, please!” Finnian smiles.

Ronald nods his head, sharing the same smile as Finnian. “Sounds perfect, Charles.”

He puts all the dyed eggs back in the fridge, refills their glasses with more orange juice and champagne, then proceeds to steal a few pieces of chocolate from both of their baskets. Neither of his lovers argue with him, only laughing when he takes them for his own loot. The three spend the rest of the day in a pleasant booze-sugar coma, laying about on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I’m tired of being afraid.”
> 
> Time for some more backstory. (︶︹︺)

* * *

Everything changed the day Ronald came home early.

He had wanted to surprise his lover, who he knew had chosen to work from their shared apartment that day. “ _Why have a home office if I can’t use it?_ ” had been his remark, when Ronald asked him why he wanted to do that. Getting Grell’s blessing to leave early for the day had been all too easy. ‘ _You tell him I said you could go, Ronnie~_.’ He had hopped into his car, a big smile on his face, excited about being able to surprise his lover like this. He hadn’t bothered to send him a text, wanting it to be a complete surprise.

That had been his first mistake.

When he got to his apartment, he put his hand on the door, and was surprised to find it locked. He knew that his lover was home - he saw his Beamer in the carport, so Ronald wasn’t sure why their door was locked. He knew his lover _hated_  it when he locked the door by mistake - always bitching for him to ‘ _just leave it open! I don’t want to try and find my keys, when I know you’re home!_ ’ Rather than argue about it any further, he just agreed and made sure to lock it when they’re both home, or both gone. _Maybe he just forgot_. The key went into the lock, and he turned it, the locking mechanism releasing the lock for him. Ronald turned the knob, but it would not budge. _Huh_. He stuck his key into the deadbolt lock, and felt it turn. _Why would he lock that? We never lock that lock._  He tried the knob again, and the door opened this time.

The double lock had been his second mistake.

Not sure where he’d find his lover, he set his satchel down by the door, and took his shoes off. He began to walk towards their home office, and immediately stopped when he heard a noise. It happened again a few moments later, and the sound of it made Ronald’s stomach drop towards the floor. He waited for the noise to happen again, which is did a few moments later, followed by a different noise. _No…._

Like a fool, he walked towards the sound, needing to know if his brain was playing a trick on him, or if he had actually heard correctly. The door to their shared bedroom was ajar, which should have been another warning sign, besides the obvious noises that keep filtering through the small crack. He poked his head through, and felt bile rise up in his throat.

There was his lover, thrusting into some strange man’s body. Short blond hair, chest covered with scars, and a very prominent five o’clock shadow was on this man’s face. Ronald touched his own jawline, wondering why Sebastian had always insisted he was to have a clean shaven face. Now it made more sense, seeing this other man. This man that had his head on _his_  pillow, as his lover seemed to be thrusting hard into his body, the bed knocking roughly against the wall. He stood perfectly still, too shocked to move, and could only keep watching as the two continued to fornicate in such a way that would shame anyone in the porn industry.

The moans that his lover made for this man tore at his heart. They were noises he had _never_  heard him make before, and something inside of him hated it. He watched as his lover began to jerk the other man off, as the blond thrust his hips to meet every stroke. It was as if Ronald was trapped in some malicious nightmare, only he knew he was wide awake. To see his lover touch this man, his lover who had always told him to just ‘take care of yourself’ whenever they had relations. To see _this_  made him want to scream, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Harder, Sebastian…” The male underneath his lover let out a low moan. “We both know you can go harder…”

“That what you really want, Bardroy?” A name. Ronald bit his lip, but could feel the tears start to spill from the corner of his eyes. “You do like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” He _never_  said his name whenever they made relations.

“You like it just as much.” This Bardroy groaned low. “You _never_  take off of work just so we can fuck.”

“Yes, well, let’s just say that I had a particular craving this morning, and knew that I wouldn’t be able to function until I had it.” Sebastian slammed hard into him, a wiley grin on his face.

Hands went to Sebastian’s shoulders. “Y-You saying you needed to suck me off that bad, that you couldn’t wait? Or did that fat cock of yours need to pile drive into my ass?”

Ronald had heard enough. Turning on his heel, he walked away from the door, and sat on their couch. Really, what ‘their’ was there? It was all Sebastian’s. He had left all of his own things in storage, jumping at the chance to live with his lover when Sebastian had so graciously asked him to move in a few months ago. He could hear both men moaning louder and louder, the sound of the bed slamming hard against the wall making him cringe. No wonder why their neighbors would give them looks at times. This clearly wasn’t just a one time thing, so no doubt that they thought it was _him_  that was the cause of all that noise. Oh, how wrong they were.

It took the two men another ten minutes to reach their climax. Ronald had to wonder if the two of them haven’t been doing this for most of the day he’s been at work, and that’s what took them both so long. Usually when he and Sebastian did anything, it was quick and to the point. This, however, was not quick. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and kept his eyes on the door, wondering to himself who would exit the room first, and how long it would take.

The distinct smell of a cigarette permeated the air, making Ronald blanche. _What the fuck?_  The door opened, and a very naked Sebastian Michaelis walked out of the room, cigarette perched between his lips. If Ronald didn’t know what had been happening before, he would have found his lover to be at the epitome of sexiness just at the moment. Instead, he felt sick. Sicker than he cared, because he had no fucking idea that his lover smoked. Not that was the greatest shock at the moment, but it helped him sort of deal with the larger problem at hand. He watched a clueless Sebastian walk into the kitchen, and grab two bottles of water from the fridge, before turning to head back towards the bedroom, grey smoke trailing behind him. When he turned around, he saw Ronald, and stopped in his tracks.

“Surprise.” Ronald said, happy that he had not stuttered, his voice flat and lifeless. “Thought I’d take off early, since you decided to work from home today.”

Maroon eyes stared at him, the smoke balancing precariously on his bottom lip. They stared at one another, Ronald not sure what the hell to say, considering his lover was standing completely naked, not bothering to cover himself up at all. Both of them stared at one another, neither saying a word. Ronald was no fool. He knew that there was no way that Sebastian would be able to backpedal out of this one.

“Oy! Sebastian! Did you get lost?” A gruff voice called out from the bedroom. _Their_  bedroom.

Eye contact broke then, as Sebastian looked at the door. “Be right there.”

“Well, hurry the fuck up! My dick is hard and ready for that sweet mouth of yours!”

He choked back a gag at those words. Ronald stood up from the couch, and made his way over to the door. “Yeah, Sebas-chan. Why don’t you go and help out his dick.” He said, the tears returning to his eyes, as he picked up his satchel blindly.

“You weren’t supposed to know about this.”

“That’s what I get for wanting to surprise you.” Ronald didn’t bother to look at him, as he walked out the door. He slammed it nice and loud, so that _Bardroy_  would know just what the fuck he had walked in on. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, the weight of what he had just witnessed finally catching up to his senses, as soft sobs began to leave his mouth. He pressed the speed-dial number of his only friend, his boss. “Grell-senpai?” He gasped out, trying to not sob too much.

“Ronald, what is it? What’s the matter??”

“C-Can you meet me at your place?” He choked back another sob, getting into his car parked on the street. “Please?”

“I’ll be there in fifteen. Are you okay? Do you need me to come pick you up?”

He stared out his windshield, sniffling. “I’ll be okay, Grell-senpai. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone, and tossed it onto the passenger seat.

A fist pounded on the window, making Ronald shout out, “FUCK.” He turned, and saw Sebastian standing there, clad in just a pair of black slacks, hair disheveled. He rolled down the window and stared at him. “What?!”

“So that’s it? You’re leaving?” Sebastian asked, clearly more distraught than Ronald had ever seen him.

“YOU WERE FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE!” Ronald shouted, not caring who heard them. “I COME HOME TO SURPRISE YOU, AND YOU’RE _FUCKING_  SOMEONE.”

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HOME!”

“SO THIS IS MY FAULT?! FUCK YOU, SEBASTIAN. FUCK. YOU.” He rolled up the window, and turned on his car. He quickly checked his blindspot, before pulling away from the side of the road, driving down the street, taking himself away from his home. He could see Sebastian standing in the middle of the road, watching him drive away, hands on top of his head.

When he got to the first stoplight, he let himself feel again, crying hard as he gripped the steering wheel tight. What the fuck was he supposed to do now??

***

He got his own place, thanks to some help from both of his bosses. It wasn’t the best, but at least it was his own. A place he could afford with his income, a place that no one could ever kick him out of, because it was _his_. It had been a few months since he had made the mistake of going home when he wasn’t supposed to be there, and his heart had yet to heal. He kept himself busy - working late at the office, or went out and just walked around, keeping to himself. He had no desire to talk to anyone, male or female.

Sitting down on his couch, his phone vibrated in his hand. “ _I want to see you._ ” The title ‘Asshole Fucktard’ came up on the screen. Even if he had deleted his number from his phone, he knew it by heart. With all the times he would call the office to find out when he would be home - now it made more sense, given their last meeting. Had to make sure he was still at his desk, so that Sebastian could continue to fuck his other lover good and hard before he got home. Ronald stared at the message, and swiped it away, just like he did all the other messages. Too many to count. He had no desire to ever speak to him again. Except, there was a very, very small part of him that wanted to know just what it was that Sebastian wanted from him. He had heard that the man he had caught him fucking - Bardroy - had moved in with him not long after Ronald had vacated the premises. And _that_  hurt worse than finding him eight inches deep in another man.

Later that night, another text came from ‘Asshole Fucktard’. “ _Let me explain myself._ ” Against his better judgement, he decided to answer this text. “ _Good luck with that, you fucking asshole_.”

His phone rang. He stared at the device, and knew it would do no good to ignore it. “What.” He answered, staring at the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Thank you for picking up. I owe you an explanation.”

“It’s been a few months. You don’t owe me shit.” Ronald said. “I knew I should have changed my number.”

“But you didn’t, so that must mean that you wanted to talk to me again.” The dulcet tones of his ex-lover’s voice sounded so nice, that it made Ronald want to throw his phone against the wall. “Isn’t that right, Ronald?”

“What do you want, Sebastian.” He asked, keeping all emotion out of his voice. “If I left shit there, I’m sorry. I have no desire to get it.”

“I miss you.”

“Oh? Sorry, but I don’t believe that for a second. I know he’s living with you now.” Ronald hugged his knees tighter. “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

“No.”

He almost dropped the phone. “Excuse me? Did you just say no? I don’t think you’re in any position to say no to me, Sebas-chan.” The nickname slipped out.

“Meet me tomorrow night. After work. I’ll come pick you up. You can show me your new place.”

“No.”

“Ronald-”

“What do you want me to say? Yes?? If I say yes, will you leave me the fuck alone?! Let me just move on, Sebastian!”

“Yes. I will. I promise.”

Defeated, Ronald sighed. “Pick me up at 6:30.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night. Thank you, Ronald.”

He hung up the phone without bothering to say goodbye. He only hoped that he’d be able to say that word when it would matter the most.

***

Teeth sank into his neck, as Ronald moaned low, writhing beneath the hands he had tried so hard to forget about, but soon questioned why he ever did when they made him feel so damn _good_? His naked body moved against the sheets on his bed, his ex laying on top of him as they did things that he knew they shouldn’t be doing, but the small part of his brain that told him to stop caring and just go with the flow spoke louder than the other part. It had been far too long since they had been together, and it felt so fucking good to just fall back into a familiar routine.

Each kiss on his skin burned, and felt remarkable. It make him feel alive, and sick at the same time. He had once been the only man, and now had become the other man in the matter of one stupid afternoon. He knew he should hate himself for this, for allowing himself to stoop to this level, but with each thrust of Sebastian’s hips, he knew he couldn’t let go. Sebastian did something for him, and they both knew it. That’s why he knew he should have said no the night before, but as soon as he had gotten into his car, and the look that Sebastian had given to him, it had been a done deal.

He had been a fool to say yes, but sometimes the fool has to fall on his own. And right now, he was falling - falling _hard_ , as Sebastian’s cock pushed deeper into him. He moaned low, wrapping his legs around his waist, as he felt him for the first time. This sex - this wasn’t their normal coupling. No, this was something he’d always longed for, something he had always wanted to share with this man. Of course, it took Sebastian cheating on someone else that made it happen. And there wasn’t one ounce of guilt inside of him. No, that guilt had long since disappeared, as his headboard hit his bedroom wall, just as the one he had shared with Sebastian had done with his other lover. The man who he had cheated on Ronald with.

“M-More…” He moaned, pushing his hips down with each harsh thrust that his ex-boyfriend, secret lover? What the fuck was he to him now? Just another fuck? “More, Sebastian…”

“Nngh…..you feel so good, Ronald….I’ve missed this….”

“Y-You say that to him….” He groaned. He gasped out, when Sebastian made a fist around his cock. “Aaaah, _fuck_ ….!”

“Do I…?” Sebastian asked, stroking his cock fast. It felt deliriously good, Ronald’s orgasm fast approaching, as he savored each thrust of Sebastian’s hips. “How do you know what I say?” 

“I…..” He tossed his head back, as his orgasm ripped through his body, staring into his ex-lover’s maroon eyes, finding himself getting lost in them like he did in the past.

Sebastian bucked his hips harder, and stared into his eyes. “You’re mine, Ronald. You’ll _always_  be mine. No one can ever take that away.”

“Y-Yours….” He moaned, nodding his head in agreement, as he felt himself start to get hard again, as Sebastian’s cock kept thrusting in and out of him.

“ _Mine_ ….”

His vision blurred white, as he felt himself start to come again, the wonderful feeling of Sebastian’s release causing him to come completely undone. He barely had the strength to return the rushed kisses that Sebastian kept giving to him, but managed to return them, albeit sloppily. When Sebastian pulled out of him, he panted hard, and felt himself clinging to him, more out of familiarity than anything else.

Soft lips touched the shell of his ear. “Forever mine…”

He couldn’t say a word. Ronald just laid there, ignoring his inner voice that was telling him he had just done the worst thing he could have ever done. And when he felt Sebastian start to roll his hips again, all he could do was push his own hips down, not ready to let go of this feeling.

Not yet.

***

Would he be coming over? Would he be sleeping with Bard? Ronald’s paranoia about Sebastian got so bad that he started to do things to himself that he never thought he was capable of. But the first time he had done it, it seemed like nothing. The small nick of the straight-blade razor on his arm had felt like a small scratch. His eyes had welled up, tears threatening to fall as he realized just how far he had stooped to get to this place to cause himself self-harm.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was just supposed to be having fun with Sebastian, enjoying the rough sex that he never got to when they had been a couple. The rough, dominant sex that Ronald had always craved when they had been together. But now? Now, it wasn’t as great as he thought it was, because now he had the extra worry if Sebastian would ever come back to him. Always afraid that this time would be the last time he would see him in his apartment.

And so, he found himself in his bathroom, running a blade against his pale forearm, as droplets of red began to seep out of the small incisions. The red trailed down the length of his arm, dropping into the porcelain of his sink, his pulse making more blood drip out of his self-inflicted wounds. It felt much better to feel this, than to feel the constant worry if Sebastian was going to show up that night or not. This feeling he could hold on to. This was one that he knew would always keep him level, even if it meant sustaining permanent scars because of _him_.

It wasn’t just the wondering that set him off, either. It was the constant bragging that Sebastian would do, whenever he felt like belittling Ronald, who was too chicken to say anything to him. That’s how he had found out that Bardroy had not been the only lover that Sebastian had had while the two of them had been in a relationship. He had been one of many, which his ex seemed to be quite pleased about, how Ronald never suspected a thing.

“I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!” Ronald had finally shouted at him, after bragging about his fifth lover to him. “I WAS A FUCKING IDIOT!”

“You still are,” Sebastian had replied calmly.

He knew it was true, and could not argue back. Instead, when Sebastian had left that evening after a few rounds of good, fucking _great_  sex, Ronald had retreated into the bathroom, and had begun to cut himself once more. To take away all the regret and pain that his ex always seemed to cause him. As he watched the red drip out of him, all he could feel was a sense of peace.

***

This carried on for months. Months and months. And yet, Ronald could never completely wean himself away from the man that had made him addicted to so many things. Being the _other_  man had its perks, one of the them the incredible fucking sex they always seemed to have together. But honestly, Ronald was tired of having to be in the shadows. So fucking tired.

Ronald decided that instead of sitting around and waiting for Sebastian to call him, he would go out. He hadn’t been out on his own in so long, that the concept felt extremely foreign to him. He had no idea where to go. He almost called up Grell to ask her what she was up to, but he knew from her gossiping that no doubt she was having fun with their fellow co-worker and superior, William T Spears. Instead, he got into his car, and drove.

The illuminated floral shop is what caught his eye first. It was close to a coffee shop. There were lots of people seated outside the coffee shop, and quite a few inside, with a few people meandering about the floral shop. This seemed like a good enough place to go. He parked his car, and got out, leaving his phone in the car. He had no desire to be bothered by a certain someone, and had just wanted to enjoy this night on his own. Completely on his own.

He walked into the coffee shop, and looked around. There were a few couples, and large groups of friends seated together. There was one person, though, seated by himself. Ronald’s heart began to beat hard in his chest, as he stared at this vision, who was looking over what looked like a binder full of notes. Red bobby pins framing his face kept his blonde hair out of his eyes, a look of pure concentration in heated blue eyes. Ronald stood in line, waiting to order his drink, as his eyes kept darting over to this beautiful man.

“What’ll it be?” The cashier asked him.

“Chocolate mocha, please.” He requested, putting some cash down. “Large.”

“Name?”

“Ronald.” He replied.

“Kay. Your drink will be ready soon. That’ll be six forty two.”

He tried not to balk at the price. Guess this is what he gets for not going to a chain. The money he had put down covered it, and then some for the tip. “Keep the change.” He walked away, and headed over to where the barista would no doubt call his name.

“Mocha for Ronald!”

He grabbed his drink, then made his way over to the table that the beauty still sat at. Deciding that it was a now or never situation, he stood next to this blonde stranger, and cleared his throat. “Is this seat taken?”

Bright cerulean eyes looked up at him. “No! Do you need it to sit with some friends?”

“I was hoping I might sit with you, beautiful.” He smiled, holding his hand out. “So you don’t think that I’m some creepy stranger, my name is Ronald. Ronald Knox.”

A timid hand reached up, and took his in a light grip. “Hello, Mr. Ronald Knox! My name is Finnian!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Finnian.” He turned Finnian’s hand over, and placed a soft kiss against the top of hand.

Laughter rang in his ears, a sound that would haunt his mind for days afterwards. “It’s nice to meet you too!”

They sat together for most of the night, talking about a whole lot of nothing, but it didn’t bother Ronald. It just felt good to talk to someone like this, as it had been far too long since he’d allowed himself this simple luxury. He’d found out that this man owned the floral shop that had caught his eye, so he decided to place an order for a bouquet of roses. Finnian had jotted it down in his binder, and promised that he would pick the prettiest blooms for him, and would have them delivered to his work address, which Ronald had provided without hesitation.

When the baristas had told them they were closing up shop, the two had walked out together, standing close to one another. It was clear that neither were ready to say goodbye, which made Ronald’s stomach twist pleasantly, something that hadn’t happened to him in the longest time.  

“I’d love to see you again, Ronald!” Finnian said, a big cherub smile on his face, as they stood at his car, parked in the lot next to the floral shop.

“I would love to see you too, beautiful. How about we meet here again on Friday?”

Finnian nodded his head rapidly. “I would like that very much!”

“Then, it’s a date.” Ronald felt his heart beat hard at the word, as it had been so long since he’d used that term, that it felt so very strange to him. “I shall look forward to seeing you then, beautiful.” He grabbed his hand, and laid another soft kiss on the back of his hand, before he walked away, heading back to his car with a slight bounce in his step.

When he unlocked his door, he sat down and picked up his phone. He almost wished he had taken it so he could have gotten Finnian’s number, but knowing that they already had an arranged date made he feel really good. He took a look at his phone, and groaned. There were ten messages from Sebastian, and fifteen missed calls.

He put his car into drive, then rang the number that had called him so many times. “What do you want?” He asked, his mood suddenly turning sour. He had been feeling so good too.

“I want to come see you.”

“Why? Is _Bard_  out?”

“And if he is?”

“It’d be nice if you wanted to see me just to see me. Not to fill your schedule with some fuck time.” Ronald stated. “Whatever. I’ll be at my apartment in twenty minutes.”

“You’re not home?”

“Surprised by that, Sebas-chan?” He smirked, and turned onto the main thoroughfare. “I go out sometimes.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

The acceleration he had felt earlier in his heart returned tenfold at the promise of his ex-lover. “See you soon.”

All thoughts of the beauty he had just met left his mind when he pulled into his spot in his apartment, pleased to see Sebastian outside, just as he had said he would be. He walked up to him, and gave a small tug on the tie around his neck, earning a low guttural moan to leave his ex’s mouth.

“You wanna come inside and _fuck_ , Sebas-chan?” He asked, unlocking his door, but didn’t open the door just yet.

“You know I do, Ronald.”

“Good. Because I want it too.” He pushed the door open, and let his ex pick him up and carry him back to the bedroom, where his ex reminded him that he was his, and _only_  his.

When Sebastian had passed out after their session, the blue-eyed beauty began to make an appearance in his mind, the sound of his laughter ringing in his ears. Truth be told, Ronald was quite excited for their date on Friday night, especially if it meant that he could finally put an end to this dalliance he keeps clinging to.

He doesn’t want to be in the background any longer.  

***

It had been three weeks since he’s moved in with both Finnian and Charles. It’s the first night where Finnian’s gone, leaving both him and Charles alone. They ate dinner together, then Ronald retreated to the bedroom, while Charles went to the study to do some extra work. Even after living together for three weeks, Ronald found it difficult to hang out with Finnian’s other lover. _His_  other lover. But, he was also glad that the man wasn’t forcing himself on him, which Ronald appreciated more than he knew, but still kept his distance, afraid of opening his heart too much. The last time he had done that, he had gotten into a world of hurt.

He fell asleep, and began to have awful dreams. He began to thrash around, trying to push away the man that was gone from his life, but not gone from his subconscious. Sebastian was fucking man after man, making sure that everything he did, Ronald saw with his eyes wide open. He woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard, completely disoriented.

“Breathe, Ronald. You just woke up from a nightmare.” Charles’ low voice pierced his eardrums, making him feel instantly calm. “That’s it. More deep breaths for me, love.”

He inhaled and exhaled. Yes. Those were just nightmares. He’s with his shining knight now, the man who had changed his life in so many ways. It was because of him - not Finnian, but _Charles_  - that he had gotten away from Sebastian. After years of torment, it had finally ended. But the dreams - or nightmares - had not stopped. He rested his head against Charles’ shoulder, curling up against his body. “I’m tired of being afraid.” He whispered, closing his eyes tight.

“I know, my love…..I know.” Charles hugged him close. “You know that I’ll never hurt you. You have my word.”

Sniffling, Ronald nodded his head. “I know you won’t. I’m trying, Charles. I’m trying really hard.”

“You’re doing such a good job.” The two held on to each other, hugging each other tight. “You know you can count on me. On Finnian. Don’t let those thoughts bother you. Not when you’ve got us.”

He clung to him, unable to find his voice. He didn’t deserve these two men to take him into their lives like this. But, even if he can’t say it, he’s forever grateful for the both of them, and knows that whatever is in store for them for the future, it will be million times better than the shitty compromise he had found himself in. It felt good to break the cycle, and with time, the nightmares would disappear, and be replaced by thoughts of the two men that have captured his heart. And that was something he couldn’t wait to enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Are you still awake..?” 
> 
> This update runs concurrent to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4910866/chapters/15778561) chapter.

* * *

He knows what’s happening tonight. He’s not a fool. Tonight’s the night that Finnian is going over to Ronald’s apartment for the first time. Charles needs to make sure Finnian is prepared for it, and understands what needs to happen if these two are to enjoy one another in a sexual manner. As he makes breakfast for the two of them, he goes over in his head how he should approach this, because he wants his lover to have a good evening, but has to remember that there is just more than one person involved in this decision.

“Finny?” He sits down, after putting a plate of food down in front of Finnian, his own oatmeal sitting in his spot. “Are you excited about this evening?”

“Oh yes, Charles!” Finnian nods his head rapidly, a large smile on his face. He had gone to the flower market already, and had come home to have breakfast with him, since he wouldn’t be around for dinner this evening. “But, I’m not sure how to get there.”

Sipping his coffee, Charles smiles. “You can give me the address, and I can help you find it. How about we do that after breakfast?”

“Okay! I have it in my bag.” His young lover points to where his satchel sits by the door. “I made sure to bring it home with me.”

They eat breakfast, Charles trying to think of the best way to approach this topic about Ronald, but can’t think of a way that isn’t just extremely blunt. He finishes his oatmeal, and looks at Finnian using his toast to scoop up the last of his eggs. “Finnian, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“What is it, Charles?” He chomps down on the toast, chewing with his mouth closed.

“Do you know how we are…?”

“You mean, boyfriends? Lovers?” Finnian asks, a sort of confused expression on his face.

He nods his head. “Yes, that’s it. How we’re boyfriends and lovers.”

“Of course I know that then, silly!” His laughter makes Charles smile, as it’s one of his favorite sounds in the world. “I love that we’re that way!”

“I’m so glad, Finnian.” He sets his napkin on the table. “And tonight is the night you’re going to be seeing Ronald’s place for the first time, correct?”

Finnian nods his head. “It is! We’ve only met at the coffee shop. He wants to make some food for me!” A blush crosses his lover’s cheeks. “He doesn’t have a lot of money. Not like you, Charles. That’s why he wanted to make food, instead of taking me out on a date. I know he won’t say that, but he said he lives in a shoebox!”

“I think he means that his place is small.” Charles chuckles and reaches over to take his lover’s hand. “It’s nice that he wants to cook for you. I’m sure that it will be a much better meal shared, than sitting in a crowded restaurant.”

The chair is pushed back, as Finnian gets up and moves to sit on his lap. “I know that we have money, Charles. I told him I would treat, but he insisted on wanting to cook a meal for us.”

“That’s very nice of you.” He kisses his lover’s cheek, earning another laugh to tickle his ear. “Maybe your next date you can treat him.”

“Maybe!” Finnian smiles brightly. “I hope so, Charles. He’s so very nice!”

Charles can tell just how much Finnian is enjoying spending time with this man. The mood in their apartment has been much happier, not that it wasn’t already happy, but this Ronald fellow did seem to make quite the impression on his lover. “I’m glad, my love.” He rests his head on Finnian’s shoulder, enjoying the soft giggles that keep coming from Finnian’s throat. “There’s something I want to talk to you about. About him.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Sitting up, he looks into his lover’s cerulean eyes. “Have the two of you touched each other in any sort of sexual way?”

“Just kissing.” Finnian’s cheeks become red. “Only kissing. Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay, but I have a feeling Ronald may want to go a bit further than that this evening.” Charles says, keeping his tone light-hearted.

“Like how? Do you think he wants….” Cerulean eyes grow large. “Do you think he wants to have sex??” Finnian whispers. If it had been anyone else, Charles would have laughed, but he knows that his lover is bright, and sometimes not so bright when it comes to certain things, this being one of them apparently.

He nods his head. “I do believe that is what I’m suggesting.”

“But what about us??” His young lover’s face becomes scrunched up. “We have sex!”

“We do. But, we’re in an open relationship. You can date anyone you want, and I can too.” He reminds his lover. “Which is why you’re dating Ronald now. But, don’t you think he wants to share what you and I share in a sexual way?”

The redness returns to Finnian’s cheeks. “I g-guess so, Charles. But-”

“It’s okay.” He reassures his lover, kissing him on the lips to show that he isn’t trying to be hostile about this conversation. He just needs to make sure that Finnian understands. “I know that you two will eventually have sex, and by you going to his place tonight - whether it be for dinner, or just sex, it doesn’t matter to me - we need to set some rules.”

Finnian gives his complete attention to him. “What sort of rules, Charles?”

“You know how we have sex?” He asks, placing his hands on Finnian’s waist.

“Yes! I love when we have sex, Charles!” The bright smile returns to his lover’s face.

It’s impossible to not return that smile. “I’m glad, my love. Tonight, if the two of you decide to have sex like we do, I only ask for you to do one thing.”

“What’s that, Charles?”

“Please be safe.”

“….Safe? What do you mean?” Finnian tilts his head to the side, a blank look on his face. “Is sex unsafe??”

Charles shakes his head. “No, sex isn’t unsafe. Well, the kind of sex we have, some would call it unsafe, but we’re in a committed relationship.” He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a gold packet. “Do you remember what this is?”

“That’s the thing you put on your-!” His lover covers his mouth.

“Yes, that’s what this is.” Charles takes Finnian’s hand, and puts it onto the center of his palm. “I’m not sure how you and Ronald will have sex, but whoever decides to have sex with who, I want you to make sure that this gets worn. Do you promise me?”

“I do, Charles.” Finnian nods his head, the mirth gone, replaced by a look of seriousness. “I promise that I won’t have sex without this on.” He holds up the condom. “D-Does this mean we have to go back to using them?”

“No.” He closes his fist over Finnian’s. “That’s why I would like it if you wear this with him. If you don’t, then that means we-”

His lover’s eyes begin to fill with unshed tears. “N-No….I don’t want that!”

“I don’t either, my love. So, please - make sure to be safe tonight. And any other time the two of you might decide to have sex.”

Arms wrap around his neck, Finnian hugging him tight. “I promise, Charles! I love you! I love you so much!”

“And I love you, Finnian.” He rubs his nose against Finnian’s cheek, before kissing him softly. “Go get his address, and I’ll show you how to get there from your work.”

The weight is removed from his lap, as Finnian gets up off of him. “Okay, Charles!”

He shows him the easiest way to get there, Ronald’s place is close to Finnian’s work - closer than their own apartment. After he maps it out, he goes to get ready for work. When he’s dressed in his three-piece suit, he sees that Finnian is getting ready to leave as well.

“I suppose I will see you tomorrow morning, for I will probably be asleep when you come home.” He smiles, giving Finnian a goodbye kiss. “Have a wonderful time tonight, Finny.”

“Thank you, Charles! I’m sure I will! I’ll make us breakfast in the morning!”

“Sounds good, my love.” He gives him another kiss, then walks out of their apartment, a small part of him sad that this is happening. But, they had agreed that it was okay. He had agreed. He would just have to hope that Finnian would come back home tonight, and if he doesn’t?

Charles doesn’t want to think about that, because he knows that won’t be the case.

***

“Another round!” His best friend drains what’s left in his glass, Charles already having finished his own cocktail. “Bartender!” Charles Grey shouts. “More booze!”

He rubs his eyes. “Charles, I have to work in the morning. I should go home.”

“Nonsense!” His best friend grabs his shoulder, and gives it a squeeze. “I know what’s going on inside that head of yours, and it needs to stop. You know he’ll be home tonight. Sure, another guy’s cock may be in his body, but he’ll be home.”

Groaning, he rests his head on his hands. “I’ve made such a terrible mistake.”

“You’re the one that said it was okay for him to date. You should date too, you know.” Charles orders them another round, the bartender being very generous with his pours this round. “I know this really attractive woman-”

“No women.” Sighing, he picks up the drink, and quickly sips it so that it doesn’t spill anywhere. “I don’t want to go on a date with a stranger. I’m perfectly happy with him.”

“And he’s happy with you. But, he’s also happy with this other man.” His best friend reminds him, while taking a sip of his own drink. “Maybe you should meet this guy. Who knows? You may find him sexy.”

He loosens the tie around his throat, then takes another sip of his drink. “I’ve thought about it. They’ve gone on two coffee dates. Maybe after their next one, I’ll suggest it to Finny.”

“Do it, so you know what this guy looks like. Size up the competition.”

As much as he’s loathe to admit it, his best friend has a good point. Maybe he should meet this man, so he knows just what sort of person is interested in his lover. It would be pretty funny if he did find him attractive, but he doesn’t think that could ever happen. No, he’s fine with just having Finnian in his life in a romantic fashion. He doesn’t need anyone else. He drains his glass, and holds it up.

“One more round?”

***

Thankful that he had decided to take a cab to have drinks, Charles stumbles up to his apartment door, and unlocks it. He pushes the door open, and then closes it without slamming it. “Finny?” He calls out. He looks at his watch, wondering just how late it is. He sees that it’s almost midnight. “Finny?” He calls out again, and there’s no response.

Charles heads to their bedroom, and sees that the bed is still made, his lover not around. Deciding to not dwell on it, he gets undressed, and grabs his book. Even with his head swimming, he doesn’t think he can sleep. Not until his lover comes home. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

At a quarter to one, he hears the front door open. Adrenaline starts to pump through his body, as he realizes that Finnian is home. _He came home_. He looks back down at his book, and keeps reading, but his eyes aren’t registering any of the words on the page. All he can think about is wanting to see his lover. Except, he doesn’t come into the bedroom, but instead goes straight to the bathroom, the water turning on for their shower.

Ah. That answers _that_  question.

He closes his book, and takes off his glasses. Turning the light off, he lays still on the bed, waiting for Finnian. He hears the water turn off, that adrenaline returning to his body, suddenly anxious to see his lover. When the door cracks open, he sees Finnian tiptoe into the bedroom, and then sits on the bed, naked. He closes his eyes, to make it look like he’s asleep.

Laying down, he faces Charles. “Are you still awake…?” He whispers softly. “Charles…?”

“I am.” He opens his eyes, and sees Finnian’s cerulean irises staring at him, a smile on his lover’s face. “I’m not a good faker, am I?”

His lover giggles, and shakes his head. “No, not really.” He moves to lay against Charles’ side, his arm slipping naturally around his body to hold him close.

“Did you and Ronald have a nice evening?” He asks, feeling like he’s choking on the words. There’s a small part of him that doesn’t want to know the answer, but since he’s already asked it, he knows that Finnian will answer it truthfully.

Blonde hair tickles his nose, as Finnian nods his head. “We did, Charles. And we used condoms! Just like I promised!”

Multiple? “Really? How many did you use?” He asks.

“Five!”

He tries not to be startled by the admission, but it’s rather… impressive. “Five, hmm? And did it feel nice?”

“Yes! Five gold condoms! They fit really nice on me.”

Charles lifts Finnian’s chin up, to look into his eyes. “On you? You took him?”

“I did.” Finnian doesn’t shy away from his gaze. “I’ve never done that before. It felt really nice. But…”

“But…?” He asks, afraid of what’s to come next out of his lover’s mouth.

Lips touch his with a soft kiss, the lingering taste of toothpaste on Finnian’s lips. “I like it the way we do it, Charles.”

The adrenaline courses through his body once more, making Charles feel lightheaded by his lover’s admission. “I like that way we do it too, my love.”

“I love you so much, Charles.” Finnian hugs him tight. “I missed you tonight.”

“I missed you too, but I know that Ronald probably enjoyed your company a lot.” He runs his fingers through the damp blonde hair, not completely dry after his shower. “Will you be seeing him again soon?”

Finnian nods his head. “I think so. Maybe this weekend? I don’t know. Is that okay?”

“Just as long as the two of you keep practicing safe sex, then yes.” Charles kisses the top of his lover’s head. “If you need me to buy you condoms, I will.”

“Oh, no! He’s got plenty! It’s okay, Charles! He made sure to buy plenty, because he figured you would prefer it that way. He said that they’re safe, and that’s what counts.” His lover smiles.

At least he knows that the two of them will abide by his wishes. “We should get some sleep, Finnian.”

“I’ve missed you, though!”

“I’ve missed you too, my love.” He holds Finnian close to him. “All I did was go out and drink with Charles.”

“I’m glad you went out!” Finnian rubs his face against Charles’ neck. “I’m happy I’m home.”

He hugs him tighter. “I’m happy you’re home too, Finnian.”

They don’t say anything more, and just cuddle with one another, Finnian drifting to sleep first. Charles wonders when he’ll get to meet this lover of Finnian’s, because it sounds like he won’t be disappearing from their lives soon. Which he’s okay with, because maybe his best friend is right - there’s a good chance he could find him attractive, and who knows what could happen then? Maybe the three of them might try to be something?  

But that would be crazy. Relationships don’t work like that. Do they?

Charles falls asleep, wondering just what is store for him, now that his lover is engaging in sexual relations with another man. Maybe good things, maybe bad. Only time will tell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “What’s with the box?”

* * *

Loud rock music blares through the surround sound system in the back of the shop, Finnian bouncing has head along to the beat. He’s arranging a few large bouquets that are to be delivered tomorrow morning, and the loud music is helping him to get into the groove of making the final touches on these arrangements. There’s something about listening to the Foo Fighters at almost full volume that really seems to bring out the most vivid bouquets for him. The shop had closed an hour ago, allowing him to rock out in peace.

“Finny! It’s late!” Emily pokes her head into the backroom. “Why are you still here?”

“I’m almost done!” He shouts over the music, a large smile on his face. “I wanted to finish these arrangements for tomorrow!”

His assistant shakes her head, but there’s a smile on her face. “You work too hard! Go home!”

“When it’s your own business, you _have_  to work hard.” He puts one last tulip in the arrangement. “There, all done! You’ll make sure these get delivered tomorrow?” He wipes off his hands on the green apron tied around his waist, before picking them up to walk the arrangements into the fridge.

Emily walks behind him, as another loud song plays through the speakers. “Yes, of course! Oscar will be take care of opening the shop, while I get these all delivered. Are you coming in late tomorrow?”

“I think so.” Finnian takes off his apron, and hangs it up on the wall next to the walk-in fridge. “Charles is gone on a business trip, so it’s just me and Ronald!” He smiles, turning off the music. “It will be nice to spend some time with him.”

“It’s been a bit, hasn’t it? Since the two of you have been alone together?” Emily leans over the table, red and black strands of plaited hair rest on her shoulders, her bleached bangs pushed to the side.

Finnian looks up, and taps his chin. “I guess it has. Since he moved in with us, it’s just always been the three of us together. I usually have to go to bed before he gets home, so I don’t really see him until the weekend.”

“How do you guys even manage?” She asks, no longer lounging around, and instead is helping him clean up his work station. “Oscar and I can barely manage the two of us. I can’t imagine having a third lover!”

He laughs, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, I don’t really think about it too much. I just enjoy being with the both of them!”

“I can tell, Finny.” She giggles. “Look, why don’t you head home? I can finish up back here.”

“You sure?” He asks, washing his hands in the sink, scrubbing them with a soap bar. “I mean, I can-”

“I got it.” Emily interrupts him. “Go. Oscar’s already at home, and if I know him, he hasn’t even begun making dinner.”

Finnian grins, and grabs his coat. “Alright. Just make sure to lock everything up. I’ll be in probably mid-morning.”

“Enjoy your night, Finny!” She waves, as he walks out the back door.

Using his remote, he unlocks his van, and gets situated in the driver’s seat. He looks at his phone, and sees that it’s already so late. He had meant to be home an hour ago. He puts his XM player to the rock station, and drives back to his apartment, singing at the top of his lungs to the songs that come on during the short commute back home. He parks out on the street, not sure if Ronald took the spot underneath their complex, locks it up, and makes his way towards his apartment building.

His key goes into the lock of his front door, and twists the knob. “Hello??” He calls out, as he walks into his apartment. He inhales, and smells the distinct smell of yummy food. “Ronald??” He calls out, setting his satchel on the ground near the front door.

“Hi, beautiful.” Ronald stands in the kitchen, wearing Charles’ pink apron over his work clothes. He’s got oven mitts on, and a serene smile on his face. “Welcome home. Dinner is just about done.”

“Hi!” He walks over to him, and stands by the counter, letting him take the food out of the oven. Once it’s set down, he tackle hugs him. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“I’m happy to see you too, beautiful,” Ronald presses his lips against his cheek. “Wasn’t sure if you were going to be at work super late or not. Glad I timed it right.”

“I’m sorry,” Finnian turns his head to kiss him on the lips. After they share a couple of kisses, he pulls away, a smile on his face. “What’s for dinner?”

Ronald gestures to the bubbling dish on the counter. “I thought I’d make a casserole. You like that, right?” He scratches the back of his neck, a somewhat worried look on his face.

“I love casseroles.” He nods his head. “And I’m starving! Can I take a quick shower before we eat? Today I had to lift a lot of heavy things, and I think I kind of smell.”

A nose presses against his nose, and he hears Ronald inhale, sniffing him. He starts to giggle, the hot breath coming from Ronald’s nose tickling him. “I don’t smell anything but Finny.”

“I smell, Ronald!” He squeals, trying to push away his lover’s face, but Ronald holds him firm in place, as he keeps sniffing up and down his neck. “Please?? I won’t be long!”

His lover lets go of him, and smacks his ass playfully. “Hurry up, beautiful. This needs to cool for about fifteen minutes, anyway.”

“Kay!” He grins, and heads to the bathroom.

Stripping out of his clothes, he sees a razor blade on the counter. “Ronald?” He calls out, as he turns on the shower.

“What is it, beautiful?” His lover leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. “You want me to join you?” He smirks, eyebrows wiggling playfully.

He laughs, as he steps into the shower. “Is that your razor on the sink?” He stands under the water, the sound drowning any noise out.

“Ah, sorry about that beautiful. I was changing the blade earlier. Guess I forgot to throw it away.”

Finnian starts to shampoo his hair. “It’s okay! I just didn’t know what it was, so I figured I’d ask, before removing anything.”

“You’re so sweet to me, Finnian.” Honey blonde hair ducks around the shower curtain. “You sure you don’t want me to join you?”

More laughter rings out. “No! Stop being a distraction! I’ll be out soon!”

“If you insist.” Ronald closes the curtain, leaving him alone.

Washing up quick, Finnian turns off the water, and grabs a big fluffy towel to dry off his hair first, then dries off the rest of his body. He hangs it up, then leaves the bathroom. He walks into the dining room, and sees Ronald just setting the casserole dish onto the table. Ronald looks up, and Finnian can see that his cheeks look a little flushed.

“You gonna stay naked, beautiful?” He asks, swallowing audibly.

“Do you want me to?” He asks. If Ronald wants him to stay without clothes, he will. He’ll do anything for him.

Ronald gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Kind of? But, I should get naked too, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh, yes!” Finnian nods his head, smiling brightly. “Let’s eat without any clothes on!”

“I can’t see any reason why we shouldn’t.” Ronald grins, and quickly strips out of his clothes. When he’s just as naked as Finnian, he heads back into the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink, Finny?”

“No, I’m okay, Ronald. Go ahead and sit down? I need to go take care of something.” He sees Ronald still in the kitchen.

“You got it beautiful,” his lover calls out from the kitchen, hips swaying as he tries to get their plates from the top shelf.

He pretends to walk away, then quickly gets underneath the table, where he know Ronald will be sitting. He hears the chair scrape against the floor, and hears Ronald mutter under his breath about leaving a mark. Finnian tries not to laugh, keeping himself hidden beneath the table, the green tablecloth giving him ample cover. He hopes that Ronald won’t be too mad with what he’s about to do, but after Ronald seeing him naked in the shower, it’s all he’s been thinking about since he got out.

Ronald pushes himself, and the chair, back underneath the table, barely missing where Finnian is currently hiding. Thanks to some blind luck, Finnian is situated between Ronald’s open knees, and he can see the one thing he’s been thinking about since standing in the shower. Ronald’s penis is half-erect, but Finnian knows he’ll be able to get it to grow with no problem in just a few minutes. Waiting for the right moment, he holds his breath, then makes his move.

Placing his lips around the tip of Ronald’s cock, he feels him jolt in panic at first. “W-What the-? F-Finny?” He hears his lover stutter.

His hands go to rest on top of Ronald’s thighs, as he pulls more of Ronald into his mouth. He can feel him start to swell against his tongue, making him moan low. He knew he would be able to get him to be excited about this, as he pushes his lips down to the base of his cock. The tablecloth keeps him hidden, as he sucks gently on Ronald, humming low as he rubs his tongue along the underside of it.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Finny….” Ronald moans low, placing his right hand on top of Finnian’s head. “D-Don’t stop, beautiful… Don’t fucking stop….”

He moans, pleased to hear his lover so into this, as he sucks harder on him. Just as he starts to get going, he hears Ronald’s cell phone start to ring a familiar tune. He hums excitedly, as he bobs his head a little faster, the fingers on his hair tugging hard, as Ronald answers the phone.

“H-Hey, Charles.” Finnian feels like electricity shoots through his body as he hears his lover speak to their other lover, his mouth full of Ronald’s thickness. “N-Nothing’s the matter.” He hears Ronald choke on his words. A low moan leaves Ronald’s mouth, as he begins to suck harder on his cock. “F-Finny’s a little bit busy at the moment.” He pulls back, and starts to rub his tongue across the tip of Ronald’s cock, before sliding his lips back down towards the base. “Charles….His mouth is full.” He hears his lover moan loud, Finnian’s fingers now gently massaging his sac. Legs spread apart more, as he pushes his fingers further back, rubbing against the soft skin around his entrance. “Fuck, Charles, he’s sucking me off right now!”

With a low moan, Finnian starts to bob his head faster, sucking harder on his lover. He hears Ronald start to mumble incoherently, and can feel his cock begin to throb against his tongue. Ronald starts to moan louder, the fingers tangled in his hair tugging roughly, but it doesn’t hurt. Not in the slightest, as Finnian starts to deepthroat him, the tip of Ronald’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He feels him stop, and then the warmth of his release starts to shoot down his throat, a strangled cry leaving Roanld’s mouth as he swallows all of his come down. When he feels him start to soften on his tongue, Finnian pulls back, and moves from under the table, standing up next to where Ronald sits.

His lover motions to the phone on the table, Ronald still a panting mess. Finnian wipes off his mouth, and picks it up. “Hello??”

“Did you enjoy your dinner, Finnian?” Charles’ low voice comes through the earpiece.

Giggling, Finnian nods his head. “Oh, yes, Charles! But, I wish you were here too! We both do!” He looks at Ronald, and sees his lover nod his head, even though it’s balance precariously against the back of his chair, the rest of his body hanging over his chair.

“I wish I was there too. You two enjoy your weekend together. And then, next weekend? I’m going to take you two away, so I can have my way with the both of you.”

He feels his heartbeat hard in his chest at the suggestion. “Yes, Charles! That sounds wonderful! Do you have to go now?”

“I think I should, because if I stay on the phone in this public place for much longer, I may wind up in jail for the things I might do, if I have to listen to you.” A low chuckle sounds through the earpiece.

Finnian laughs, a bright smile on his face. “Please don’t get arrested! Have a good night! Love you!”

“L-Love you, Charles.” Ronald says, still panting softly.

“I love you both too. See you both soon.” Charles hangs up the phone, disconnecting the call.

He sets the phone down, and looks at his lover. “Ronald…”

The food that’s on the table gets pushed to the side, as Ronald sits on the edge of the table. “Come here, beautiful…” He beckons Finnian with his finger.

“Can we have sex now?” He asks, moving to stand between his lover’s legs. “Please?”

“Take me, Finnian.”

Whenever Ronald says his name, it makes him feel like he can conquer the world. “W-What about…?” He asks, placing the tip of his cock against Ronald’s entrance.

“Let’s just say that while you took a shower, I got myself…” Yellow-green eyes seem to sparkle. “Just take me, beautiful.”

Pulling Ronald to be closer to the edge of the table, he pushes the tip of his cock against Ronald’s entrance, then pushes into him with relative ease. Oil coats the outside of Ronald’s entrance, as well as inside, as Finnian pushes his cock further into him. He moans low, watching as his cock slides into Ronald’s body, loving how it looks when they have sex like this. Ever since Ronald became lovers with both him and Charles, they could do away with condoms, and it feels so much better without one on. He loves how connected he feels to Ronald, as he pushes himself deeper into his body, the warmth surrounding his cock feeling so very nice. He pounds hard into him, placing his hands on the top of Ronald’s thighs, eyes going back and forth between their joined bodies, and to his lover’s bouncing cock.

“R-Ronald…” He moans low, salivating when he sees him start to touch himself.

“B-Beautiful…” Ronald moans low, stroking off his cock faster. “Your cock feels so fuckin’ good…” He moans loud. “S-So close…”

Finnian moves his hips faster, driving himself deeper into him with each rushed thrust. He can feel Ronald start to tighten, his eyes watching Ronald touch himself. He bites his lower lip, groaning low as he sees Ronald come, the milky fluid flying up his chest. Finnian slams deep into him, before leaning over to lick up the release that’s painting Ronald’s chest. The first taste of his release has him coming, his own orgasm crashing over him hard, as he licks up the come, groaning low in his throat.

He pants softly, tongue still lapping at the saltiness of Ronald’s release. He slips out of him unexpectedly, both men letting out a surprised gasp. Finnian walks to the bathroom, and grabs the towel he used earlier, and starts to wipe himself up, then goes to where Ronald is still sitting on the table, and begins to wipe him up.

Ronald kisses him softly, after he slides off the table and back into his chair. “Geez, beautiful. Maybe we should make Charles leave more often, hmm?”

“Was that too much?” He asks, blushing, as he sits down in his chair. “I just…I just really wanted to do that.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining, beautiful. In fact, I hope you’ll want to do more of it after we eat some food.”

Smiling, he nods his head. “Yes, please!”

“Maybe we should take a little video for Charles?”

“Oooooo! Okay!”

***

Charles groans when he hears his phone start to beep at him. It can’t already be time to get up, can it? He reaches for his phone, eyes not ready to see the bright screen, but brings it to life anyway. He sees he’s got a message from Ronald. A video message?? His finger hits the button, and then brings up the message.

“Nnngh….H-Harder, Finny…” Ronald moans low. “S-Say hi to Charles…”

“C-Charles…?” Finnian moans low, as the camera shakes a little. “H-Hi, Charles!”

He moans low, cock filling with blood as he watches Finnian fuck Ronald from behind, Ronald holding the camera in front of him. He reaches down, and starts to touch himself, watching as his lovers play with one another while he’s stuck in this hotel, alone.

“I bet you’re touching yourself, Charles~.” Ronald looks directly into the camera, his yellow-green eyes staring into Charles’. “Wish we could see it.”

“Mmm…. I love Charles’ cock!” Finnian cries out, another loud groan coming from Ronald’s throat, as their lover drives deeper into him.

“So do I, beautiful.” Ronald keeps staring into the camera. “Wish I could see you come, Charles. We’ll see you soon.” He blows a kiss to the camera, then the recording stops.

Flopping onto his back, Charles strokes himself fast, then starts to come hard, the video absolute torture, but in the best way possible.

He’ll be back home soon, and when he gets there, both of his lovers better be ready, because there will be lots of sex. Lots and lots of it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "I love this song!"

* * *

Looking out the car window, Ronald can see green pastures - lots and lots of green. Every few farms, he sees sheep grazing amongst the green, and a few scattered horses and other livestock. He pushes his sunglasses up on his nose, and sighs softly, shoulders relaxing as the car moves at a steady hundred kilometers an hour. They were making their way back from a trip out to Wales for the weekend, to enjoy the Royal Horticultural Society’s annual floral show in Cardiff. Finnian had mentioned it the weekend before, and like the sneaky person that he is, Charles bought them tickets to the festival, and booked them a room at one of the hotels nearby the event. It had been a long weekend, and all he can do is think about how nice it’ll be once they’re back home - not that he didn’t have an amazing time with his lovers. He loved every minute of it, but is really looking forward to being back at their shared apartment.

“Everything okay, Ronald?” Charles asks, keeping his voice low, so that their other lover doesn’t hear.

He looks over at the man who has changed so much in his life this past year. “I am, beautiful.” He smiles when he sees Charles’ cheeks become dusted with pink. “Did you want me to drive soon?”

“No, I think I should be okay, but thank you for offering.” Charles’ complexion returns to normal, as he speaks up. “Finnian? You doing okay back there?”

Their mutual lover leans forward, poking his head between their seats. “I am, Charles! There are so many sheep out here!” His bright smile makes both men’s hearts flutter. “I had no idea!”

“That’s how you know we’ve left England, my love.” Charles remarks with a soft chuckle. “We’ll be home soon.”

Ronald turns to look at their young lover. “Want to know another way you can tell we’re not in England?”

“Tell me!” Finnian bounces a little, a big smile still on his face. “How else??”

Ronald points to the rolling green hills. “You don’t see much green like this in England.”

“So… sheep and grass?” Finnian tilts his head, a quizzical look on his face.

“You got it beautiful.” He gives him a high five, as the way they’re sitting, a kiss from him is pretty much physically impossible. Charles’ laugh, accompanied by Finnian’s happy giggle has him smiling a downright goofy smile. And he couldn’t care less.

He never knew he could ever smile this much, after the last few years of constant worry and living in a state of permanent anxiety. Being with both Finnian and Charles has taught him to really appreciate the small things in life. Like appreciating flowers in a way that he’s never seen them thanks to his lover’s profession, or watching sheep eat grass on the countryside. He would never take the time to notice that before - too focused on pleasing his ex. This, though - this is so nice and it just feels  _right_.

Finnian leans over, seatbelt off. “Oh! I love this song!” He reaches forward, and turns the knob, the radio blasting the latest pop song. “It makes me want to dance!”

“Seatbelt, Finny,” Charles says in a polite tone.

“Oh! Sorry, Charles!” Finnian sits back, and buckles himself back in his seat. Ronald can see him bopping his head along to the music, mouthing the words.

“Why don’t you sing along, beautiful?” He looks over his shoulder. “We don’t mind, do we, Charles?”

“Not at all.”

Soon, the car fills with their young lover’s beautiful voice. He looks over at Charles, and sees the same pleased smile that he knows is on his own face. Finnian’s voice is sweet like an angel, even when singing this overplayed pop song. The fact that it’s one that Finnian loves makes it sound even sweeter. Better than the original, that’s for sure. Both he and Charles hum along with the music, Ronald chiming in with his own singing when a small duet part comes up. He keeps singing with Finnain during the chorus, Charles adding his voice into the mix as well.

Their young lover’s laughter fills the car, as he claps his hand when the song finishes. “That was so much fun! I love you both so much!”

“Love you too,” Ronald looks between the both of them.

Charles looks in the rearview mirror, “I love you,” he looks over at Ronald, “both, very much.”

Taken aback by the complete sincerity from his lover, all Ronald can do is smile, and look back out the window. The fields have changed in the few minutes that the song had distracted him. They must have crossed the country line, trees now lining the motorway. He casually turns the radio back to a normal level of auditory enjoyment. The rest of the car ride is relatively quiet, Ronald seeing that Finnian has fallen asleep in the backseat. He glances over at CHarles, and sees his eyes are glued to the road.

“This was a fun trip, Charles.” He keeps his voice lowered, not wanting to wake up their lover. “Just what we all needed, I think.”

His hand moves to be on the center console, where he feels Charles place his hand on top of his. “I’m happy to hear you say that, Ronald. Sometimes it’s good to get out of the city, and reconnect with nature.”

“Maybe…” He keeps looking out the window as his fingers start to play with Charles’. “Maybe we can try to do this every few months?”

“I think that’s a great idea.’ Charles gives his hand a squeeze before returning it to the wheel. Traffic had been getting worse the closer they got to London. “Maybe our next trip can be up to Dublin.”

“Might need to take a plane for that.”

“I bet Finnian would like that.”

“I’m positive he would.”

It feels good to be able to talk about the future, even if it’s just a few months. He’s never been able to do that. Before this polyamorous relationship, he would always second guess himself - figuring that any wrong thing would cause him to be single. But both Charles and Finnian have shown him that they do love him, and are both beyond dependable. When they say they’re going to do something, they follow through with it. So, if Charles says they’ll take a plane up to Dublin in a few months, he knows it will happen. And  _that_  makes him love the both of them so much. This sense of belonging, that the three of them are meant to be together.

“We’re home,” Charles announces, pulling into the garage of their apartment building.

A loud yawn sounds from the backseat. “H-Home?” Finnian rubs his eyes, another yawn spilling from his mouth.

“Yes, beautiful.” Ronald unbuckles his seatbelt. He looks over at Charles, his lover’s smile making his heart beat quicker. With a smile on his own face, he says in a soft voice, “We’re home.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Why are you smiling so much today?"

* * *

“So, is today the day you plan on taking the afternoon off to spend some time with Finny?” Ronald asks. Both he and Charles are sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast together before they have to leave for work for the day. Their lover had left their apartment three hours earlier to head to the flower market.

Taking off his reading glasses, Charles sets his tablet down and nods his head. “It is. I’m not quite sure what we’re going to do yet. It’s supposed to be raining, so that takes out going to the garden. What do you think we should do?”

“He’s been talking about wanting to see that new Joseph Gordon Levitt movie. He might like going to see that.” Ronald finishes up his cereal. “Or, there’s that new comedy that everyone’s been talking about. That could be good as well.”

“A movie does sound like it would be fun.” He pulls up the showtimes on his tablet, putting his reading glasses back on. “What time will you be done with work?”

“Usual time, why?” Ronald asks, picking up both of their bowls, and heads to the kitchen.

“Want to meet us for some dinner afterwards?”

“But it’s your day.” Water turns on, as his lover rinses off their bowls in the sink before putting them into the dishwasher. “It’s okay, Charles. You two go and have your fun. I’ve got dinner plans tonight.”

“Oh?” He stands up, placing his glasses on top of his tablet. “Who are you seeing this evening?”

“Grell-senpai invited me out for dinner, because she remembered me telling her that you and Finny would be out tonight.”

Walking over to his lover, he places his arms around his body, Ronald immediately stepping into his embrace. “You sure you don’t want to meet us for dinner?”

“No, it’s okay. But…. we’re going to have our lunch date soon, yes?” Yellow-green eyes look up at him, a hopeful smile on Ronald’s face.

Charles nods his head, returning his smile. “We will be. Perhaps you should tell Grell that you need the entire afternoon off, hmm?”

“Consider it done.” Ronald pushes up on the balls of his feet, and plants a kiss on Charles’ lips. “Come on, beautiful. We need to get ready for work.”

“That we do.”

He’s pulled into the bathroom with his lover, their normal routine of showering together becoming habit after Ronald had moved into their place. It had taken a little getting used to, but now Charles can’t imagine  _not_  showering with Ronald, as it’s one of his favorite parts of the day. They just shower, washing each other’s backs the extent of touching one another. The first few times, they had wasted so much water, because they couldn’t really keep their hands to themselves, so both had agreed to keeping it PG, so they would be more water conscious. That didn’t stop them from having wandering hands every now and then. And on this morning, Charles’ hands did indeed wander, resulting in him trapping Ronald against the wall, the water spraying the linoleum floor, rather than their bodies. Ronald’s legs wrap tight around his waist, as he pushes deep into his body, both men moaning low at the intimate connection.

“W-We have to get ready…” Ronald moans, his hand holding onto the back of Charles’ neck. “Ch-Charles…”

“I know, love,” he speaks low, thrusting his hips slow. “But, sometimes you make it very difficult to not touch you…”

“Nnngh…S-Sorry, beautiful, but sometimes I can’t help it.”

“I don’t want you to,” Charles whispers into his ear, before kissing him softly.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to find their release, Charles knowing just what to do to get Ronald to be out of control for him. Groaning low into his mouth, his orgasm races through his body, clinging to Ronald, savoring each moan his lover continues to make as they come down from their high together. They share a few more kisses, before Charles helps him to stand properly, angling the shower to hit both of their bodies once more. After a thorough cleaning, they get out of the shower together, both wearing identical goofy smiles on their faces.

“So, you’ll be home late this evening?” Charles asks, as they both walk out to the street where their cars are parked. “Should I not make dinner for you?”

“Make dinner,” Ronald nods. “Depending on how things go, I may take a cab back tonight.”

“I will take you to work tomorrow.” He pulls his wallet out, and takes a fifty pound note out. “Here. Just take the taxi, okay?” He hands his lover the money.

“Thanks, beautiful.” His lover accepts the money, putting it into his pants pocket. “You have fun with Finny this afternoon, okay? Why don’t you try something you would normally never do.”

Charles closes Ronald’s car door for him, then leans down to kiss him through the rolled down window. “Maybe I will. Remember to ask for the afternoon off on Friday.” He cups Ronald’s cheek with his hand, enjoying the blush that appears on his cheek. “Love you. Have a good day at work.”

“Love you too.” Ronald smiles, starting the car. “Enjoy the movie!!”

He waves, watching Ronald drive down the block. He walks to his own car, gets in, and heads to work.  

***

Picking up his work phone, Charles dials the number of Finnian’s shop, and waits for someone to pick up. “Good morning, Mr. Charles!” Emily’s voice comes through the receiver.

“Good morning, Emily. Is Finnian available?” He sits back in his chair, sitting comfortably for a few moments.

“He’s in the back right now with a client. Would you like for me to interrupt their meeting?”

“No, it’s okay.” He sits up straight, a smile ghosting on his face. “Please tell him I will be there to pick him up at 1.”

“Will do, Mr. Charles! See you in a couple of hours!”

“See you.” He hangs up the call, and looks back at his computer. He’s got just enough time to take care of some busy work that he’s been neglecting, in order to stay on top of his other cases. He had been hoping Finnian wasn’t busy, so that he could just leave work now, but he knows how important it is for him to be with his clients. He’ll just have to be patient, and if there’s one thing that he excels at, it’s that.

***

He walks into Finnian’s floral shop, and is surprised to his best friend leaning over the counter. “Good afternoon, Mr. Charles.” The man behind the counter says, as his best friend turns around to face him.

“What are you doing here?” Charles Grey asks, his face a little red. “Don’t you have a job?”

“I could say the same thing to you. And just why are you smiling so much today?” He looks at the man behind the counter, knowing exactly why his best friend seems to be very happy. “Snake, is Finny is the back?”

“He is.” His lover’s best friend nods his head. “You can head back there, if you’d like. He knows you’re supposed to be here at 1.” Snake looks at the watch on his wrist. “You’re early.”

Smiling, Charles goes over to his best friend. “When are you two going to join us for a night out?”

“When  _he_  stops booking clients late at night.” His friend nods his head towards Snake.

Snake shrugs his shoulders, picking at the chipped nail polish on his fingernail. “It’s not my fault my industry works better when the sun is down.”

“You could tell them you need a single night off,” His best friend laments. “I think it would be nice if we went out with them.”

Charles looks at the two of them, a knowing smile on his face. “I’ll let you two discuss it then, hmm?” He walks behind the counter, and heads to the back of the shop.

As he’s going through the door, he almost bumps into just the person he’s looking for. “Charles!” Finnian says, a bright smile on his face. “You’re early!”

Arms wrap around his neck, as Finnian hugs him tight. “Thought I’d surprise you, my love.” Charles returns the embrace, holding him close. “I see you’ve got Mr. Snake here.”

“I wasn’t sure if we’d be busy this afternoon or not, so I wanted to make sure both Emily and Oscar had help.”

He kisses his lover’s cheek. “That was very smart. Are you ready to go?”

“I am!” Finnian grabs his coat, and an umbrella that’s hanging off a hook on the wall. “Is it raining?”

“It is not, but the skies are a bit overcast.” Charles looks over at his best friend, who is engaged in a conversation with Snake. “Snake, do think about what I asked earlier, hmm?”

“I will, Phipps. Finn, call me tomorrow?” Snake says, returning his attention back to the other Charles.

“Okay! Take care of the shop! If anything comes up, call me!” Charles opens the door for his lover, the two leaving the shop together.

When they get to his car, Charles looks over at his lover. “Since the weather isn’t so great, I was thinking about going to see a movie. How does that sound?”

“A movie sounds great!! Can we get popcorn and candy?” Finnian buckles his seatbelt. “Or, are we getting lunch first?”

“I thought we’d eat some lunch, but you can still get some candy and popcorn.” He pulls away from the curb, and heads towards the center of downtown.

“Okay! What movie are we going to see?”

“Well, Ronald told me that you’ve been wanting to see that new comedy that’s out. Would you like to see that?” They pull into the parking garage that’s located behind the theater complex.

Both unbuckle their belts after Charles parks the car. “I have. Is that okay? Can we see the funny movie?”

“Of course, my love.” Charles grabs his own umbrella, then reaches for Finnian’s hand. “Now, what should we eat for lunch?”

“Um….pizza!”

Chuckling, he gives his lover’s hand a squeeze. “Okay, Finny. Pizza it is.”

After devouring an entire pizza pie at the local parlor, they head back to the theater complex, where Charles purchases their tickets. Just as they head inside, water begins to fall from the sky, drenching the area. Charles keeps Finnian in front of him, as others try and scramble to get under cover, guiding his lover over to the concessions stand, after giving their tickets to the ticket taker. He purchases an extra large popcorn, three different types of candy for the two of them to share, and two sodas.

“Where do you want to sit, Finny?” The two walk into the theater, and see that they’re the first to arrive.

Finnian starts to walk up the steps, and stops at the back row. “Here!”

Following his lover up the steps, they go and sit in the center, just below where the projector room is. He sets their stuff down on the seat next to him, and lifts up the arm between their two seats, so that they can sit closer to one another. He hands Finnian his soda, who puts it into the cup holder on the left armchair, while he puts his own in the cupholder for his right arm. He hands Finny some candy, then takes his own, and sets the popcorn between the two of them.

The lights start to dim fifteen minutes later, the show getting ready to begin. “Charles,” Finnian whispers. “I think we’re going to be alone in here!”

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” He smiles, the screen coming to life with the first preview. “Have you ever seen a movie with no one else in the theater before?”

“Never!” Finnian whispers excitedly. “It’s like we’re having our own private showing!”

“Yep,” Charles nods his head, smiling.

As the movie begins, Charles finds himself looking over at Finnian, and can’t help but smile. His lover is engrossed in the film, his laughter filling the theater. He doesn’t care about the movie - all he cares about is spending time with his lover, making sure that he has the best experience possible. He loves just being able to do these little things with both him and Ronald, so that they know that it’s okay to ditch work every once in awhile to enjoy some fun time.

Finnian looks over at him, a smile on his face. “Charles! Why aren’t you watching the movie?” The way he whispers to him, it’s almost comical, but Charles does not laugh.

“I am, love. I’m also admiring you.” His lip curls upwards, as he sees Finnian smiling.

“It’s really funny, though! You should watch it more.”

“I have a better idea.” Charles remembers what Ronald had said earlier in the day, how he should try something a little different. “You keep watching the movie, okay?”

His lover nods his head up and down, and turns his attention back to the big screen. Looking around the room, Charles confirms that they are still very much alone in the theater. He puts his hand on Finnian’s lap, letting his fingers fall towards his inner thigh. Finnian doesn’t seem to mind, and in fact, spreads his legs a little for Charles. He starts off slow, just barely moving his fingers back and forth, as he starts to wedge his way towards his upper inner thigh. Something funny happens in the film, Finnian’s laugh coming out a bit more breathless than before, letting Charles know that what he’s doing is affecting his lover. Taking a chance, he lets his fingertips brush against where he knows Finnian’s balls should be resting.

“C-Charles!” Finnian gasps, but rather than put his knees together, he spreads them a bit wider for him.

“Shhh…. You have to stay quiet, okay?” Charles speaks softly into his ear. Finnian nods his head slow, as Charles teases him with his fingertips, moving them up towards the swell of his arousal. He can feel that Finnian is hard, the stiffness pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

Thankful that his lover doesn’t wear belts, he drags his fingers up over his mound, then dips his hand below Finnian’s waistband of his jeans. He can feel wetness on his boxer briefs, the tip of his arousal leaking in anticipation of Charles’ touch. He casually pushes his hand down Finnian’s underwear, and makes a fist around his girth. Finnian inhales, then exhales with a low, almost inaudible moan. He lifts up his right leg, and puts it on Charles’ left knee, opening himself up completely to his touches. Charles kisses the side of his neck, moving his hand slow over his length, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the tip to tease him.

They both stop watching the movie, as they begin to kiss one another, Finnian’s tongue pushing eagerly into his mouth. He groans low, as he starts to move his hand a little bit faster over Finnian’s length, his hand closing around his girth with a tighter grip. His own arousal is straining in his slacks, but it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. He breaks off the kiss with Finnian, pumping his hand faster, knowing that his lover is close because he can feel him throbbing against his palm. Finnian is quick to put his lips back against his, Charles opening his mouth without pause, a strained moan from Finnian’s throat disappearing into his mouth, as he feels his lover begin to come. He pumps his hand fast, gripping him tight as he pulls Finnian’s release from his body, groaning low in his throat at the warmth that spreads over his hand.

Charles kisses him softly, pulling his hand out of his pants. Grabbing a few napkins, he wipes his hand off, then hands a few to Finnian, who cleans himself up a little. Charles takes them from his hand, and they situate themselves in their seats, Charles grabbing the bucket of popcorn, and sets it back between the two of them. He uses his clean hand to grab a handful of popcorn, and munches on it, as Finnian rests his head against his shoulder. He smiles, and enjoys the rest of the movie, even though he has no idea what is happening.

When the movie ends, they look at one another, both smiling, before Finnian starts to fall into a fit of giggles. Charles can’t help but laugh with him, glad that the weather had forced them to go and see a movie. “Want to go get some ice cream before we head home?” He asks, gathering up all their trash.

“Ice cream sounds amazing!” Finnian nods his head. “Want to pick some up for Ronald too?”

“We can definitely do that, my love.”

***

“So, how was the movie?” Ronald’s sitting on the couch, when the two get home.

His eyebrow raises up. Ronald looks at him, and gives a small shake of his head, which he gives a small nod of his own. “The movie was amazing, Ronald!” Finnian holds a bag towards him. “We got this for you!”

“Why, thank you, beautiful.” Ronald pulls a two scoop cup of ice cream out of the bag. “So, tell me about it. What did you see?”

“We saw that new comedy!” Finnian sits next to him, still licking away at his ice cream cone. Charles sits down in his chair, finishing off his own cone. “Charles gave me a hand job!”

He almost chokes at that statement, but instead feels his face begin to burn when he hears Ronald’s chuckling. “Oh? Is that so, beautiful? Sounds like it was a very good movie then.”

“It was!” Finnian laughs, finishing his ice cream. He lays his head down on Ronald’s lap. “I wish you could have gone with us.”

“You know it was your day to hang out with Charles, beautiful.”

Looking over at Ronald, he sees that his lover has a smirk on his face. He’s got his hand held up, giving him a thumb’s up. Charles shakes his head, standing up from his chair. “Who’s hungry?”

“I AM!” Finnian announces.

“I’m eating ice cream?” Ronald holds up his cup. “Or, should I put this away?”

“I’ll make us some dinner.” He takes the ice cream from Ronald, but not before leaning down to give his lover a soft kiss. He can hear Finnian giggling, both smiling at the noise. “Mmm…. Mint chocolate. My favorite.”

“Mine too.” Ronald smiles. “What do you say, beautiful? Time for some dinner?”

“YES!”

Charles heads back into the kitchen, puts Ronald’s ice cream in the freezer, and then grabs some food out of the fridge to assemble some dinner for the three of them. It had been a good afternoon, and it looks like it’s going to be a great evening for the three of them. Charles couldn’t be happier.    


End file.
